


Behind closed doors

by Shirohimesstories



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohimesstories/pseuds/Shirohimesstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Highschool Shizaya) "No..." he whispered. "...dont…" Shizuo glanced at the raven on his back confused. Izaya's father was still standing in front of them and held open the black car's door, waiting for Shizuo to let the sick raven down. But hands digged into the blond's shoulders. "…please … don't let him take me…" Hurt,comfort, Abusive parents,romance UPDATES EVERY SECOND SUNDAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ஜ Riddle for Shizuo ஜ

  


**-Shinra´s point of view-**

"IZAYA!"

_**CRASH-** _

_Ahhhaaa_ \- wearily, the doctor looked at the watch on his wrist.

It was almost time for the next lesson, and those two were still at it-!

Seriously, didn´t they care at all if they got detention for being late? A crooked smile crossed the future doctor´s expression as he shook his head.

No, he guessed Izaya was actually working towards that goal by keeping Shizuo busy so he would have something to get even more angry for later.

And it wasn´t like Izaya himself minded detention, Shinra guessed. He was never the type to attend classes regularely anyway. He would show up for detention for sure, though, if he knew he could annoy Shizuo there, and then they usually ended up getting even more detention. Shinra sighed.

But still-

"Izaya!"

Weren´t the teachers supposed to say something?

He could see them all standing at the window and watching the fight from above in the second story of the building.

_It´s not like those two are invisible, oi-_

Shinra stuffed his hands into his blue jacket´s pockets as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Dozends of dents where in the ground already. As far as he knew, it was concrete- but oh well.

He did wonder why the school principal never really said anything to Shizuo about his destructive behavior. They were in 3rd year of Raira, and Shizuo had destroyed about one third of the whole building, if he had estimated correctly.

Sure, it was all Izaya´s fault, but still- somewhere in the back of his mind he had a feeling Izaya had his hands in there somehow.

Because there was no way the school had enough money to always fix everything without ever saying anything to Shizuo.

_Must be that._

Not that Izaya was doing Shizuo a favour, but if his favourite playtoy was taken away from him, it wouldn´t be to his liking, would it?

"Hmmm..." Shinra hummed to himself, holding his chin as he let himself flop onto the stairs that led to the gym and looked at the white fluffy clouds passing by.

It was spring; the school year had only started about a week ago.

They had PE next. Well, at least he and Shizuo did, that is. He had no idea what Izaya´s schedule looked like.

A loud crash, louder than the others, made Shinra´s head tilt towards the two once more.

"Urgh..." he frowned a little as he saw Izaya run past- a flagpole following him close behind.

Seriously.

If it continued that way then Izaya´s next stop would be the nurse´s office for real- or the cemetary, if they were already at it.

Shinra couldn´t remember Izaya actually getting hit by one of Shizuo´s projectiles so far, but if he got hit once it probably would be enough for a lifetime.

He was seriously playing with fire there.

"Shizu-chan, I think we played enough for today don´t you think? I shall take my leave~" Shinra swore he could see a vein pop on Shizuo´s forehead from here as the raven pocketed his flickblade- and he wasn´t exactly standing close to him.

"THE HELL YOU ARE, FLEA!"

_**-CRASH-** _

_Ah_ \- Shinra blinked.

Oh damn- that had been the headmaster´s car- he was so going to get into trouble for that one. Izaya had escaped yet again, though, and the only thing left on the school ground was a panting and steaming bull with an almost completly torn white shirt and a knifes´ cut on his cheek.

Oh well, not like he would care, detention would be the worst Shizuo could get, while he would go home to his beloved Celty hehe~

But if he stayed here any longer, then he might end up getting detention too for being late-

"Shizuooo-" he whined, getting up from the stairs he had been sitting on and brushing of the dust from the back of his clothes. "We´re going to be late-!"

Still in his annoyed and angry state of mind, Shizuo turned around with a glare.

"What?" he growled, until he noticed it was Shinra who had called. It took a little over a second for him to realize what his weird friend had said, and he looked at the school´s clock, swearing under his breath.

"That god damn fucking flea-" Shinra grinned as the blond finally walked over. "I called you earlier, but you were so immersed in fighting I don´t think you noticed."

Soft unintelligible growling was to be heard in response as the blond muttered something along the lines of, "I will seriously kill the flea.", making Shinra grin and walk of into the direction of the boys´ changing room.

That was how it usually went every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. On Monday, Izaya would casually cross Shizuo´s path when he was about to go to his PE class; on Wednesday it was art, and on Friday it was after school. Well, at least on Fridays, the school didn´t have to fear for any casualities; they always ran out into the city.

Seriously.

He really did wonder sometimes how it was even possible that neither of the two had killed the other yet. Not that Shizuo would actually kill Izaya on purpose; he was too soft for that, and Shizuo knew that, too, he guessed. There was no way he could become a murderer.

As for Izaya... He always said he hated the protozoan, but for him to actually just hate him, he was too possessive of Shizuo in Shinra´s opinion.

And so they were doing 100 pull-ups at the end of the lesson yet again. Like every Monday. Well, Shinra wasn´t actually doing them- he couldn´t even manage to pull off one pull-up to his own shame, but it wasn´t like the teacher was looking into their direction anyway. So he just let himself flop down onto the grass letting the sun warm him up as Shizuo studiously accepted his punishment.

Shizuo never said anything about it, but Shinra did wonder if he didn´t get tired of this. After all, he was doing these 100 pull-ups every single Monday. Sure, they were probably contributing on making Shizuo even stronger, but still...

"Ne, why can´t you just ignore him?" he questioned, his head tilting up just slightly as a warm breeze blew across the campus. The tree next to the metal rods rustled in the wind and a few leaves fell to the ground.

"Huh?" A scowl was directed at him as Shizuo performed his 15th pull up, his shirt riding up slightly as he brushed against the metal rod, revealing his abs.

Seriously, he would kill to have a body like that for Celty. But then again... the work out, urgh.

"Izaya. I´m talking about Izaya," Shinra repeated, closing one eye as the shadow of the tree right next to them wavered off to the left just a little bit so the sun was shining right into this face. Cringing, he wriggled towards the tree, getting into the shadow once more.

"You could just ignore him, you know. I have known Izaya for ages, and I could guarantee you that it would piss him off the most to be ignored." That he could testify to for real. If anything did tick him off, then it was that. Getting more comfortable, he moved his arms behind his head.

"It would lessen the damage to the school building considerably, too. " The blond paused for a second, already pulled up half way again, and scowled slightly at the future doctor. Shinra tilted his head up, meeting the blond´s gaze.

"It´s the truth, you know." Shizuo scoffed and continued his work out. Seriously, Shinra was the only one that would put things bluntly like that around him.

"I figured that much already," he answered finally, making the bruenette grin behind his glasses.

"See? So why not just do that?" the blond frowned slightly, looking over at his class. Everytime he pulled himself up he was able to see across the hedge seperating the soccer field and the sports ground.

"How many?" he asked, staying on top of the rod for a little moment to rest as he wathed them. They were about to mix the teams anew after losing the match twice in a row.

_Ah._

Shinra blinked- he forgot to count the pull ups- should he tell him?

... nah.

"78," the doctor grinned, taking a good guess.

_Only 78?_

Shizuo would have thought he had done more.

Oh well.

"He just pisses me off too much," he answered Shinra´s question finally, continuing again. The future doctor blinked.

"Meaning you can´t ignore him, or what?" The blond nodded, being grateful for the slight breeze that blew through the sports field once more. "There is just no way I can ignore that stupid smirk and talk of his. I just know he is going to tick me off again."

Besides, even if he did ignore him, Izaya would probably come up with something even more annoying to get him to react. He could pass on that, thank you very much.

"It would be so much more peaceful if you did, you know!" the bespectacled teen whined meanwhile, getting up from his supine position. The grass wasn´t exactly dry in the morning,he came to realize as he felt the backside of his clothes becoming a little damp.

"Tell that to that freaking louse." Shizuo scowled. Seriously, slowly but surely Shinra was starting to annoy him, acting as if he was the only one who was at fault that the school´s property always ended up being damaged.

"I think he likes causing trouble, though," the bespectacled teen mumbled tilting his head, thinking as he tapped his chin lightly with a finger.

"No shit." He didn´t need Shinra to tell him that the flea was just doing this for his entertainment.

"How many?" he asked, jumping off the iron rod and sitting down on the grass.

"82." The blond blinked.

"82?" He had done way more than just four pull-ups since he asked the last time. A guilty expression crossed his friend´s face.

"Ah, I mean 90." Shinra laughed nervously. The blond let himself drop back onto the grass as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"You forgot to count, didn´t you?" Laughter filled his ears as he watched the clouds fly by in a hurry.

"Twice, to be honest!" the future doctor grinned while flipping out a tiny booklet he was always carrying around.

"Idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway- we´ve got history next. Did you memorize the dates already, Shizuo?" The blond snorted.

"Good joke, Shinra. As if anyone could remember that many dates!" Their history teacher was seriously nuts if she thought that was possible. She gave them a list of like, thirty different dates and names of who did what and when.

"The exam is next week, you know." Shizuo groaned, ruffling through his hair.

"I know!" A shrill whistling noise made them pause their conversation. The teacher came up with the rest of the class. The lesson was over. Shizuo got up from the grass and stretched himself.

"I could always write it for you, you know." Shizuo paused, a frown carving itself onto his face.

"No, that wouldn´t be right." He couldn´t just let Shinra do the work for him. Also, if he switched exam papers with Shinra, then he would end up getting a bad grade. The friend sighed as they undressed in the boys´ changing room.

"Figured you wouldn´t let me. This way you´ll end up failing the class, though!" he whined, making Shizuo look at him skeptically.

"Are you actually worried about my grades?" he asked with a more than just doubting voice. The bruenet grinned.

"Nah, but I´m worried I won´t get to hang out with my only friend in this class anymore." Shizuo had to admit that comment made him smile a bit.

"Shut it, I´m not that stupid. I´ll make it somehow," he shrugged, stuffing his sports clothes into his bag as they left the room.

"That´s what you say. But I bet you haven´t even started to study yet." Shinra sighed dramatically. Shizuo huffed.

"That´s not true, yesterday I took the history book and actually-"

_Ah-_

The history book- it was inside his school bag- the bag that he still had when he went to the sports lesson.

"Actually, what?" Shinra asked, seeing that the blond wasn´t going to continue.

"Ah, sorry Shinra, I forgot my school bag in the changing room- I will be right back!" Shizuo replied quickly while already turning around to run back- Shinra rolled his eyes slightly as he watched him run back.

"Hurry up! I don´t want to be late for history class, too," he yelled after him, slowly continuing on his way to their class.

The blond meanwhile was on his way back. He had already passed through the long hall that led to the changing rooms. Now he was only a door away from his destination.

Opening the door, he smiled slightly when he spotted his school bag right where he left it.

Not that anyone would dare to hide it from him or shit, but others had that done to them on a regular basis, and it had already occurred that some stupid shit took his bag without knowing it was his.

Nobody would voluntarily fetch Shizuo´s things away. Quickly he stepped forward and grabbed the straps attachted to it to pull it onto his right shoulder.

A quiet sound made him pause, though, as he was about to step out of the room again.

Humming.

The sports lesson was over, so it probably was someone from the next class that was in the other chaning room right next to this one.

Usually, they separated the boys from class A and class B in the changing rooms, mostly to avoid any fights, since the classes weren´t on the best terms.

It was still break, though. Way too early for anyone to be here.

A little curious, Shizuo took a step backwards, looking through a small crack that the door, which was not closed completely, left open and spied through it.

What he saw there made a vein pop on his forehead almost instantly though. He had expected to spot someone from the other class and then he would go away again, curiousity satisfied.

But no-

Whatever he was doing, it was Izaya who was lurking around in there!

He almost near to grinned as he noticed that the flea hadn´t spotted him at all. And he was completely alone-

Now was his chance to get that stupid louse once and for all-

He was just about to slam the door open, just about to rush in there and catch that louse.

But right as he was about to touch the wood of the door, he froze.

Completely.

The raven had taken off his shirt.

**-Shinra´s point of view-**

Getting a little impatient, Shinra started to walk up and down the hall.

The break was almost over and they seriously needed to get to class now if they didn´t want to be late again-

Relieved, he finally spotted a blotch of blond hair from afar, running towards him.

"Shizuo, what took you so long?" he whined, quickly gathering his things- he had dropped them onto the stairs that led to the first floor while he waited for his friend.

"Sorry," the blond mumbled as he caught up with the bruenette, making the bespectacled teen roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, now let´s hurry!" he announced, walking up the stairs quickly. Why had he waited for the blond in the first place?

Well- let´s put it this way, if Shinra weren´t accompanying Shizuo all the time, then other students would most likely see him as an easy prey for their pranks.

But with Shizuo? Nah.

The blond followed the future doctor quickly as they headed for class.

They made it in the nick of time- the teacher merely glanced at them as they quickly shuffled to their seats- all while Shinra was rambling something to Shizuo about how he should pay good attention now.

But really, the blond was listening to neither him nor the teacher.

It was weird.

Before, in the changing room-

He had left before Izaya could even notice that he was there. And he sincerely doubted this time that the flea had planned something again.

Shizuo never hit Izaya with any of his make shift projectiles.

He was pretty sure that he never had.

If he had then Izaya would have more than just a broken bone or some minor injury, that was sure.

But then...

Where did he get those bruises from?

He could see them very well when Izaya pulled off his shirt.

They were scattered all over his body. Purple and blue ones, old and fresh ones. He knew what they looked like from his own body to know that those weren´t inflicted on him in a single fight.

The question that was bugging him now was:

Who the hell managed to hurt the flea repeatedly like that?

 


	2. ஜ Confrontation. Keeping it. ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> Sowy for being so late-
> 
> This week has been so stressy omg- I didn´t even get to finish Bcd 2 ;A; And then I also flew to england xD I´m sorry x'D
> 
> But now~ cx Now better times are coming xD Chapter wise- *^*
> 
> xD I bet chu are wondering now what Shizuo is going to do- well let´s see *^*
> 
> Guest 2: haha I kinda figured he never actually really got Izaya in high school hehe It´s like a little headcanon of mine xDDD He never hurt the kawaii flea~ hehe now then, let´s see how long the protozoan takes until he really figures shit out~ cx C: C: C:
> 
> shufflepink: Awww thank you cx I was wondering whether Shizuo just hanging around with Shinra would be too boring as a start xD
> 
> I will be replying to all other reviews and Pm´s tomorrow morning-! Sowy :C
> 
> Thank you SoylentRamen for correcting this chappy cx
> 
> Enjoy~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

  


 

**-Izaya´s point of view-**

_**"Telling, huh? You plan on ratting me out, is that it?" The voice was deep, confident as it spoke the words overly amused. It didn´t seem like he was fazed by his son´s words at all. Did he not believe them?** _

_No. Don´t do that. Don´t say it._

Brows furrowed while the eyes were still closed in sleep. The owner of those eyes wished the boy would just keep quiet.

_**"Yes, telling. I will tell it to everyone I know!**_ **"** _**A much smaller voice retorted, full of confidence just like the first. Determination was in his eyes because he finally knew now that these things were not normal-**_

_Shut up, please._

_**"You sure you won´t regret this?" The nonchalant voice had taken on a dark timbre. The expression morphed into an annoyed, if not an angry one. But there was something else in the man´s eyes that the boy could not identify.** _

_**Fear. The boy felt fear-** _

_**What was this look on his father´s face? Was he going to do it again? Despite his threat?** _

_**No, wait.** _

_**"... what are you doing?"** _

The raven barely flinched in his sleep as the dream continued.

_._

_._

_._

_You should have kept silent._

_._

_**.** _

_**.** _

"HEIWAJIMA IS COMING!" Startled, the future informant´s head snapped up from his desk-

"... what-?" A hand was lifted to his warm face, lazily rubbing at his eyes. Slight red patterns were marking his cheek from lying on the open history book.

Screaming reached his ears and he heard his classmates, suddenly all shuffeling to the front of his classroom, whispering and yelling about the arrival of the beast.

"Shizu-chan is on his way here?" Izaya quirked an eyebrow in mild surprise as he finally managed to make sense of his surroundings. Really now, sleeping in class always kinda confused him, so it took a while for his brain to actually process the information properly.

It was rare for Shizu-chan to come to Izaya by himself. In fact, this might even have been the first time. Why would he do something so out of character?

"Izayaaaa-!" The raven perked his ears as he recognized the all too familiar yell.

Nope, no mistake; it was Shizu-chan´s voice that was thundering through the halls.

He couldn´t remember planning anything like this for today, but maybe the brute found out about something else he pulled and that´s why he decided to pay Izaya a visit. Quickly, the raven straightened himself, pulling his favourite flickblade out of his right pocket- getting ready for a fight.

Just in time.

A smirk spread across his lips as the blond finally appeared in the class´s entrance. His blond hair was standing up in various directions, as usual, and that glare was settled under his furrowed eyebrows.

He was fuming with anger.

Interesting.

The students had backed away to the front of the class, and some of the girls were squealing as Izaya quickly scanned the classroom to assess the situation and his options.

How rare for the monster to come out by himself.

"Shizu-chan, what brings you here?" he asked with a smooth voice, playing with the flickblade in his right hand, but it only made the blond´s frown deeper.

"You know why I'm here, flea," he growled dangerously.

He knew it?

Izaya tilted his head slightly, thinking again of everything that he was currently influencing in a bad way, like his bets and stuff.

...

Nope.

He was certain nothing directly involved Shizu-chan at the moment.

"I´m sorry to inform you, but I don´t have a clue what you're talking about," he cooed, pointing the blade at the brute.

What happened then did more than just surprise the raven.

Shizu-chan seemed like he was about to retort something. Probably something along the lines of: "You know exactly what I´m talking about!" and then fling a chair into his face or something like that.

Instead, however, Shizu-chan paused and blinked, all anger suddenly vanishing from his face as if he had realized something.

To be honest, he actually looked pretty dumbfounded.

Silent, he just stared at the raven for a second.

The raven lowered his knife a little, taken aback by the odd reaction.

Shizu-chan was still standing there in the door; his grip on the frame had lessened considerably, and he just gaped at the raven.

As if he was thinking about something.

"Nevermind."

The raven blinked as the blond suddenly spilled the word.

"Nevermind?" A little irritated Izaya´s brows furrowed, trying to make sense of the brute´s reaction as he repeated the word.

But that was the only thing Shizuo said and with that-

He left.

He simply turned around and went back.

The raven just stood there gaping, for once utterly confused.

The doorframe was empty now. Izaya blinked once, twice- before he walked over, looking down the hall. Shizuo was returning to his class.

He knew the blond was unpredictable, but this was really a new level altogether.

Why would he come all the way here, obviously angry, and then just return, suddenly all calm?

Students were moving to the left and right, making a path for the brute so no one would end up getting in his way.

Shizuo was really returning to his class.

_What the hell?_

A frown formed on Izaya´s forehead as he glared at the blond´s back.

As if he would just let him leave like that-

"I´m borrowing this-" he mumbled, suddenly twisting around to face the class.

A student´s desk with a history book on top of it was what got in his reach first and he grabbed the object quickly, leaving the student the book belonged to stunned. He was only able to nod quickly before Izaya grabbed the book off the desk and stepped out of room.

A grin flashed over his face and he lifted the book-

Throwing it-

The book rotated around its own axis, pages flipping open with a rustling noise. The other students saw it fly past aiming at Shizuo Heiwajima´s head- and just one thought crossed all their minds.

Why?!

_**THUD** _

The blond turned around, a death glare set-

WHY?!

"Izzzaaaayaaaaa-kuuunnnn-" the blond growled under his breath as he turned around slowly, glaring at the not so innocent flea who was tilting his head.

"Shizu-chan, you look so angry, did something happen?" Only barely he could hide a smirk to make his expression seem as clueless as he could manage-

That´s how it was supposed to be. Fuming with anger, the blond glared at the raven before finally starting to dash towards him-

"You are dead, flea!"

Izaya turned on his heels, running down the hall as the grin settled back on his expression.

This was how Shizu-chan was supposed to behave-

Only barely, he managed to avoid Shizuo´s grasp as he slipped back into his classroom.

The students were still in front, shuffling farther away from the two, if that was even possible, as Izaya headed straight for the window-

Doors went flying, along with a desk, which he barely evaded as he jumped out the window-

Wind whooshed past his head as he made himself ready for the impact- his classroom had been on the second floor, after all- but for someone like Izaya, this was no problem. He mastered parkour well enough.

Landing gracefully on the school ground, he twisted in the spot, running towards the school´s practice fields, the cement making his shoes screech as he dashed on.

Not quite as gracefully, Shizuo thundered after him- a loud crash followed and Izaya didn´t even need to twist his head backwards to know that Shizu-chan had ripped out the flagpole of the school again-

Bright colours were reflected by the sun- catching Shinra´s attention.

The future doctor was sitting in class, his head in his right hand´s palm as he saw the strange object pass his window-

Blinking, Shinra looked out of the window. He was pretty sure he just saw Izaya run by-

A flying bike and flagpost later Shinra sighed in confirmation.

"... Seems next class I´m going to be alone." The teacher entered the room and the door closed.

Shinra´s attention focused on the front of class as they students got up to greet the teacher.

The teacher´s head flew around as she scanned the room.

"Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Wordlessly the students pointed out of the window.

A knowing smile flashed over the woman´s face and she started her lesson.

"Well then, let´s move on with last time´s topic."

Shinra cringed as she started writing down new grammar rules.

Shizuo was so going to fail his exams here-

**-Izaya´s point of view. 2 hours later.-**

Smirking, the raven dashed past the soccer field- he didn´t know how the brute did it, but he had managed to rip the goal off of its supports and still not lose any distance to him-

The sun was gleaming from the sky as the raven suddenly twirled around, throwing a couple knives in Shizuo´s direction.

Two missed- the third got stuck in his shoulder. The blond hissed, throwing the goal towards the raven-

"Izayaaaa!" But he didn´t hit the flea- gracefully, Izaya jumped on top of the iron rods and slipped to the side, letting the goal fly past him with a whooshing noise.

Panting, the blond stood in front of him- Izaya slightly out of breath, as well.

Their chase had been going for more than an hour-

It was time they finished this-

Quickly, the raven turned on his heels, running to the backside of the gym´s hall- an overhang was close and so he swung himself on top of the roof before Shizuo could catch up to him.

A few chimneys and skylights were the only thing that disrupted the otherwise wide and clear roof.

Grinning he turned around- the blond was coming up the roof- just as he expected him to.

On the other side of the roof, there was the front gate of the school- running out of there into the city, he would be able to lose the blond quickly enough.

His escape route, you might say.

His trusted knife in his right palm and his sworn enemy right in front, he stood there for a second, smirking as the brute came to a halt.

"Well then, Shizu-chan, I think we played enough for today," he cooed, slipping the knife back into his black jacket´s pocket.

The blond growled, his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at his enemy.

"Yeah. Just playing, as usual," he grumbled, obviously annoyed. "You are just playing around with me."

The raven perked his ears, a smile forced itself on his lips and he laughed.

"Wow, the monster finally got something right! Congratulations on evolving!"

Seriously, the way the blond stated that just now, it almost sounded like he only realized now that this was all nothing but a game to him.

Shizuo just kept glaring, amusing the raven more.

"Seriously, I didn´t think you were that stupid, Shizu-chan." He shook his head, putting on an almost sad expression as he sighed theatrically.

"Who was it that managed to actually get you?" Izaya blinked, the sudden question confusing him for a second.

He blinked, not getting what the blond was talking about.

"What?" he asked, stopping his mocking behavior for a brief moment.

"Tch," the blond grit his teeth in annoyance and shoved his hands into his now partly ripped white shirt´s pockets. "Must be one hell of a monster," he growled.

Izaya raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Are you talking about yourself or something? Funny how you use third person speech, did your brain revert back to that of a child´s?"

"No, you fucking flea," Shizuo growled. The raven rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Shizu-chan, I have really no idea what you are babbling about. But I guess that was to be expected of an amoeba that tries to speak human language."

"Shut up, Izaya," the brute barked, the frown getting possibly even deeper on his forehead.

"I´m talking about the guy that managed to bruise you that bad," he could still remember how surprised he was when he spotted the blue marks on Izaya´s body.

...

Barely noticeable, the raven´s eyes widened.

The guy... that managed to bruise him-

"Must be one hell of a fighter. Stronger and faster than me."

He felt lightheaded.

Shizuo did not just say that.

Nauseous.

What was he talking about?

Cold.

"... repeat that?" Izaya asked, his tongue barely moving inside his dry throat.

"You heard me," the blond growled. "I saw all those bruises and I know I have yet to actually get you. There were old and new ones, so I guess you have been playing around with that guy a lot, haven´t you?"

It pissed Shizuo off for some reason. That fucking flea was just joking around.

He knew that, of course, Izaya had always been joking around- but...

He didn´t even know why he was that pissed off.

It just annoyed him.

He could leave him alone if he had others to annoy the shit out off.

Only now he noticed that the louse actually had not said a single word in reply.

He looked at the flea; he was still standing there, not moving, not talking.

Just staring at him.

"Wow. You shut up. Didn´t expect me to find out huh?" Shizuo asked, but the flea still kept quiet.

Heh.

"I always wondered why you aren´t scared that I might just get you one day. But seeing that your other playmate gets you quite often I guess you like getting caught."

Tch. And judging from the various colours of the bruises it wasn´t even that rarely.

A vein popped on his forehead.

"Sick. If you ask me you need some help in that department."

The flea was still just looking at him.

A quiet sound tore the ensuing silence- it had been the bell that announced the end of the period.

Realizing that he had missed a couple lessons, Shizuo looked towards the school. He could see his classmates coming out of his class.

Shit, he was going to be late again.

One last time, he glanced towards the flea.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," he growled and turned around, hopping off the roof.

Softly, he landed in the grass of the soccer field- but then the raven´s voice reached his ears once more.

"Keep that to yourself." Blinking, the blond twisted his head, looking up. The louse was standing on the edge of the roof.

"What?" he asked, not quite getting what the flea was talking about.

"The bruises," he snarled. "I won´t bother you anymore in exchange." And with those words, he turned around.

A minute passed.

The blond was still standing there, slightly surprised.

He wasn´t going to bother him anymore?

It almost sounded too good to be true.

Was he that keen on keeping this second play-guy a secret?

A frown forced itself on Shizuo´s forehead as he stomped back to class.

How annoying.

"Shizuo! Where were you?!" Startled, the blond turned into the direction of the voice.

He had just entered the school building again as Shinra called him.

"Last lesson, we were talking about the trip tomorrow! We were supposed to arrange everything."

Oh.

Shit.

"Did you fix everything for me?" he asked, hoping that Shinra had dealt with his stuff and kept whatever was meant for him.

The brunet sighed.

"I got everything for you that you need to get signed for tomorrow and tried to get you into the right groups." Ah, Shinra was a friend he could count on. "But I couldn´t arrange the sleeping matter."

Wait what?

"What do you mean?" he asked, as his bespectacled friend adjusted his glasses.

"It means that we won´t be sharing a room on our trip. Instead, you will have to put up with whoever is going to be left over."

Shizuo groaned. "Great. A full week sleeping with some annoying guy that probably snores or some shit."

Shinra waved him off.

"I don´t think so. I bet they will give you a single room or something, since I guess they wouldn´t want you to destroy the hotel because you got annoyed by a snoring person."

...

"True." Shinra grinned.

"Now, why did you go pick a fight with Izaya? That´s not like you at all, did he do something?"

Shizuo looked at the brunet for a second, then shrugged.

"Doesn´t matter, Izaya is never going to annoy me anymore anyway." Shinra blinked, then his expression turned a tad serious.

"You... didn´t kill him right?" The blond nearly choked on air-

"What the fuck, Shinra? No."

"Eh, but then why would he stop annoying you?" Shinra asked, curiosity rising. Shizuo frowned as he crossed his arms.

"He didn´t want me to tell anyone that someone managed to beat his ass." Okay that answer surprised Shinra even more then the news of Izaya stopping annoying Shizuo.

"Someone did?" The future doctor repeated the astonishing news. "Is he hurt or something? Who was it?" Who would even managed to get Izaya? But the blond shook his head.

"Sorry, I won´t say more. Or he might decide on annoying me again."

"But, Shizuoooo-" the future doctor whined.

"I´m not surprised he didn´t tell you. You ramble too much."

"That´s not true!"

**-Izaya´s point of view-**

...

How stupid of him.

Hah.

Of all people, Shizu-chan had to see.

That brute.

Weary, he put one foot after the other as he walked along the pavement.

He passed a house.

One, two.

Then he was standing in front of it.

He glanced at his watch. It was barely 12pm.

Early.

Should he have been more careful?

He didn´t even know how Shizu-chan saw.

Quietly he opened the door to the house, pulling off his shoes and jacket as he stepped into the living room.

"I´m home."

There he was.

"Welcome back, Izaya, you are back early." That dissatisfied look.

Too bad, huh? Mum was still home wasn´t she?

"Hello, father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2 C: C: C:
> 
> Look forward to the next chappy~ Cx xD I hope you liked this one :3 And things are gonna get really... bittersweet soonish hehe cx
> 
> Sorry for being so late again- Kina didn´t get to pull off the 4 chapter per week shit at the first time xD But I will give my best now *0*
> 
> See you next sunday~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> PS.: Chapter 3 of Sotd will be coming out in 8 hours! xD


	3. ஜ Suspicions. Izaya's behaviour ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ*
> 
> Heyo there xD Welcome to chapter 3-! *^*
> 
> Welcome to chapter 3 *^* xD This chapter is gonna be heart tugging hehehe~ cx
> 
> Thank you for correcting SolentRamen~! *^*^*^
> 
> If not, then enjoy~! xD
> 
> (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ*

  


**-Shizuo´s point of view-**

"Ah, big brother, welcome home." Surprised at hearing his little brother´s voice, Shizuo stepped into the living room. He was already sitting there, finishing his homework it seemed.

"Kasuka? I thought you had classes still." He looked at his watch- only 1pm. Usually he came home around 2pm on Mondays. The younger Heiwajima shook his head softly.

"Not today. They got cancelled because of our teacher. Apparently she got sick." The blond hummed.

"I see." Suddenly, a clatter came from the kitchen, and Shizuo made his way over to the source of the noise.

A woman with long brown hair was shuffling around in the kitchen, preparing lunch. She paused when she heard the door open.

"Ah, welcome home, Shizuo." She smiled when she spotted one of her children in the doorway, but then frowned just the slightest bit when her sight fell on the blond´s attire.

"Oh my- what happened to your shirt, dear? Did you get into a fight again?" she asked, half scolding, half pouting as she approached the blond and inspected the cuts.

"Ah, that was the flea," Shizuo answered, annoyed that he had again ruined something his mum had worked for and bought for him. He always came home with ripped shirts-

He frowned more.

Tch- good thing he would leave him alone now.

"Again?" his mother asked with a sigh. It wasn´t the first time her son had come home like this, after all. "You didn´t get hurt, did you?" Shizuo shook his head, smiling.

"No worries, I´m completely fine."

Shizuo was grateful for having such understanding parents. Others might have hated him for always destroying things, for his strength, but not his mother and father. Sure, sometimes they got mad, but they were more worried about him than the things he destroyed.

He was really lucky.

**-Izaya´s point of view. A bit earlier.-**

The raven glanced towards the man once more before walking into the living room. His mother was leaning over the table; a suitcase had been placed on it, and she was packing clothes.

"Ah, Izaya, did you skip school again?" she asked- not exactly worried about that, though. It wasn´t the first time Izaya had skipped classes.

"I already studied what they were going to teach us today," Izaya lied. Today he had just gone home because he was fed up with being at school.

After Shizu-chan had said all that stuff.

...

He had been careless, hadn´t he? But the brute was stupid. It´s not like he would figure anything out on his own.

"Heh, I have such a smart son," Izaya´s mother chuckled, shoving the last pieces of clothing into the suitcase before shutting it firmly. She lifted it from the table and ruffled briefly through Izaya´s hair.

"Be nice and take care of Mairu and Kururi once they get home okay? They are at a friend´s place, they will come back around 5." The raven nodded. Those two sure made friends easily.

"Sure, can I come with you, until you leave?" Izaya asked, already expecting the answer since his mother always took him with her to the airport. They would enter the hall together and Izaya would wait until his mother´s flight was just about to take off.

She would fly to whichever destination she was going to, and Izaya would walk home or take a stroll around the city.

"Sorry sweetie, not today. My schedule changed, and the flight will be leaving right away."

Wait, what?

Surprised, the raven blinked. Wait- that meant that he only came home to stay here with-

"I´m sorry. I know I´m gone a lot, but I promise I´m going to be home a lot more soon, okay?" his mother apologized to her son, seeing how he had turned gloomy.

Izaya just nodded, glancing for a second at his father, who was still sitting in his chair.

...

He was staring at him.

...

"No worries. It´s okay," he replied solemnly. His father´s gaze trailed back to his paper as his mother hurried for the door.

"Well then, see you in a week, Izaya, have a nice trip." She smiled, waving at her son before finally closing the door.

"Yeah." His tongue felt heavy inside his mouth as the word quietly dropped from his lips.

The door was closed.

She was gone.

Lightheaded, the raven turned around. The stairs that led up to his room were just opposite the door.

Just a few steps and he would be upstairs.

Just a few.

His father was still sitting in the living room. He hadn´t said anything yet. Maybe he was in a good mood.

He set his foot on the first step of the stairs as the voice broke the tense silence.

"Where do you think you are going, Izaya?"

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

"Do you need help packing?" The blond glanced over his shoulder. Currently, he was in his room, a suitcase on his bed, open and with all kinds of clothes just thrown into it.

He was sitting in front of it on the floor, the floor barely visible because of all the things covering it. He wondered what he should take with him on the trip. He was rather surprised Kasuka actually offered to help.

He was standing in the door, scanning the mess Shizuo had made.

"Ah, no it´s fine," Shizuo mumbled, throwing two extra shirts into his suitcase. Who knew, the raven had promised to leave him alone, but that sounded too good to be true, to be honest.

To be on the safe side, he would pack as if he expected the flea to annoy him.

Also, who knew what that roommate of his was going to be like- if he annoyed him too much, then Shizuo might end up rampaging and could accidentally destroy his clothes, as well.

Ah, he would need band aids.

He got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to his desk, opening a drawer filled with band aids.

It wasn´t like he never needed them, ne?

"You will be gone for a full week, won´t you?" The blond blinked, not having noticed that his little brother was still watching him.

"Yeah, we are going to some healthy countryside place. I forgot the name, lots of Sakura trees and things are supposed to be there now." His brother glanced at his half-filled suitcase.

"Is that flea-person also going to be there?" Shizuo frowned slightly at his brother mentioning Izaya.

"Probably, since his class is also coming, but he won´t be annoying me this time." At least he hoped so. Kasuka nodded solemnly.

"Good."

"You are so talkative today," Shizuo commented, a little surprised his brother was still in his room. "You gonna miss me or something?" He grinned, but Kasuka didn´t react.

"Take care." Those were the last words he said before leaving the room.

Shizuo tilted his head to the side.

Sometimes his brother really just confused him.

Oh well-

Sighing, he let his fingers trail through his hair as he looked at the mess on the floor. The trip was tomorrow and he still hadn´t finished packing. And also...

He glanced at the history book on his desk. He needed to memorize that for after the trip...

Either he would somehow manage to study everything now, or he would have to take the textbook with him...

With a groan he walked over to his desk.

This shit was so boring- but he definitely didn´t want to study on the trip, either...

Unwillingly, he opened the book to page 1.

"Kay, let´s get this shit done."

**-Izaya´s point of view.-**

... _fuck_ -

Hissing, the raven squeezed his eyes shut as he sat down on his bed. A hand found its way to his sweaty forehead as he hunched over, trying to find a comfortable position... Or at least, one that wouldn´t hurt _too_ much.

_Shit_ -

"God damnit-" Tears gathered in his eyes as he tried to lie down. His head was throbbing. Why was it always his head?

_"Is something wrong?"_ Izaya had asked, just as he was about to walk upstairs- he had already known what was going to come, but hope was allowed until the end, no?

_"You know well enough what´s wrong. Why else did you come home so early, you little pest?"_ He should have known he would get even angrier, it was a stupid move.

Gingerly, he placed a hand on his stomach as he curled up on top of his bed.

Fuck... it hurt so bad.

Why did he not wait until the usual time?

He should have known his mother was going to leave earlier.

Hah... he was slacking off.

Becoming an informant huh, he wasn´t even able to properly gather information on his own family.

If he had known she would be gone to leave him alone with his dad... He would have never returned so early.

Heh, he was mad because he knew that Izaya intended to come back only when the twins returned...

Whimpering slightly, he curled up more.

That asshole was a fucking sadist.

Always aiming for the places that hurt most, but were hidden well so it wouldn´t be obvious to anyone.

... Tch...

If he hadn´t been so stupid back then he could have ended all this.

If he didn´t...

He let his eyes wander through his room. The packed suitcase was already resting on his chair at the desk.

At least he would be gone for quite a while now, a whole week.

Somehow, his feelings about that were still mixed, though. The week was going to be great; it was a chance to let all those bruises heal, but he didn´t know what was going to await him once he returned home.

It made him anxious.

Really... He wished that guy would just drop dead.

Sudden shuffling and rattling at the front door made him perk his ears, a small smile spreading over his lips as he sat himself up once more, softly wincing.

He already knew who was approaching his room when he heard the little feet trip over the floor quickly. His door was slammed open and two little angels invaded his room at top speed.

"Iza-nii!" Within a second the hyper girl had ran over to the raven, hugging him tightly- around his waist.

The raven flinched, the bruises still fresh and hurting way too much-

"Mairu, get down!" he snapped, pushing the girl away reflexively.

Wide-eyed, the girl stared at him, not knowing what she did wrong- the future informant realized his mistake a little too late as tears filled the little child´s eyes.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to yell-" he apologized quickly, gently hugging his little sister, who didn´t know what she had done wrong.

"Iza-nii is a meanie..." she sniffed, two big tears rolling down her cheeks as she cuddled with the raven.

"Sorry, sorry, you can hug me, see?" the raven apologized, biting back any frown or show of discomfort as he wrapped his arms around the little girl, hugging her tightly.

"You too," he smiled, taking Kururi´s hand to pull her over, as she had been looking at him just as guiltily as if she had been the one he snapped at. Really now, those two rally shared everything, even the blame.

Mairu smiled and rubbed at her eyes, hugging the raven back.

"You just hit my tummy you know. You gotta pay attention where you hop onto," Izaya explained, ruffling her hair. A little pink star-shaped pin was on top of it, but the hair was disheveled from playing around so much. He took it off and reattached it correctly.

"Oh. I´m sorry," Mairu said guiltily, realizing she had hurt her beloved big brother. Izaya smiled. "It´s okay. Did you two have a nice day at your friend´s place?" An even wider smile spread over her lips and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! We played hide and seek, and Kururi was so good at it! We tried to make her laugh in her hiding spot, but she just wouldn´t give her position away!" The girl in question smiled, nodding.

"Fun."

"That´s good." Izaya smiled. For everything that was wrong in this family, he was really glad those two weren´t involved in any of it.

"You were gone longer than allowed, though. It´s already eight," he stated, pointing to the clock in his room. The twins gaped at him.

"But we called you and told you that we would come home later!" Mairu announced, a worried frown on her forehead, thinking her big brother had forgotten-

"Did," Kururi stated as well, nodding quickly. The raven snorted.

"Haha, I know, don´t look so shocked, I was just joking." A pout formed on Mairu´s face and she stuck out her tongue.

"Meanie!" The raven just grinned.

"Now, it´s late already, who is going to sleep?" he asked, looking at both of them.

"Not us-!" Mairu instantly cheered with a smile, running through Izaya´s room. The sister followed, laughing as they stumbled around in Izaya´s room, accidentally knocking the suitcase off the chair, not that Izaya minded. There were only clothes and some other unbreakable things in there anyway.

"Oh? Well, I´m tired though, so I will head to bed." And with those words he laid back on his bed, closing his eyes quickly. "Good night."

The twins stopped in their run and gaped at their brother.

"Eh?! No! Stupid brother, you have to bring us into bed!" Mairu announced, running over to poke at Izaya´s cheek. "Don´t be lazy!" Kururi shuffled over as well, softly pushing Izaya´s shoulder.

"Iza-nii. Wake up."

_**push push** _

The raven opened one eye, acting sleepy, and yawned, before a grin spread over his lips.

"Well then," he announced, sitting up and raising his hands in a cat like manner. "You have to get into bed quick before the grumpy, tired Iza-croco gets you two-!" Mairu laughed and screamed playfully as she ran away from her brother, dashing out of Izaya´s door, towards her own room- her sister quietly following close behind.

The raven chuckled, pushing himself off the bed to hurry after them, only to hunch over slightly as his new bruises reminded him all too gladly of their presence.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach gently, trying to ease the pain again.

"Iza-nii, hurt?" Surprised, his head snapped up, only to see Kururi standing in his doorway, looking at him worriedly.

"No, no, I just stepped on something." He assured quickly, dropping his arms to his side as he walked up to his calmer sister quickly.

"Why aren´t you running to your bed, like Mairu?" he asked, ruffling her hair. She smiled and let her hand slip into Izaya´s.

"Iza-croco, like. Not scary." Izaya smiled. Little angels. Just as he said.

He wrapped his hand around her much smaller one.

"Well if that´s so, then let´s have the Iza-croco read you a bedtime story, would you like that?" The girl smiled brightly and nodded as they made their way over to their bedroom where Mairu was already giggling and waiting for them while hiding under her blanket.

**-Father´s point of view-**

"What do you mean, profit?" The man frowned as he listed to what the other side of the call had to say.

He was sitting in the living room again, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He could hear the annoying pests upstairs. Couldn't they be quiet for once?

A couple minutes passed, and the expression the man wore seemed to get brighter and brighter.

"... I see what you are getting at." He hummed, blowing away some smoke.

"No, I don´t think Izaya will object. Don´t worry about that." Finally, that annoying pest was going to be good for something.

"Two weeks from now it is. I expect the money at your arrival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued cx
> 
> Awwwwww, Izaya is such a cutie bro xDDD
> 
> Sowy if it´s OOC, but it´s just so awwwwwwwwwwwww
> 
> I couldn´t resist. XDDD That asshole father though. I don´t think this cahpter turned out oo well... but heyyyyyy
> 
> next one is gonna be better I promise :3
> 
> Also, please do check out my other story, survival of the doomed- it´s a zombie story, but not as scary as you may think- it´s actually gonna turn really sweet and shit cx It´s really cute xD But somehoe only 4 people are reading it ;-; even though I give my bestttt-
> 
> xD oh well
> 
> I hope you still liked this chapter :3
> 
> See you next sunday~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> Ps.: You know what minna-san? xD I finally got enough confidence to actually write my book down ;/; well not everything yet, but chapter 1 got done yesterday *0* Perfectly done, it´s gonna stay just that way cx Now on to chapter 2 xDDD If I keep going like this it will be done until October 2016 ;/;
> 
> I kinda always doubted that I actually can write anything apart from Shizaya- but you guys gave me so much confidence over the course of time about my writing itself so, that the lil insecure me actually gained enough confidence to start x'D Thank chu ;/; Imma keep you updated in little Ps.:- notes how my book is going x'DDD


	4. ஜ Guts ஜ

 

**-Shizuo´s point of view-**

This was seriously annoying. Initially it had been planned that they would take off with the bus as soon as they got to school in the morning. But nooooooo.

Of course that damned bus had to get a flat tire right in front of their school. If it weren´t for the fact that the bus driver had told them that the tires were just old he would have suspected the flea to be the culprit.

By now they had been standing there, waiting without knowing how long this would take, while the bus driver was getting his spare tire from the back of the bus.

It was only when the man returned while shaking his head and having the teacher walk next to him, that Shizuo suspected this would take longer than just a few minutes.

"Listen everyone," it was their teacher who started speaking. "Due to the bus not being able to drive us we will only take off around 11am. You are free to attend some other lessons or study in the meantime- I expect everyone that wants to partake in the trip to meet up in the arts room with their suitcases or they will get left behind."

Disapproving grumbling rippled through the assembled students. It wasn´t exactly like they could do anything at school except study or wait, so none of the pupils was even a little bit happy about this change in plans.

"How fucking great, now we have to wait." Shizuo wasn´t particularly amused either.

The future doctor next to him seemed to not mind this little event at all.

"Calm down, Shizuo, it's just a slight delay. Those two hours won't hurt anyone." He really didn´t seem to mind at all.

"Aren´t you annoyed that you can´t even go home to that girlfriend you are always talking about? Celty, right?" A grin flashed over the bespectacled boy´s face at the name.

He had told him a couple times now that he supposedly had a girlfriend at home that he wasn´t ever going to stop loving.

Sounded a little fishy; there was even a time where Shizuo suspected he might just have some poor girl kidnapped and locked at home. But then, Shinra wasn´t the type to do something like that. Nor was he the type to lie.

So either way, there had to be a girl called Celty that actually stayed at his place voluntarily.

He wondered why.

"That´s not an issue, Shizuo- In fact," he pulled a phone out of his pants pocket and flipped it open. "Since we are still at school and not on the bus, I can use the free wifi here to text with her until we leave. No problem at all."

Shinra sure was a lucky guy.

In a slightly better mood, Shizuo lifted his suitcase, taking Shinra´s too. After all, having to wait for the guy because the suitcase was too heavy for him to keep up would only annoy him.

Grinning, Shinra walked behind the blond, already having flipped out his phone and started texting. He was writing one message after the other, making Shizuo wonder if the girl was even replying or if Shinra was just spamming her.

The arts room wasn´t too far away from the school gate- in fact, it was the first room on the right of the hall. It was pretty big, and no one had lessons there, so they were allowed to drop their suitcases there until they were ready to leave.

Shizuo was just about to leave the room again after having dropped the two bags only to be interrupted by his history teacher.

"Ah, Heiwajima-kun. Good thing I found you. The nurse called for you; she wants to see you in the infirmary in five minutes." The blond blinked, and Shinra looked quite surprised, as well.

"The nurse?" He repeated, glancing at the blond. "Who did you beat up this time?"

"Wha- No one, I swear!" At last what he knew of- A slightly guilty feeling came over him as he thought of the possibility of having hurt someone without even noticing or intending to again.

The teacher stepped away again fairly quickly. It didn´t seem like she was even interested in watching whether or not Shizuo would do as she said- then again, even if he didn´t, she would probably not be crazy enough to try and force the blond to do anything.

Most of the teachers at school were terrified of Shizuo, and he knew that. He didn´t particularly mind anymore, though. After all, it made things a lot easier for him.

He got used to it, as well.

Leaving Shinra, who decided to happily text his girlfriend instead, behind, he made his way to the infirmary. It was down the corridor to the left of the arts room.

Not too far away, actually.

With weary steps, Shizuo walked down the corridor- he was still trying to think of just who he could have hurt today- but he kind of didn't remember anything too violent.

He did kinda throw a student down the street today, but he made sure he wouldn't crash into anything.

And he didn´t punch that other guy as hard, either-

Or did he?

The blond gulped as he let his hand grip the door handle, pressing it down- and opened the door.

"Good morning," he greeted politely, knowing the nurse here far too well already.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun, so you finally decided to show up." The nurse was sitting at her desk, not even turning around as she filled in some forms.

Only when she finished did she put the red pencil aside and turn around in her swivel chair, her long white coat brushing along the floor as she adjusted her green glasses.

"You beat people up all the time, then drag them here and drop them off so that I look after them. You are responsible for more than 70% of all my treatments here," she spoke, leaning on her right hand as she smiled.

The blond kind of did feel a bit guilty for that. "I know," he mumbled, expecting to get some kind of scolding now, since he obviously must have hurt someone by accident.

The woman grinned.

"Well then, I take it you won´t complain if I ask a favor of you, will you?" The blond blinked.

Wait, what?

"A favor?" He wasn´t getting into trouble?

"Exactly-" The woman got up from her chair, pushing the white curtain that had been closed up around one of the infirmary beds until now, revealing none other than-

"Izaya?!" The nurse glared at him right away as if she was trying to scold him just with her glance- the blond kept his mouth shut but still gaped at the nurse.

"He passed out and has a fever, it´s not serious, just looks like he over-exerted himself, but I hadn´t really had the chance to look at him," she started to explain. "Either way, we can't take a sick student with us on the trip."

That made sense- but why did she tell him that? He wasn´t particularly interested in the raven´s condition.

Suddenly, she got up from her chair, taking the medical bag she always carried around with her for emergencies.

"I've gotta hurry to the soccer team now. Seems some kind of fight took place, and they need a doctor there. So _you_ will get that guy to his father. I called his parents, and his father is on his way. Obviously, Izaya won´t be able to go on the trip." The blond blinked, then frowned and stared at the still unconscious, or sleeping flea.

He couldn´t tell.

"Wait, you want me to carry that flea out there?" he repeated, not exactly delighted by the request.

She couldn´t be serious-

"Shizuo-kun," the nurse started, already making the blond regret his words. "I've fixed up everyone you beat up and brought to me so far - if I were in your shoes I would refrain from trying to anger the person that always cleans up after you. Understood~?"

Damn.

The blond sighed as the nurse left the room with a smile on her lips. "I´m counting on you here."

And with that, the door shut.

"... yes ma'am." It was only a quiet whisper that left the blond´s lips before he turned around to face the louse.

"Oi, flea." He pushed the raven´s shoulder, rather harsh, but oh well.

He didn´t move, though. Despite his earlier hope it seemed like Izaya really had passed out.

He wouldn't have put it past the flea to just have acted the part of a sick student so the nurse would order him to carry him around.

For fuck's sake.

"I swear, if you are just acting I´m going to freaking murder you," he grumbled as he pulled the blanket off the flea.

...

How was he even supposed to carry him?

The nurse said he had a fever or something.

...

He was tempted to just throw that flea bag over his shoulder- but then again, what if he was like Shinra? He shuddered as he remembered one time where he was dragging Shinra home like that and he freaking vomited on him because he carried him upside down.

He didn´t need that again- no thank you.

...

"Let´s get this shit done," he sighed and rolled the raven´s body to the side, so he was facing the edge of the bed- just about to fall down.

Shizuo was tempted to just let him roll of it- no, no. He had to do this serious.

He crouched down quickly, his back facing the raven as he pulled on his shirt to make him fall on top of him.

Well... At least that was the plan.

The flea did fall off the bed- alright, but Shizuo didn´t expect to lose balance and topple right over with the flea sprawled on his back.

Annoyed growling was to be heard from the boy as he heaved himself up again, of course without having the flea fall off again.

There was no way he was going to carry him like a fucking princess- on his back, giving a piggyback ride, that was the most he was willing to do.

If that flea would just wake up, this would be so much easier, but nooooo.

"I´m going to murder you, just so you know," the blond grumbled as he finally got on his feet.

That was when he felt the raven slipping on his right side, though-

God damnit.

This was going to be a long way until he was at the school gate.

After a few curses, and a couple of threats about how he was going to kill Izaya, Shizuo finally did it.

He was at the school gate.

It was almost a miracle that no one had seen them while he carried the stupid flea. But then again- it wasn´t break time at the moment, so why would anyone be in the halls?

Even those that were going on the trip were probably waiting on the arts room.

"There we are, flea," the blond sighed, now standing in front of the gate.

A black car was the first thing that he noticed when he stepped outside.

A man was sitting in the driver´s seat and slipped out once he spotted the blond.

"Ah, thank you. I´m sorry for the trouble my son caused," The man said immediately; he stayed next to his car, though.

Hmm.

He looked similar to Izaya in a way, though still different. By looking at the guy, Shizuo got the feeling that Izaya might take after his mother.

"Are you Izaya´s father?" The man smiled.

"Indeed I am. I was told he is too sick to attend the trip." Just as the nurse said.

He sighed and stepped away from the gate, towards the guy, intending to drop the flea in the car´s seat or something, but then he felt something shift on his back. He glanced over his shoulder, only to see that the flea had opened his eyes a bit.

Ah great, _now_ that flea decided to wake up.

"Your dad is here to get you. I was just carrying you here cuz the nurse forced me to." Shizuo stated right away, just to make sure the flea didn´t get any weird ideas.

But somehow, no witty remark came.

Shizuo sure had expected one. Instead, the louse seemed to tense on his back.

"No…" he whispered. "..don´t…" Shizuo glanced at the raven on his back, confused. Izaya's father was still standing in front of them, holding open the black car's door, waiting for Shizuo to let the sick raven down. But hands dug into the blond's shoulders.

"… don't let him take me…" the raven whispered, definitely too quiet for his father to hear, but loud enough for Shizuo to understand.

... What?

"...please."

Instinctively he tightened his grip on the flea.

Something was off here.

Definitely off.

He didn´t know what it was, but the flea never said please. And definitely not to him.

Was he delirious?

The blond frowned as the man seemed to get a tad impatient. He glanced towards his watch, but didn´t say anything. He kept his smile in place.

But somehow, something just wasn´t right here.

His gut told him so.

Minutes seem to pass as he looked at that guy. He didn´t know what was wrong, but something was.

He didn´t know what it was, but his gut feeling screamed at him to not let that louse get into that car.

"Sorry." The word had slipped of his lips before he could stop himself.

"The nurse wasn´t able to call you back, since you were already here. She took a look at him and said it´s okay. He just felt lightheaded from lack of drinking. I´m about to take him to the infirmary until we take off."

He didn´t know where that lie came from, nor when he had learned to lie so smoothly, but it just spilled out.

The man´s smile dropped the slightest bit.

"Ah, is that so."

What was he even doing?

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Shizuo apologized; the raven hadn´t said another word.

Almost instantly, a gentle smile flashed over the man´s face.

"No, it´s alright. Thank you for taking care of my son, then." And with that, he slipped back into his car-

"... yeah." That was all the blond mumbled as the guy drove away.

And then he just stood there for a second, wondering.

Wondering just what the fuck he had done just now?!

What did he do?

Why did he not just let the raven down?

Stupid gut feeling, there wasn´t even anything wrong to begin wi-

"Thank you."

His eyes widened as he heard that silent whisper. He snapped his head around, but the flea had his eyes closed again and seemed to be out of it.

...

He had no idea what even happened just now, but somehow...

He felt like he did the right thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 4 C:
> 
> xDDD And oohhhhhhhhh next chapter- ohohohohoho~ you will love it even more~ Yessss *-*-*-* xD
> 
> See you next sunday~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ
> 
> PS.: No escape will be updated in a few days :3
> 
> And next week, aka 15th sunday, there won´t be an update here, gotta study cx But there will be an update on Twtd C; xD A squeaaaaaaaaalish one *^* xD Tho chapter 21 is gonna be the top of the iceberg- xD


	5. ஜ Trip ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> Welcome to chapter 5 *^*
> 
> sorry for taking so long ;A;A;A;A and also sorry for sotd and ne, those two are only coming out tomorrow or later urgh-
> 
> Studies killing off my time god damnit xD
> 
> anyway~! let´s move on to the chapter already! xD
> 
> And now let´s read already **0*0*0*0*0*
> 
> I hope you will like it xD
> 
> Thank you for correcting SoylentRamen~! *0*0*0*
> 
> Enjoy~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*

  


**-Shizuo´s point of view-**

... And now?

He had no clue.

He had just arrived at the infirmary again. The nurse was still gone, just like before.

"I even went through the trouble of carrying you down there, stupid flea," he mumbled, closing the door behind them with a swift movement.

He really had no clue at all what to do now, though.

He was supposed to bring the louse to his dad, and now he was still here with him. That flea had a fever- he couldn´t just leave him here.

...

Stupid flea...

What was that even about?

...

Fuck, he didn´t even know himself why he had done what he did. Nothing was wrong at all before. He was just bringing Izaya to his dad, so why... did he have such a bad gut feeling?

Fucking confusing.

He bet the flea did that on purpose.

He glanced towards his back, twisting his head just enough that he could look at Izaya.

Of course the idiot was still passed out.

A little annoyed, Shizuo turned around, intending to drop the flea on the bed in the infirmary, when a soft ringing tone made him pause.

It was the school bell-

Quickly, he looked at the clock hanging in the infirmary-

It was 10am.

Ahhhhhh, they were leaving at 11, weren´t they?

A groan caught his attention, and he twisted his head once more, a slight frown appearing on his forehead. The flea had woken up.

Groggily, he lifted his head, glancing at the blond.

"So, you are finally awake," Shizuo mumbled, half annoyed, half glad that he didn´t have to decide what to do now all on his own. If the flea had woken up, there was no problem in just dropping him here, right?

The flea didn´t really seem to be quite awake yet as he looked around until his eyes stopped at the clock in the office.

"The bus?" he inquired, suddenly shifting on the blond´s back, indicating that he wanted to be let down. The blond frowned a bit, wondering if he should just drop him or not- but then again the flea was sick or something. He couldn´t exactly just drop a sick person.

"Still an hour until it leaves," he answered, letting the shorter male down. A simple nod was all he got as the flea wobbled on his feet. He didn´t exactly look steady. Shizuo moved aside so Izaya would be able to get to the bed without having to move around him first.

"Good thing you woke up. I was planning on throwing you on the infirmary bed," he declared, crossing his arms, but the raven still didn´t move.

He wasn´t about to tip over, was he?

"No, not the infirmary bed." The blond blinked.

"What?" A frown carved itself on the raven´s forehead- but not the kind that was annoyed; it looked more like he was in distress.

"I'll go on the trip. I´m already fine again."

Okay- that was the most obvious lie he had ever heard. From the flea, nonetheless.

"You're sick. The nurse told me to bring you home," the blond simply stated what the doctor had told him. He wasn´t exactly going to try and defend her request when she had asked him... like that.

"No, I´m not going home. I´m fine." That stubborn fucking flea-

"You can´t even stand up straight properly. If anyone notices that I didn´t take you home, I will get in trouble, too, you know." This was ridiculous. But the raven didn´t seem to think so at all, it seemed.

"So? Wouldn´t be the first time." That fucking-!

Yeah, and whose fault were all the other times he got into trouble?!

Fucking louse.

He was about to say something in reply when the flea started to walk. Well, or rather... wobble his way forward.

It was obvious he was having a hard time keeping his balance. Izaya wasn´t feeling as well as he wanted to pretend.

Shizuo frowned. Why was he even that keen on attending that stupid trip? It wasn´t like he attended school that regularly anyway- so why this?

If Izaya was forcing himself to go there like this, it must be for a damn good reason.

...

_Please._

...

That bastard had even said "please" before.

Yeah, there was definitely something off.

"You want to go on the trip that bad?" he found himself asking, despite already knowing the answer. Izaya turned around, with his usual cocky smirk on his lips.

"Correct."

As if.

If this was about anything- it definitely wasn´t the trip. And yet, the same strange feeling from before came back to haunt him.

If Izaya didn´t go with them on the trip, he would have to get the flea home.

...

_Please_.

...

Ah fuck that shit-

Something was just off.

Izaya wouldn´t say please like that for no reason, and as long as Shizuo didn´t know the reason why he had said that, he wasn´t going to do this.

"Hurry up already flea, if I am late because of you, I will kill you." The raven blinked, a tad surprised, and twisted his head to look at the brute.

Was he actually saying what he thought he was saying?

"You won´t tell anyone?" Izaya asked, an eyebrow raised as he made his way over to the door- only slowly. He was feeling way too dizzy for his own liking.

"As long as no one notices you're sick," the blond said with a shrug, causing Izaya to nearly smile- Shizuo wouldn´t know it was because of relief.

"I´m not sick," Izaya commented, playfully. He knew already that the brute knew- he may be a stupid protozoan, but he wasn´t that stupid.

"Whatever you say. What about your fever?" He was really going to play his part wasn´t he? And that even though Izaya thought he was pretty much done for after yesterday.

Really now, he should have known Shizu-chan was a protozoan and would forget about whatever he saw until the next day.

Izaya touched his own forehead-

... Fever.

Most definitely, even he could feel that. But he wasn´t sick, ne?

"It´s gone," he chirped, stepping out onto the hall.

"Yeah right," the blond snorted, closing the infirmary door behind him. He didn´t like this pretend game, but it was better that way wasn´t it.

"Probably was just cuz of the weather or something," the raven lied quickly.

He knew he wasn´t really sick. Not in terms of catching some kind of virus or anything. He knew pretty well why he had a fever- wasn´t the first time, after all.

He couldn´t exactly tell the brute that it was from the blows to his head he had received earlier that morning after his siblings went to school, though. After all, he was going to be gone for a full week, wasn´t like his dad would let him leave just like that.

"We should hurry up by the way. The teacher said something about leaving at eleven," the blond suddenly announced, making Izaya look at the big clock at the end of the hall.

It was only 10:13. But if the brute wanted to hurry, then he wouldn´t complain. Right now he was kind of dependent on the monster. It irked him a lot more than he liked it to, but for the sake of staying away from home for a whole week, he could even endure this for a while.

"Whatever you say," he crooned, walking down the corridor. As long as he kept his eyes focused on the end of it and kept walking at a steady pace, he should be able to make it to the bus without catching any attention.

...

Speaking of the bus…. A little confused, Izaya let his eyes trail over the window next to the corridor.

He could see the bus from here- and it looked like the students were already storing the suitcases in it-

"Uhm, Shizu-chan, by any chance, could it be that they are leaving earlier?" The blond frowned, looking out the window, as well.

"Hah, what are you talking about?"

But then he saw what Izaya had already noticed. The students were even getting on the bus-

"Oh shit-!" The raven frowned, he really felt like hitting that brute!

"You really are a goddamn protozoan!" he complained as the blond started running towards the room they stored the suitcases in while yelling.

"It´s not my fault!"

And Izaya? He was walking watching the brute get farther and farther away.

Ah, there was no way he could _run_. Walk, alright, but run?

If he had to get the suitcase from the art room and then go to the bus, he would be late.

He already knew it.

"You go straight to the bus!" The raven blinked upon hearing those words and looked ahead, only to see the blond just before he turned around the corner. "I will get your stupid suitcase, too!"

...

Really.

Shizu-chan was and always would be unpredictable.

Why was he helping him this much? Frowning, he walked on. It really made no sense. He passed out in the first lesson after dropping the suitcases in the art room. And then he woke up upon Shizuo carrying him-... Back to the infirmary?

No wait, something was off there.

Shizuo said he was supposed to bring him home. Why was he bringing him back to the infirmary?

Only now he realized that there was something off. Freaking fever.

By now he made it to the end of the hall. Walking through the entrance of the school, Izaya stepped out, finally seeing the bus in front of him. The driver had already taken his seat and was about to drive off-

As quickly as he could he walked towards the door- quickly getting into the vehicle.

"Ah. Izaya-"

"Shinra, you idiot! You didn´t tell me we were leaving earlier!" The raven turned his head around quickly, not expecting the blond to be standing behind him all of a sudden, but really, he was- Two suitcases in his hands and panting from the short sprint.

"Ah, Shizuo, I didn't think you'd make it in time." The future doctor laughed shamelessly.

"Yeah, I almost didn't. Why didn´t you tell me?" the blond asked, annoyed, while the bus driver took his luggage.

"I only realized a minute ago!" Shinra exclaimed, raising his hands in defense. "I think the teacher was trying to 'accidentally' leave you behind, to be honest," the bespectacled boy added, making Shizuo frown even deeper.

"Huh?" Izaya laughed.

"Aww, poor monster, even the teacher wants to leave you here." He earned a glare for that one.

"Shut up, Izaya." Oops- he should probably not tease Shizu-chan when he could still rat him out-

Keeping his mouth actually shut this time, he walked down the tiny aisle in the bus. All places were already taken- only two in the middle of the bus were still vacant.

Obviously, Shinra hadn´t kept a seat free for either of them. He was one of those students that liked to puke their guts out on a bus ride, so the teachers put him in the front row, along with some other kid that also did that kind of thing far too often.

"There are only two seats left." The raven snorted.

"You may not believe it Shizu-chan, but some people can actually count." Shizu-chan was stating the obvious on purpose, wasn´t he?

He didn´t fail to catch the nervous glances of the teachers in the first row to the right. They had heard that Shizu-chan knew about their attempt to leave him here, and they also knew very well that there were only two seats left, he suspected.

Oh well.

Stepping ahead he turned around to face the protozoan.

"After you." He grinned, offering him the window seat. He didn´t exactly like being trapped between Shizu-chan and a window for a good four hours.

After sending him an annoyed glance, Shizuo slipped into the seat, letting himself slump down.

"You look so pissed, something wrong?" The raven grinned, but only received a glare.

"Shut up already." He was tired of the flea always teasing him. There he was, doing him a fucking favour, and he was still being an asshole about it.

Grumpy, he stared out of the window. Where were they even going again? He didn´t even remember, something with sakura trees or shit. Well, he would see when he was there.

Or ask Shinra.

One of these options.

With some noise, the bus driver started the vehicle, finally driving towards their destination. Lazily, he let his eyes trail along the buildings they passed.

Four hours.

What a freaking long drive.

Should he try to sleep? Then again, those classmates of his were chatting in the bus, making it nearly impossible to sleep.

And talking, too? No way. The only seat neighbour he had was the flea, and he was _so_ not going to strike a conversation with him.

So sleep it was.

He sighed as he leant back in his seat, his gaze still fixed on the window. Maybe if he stared out the window long enough, he would get sleepy.

Should be possible, no?

But he didn´t really get to try that theory, because suddenly he felt something brush his right shoulder.

Something that liked to annoy the shit out of him on a daily basis.

"Can you please stay in your seat, louse?" he growled, turning towards the flea and pushing him away again, only to make aforementioned flea glare at him.

"You must have moved over. I didn´t do anything." Yeah right, as if-

He was about to reply, but then he stopped himself from saying whatever it was that was on his tongue.

And why? Because it was getting obvious how sick the raven was. Despite the glare, it was pretty damn obvious how glassy his eyes were. He even seemed to be trembling in his seat- and Shizuo doubted the fever had gone down, so he couldn´t be actually cold.

Then again- he often felt cold himself when having a fever, didn´t he?

There even was a word for that, but he didn´t remember it.

The glare still in place, Shizuo just kept looking at the flea.

Izaya frowned. It really ticked him off how he was just staring.

"What?" he asked, hoping to get some kind of answer from the brute as to why he was looking at him like he was some sort of alien.

The frown only deepened on the brute´s face, and all of a sudden, he got up.

"Stand up." The raven blinked, slightly confused, still looking at the now standing Shizu-chan.

"Huh?" The blond rolled his eyes, obviously irritated.

"We're switching seats," he announced, pushing at the raven´s shoulder to get him to get up. The raven frowned and slapped his hand away.

"And why would we do that?" he asked, a little pissed. Though Shizuo didn´t seem to be in a better mood.

"Just shut up and do it." He growled.

Tch-

"I don´t like being trapped between the window and you, though. Escpecially you," Izaya declared.

He definitely didn´t want to get up right now. With the bus moving, the dizziness from before had only gotten worse, and he could really pass on having Shizuo watch him when he passed out.

"Do it or I´m gonna beat your ass."

Fucking asshole.

"So brutish." Slowly he stood up, all the while keeping his hands on the seat in front of them to keep his balance- in the most non-noticable way of course.

The blond´s frown ceased a little as he got out of the seat, letting Izaya slip into his own. He wasn´t stupid. He knew he wasn´t feeling too great. The way the flea´s knuckles turned white just from gripping the seat in front of them so hard told him already how bad he was having it right now.

Without another word, he pulled off the pullover he had been wearing that day and dropped it on the flea.

Infuriated, Izaya stared at him.

"What the-" But Shizuo wasn´t going to let him continue spouting annoying things.

"You can use that as a blanket. Now sleep," he declared simply. He wasn´t having any of his stupid excuses right now. But of course, the flea had to have the last word.

"Why would I?"

The blond sighed and with a quick glance he made sure no one was actually paying attention to them. But their classmates were busy joking and chatting around anyway.

And so he turned to Izaya- the flea blinked and before he knew it there was a hand on his forehead.

Another blink followed, and then a glance- one to their surroundings and if anyone was seeing what he was doing and then to Shizu-chan himself.

"That´s why," the blond declared, though more quiet than before.

Izaya was still hot as fuck. He had thought before that he was really feeling at least a bit better, but like this, it only seemed like it was getting worse.

"Now lean on the window and sleep already before I rat you out to the teacher. Annoying flea," he mumbled under his breath, knowing full well that Izaya would be able to catch the words.

And with that, he was quiet.

He didn´t complain, simply pulled the pullover up and turned towards the window, not facing him anymore.

A silent win.

The blond leaned back in his seat again, turning his head towards the window- and subsequently Izaya.

At least he had his eyes closed now. Maybe four hours of sleep would help that stupid louse.

...

That stupid flea.

If the teacher noticed that he didn´t actually get better, he would be responsible, too.

Really now.

What did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 5 C:
> 
> Hehe, so this is a really sweet start don´t you think~ xD
> 
> IM sorry for updating so late ;A; I hope chu can fogive me ;A;
> 
> And also, sotd and ne are going to come out tomorrow at the earliest ;-; gomen
> 
> See you next sunday~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	6. ஜ How dare him ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> Welcome to chapter 18 *^*
> 
> Surprise! I finally got to finish this xDDD and hey, my beta was so fast you even get it today right away ;/; thank you very, very much Soylent Ramen-!
> 
> Sorry for the long delay xD Studiessss are killing meh xD
> 
> But now I´m kinda back *^* most of the study-shit is done and I will try to actually update 4 chapters on Sunday again as usual xD
> 
> Well then, enough rambling~! *0* xD
> 
> Enjoy~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*

  


**-Izaya´s point of view-**

_Why were they looking at him like that?_

_Did he say something wrong?_

_"What are you talking about? Things like that are bad!" ... why were they all glaring at him? All those eyes, staring, all staring._

_A little confused, he looked around. He was in the old arts room in elementary school. They had been crafting something for father´s day. It was supposed to be in about two weeks, or something._

_The other boys had started chattering about their dads and what kind of things they used to do with them. They talked about how they helped them study and how they reacted when they got good grades._

_Izaya didn´t do anything wrong, did he? They were still staring at him. Why were they so mad?_

_Jimmy had asked what they did if they didn´t get good grades._

_The others answered that they would sometimes be punished, then- depending on whether they had slacked off and just not studied or if it really wasn´t their fault. They said something about not being allowed to watch TV and such. Izaya thought it was weird how offended they were by his question._

_He had merely asked if they were hit or kicked._

_What was so bad about that?_

_"Orihara, you're weird. You don´t beat children. That´s forbidden by law!"_

_By law._

_The young raven tilted his head, not saying anything further as he took in the new piece of information he had been given. So hitting children was something that wasn't allowed?_

_Did that mean no one except him got hit at home?_

_He was confused._

_A little stupefied, he eyed his classmates._

_He thought it was normal to be hit for being bad. An unpleasant feeling bubbled up inside him as he stared at his classmates._

_And then it came._

_Laughter._

_Laughter erupted from his throat._

_"It´s a joke, it´s a joke"- was what he said while his stomach coiled unpleasantly in that hot, angry manner from jealousy at the unfairness._

_Realizing._

_And the feeling didn´t disappear. It stayed, stayed as he suddenly found himself on the roof of the school._

_"Must be one hell of a fighter. Stronger and faster than me."_

_He felt lightheaded._

_Again._

_"I saw all those bruises, and I know I have yet to actually get you. There were old and new ones, so I guess you have been playing around with that guy a lot, haven´t you?"_

_Unfair._

_They were Shizu-chan´s words._

_His stomach coiled. He felt like screaming, screaming to get this anger out of his system. Crying to get this thick feeling in his throat away._

_And yet, he was trapped- trapped. A shadow loomed over him, over the roof- it had the shape of a hand, a hand that was trying to grab him._

_But Izaya couldn´t move. The blond didn´t see. Of course he didn´t- and suddenly, he was running. Izaya was running down the hall of the school. An endless corridor. The bus was in front of him, but it wasn´t waiting. It had already started the engine-_

_Izaya tried running faster, but the bus would only move farther and farther away. The hand still behind him, catching up by each second._

_Screaming, crying, he tried to catch it, but then it moved away. Shinra was sitting in it. His classmates, even Shizu-chan. Everyone was on there, no one took notice as Izaya stopped, the hand finally catching him._

_All of them were they laughing._

_Happy._

_Unfair._

Flinching slightly, Izaya´s eyes opened- loud thrumming of the bus´s engine accompanied by the noise of chattering students reached his ears.

For a second he was really confused.

He felt warm, almost hot, and he was covered by something that seemed like a blanket- it was just a piece of clothing, though. A pullover.

Shizuo´s pullover-

He let his eyes travel to his right, only to meet the stare of a matching pair of eyes.

"Feel better?" the blond asked. He was still just leaning there, on his right elbow now, just looking at him. Creepy, kinda.

Izaya frowned, being reminded only too kindly of why he had been sleeping in the first place. That´s right, he had actually fallen asleep- He had been dreaming.

"Never felt bad." he replied with a glare. He wasn´t going to let that brute witness any form of weakness on his part.

The blond just rolled his eyes, though, looking out of the window again and not saying anything further.

Only now, the raven noticed that the bus had, in fact, stopped. A little abashed, he sat up straight, leaning toward the window so he could see what was in front of the bus.

To be honest, it didn´t look like they had arrived at their destination yet- and the engine was still running as well.

"The driver got lost," the brute suddenly announced, filling the raven in on the missing piece of information.

A brunet's mop of hair invaded Izaya´s sight, and he spotted Shinra, as well as the guy he had been sitting with in the first row, standing on the grass at the side of the road chattering- seeing how the other guy looked a little grossed out, and Shinra was wearing his _I´m gonna explain something to you_ \- face, Izaya guessed he was filing him in on some disgusting details about his dad´s operations.

"Shinra and that new puke-friend of his got out to catch some fresh air while the driver tries to figure out where to go." Izaya cringed slightly at the brute´s new nickname for Shinra´s friend. Really now.

What a brutish way to call someone.

He let himself slump back into the seat as something akin to a smile spread over his face. Not that he gave a fuck about little things like this right now.

He was actually in the bus, ne? He was actually here.

He didn´t miss it or something like in his dream.

For one whole week, he could live in peace.

He had really been looking forward to this the whole summer long. After all... it wasn´t like he got to have his sweet time during summer vacation. He tried to get out of the house most of the time, but compared to school days, the amount of time he spent at home with his dad was higher than average.

...

Not something he particularly enjoyed...

"I´m going to catch some fresh air, too," Izaya announced, shoving the pullover back at the blond. Shizuo frowned, a little pissed as the fabric hit his face.

To be honest, that reaction did amuse Izaya quite a bit, causing a grin to spread over his face. And then he got up- quickly.

Well, not quickly, just as he normally would, standing up straight- without realizing what a bad idea it actually was.

_Shit-_

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched ringing in his ears- blocking out every other thing he might have been able to hear completely.

Izaya´s vision turned black- tiny white dots appearing before his eyes- and he couldn´t tell right from left and up from down-

He tried reaching forward to grab the seat in front of them as he felt his body tilt backwards, but his hand wouldn´t listen- it felt as if he were frozen. A mere second had passed-

And suddenly, there was a pair of hands- strong ones- that grabbed him on both his shoulders, stopping the unavoidable fall.

Izaya blinked once, twice- his vision slowly coming back, as well as his hearing.

"Fucking flea, you are fucking annoying you know that?" The words were spoken by none other than Shizu-chan, his voice little more than an angry hiss.

Izaya was about to reply- to try and quickly move away. If his body would have listened, he would have flipped out his flick blade already to cut the brute for touching him, but his body just wouldn´t do as he wanted it to in time.

"You piss me off." Another growl followed and all of a sudden, Izaya wasn´t standing on his feet anymore.

A slight gasp escaped his lips as he was thrown over the blond´s shoulder.

"I´m so going to fucking kill you." Again, a muttered threat was voiced as the brute suddenly started moving. Instinctively, Izaya held onto the back of Shizuo´s shirt, a frown finally appearing on his face as he got his senses back.

"Let me down, you brute!" He hit Shizuo´s back with his fists- but of course, that was no use. As if the protozoan would be hurt by something like that.

"Shut the fuck up."

Their classmates were watching, even the teachers, but no one dared to say a word as Shizuo carried the flea outside. Really. Sometimes, Izaya hated how no one had the guts to stand up to the brute except him.

One step, two steps, and then the brute was outside the bus. Shinra and his newfound friend, who indeed now looked like he was about to vomit from whatever Shinra told him, turned their heads to look at the two.

"You wanted some fresh air, there you go."

_**-THUD-** _

And with that he was thrown onto the grass- A glare was sent at the blond- it was cold and still wet from the morning dew; annoyed, Izaya sat there. But he knew better than to try and get up quickly once more.

"Fucking protozoan." A hiss left the raven´s lips. That stupid brute. He knew very well that Shizu-chan had carried him out here like a sack of potatoes because he had noticed how he nearly passed out- but that only pissed him off even more.

It seriously pissed him off how the brute was treating him.

And what pissed him off the most was that he couldn´t even fight back at the moment or try to annoy him because of his fever and what happened yesterday.

He refused to admit defeat, though.

A smirk drew across his lips as he realized that right now, the brute couldn´t do anything, anyway.

Deliberately, he let himself fall back, crossing his arms behind his head as he laid in the grass. "Thank you for carrying me out here, Shizu-chan~ Obedient like a dog, aren´t you? You could use some work on your skills of carrying out orders in a less brutish manner, though." Grinning he let his eyes trail over the blond´s features as he saw a vein pop on his forehead.

"You little-!" Shizuo growled, and Izaya could already see his fists tighten, but he refrained from executing any violent action.

Instead he just sighed, though it sounded more like a bull letting off steam and let himself slump down into the grass next to the raven.

Izaya blinked, not expecting the relatively calm behavior.

"Just make sure you don´t get me into fucking trouble."

A little surprised Izaya blinked, not having expected that kind of remark, either. Had Shizuo taken his insult as a sort of distraction for everyone else to hear?

Izaya thought about it; actually, it could be taken as one.

He sighed and closed his eyes, just taking in the warm sun and fresh breeze that blew over them.

Right now, he felt a bit too comfortable to quarrel with the brute about stupid things. And too hot if he had to be honest.

He did feel better than before they had left the school, but he couldn´t quite say he was completely fine either.

Maybe something in between. Right now he would just breathe in the fresh air and let the sun shine on his skin.

Shizu-chan had gotten him out of the bus, no? So he should rather enjoy not being trapped in that sardine-can on wheels.

A shadow loomed over the raven all too soon, though and he opened one eye again, only to see the familiar face of a friend.

"Now tell me, how the hell have you two managed to not kill each other yet?" Of _course_ Shinra had to interrupt his peace...

"Can you just go back to your puking-friend or something?" Izaya asked, closing his eyes again while waving his hand dismissively at his brunet friend. "And get out of the sun, if you would."

A pout appeared on the future doctor´s face and he crossed his arms.

"First of all, that´s one of my classmates, and not a puking-friend-" Shizuo snorted.

"He is spilling his stomach's contents over there, though, you know." Shinra blinked, glancing over his shoulder only to actually see the boy throw up.

Adjusting his glasses while clearing his throat, he resumed. "Nevermind that, but! Izaya, Shizuo told me something pretty interesting last time~!"

The raven frowned, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his friend. Laughter spilled from his lips-

"What could that protozoan possibly tell you that would be to my disadvantage?" He knew fairly well what could, but Shizu-chan wouldn´t risk his peace, now would he? He promised to leave him alone if he didn´t say anything-

Right?

"Oh something really interesting actually~" his friend purred.

"He said you got beaten up by someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 6 C:
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN xDDDD
> 
> Aww next chappy is gonna be one sweet thing Cx awwww
> 
> I hope I can manage writing it till Sunday xD I do think so though *0* xDDD
> 
> Gladly I have a bit more time on hand now xD So~ I hope you liked this chappy~!
> 
> See you next Sunday~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	7. ஜ Friends ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> Welcome to chapter 7 *^*
> 
> I actually made it omg xDDD To be honest I literally only finished all three updated TODAY. Applause to my beta please- she is the fastest ever I would be lost without her omg-
> 
> Just right now I sent her the update for "Survival of the doomed," so for anyone who is waiting that one is gonna come out as soon as she is done. C:
> 
> Thank you Soylent Ramen~! You are the best Cx
> 
> Now, now, you are all curious what´s gonna happen this time aren´t you? xD
> 
> To be honest I´m kinda surprised how well like this story is by you all xD I was thinking when starting all of my new stuffs, that sotd and no escape would be the favored ones, but no- Behind closed doors is what you really like xD
> 
> Hehe thank you all 3
> 
> Well then, ENOUGH RAMBLING XD
> 
> Enjoy the chapter (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*

  


* * *

And so the nauseous feeling returned.

He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing witty came to mind.

He thought Shizuo wouldn´t say anything. He thought he really wouldn´t. He wasn´t prepared for this.

"Goddamn, Shinra!" the blond barked.

"You weren´t supposed to say anything!" A growling rumbled in his chest- though, he didn´t use any violence. Something that the raven had often seen between these two. Shizuo actually never hurt Shinra. Sure, he often looked like he was about to strangle him to death or threatened he would, but he never actually did.

It was a weird kind of friendship. Most of the time, Izaya thought it looked like Shizu-chan didn´t even like Shinra.

The future doctor raised his hands in defense- "I don´t really think Izaya would have actually left you in peace anyway, so it doesn´t really matter, ne Izaya?"

Though Izaya didn´t feel like replying at all.

He felt numb as he shrugged. Even his shoulders felt heavy. He knew that it wasn´t from the fever anymore, though.

He had felt better ever since he got out of the bus.

But... what should he do to make Shinra forget?

Maybe ignore him? Until he forgets it? No, he would deem it as suspicious.

Lie about it? No. He would just need to check. And Shinra wasn´t as stupid as Shizuo; Shinra might be able to realize something other, than just being beaten up once or twice.

He might see. They might find out about his father.

That couldn´t happen.

No way.

No.

"Guess so," he shrugged, trying to sound casual as he answered the former question. His tongue felt weary in his mouth and he tried to swallow that unpleasant lump in his throat.

No need to panic.

No one found out anything.

Everything was okay.

And suddenly, there was the bus driver, waving from the front as a sign to get back in.

He had found the right way.

As if it were a sign, Izaya got up from the ground quickly, this time making sure he wasn´t going to nearly pass out from the simple fast movement.

He caught the blond looking at him- only agitating him further.

"What are you staring at me for?" he glared, turning around to walk back to the bus.

If the blond followed or not, he couldn´t care less. For a single second he worried if it looked strange how he escaped so quick- he didn´t know.

"Totally hurt his pride, there." Shinra grinned, making Shizuo look at him with a raised eyebrow. He was only now getting up from the ground.

"What?" But the doctor didn´t even wait for him and just ran after the flea.

"Come on Izaya, who was it? Was it one of those guys you lead that gambling ring with?" Izaya stopped, finally having reached his seat and turned around, facing the future doctor.

The students were staring at them, as well as the teachers.

Really now. Only Shinra would yell something like that out aloud without giving a single fuck about anyone else hearing what he says.

Or maybe he did and wanted to get him into trouble? It wouldn´t be the first time Shinra pulled stuff like that.

He shrugged once more, finding himself getting accustomed to this way of neither admitting nor denying information.

It was pathetic. He could lie better that that usually-

"Maybe."

But it was actually the perfect excuse. He couldn´t actually simply say it was what Shinra thought, because if one of those two found out he disbanded the gambling ring after that incident with Shinra, then it would be obvious he lied.

Plain obvious, and it would throw up questions. Questions about why he lied, about who it really was, and he wouldn´t be able to keep Shinra at bay if that happened.

"I bet it was. You should know that it´s not a good idea already," Shinra argued, almost sounding like he was trying to lecture Izaya, but then again, behind that mocking face he actually did look somewhat worried.

"Don´t want anyone to come and stab you, ne?" ...

That was one thing that was so weird about Shinra. He was the only person besides Shizuo that he wasn´t able to read at times.

"Gambling? What are you doing? Shady flea." Speaking of the protozoan… now he had entered the bus, as well.

Izaya shuffled back to his seat without another word.

The bus doors closed, and the driver continued the ride.

"Izaya once ran a gambling ring with some guy called Nakura. And I think he still does somewhere, no?" Izaya sighed as he eyed the bespectacled boy still standing there. Of course Shinra didn´t sit down again in the first row.

"And that puny little guy really got you? No wonder you were so quiet last time." Izaya felt the need to deny such a ridiculous thing.

But then again, he could do nothing but to affirm their conclusion.

"So what? Who cares? Now leave me alone, I want to sleep." He glanced at Shinra, who was still standing there, using his hands to keep a hold of the seats so he wouldn´t fall over during the drive.

"And you go to the front before you vomit on us." With that, he turned towards the window once more. "I´m sleeping again."

He didn´t feel like talking to them anymore, and due to Shizuo having witnessed how he hadn´t been feeling too well before, it was quite probable that he wouldn´t bother him anymore, and that he would make Shinra leave if he really wanted to be much more of a pest.

"You are so grumpy," Shinra whined, but that was all he said. Izaya didn´t listen to him anymore.

His thoughts had trailed elsewhere anyway.

Friends.

They sure were an odd thing, weren´t they? Even though he hated to admit it, Shinra was the only one he considered something like that.

... sometimes he wondered why that was. Half of the school took a liking to him. He won writing contents, and aced whatever exams they had. He knew there were people who adored him. It would be easy to strike a conversation with them.

Maybe some of them could even become his friends. But then again, he didn´t want to make any more friends than Shinra.

Shinra, was okay.

He never pried, he accepted it when he simply didn´t give him a piece of information he was curious about. Sure, he would nag, but that's it. He was too obsessed with his real/ imaginary girlfriend.

It was a good point about him. A really good point.

... his siblings were at a friend´s place, too. Right now.

He had made sure they would be having a fun week. Not that their father had ever done anything to them. No of course not, he was the perfect husband and daddy, ne?

He never did anything mum could realize or make her suspicious.

Still, Izaya felt uneasy imagining that he might just do something to them one day.

In a moment of blind rage, or when he just wasn´t there- no way...

The thought alone caused him nightmares.

So he made sure the two would be sleeping over at three friend´s places. They were really excited about it when Izaya told them. And their mum was away, so-

Father could rot in hell at home.

"Oi, are you really sleeping, flea?" Izaya blinked, opening one eye to glance at the brute.

"Why?" he asked, wondering just a bit what the blond wanted, but the answer was clear pretty soon, as the bus suddenly stopped.

"Well, because we're here."

Really. Izaya looked out of the window, realizing that the driver had obviously found their lodgings.

Some sort of student hostel he assumed.

Only when he turned around, he noticed how Shizu-chan was looking at him.

His eyes narrowed.

"What?" He didn´t like that look.

"You alright to jump around like a flea, or do I have to carry you again like a sack of potatoes?" Izaya rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat. The blond moved aside as he got out of the bus.

"Don´t worry, you don´t have to touch me ever again in your life."

As if he would let him. Before, that was just a mistake, a fluke because he was a bit out of it.

The next time he tried shit like that, he would slash him again, right across that scar on his chest from their first meeting.

He actually felt better, though.

"Students, please gather in front of the bus," the teacher announced as she got out of the vehicle.

Shinra and his friend had already gotten off the bus; they were standing in front of the bus, their suitcases already ready.

And again, Shinra seemed to be happily chatting away with the new guy. Suddenly, clapping was heard.

"We will start giving you your room numbers now- After bringing your suitcases to your rooms and unpacking, we will be expecting you at the dining hall at 7pm," another one of the teachers stated. "First, the leftover rooms," she announced, adjusting her glasses as she read of a list in her hands.

"Kishitani-kun and Sukogawa-kun, room 103." Shinra grinned, elbowing the guy next to him. Only now, Izaya started to realize what those leftover rooms were for.

He never chose a room- ahhh crap.

"Orihara-kun and Heiwajima-kun, room 104." The blond who had just gotten his suitcase from the bus turned around immediately, almost dropping it again.

... wait what?

"You are fucking kidding me." Izaya practically snorted as he heard the response. Well. The second he realized, he predicted a reaction like that.

"I´m sorry, but both of you were absent when we were discussing the rooming situation." Izaya had to give the teacher some credit, she actually didn´t seem to be too intimidated by the blond. Izaya turned to face the blond, only to stare back at glaring eyes.

"You fucking planned that, flea! What did you do away from school?!" Izaya snorted. Really now.

Shizu-chan didn´t have too many brain cells in his head.

"We were fighting on the roof, protozoan. That´s why we both aren´t on the list."

A blink followed, then he lowered the suitcase he had been wielding over his head again.

... right.

Izaya glanced at the other teachers. They seemed to be somewhat relieved.

"I bet they are glad they put both of the troublemakers in one room." Shizuo glared at Shinra, who was the owner of the unnecessary comment.

"I´m not a troublemaker," he clarified, but Shinra argued.

"Yeah, but Izaya is one and then makes you cause trouble, making you, Shizuo, a troublemaker."

...

Shizuo frowned, but couldn´t exactly complain about that logic. After all, it was the flea that always made him use this unwanted violence.

Annoyed, he grabbed his suitcase and stomped of into the direction of the hotel. Fucking pissed him off.

One whole week.

With that flea.

Great.

Almost smashing the entrance door open Shizuo searched for his room.

104.

He glanced around, realizing that the number one was indicating it was on the first floor.

... well, at least he didn´t have to walk up some annoying flight of stairs.

Stomping over he scanned the signs: 102, 103- there it was.

"Hmm, pretty neat."

"Yeah, it really is!" Annoyed, Shizuo glanced over his shoulder. Of course the flea was there, commenting on the room, but Shinra?

Izaya seemed to have the same thought as he looked over at the future doctor.

"Is there any reason you are following us around? Your room is next door, you know." Their brunet friend just grinned, shaking his head.

"I know, but I wanna see who kicks the bucket first on the trip."

Izaya raised an eyebrow. "You really think he would be able to kill me?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you to pull some shit on Shizuo while he sleeps, and Shizuo might just get too annoyed and silence you once and for all." Shizuo was about to argue that he wouldn´t go to prison for that fucking flea, but then he thought about how that shitty flea could do whatever to him in his sleep, and his blood started boiling pretty quick as he glanced over.

"Don´t you dare do anything at night, or I´m fucking murdering you." Shinra snorted, and even Izaya had to snicker.

"I see what you're getting at."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. xD
> 
> I´m sorry it´s actually a tiny bit shorter than usual, but the thing is, i got something really sweet planned for next time C:
> 
> that takes a bit longer and I don´t wanna cut off in the middle again of the worst suspense xDDD you would kill meh x'D
> 
> So hey, longer chapter next time in exchange C;
> 
> See you next sunday *0*
> 
> PS.: for those who wonder- "no escape" 6 will be coming out tomorrow! as well as Sotd C: sotd is finished, just needs to be betaed- and no escape is ... not quite finished xD sorry- see you *0*
> 
> PPS.: I will also reply to the reviews tomorrow! SORRY xD


	8. ஜ Beetles and a deal ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 8~! *0*
> 
> Hehe, being in one room together- I do wonder what kind fo things will happen when they are forced to be close together~
> 
> Oh well, let´s surprise you all C; xD
> 
> Thank you very much for correcting SoylentRamen! *^* Seriously, she is the queen of proofreading! With university and all that shit I´m not exactly the fastest writer at the moment, and to be honest I thought there was no way I would make it in time this time-
> 
> BUT- after I wrote all the updates yesterday- she corrected all four chapters in like, within 3 hours, after I sent them to her ;/; Thank you a lot SoylentRamen C:
> 
> Anon: awwwww, thank you 3 3 Haha, well them being together in a room was kinda a necessary setting xD Otherwise they could avoid each other too much, ne~? C; Especially in case SOMETHING happened C; C; C; C; xD I hope this now will be more surprising for you xD
> 
> Reader: Awwwww, no worries, Izaya is safe C; For now~ Hehe Shinra is kinda the glue that is supposed to stick them together xD Even more so after this chapter~ but you will see C;
> 
> Guest 2: You always do~! xD I wonder how you do it, but everytime you comment I get an idea for something xD ohhh very sharp~ C; Well, about the nightmares, I guess we will have to wait till night C; There you go, giving me ideas again xD The mega sweet part will be starting at the end of next chapter hehehehe~ This one is supposed to be the sweetest story next to Survival of the doomed xD minus the zombies that is xD Haha oh well~
> 
> I hope you all will like this chapter *0*
> 
> Enjoy~!

  


-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Izaya´s point of view-**

Without a care, Izaya´s bag was tossed into the corner of the room- a glare directed at the blond as he slumped down on one of the beds.

Sure, Izaya was kinda grateful that Shizu-chan had carried his luggage here, as well, but did he really have to behave like a brute with it?

A snort was to be heard, and Izaya snapped his head towards Shinra just in time to see him cover up the smirk he had been wearing with an innocent expression.

The future doctor was probably enjoying this a damn lot.

Izaya sighed as he walked over, turning his bag around so it was at least laying there in a decent way.

This was going to be one hell of a week- funny for him though, because he surely wasn´t going to leave the brute alone for even a second. That idiot had gone and rambled to Shinra right away.

He was lucky enough the bespectacled boy hadn´t drawn any conclusions yet.

Not that he would be able to.

No one would be able to guess what was actually going on. He could rest assured.

"Now, where is the dining hall?" It was the brute that had voiced his thoughts, and the raven blinked. It didn´t exactly look as if Shizu-chan had already unpacked everything. The opposite, in fact.

Was he going to live out of his suitcase?

Would suit a brute like him.

"I would say where the sign points, protozoan," Izaya grinned, answering the question by pointing towards Shinra. On the wall opposite their opened door was a sign with a neat arrow, pointing to the dining hall.

The blond glared at the flea, though he didn´t say anything.

Without another word, he stomped out of the room.

"Aren´t you going to unpack, Shizu-chan~?" the raven called teasingly, but the brute didn´t even glance over his shoulder as he moved on. The future doctor grinned.

"He is getting better at ignoring you." Izaya rolled his eyes, getting up, as well, and moved to the door.

"Oh, shut up, Shinra. Why are you even still here, anyway? Go to your own room." And with that, he pushed his friend out of the door, turned around, and locked it.

"So rude. Izaya, you should try to be nicer to your friends or they won´t be your friends much longer!" Shinra huffed, crossing his arms. The raven only snorted in response, though.

"No one is keeping you are they?" The brunet boy gasped theatrically.

"How can you say that, Izaya? You're hurting my feelings!" Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Do you even have feelings?" Shinra grinned, adjusting his glasses. "Oh, I do have feelings. Strong ones, even. But they only belong to my dear Celty-chan~" Walking towards the dining hall, Izaya let his eyes trail around to search for the annoyed brute.

After all, now that he had told Shinra anyway, there was no one left that would be a potential threat to him.

"Again with the imaginary girlfriend?" he asked, finally sighting the desired individual again.

He was already sitting at one of the tables, simply waiting, it seemed.

The teachers were also in the hall, discussing what they would be doing on the trip and where to go when.

To Izaya´s surprise, Shizu-chan wasn´t the only student there, though. He doubted anyone of their classmates had properly unpacked their stuff and put it away, but they were all sitting there in the dining hall already.

They probably just skipped that stuff, just like Shizu-chan.

Setting up his usual smirk, he let himself slump down on the chair opposite Shizu-chan.

A glare was thrown at him instantly by none other than the beast, but he could live with that.

"Can´t you just leave me alone?" Izaya grinned sheepishly.

"I don´t know what you're talking about." He swore Shizu-chan´s stare looked as if he wanted to throw him through the entire hall- But he remained calm.

"I wonder what we will be getting for dinner." Izaya blinked, turning his head just in time to see Shinra sit down at the table, as well. Izaya irked an eyebrow.

"And you are sitting here because...?"

"Because you are both my friends, of course~!" Right. The blond snorted.

It was weird, wasn´t it?

Izaya was only ever causing trouble, and always annoying the shit out of him- who the hell would want to be his friend?

"... I still don´t get how you can label that asshole as friend."

"Same to you brute." He glared, but Izaya didn´t seem to be intimidated by him at all. As usual- Honestly, for all the people he wished would not be afraid of him, Izaya was the only one that he wanted to freaking be scared. That way, he would stay away from him. But no, he just had to be the only one beside Shinra that didn´t give a fuck about his strength.

Well, that wasn´t true, probably. Shinra gave a lot of fucks about his strength- in a weird sense of admiration, or curiosity, or whatever. It annoyed him sometimes, just a bit.

"Ah, they are already bringing the food." Upon hearing Shinra say that, he lifted his head, looking towards the entrance of the dining hall.

A few people were coming in, carrying plates filled with food.

One moved over to them and placed it in the middle of their table.

"What the fuck is this?" Surprised by the reaction, Shizuo looked up at the raven who looked like he had just seen the grossest thing ever.

"Whoa, I rarely hear you swear," Shinra commented, stabbing one of the three poor animals with his fork as he pulled it onto his plate. Still confused, Shizuo eyed the food.

"It´s just grilled fish. What´s wrong with it?" He didn´t see the problem here. The raven, however, cringed as he used one of the knives on the table to poke one of the swimming creatures. "Don´t you eat Otooro all the time?"

"I do but Otooro isn´t staring at me like that." The blond blinked.

"Huh? It´s dead." Izaya cringed, shoving the plate away from him.

"I'm telling you, it´s staring at me. Who the hell would eat something so gross?" A snort was to be heard, and Shizuo looked at Shinra, who was grinning at the flea.

"Ahhh, I remember. You are grossed out by fish eyes, aren't you? What´s with you and animals? Just like last time with the do-" Shinra didn´t get to finish his sentence, though.

Shizuo didn´t know what he had been about to say, but obviously it was something that Izaya didn't want him to tell, as he grabbed one of the staring fishes and shoved it in Shinra's mouth, effectively silencing him-

Crossing his arms, he leaned back in his chair, looking towards the entrance of what seemed like the kitchen.

"I´m done. What´s for dessert?" he announced, his brows still furrowed in that tight line.

Something akin to a grin spread over the blond´s lips. He didn´t think he would ever get the chance to see how Izaya for once did not get what he wanted. Maybe it wouldn´t be so bad to spend the week with him.

"Maybe a bowl, filled with fish eyes," he answered, and for once, he enjoyed the way Izaya glared at him for that. He was aware he would probably sound like the flea if he said it out loud, but he enjoyed teasing that annoying louse.

And it got even better-

Because approximately after 15 minutes of Shinra trying not to suffocate on the fish down his throat and Shizuo finishing his own- the dessert came.

Chocolate mousse.

"This is way too sweet-" The raven was cringing again, his tongue sticking out as he dropped the spoon he had used to taste the cream back into the bowl.

Shizu-chan, however, was utterly delighted by this surprise. It was no secret to Izaya that he was fond of sweets, so it sure disturbed him that Shizu-chan got something he really liked instead of having to eat something disgusting-

"Just like a little kid," the raven teased, hoping to at least be able to amuse himself with the blond´s reaction, but Shizu-chan merely grinned at him as he ate another spoonful of the mousse.

"You are just annoyed because you didn´t get anything to eat."

The frown on Izaya´s face deepened even more.

Really, this was one shitty day.

"May I have your attention, please?" Izaya turned his head. The voice that had spoken those words belonged to one of the teachers that were travelling with them. She had stood up from her chair to be seen by everyone.

"After dinner, you may return to your rooms for today, lights out is at ten. I expect everyone to meet up in front of the building tomorrow morning at 8am. For tomorrow, the teachers will do the wakeup call around 7:30 am. That´s all." And with that being said, she sat down again.

The raven sighed.

"10pm is lights-out? What are we? 12 years old?" Shinra shrugged.

"Well, it´s a school trip, so that can´t be helped." It´s not like he minded going to sleep early; without Celty being here, it would be boring anyway.

And it would probably be better for these two, too.

To be honest, Shinra was almost proud of his two friends.

Shizuo hadn´t killed Izaya yet, and Izaya almost seemed to be holding back a bit; otherwise, he would have gotten Shizuo to flip out already.

Fascinating. Was he not feeling well, or something?

Letting the spoon dangle from his nose, he watched the two teasing each other.

Looking at it like that, he really wondered why they weren´t friends. Izaya wasn´t as bad as he was trying to seem- he wondered why Shizuo didn´t get that.

If he was able to sniff Izaya out, then he should at least be able to see this much.

Then again, that was just wishful thinking.

He sighed as the raven stood up from the table, declaring that he would be going back to mess Shizuo´s suitcase up.

Of course, Shizuo was on his heels as soon as he had said that, and before Shinra knew it, he was sitting there alone.

"Ne, Celty, how should I make those two become friends?" he mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else, of course.

And then all of a sudden, he got an idea.

**-Shizuo´s point of view. Back in room 104-**

"I swear, if you try anything, I´m murdering you, just so you know," the blond growled as he was about to climb into his bed.

To make sure the flea wouldn´t do anything, he moved both their beds farther apart.

Izaya´s he shoved into the far right corner of the room, and his own into the left corner. More distance wasn´t possible.

"Aw, Shizu-chan don´t worry, I won´t do anything while you sleep. Though what Shinra requested sure sounded fun," the raven snickered, slumping down on the bed himself.

"Don´t you dare." The lights had been turned off, and apart from annoying each other, they hadn´t really done anything.

No death threats, no bruises or broken furniture, so far everything was going well, Shizuo thought as he stared at the dark ceiling. After they had returned to their rooms, the flea just went for a shower, anyway, and didn´t come out of it for ages, so he had lots of time to get his stuff out of his suitcase.

All in all, it was okay sharing the room with the flea, he guessed. Maybe it was due to the fever Izaya had this morning, but he was slightly better to deal with than usual.

...

He still wondered why Izaya wanted to go on this trip so badly, though.

It didn´t seem like he was enjoying himself much here.

... oh well. That was Izaya's problem.

The raven, on the other hand was also still awake. His arms were crossed behind his head, and he couldn´t help but think about home.

Or rather, about his mum and the twins.

They didn´t know anything.

And he hoped they would never find out.

...

He rolled onto his side, his hands tightening around the pillow he was resting on as he glanced at the brute.

It seemed he was sleeping.

Ahhh, how tempting it would be to pull some prank on him.

... what would he do if he knew what was going on at home? Would he laugh?

Somehow, Izaya got the impression he wouldn´t. Even when Shizu-chan thought someone random hurt Izaya during a fight, he seemed rather more pissed than pleased with that knowledge.

It was weird, wasn´t it? Because at the end of the day, Shizu-chan was always yelling that he would murder him, and yet he never had even a bruise.

He complained about their chases all the time, but somehow, Izaya got the feeling he didn´t hate them as much as he was letting on.

Same for him, he guessed. Killing Shizu-chan would be a waste. He was way too fun of a toy to throw away.

Suddenly, there was a knock.

At first, Izaya thought he was imagining it because... it was after 10 pm already.

But after he heard the second, the third, and even the fourth knock, he got up with a groan- unlocking the door as he opened it.

There was only one possible person who would dare to knock at their door at 10pm.

"I want to go catch beetles!"

"You are kidding." It was none other than their friend Shinra.

"No, I´m serious! My dear love Celty-chan said she's never seen a rhino beetle, so I gotta get her one!" Leaning against the doorframe, Izaya quirked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"You mean your imaginary girlfriend?"

"Can you two shut up?" The raven smirked, glancing over his shoulder to see Shizu-chan glare at them.

"Great, Shinra, you woke the protozoan." But Shinra didn´t look guilty even in the slightest- the opposite. As soon as he noticed that Shizu-chan was awake, he stepped into the room, walking over to the brute.

"Shizuo, are you going to come into the woods with me to catch a beetle?"

Sometimes, Izaya seriously couldn´t believe how bold Shinra could be.

"Just send her a photo from the internet, oh my god." And then again, he didn´t get how Shizuo didn't end up punching his lights out by accident.

"But it has to be one that I caught! You don´t understand- it´s a matter of love~! I promised to catch one myself." The blond only rolled over, though, not speaking another word.

"Give up, Shinra, the brute said no," Izaya stated as he closed the door and walked over to his bed, lying down.

"Then you do it, Izaya!" the brunet boy pouted, walking over to the raven.

"As you can see, I´m trying to sleep, so no." And the pout only got worse.

"Come on, Izaya." The raven didn´t move though.

"Izaya." Shinra crouched down and poked the future informant.

"Oi." Another poke followed.

"Izaya."

"GODDAMNIT, SHINRA." It was the blond who had barked those words- A snort was to be heard as Izaya couldn´t hold his laughter anymore.

"I´m tempted to stay here simply to see you bug the hell out of Shizu-chan."

The blond growled, finally getting up from the bed as he walked over to the annoying guy.

"Just some freaking bug, right? I will fucking go with you, so now shut the fuck up." Shinra grinned, clasping his hands together as he was lifted by the back of his shirt and dragged out of the room like a puppy.

"Yay~!" The raven shook his head as he walked after them.

"Can´t miss the chance to see a brute trying to find a beetle at night, now can I?"

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 8 C:
> 
> Well, well~ Now let´s see what´s going to happen outside in the dark xD
> 
> xD I hope you enjoy the light mood of the two just annoying each other xD Soon~ soon, soon, I will take this up a notch~ In which direction I wonder, good or bad~? xD
> 
> Well then, sorry for being a tad late again C: Now I will update regularly again cx tho I will mention up ahead, that on sunday the 10th I won´t be able to update C: I will be on holiday, in Turkey for a week xD And considering how the wifi usually sucks balls I probably literally wouldn´t be able to post anyway xD
> 
> Other than that I will update every sunday tho *0*
> 
> I hope you liked this chappy C:
> 
> Oh and also, I found some really awesome stories to read *-* aww I just adore her writing to be honest- maybe it´s just my opinion, but her writing really impressed me a great deal-
> 
> Please give this magnificent author some love~! She deserves it!
> 
> Riri1342- I tell you , she has seriously some talent there. *0* She wrote two stories, "The white king." and "Poles apart."
> 
> AND OMG
> 
> She has written one of the best SMUT scenes I have read in my life *^* I would even go and say it was the most erotic one I ever read- xD Seriously, she has a talent for the juicy parts~ xD And the poles apart story is just- aw damn. I love it. The angst, the tension, the confusedness of both omg
> 
> Shizaya of course xD
> 
> You gotta check her out *0*
> 
> Well then xD
> 
> See you next sunday~!


	9. ஜ Nightly adventure ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 9 *^*
> 
> And SO SORRY for being so late ;^; Seriously sorry ;A; I took so long hnnn gomen :C
> 
> A couple of things came together and yaaahh- basically I was in turkey and the internet sucked so bad and I could neither access the fanfiction page, nor even send e-mail. So I kinda really was rendered unable to send my beta anything or update my profile. T-T And when I was home hnnnnnn oh well- Life happens xDD
> 
> Anyway, let´s return to the story~ Will Shinra get his beetle? What is he really planning? Let´s find out xDD
> 
> Thank you so much for correcting SoylentRamen!! *^*  
> Well then enough rambling *^* I got a little surprise for you in the end note so please don´t skip it x'D
> 
> Enjoy~!

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Izaya´s point of view-**

To Izaya´s surprise, it was quite easy to slip out of the building. He had expected at least one of those teachers to keep watch, but after they passed the dining room once more only to see all of them sitting there drinking wine, he realized they were all just slacking off.

Well, it was to be expected on a school trip.

Quietly, they made their way toward the front door, all of them in their sleeping clothes as they sneaked outside.

It wasn´t exactly cold, but neither was it warm. From afar, he could hear the blond grumble to himself, probably about how he would prefer to be sleeping now.

Shinra was walking right behind him, not the slightest intimidated. Really, Izaya wondered where he took the confidence from that Shizuo wouldn´t flip out one time and fling him through the air by accident.

He was really a strange one.

"Now what do you actually want?" he asked, loud enough for said weirdo to hear, but too quiet to let Shizu-chan in on the question.

The future doctor blinked, turning around.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" There was that grin though, that usual smile that Izaya just knew well enough already.

Stepping over some roots on their way, he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you could just get some beetles yourself, what's the real reason you are dragging us with you?" There had to be something, Shinra was a bit unpredictable; not quite like Shizu-chan, but at least enough that Izaya was curious what he was planning on doing.

"I don´t know what you are talking about~"

_Feigning innocence huh?_

Fine then.

"What are you two babbling about?" Shizu-chan had turned around, facing the two with his usual frown still carved in place. He was so pissed by this whole little adventure.

Izaya had to admit, now that he thought about it, making Shizu-chan mad and pissing him off like this was quite amusing after all.

"Nothing~!" Shinra chirped instantly, his hair bobbing up and down as he almost stumbled over a thick root on the ground.

The trees being as thick as they were didn´t let a lot of moonlight through.

"We have to enjoy our young friendship~!" Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Young friendship?" A snort drew his attention to the flea who was skeptically glancing at their bespectacled friend.

"I doubt you can describe Shizu-chan and me as friends." And for once in his life, Shizuo actually had to agree with the flea.

"We don´t even get along," he added, but Shinra wasn´t even listening to them; instead, he took off in another direction, pushing some branches aside.

"Ah, we gotta turn left here," he suddenly announced, pointing to the side. "Truth to be told, I was here before, hanging a shirt of mine with honey smeared on it from a tree." A grin flashed over his face.

To be honest, Izaya was surprised. That meant Shinra had been planning on returning here for a while.

When did he walk here, though?

While they were getting ready for bed? Probably.

Though, if he had already hung a shirt with something as sweet-smelling as honey from a tree, he definitely didn´t need any help from either Shizu-chan or Izaya to search for beetles. They would be sticking to it anyway, so what did he need them for?

The reason he had dragged the two of them out here was still a riddle to him.

He didn´t have much time to worry about it, though, because the brunet was already squealing about something again. Though this time, it was not because of his precious imaginary girlfriend.

"Look! There are some!" And really.

In front of them, barely lit by the moonlight, Izaya could make out a tree.

A white shirt had been wrapped around it, and he suspected the yellowish spot on the shirt to be the honey Shinra mentioned. A few dark spots were crawling over the piece of cloth, obviously delighted by the sweet treat they found.

"Wooahh! Izaya look at those huge beetles!" And really, for once, Shinra wasn´t exaggerating. Those beetles were pretty huge.

"Heh, well now that we got your precious beetles, we can leave again, I guess?" Izaya nodded to himself, making the doctor pout.

"…what?" but Shinra didn´t say anything further. Instead, he scurried over to the tree, adjusting his glasses as he eyed the beautiful creatures.

"Ah, look at them, they are so pretty!" Shizuo frowned a bit at the comment. He wouldn´t call them pretty. They were just huge bugs.

"Shizu-chan doesn´t seem to be too happy that you found those gross bugs," Izaya commented with a snort, making the brunet look over.

"They aren´t gross! They are beautiful. Celty will be happy when I bring her one~!" Shinra chirped.

"Nope, they are gross. Huge and ugly. Reminds me of a certain brute." The raven smirked, glancing over to the blond who was inspecting those gross creatures.

"Oh, shut up, flea." A growl reached his ears and the blond moved away from the bugs, crinkling his nose.

Izaya grinned.

"Awww, don´t you want to make friends with your fellow buddies~? Look, I think it likes you!" And with that, Izaya took one of the bugs and tossed it towards the blond.

Shizuo froze, seeing that thing flying towards him- that gross thing with its huge wings, and that horn on top of its head, and those gross legs- the flea did not just fucking do that-

The thing landed on his chest, immediately grabbing onto the blond´s shirt with its tiny legs, attaching itself firmly-

_What the actual fuck?!_

Izaya could barely contain his laughter as Shizuo started to jump up and down, instantly ripping that shirt off himself as he shook himself in utter disgust.

Seriously, Izaya was laughing so hard his stomach started to hurt.

"Izaya, please. Was that necessary?" Shinra asked with a sigh, crossing his arms in front of his chest as the blond turned around, finally having calmed down from the unexpected attack and stormed towards the flea.

"You! Shitty flea!" Wood splintered and roots tore away from the ground as Shizuo blindly lifted a tree next to him.

"NO! Shizuo stop!"

"Huh?!" Growling, the brute paused, deciding to not throw the tree yet as he saw the brunette friend stare at him with wide eyes.

"Ahhh! They are flying away!"

... What?

He was confused, why was he looking at him like that?

Even Izaya was shaking his head and crossed his arms in front of his body.

"Really now, always blindly resorting to violence. Now look what you have done."

What he had done?

And suddenly he felt it, the sticky weird substance beneath his fingers-

Ah-

"You noticed too late, protozoan."

"Noo! Stay here!" Shinra was trying to keep track of the bugs as they flew away.

He had ripped out the tree that the bugs had been sitting on-

Shinra jumped after them, trying to catch at least one of them, only to find a river in front of him as he had to stop, the bugs flying carelessly to the other side of the water- the biggest of them all sitting down on a tree on the opposite side.

Izaya rolled his eyes as Shinra kept whining.

"Well done, protozoan, now they are out of reach."

"Noooo! It was so huge! It was perfect!"

"I didn´t mean to chase them away..." He really didn´t mean to. He just wanted to hit the flea with that tree. Guiltily, he looked at his friend who was still looking after them as they flew away.

He glanced over to the other side as well, but then he noticed something. Something huge, gross, and black.

"One of them is still there," he announced, clearly seeing that disgusting thing on the other side. Relieved, he made his way over to the river.

He could still get that one for Shinra.

"What are you doing Shizu-chan?" A vein popping at the sole sound of Izaya´s voice, Shizuo tilted his head backwards, looking at that hated flea. He was the only one at fault for this.

"I will go get it. Got a problem with that?" Honestly, that flea really could do nothing but annoy him.

The raven sighed. Honestly, that brute was too stupid for this planet.

"That river is flowing pretty fast you know. Have fun drowning- then again, you might just get washed down to the end of it, being the monster you are."

The blond blinked, glanced at the river in the dark, then down where it went. He probably would get washed away, wouldn´t he?

"You got a better idea then, flea?" he asked with a growl, stepping away from the river again.

"Actually, I do." Shinra squealed clapping his hands together as he swarmed around the raven.

"So I´m still going to get my beetle?" Izaya nodded.

"Shizu-chan could rip out that tree he loves so much and build a bridge with it, I could walk to the other side of the river and get that beetle." Clapping resounded in that dark night as Shinra applauded the more intelligent plan.

"That sounds great-!" Shizuo however frowned at that.

"You? On that tree? I would rather throw you into the water with it. Why can´t Shinra do it?"

"Shinra on a tree? Don´t kid me, that guy has no sense of balance."

"Oi, don´t talk about me as if I weren´t here!"

Izaya just cocked an eyebrow at the whining boy, focusing his attention on the blond instead.

"Are you gonna do it, or nah?" God how he hated this. But Izaya was probably right.

"Tch, fine, do what you want." Taking the tree he had ripped out before, he walked over to the river, slamming it down onto the ground-

The top of the tree was just long enough to reach the other side of the river, making it a perfect bridge for Izaya to pass across, though the technique with which he did sure was something he could work on.

"So brutish," Izaya added, amused, as he watched Shizu-chan hold onto that tree, keeping it from moving or being washed away. With steady steps, he stepped onto the trunk, balancing over the wood easily.

The blond growled, moving the tree just the slightest bit while Izaya walked on it, making the flea almost slip- A glare was sent over his shoulder as Shizuo grinned.

"So disgraceful." A sigh was to be heard and Shinra sat down on the grass while he waited for his friend to return.

"Shizuo, please don´t throw him in there before he gets my beetle."

"Oh, but afterwards is fine? What a fine friend you are, Shinra." How heartless; really, Izaya should keep better track of who he declared to be friends with.

It was only a minute until Izaya had reached the other side, got that beetle in his fingers and returned on the makeshift bridge.

"There you go. Can we all go to sleep again now?" The future doctor grinned, playing with that gross thing while he smiled like an idiot.

"Of course-!"

Finally.

The raven walked back the way they came from. Seriously, getting up in the middle of the night for a useless bug. Only Shinra could think of those things.

And it was cold, too- now that they had been outside longer, Izaya started to notice.

Starting to freeze, he made his way back to their room. Shinra and Shizu-chan were walking behind him all the while, and he could hear Shinra tell Shizuo something about bugs that definitely sounded like it grossed him out.

He would have joined the conversation, though truth to be told, now he was simply too tired to keep teasing the blond.

"Nighty night, guys-!" Shinra carelessly rambled while they were already inside their room again.

"Yeah yeah, good night, and please don´t wake us anymore." And with that, he closed the door, locking it again.

He swore, the next time someone knocked, he was so not going to open it. Wordlessly, he walked over to his bed once more, slipping into it and pulling the covers over his face.

"Good night, Shizu-chan."

The blond blinked, sitting in his own bed as he glanced over.

"Really, no more teasing? It´s weird to see you not act like an ass." Izaya cracked one eye open again, facing the brute who was still sitting there.

Was that protozoan not tired or something?

"I´m tired, Shizu-chan. And as far as I remember, I´m not the one who was immediately pissed off by someone's mere appearance."

Shizuo blinked. He didn´t expect that kind of response.

Though, he was right, wasn´t he?

...

Why had he even pissed him off when he first saw him? Nothing, probably. He had just been beating up some assholes, so he was probably just still raging and not thinking.

And after that, well Izaya had behaved like an asshole, getting him into trouble and shit.

Well, after that.

Somehow, Shizuo realized that he had kind of never even given Izaya a chance. And then he acted like an asshole towards him.

The raven sighed, content, snuggling into his pillow.

He had just been about to fall asleep when something shifted on his bed, making his eyes snap back open-

He jumped in surprise when he saw the brute sitting there, and flinched away just a bit when he saw a hand in front of his face. For a second he thought the brute would actually start a fight now, but no-

"Shizuo Heiwajima, nice to meet you."

...

What?

What was he-

It took a second, but then Izaya started to laugh. He laughed when he realized what the brute was doing there, when he remembered what the last thing he said was and connected the dots.

He was joking, right?

Was he actually offering to start over?

"You actually mean it?" Izaya asked, still laughing and believing this to be a very funny joke. But the brute didn't laugh.

"Kinda, yeah. You make an annoying enemy but maybe you know you could be less annoying as a sort of friend."

Izaya blinked.

Was he serious?

"So like, no fights anymore?" The blond shook his head.

"Now, that´s boring."

"For you."

Izaya tilted his head. He was actually serious, wasn´t he?

Shizu-chan trying to be friends with him?

That sounded like it would be one hell of a fun time- grinning, he took the blond´s hand, shaking it as a sign of accepting whatever stupid idea the brute had come up with.

"... okay. Why not give it a shot, sounds interesting in its own way."

Really now.

As if Shizu-chan and he could ever be friends or something of that sort.

"Orihara Izaya. Nice to meet you, Shizuo-kun." The blond cringed upon hearing the flea say his name that way.

"Call me Shizu-chan." The raven frowned a bit, confused.

"You always said you hate that name." The blond shrugged.

"Well, I do, but if you say Shizuo-kun it sounds like you're trying to mock me. And that will just piss me off even more than you actually just saying Shizu-chan all the time."

Laughter erupted from Izaya´s throat once more.

Really now. Shizu-chan was hilarious.

"Alright then, Shizu-chan-" he purred.

This would be one hell of an interesting week.

"Let´s see how long we can keep this up~"

 

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 9 C:
> 
> Thank chu my dear friendy marta~ xD She had the idea of making Izaya throw the bug at Shizuo x'D
> 
> Hehe well then I hope you liked this change in events xDD Shizuo trying to make friends with the flea hehe~ this will be so much fun xDDDD
> 
> I hope chu liked it cx and sorry again for taking so long-
> 
> Anyway xD I got news for you! xD
> 
> I will be starting another two stories *^* xD
> 
> Now before people say this is a bad idea since then it´s 6 ongoing stories in total, no worries C:
> 
> I will be updating 3 stories each weekend. As you can see on my profile (where I will always post which chapters are coming out)
> 
> Next Sunday (24th.6.2016), I will update "The wish to disappear" 27, "Sinful desire" chapter 1 and "Survival of the doomed" 10
> 
> Together! with the PICTURE of twtd chapter 1 xD I didn´t forget haha nuh worries~ you will be getting the art I promised C: I hope it won´t disappoint you though x'D Giving my best here xD
> 
> And the following Sunday (31st.6.2016) I will update "No escape" 8, "Behind closed doors" 10 and "A single touch" chapter 1 *0* together with "I want to stay with you forever" chapter 38, the sexy chapter~ C; C; C; C; C;
> 
> The Sunday after that (7th.7.2016) I will update again "The wish to disappear" 28, "Sinful desire" 2 and "Survival of the doomed" 11 C;
> 
> And so on
> 
> So basically I will always update 3 stories each Sunday from now on C: And maybe an extra one shot or picture additionally, depends C; 4 updates a week were kinda a bit stressy to pull off for a long time span so I decided to settle for this instead C;
> 
> Also this way actually leaves me a lot more time to think about the actual plot, I mean I have 14 days from now on, like wow, if I get stuck I need not worry cuz the next update is only set in 14 days xD I need this especially since I´m slowly but surely getting drained for spontaneous ideas for Twtd and No escape xD
> 
> Moreover, I was just BURNING to write those two other stories xDDDD With all these dark stories, I was craving to write some smut xDD So hey~ If you miss the sexy times too you might like the "Sinful desire"~ C; xD And also, I kept getting ideas for "A single touch" (the rape story that was in my poll) so I just figured, if I´m already writing at it anyway I might as well post it xD
> 
> So hey~ Long author´s not is long xD
> 
> See you next Sunday C;
> 
> PS.: No escape will be updated today too! Sorry I am late with that one xD


	10. ஜ Good morning ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOly shit im sorry xD  
> I kinda ended up tagging this chapter on "No escape" even though it was meant for this story of course before heading for croatia x'D Sorry for that xD  
> And thank you casisnotonfire!! xDD i would have never noticed-

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**\- Izaya´s point of view-**

Run-

Run.

He had to run.

To escape.

Yet he felt like suffocating-

Nothing was holding him down and yet-

He couldn´t breathe, he couldn't run- he couldn´t-

Where was he even?

It was dark. No wait- there was a light.

A door. Light was shining through the door.

He was in his old room. The one Kururi and Mairu shared now. Why was he there? he was supposed to be somewhere else- but where again?

_***Katchak*** _

Goosebumps ran over the raven´s skin as the familiar sound reached his ears.

What was that?

The door.

The front door.

Someone had come in.

"Izaya! Where are you, you little piece of shit, HUH?!"

The raven child paled.

No-

"IZAYA!" NO-!

No, where was mommy!? Mommy was supposed to be home!

Where was she?!

"IZAYA, GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Tears ran down the young raven´s cheeks.

Where was mommy!?

Ah- that´s right...

Heavy footsteps made the stairs creak as the man barged up the stairs.

Right.

Mommy wasn´t home.

The door got bust open.

Mommy was never home when the monster screamed.

"Who said you can just ignore me? HUH? YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! MAKING ME WALK UP THE STAIRS!"

The bed creaked and suddenly there was a hand on his shirt throwing him out of bed.

The floor was hard- there was a clock next to his bed.

It was late.

Tomorrow there were exams at school, if he didn´t sleep he would get bad grades. If he got bad grades he would get punished again. Mommy would be sad.

And daddy... would be mad.

A fist was risen-

"I WILL TEACH YOU RESPECT!"

He would be mad.

Mad.

Again.

Why?

He felt like crying. Why didn´t he go away? Why didn't he just leave?

"Iza-nii...?" His heart almost stopped- the fist that was about to hit his face froze midair and suddenly it seemed as if time stood still.

Kururi? His little sister- she was suddenly standing there- why? How? She was home?

NO- no- she saw-

His eyes snapped back to the monster and he poked it into its eyes, trying to get its attention, but he couldn´t reach, he was too tiny- his arms too short- and suddenly the monster moved over to the door.

But Izaya couldn´t move.

Daddy wasn´t holding him down anymore but he still couldn´t move-!

He couldn't move!

"Daddy?" the child looked a bit perplex, her eyes wide as her father approached her-

_Don´t touch her!_

_Don´t touch her!_

_Kururi!_

_Run!_

_RUN!_

"Run!" gasping the raven shot up from his bed-

His eyes darted around hectically just looking but not even focusing on anything specific.

Pants left his trembling lips as he scanned the room in a daze. He was cold, shivering, his hair was sticking in all kinds of directions.

it took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn´t at home. He was in a bed- and not any bed.

A mob of blond that conveniently decided to scare him as it moved without a warning made Izaya realize where he was.

On the trip.

He wasn´t home. And Kururi never saw what his father did. It had been a dream.

A sigh left his lips, so deep, he just sat there not even willing to take a deep breath of air as he remembered the dream.

It didn´t even make any sense. Kururi couldn´t have been there if he was still such a little child and yet he didn´t even doubt anything in the dream. Really... he was just so relieved.

Brushing through his own black strains of hair Izaya let himself slump back into bed. really, he only had these sort of dreams because he was that far away from his siblings didn´t he?

It was the second worst nightmare he had- that his father could drag the twins into this. that they would see what really happened.

They weren´t stupid. It was only a matter of time until they realized what his father was doing to him when he closed the door and Izaya had bruises an hour later.

He just hoped... that they wouldn´t be as stupid as him. That they wouldn´t go and tell their father about how they found out he shouldn´t do that and stuff.

But for now, they were at their friend´s place right? He had already settled everything, they would be staying there for the whole week- there was nothing to worry about at all.

Nothing. That man could rot at home and destroy the apartment if he felt better then, this week he wouldn´t get to hit anyone.

Well then-

He turned his head a bit in the cushion, making it so he could look at that brute.

What now?

There he was, laying on his bed, his head resting on his crossed arms as he looked at that all too peaceful face of a certain protozoan.

"I would make a less annoying friend, you say," he mumbled, tilting his head a tiny bit more as he recalled the events yesterday.

He wanted to be friends with him.

Really now, Shizu-chan must have been delirious. To be honest Izaya was still waiting for him to wake up and just take back what he said, but for some reason he had the feeling Shizu-chan actually meant it.

Did he seriously think they could be friends?

Whatever made him think that? As far As Izaya remembered he didn´t once act nice towards the blond.

Not even once.

And yet he suggested that ridiculous sort of thing. Thinking about it, it must have been Shinra who pulled this- all that stuff about going to hunt beetles at night and stuff- he really doubted that was his plan.

And also, if that bespectacled crazy weirdo really had a girlfriend, then he heavily doubted she would want to see a bug.

What girl would want to see a bug?

He didn´t know a single one.

He had a feeling Shinra was still trying to get them to get along with each other. But he tried that for ages now-

So why all of a sudden?

A frown creased on Izaya´s face as he tilted his head a bit, changing the angle he was watching the blond in.

Shinra wouldn´t be able to convince the blond to that kind of thing.

Well, not that he cared, Shizu-chan surely could try to be his friend. The possibilities of making the blond go into rage that way were almost endless-

Izaya heavily doubted Shizu-chan would be able to withstand his anger for even a second longer than usual just because of his resolution- As known, people usually didn´t stick to these sort of things.

He doubted Shizu-chan was any different.

A groan made him lift his head slightly. Seemed the monster in question was waking up.

Blinded by the sunlight he squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his face into the cushion instead, getting ready to sleep some more like that as Izaya guessed.

Hmm, not with him here though.

"Good morning Shizu-chan~" he purred, knowing that he would aggravate his nerves for sure if the first thing he heard and saw in the morning was him.

He was bored and also he didn't want to keep worrying the whole time while Shizu-chan slept, so-

"Shizu-chan, you gotta get up, " he called once more, a groan reaching his ears as the blond pulled the blanket over his head.

Grumpy sleeper huh? Well then-

Slipping out of bed quietly he scurried over to the blond´s bed

If he pulled off the blanket and ran away with it the brute would be so mad- it was kind of sad that he already ditched this stupid friend play right away like this but Shizu-chan wouldn´t have been able to keep it for long anyway.

A smirk spreading over his features he touched the surface of the blanket and- got grabbed.

Jumping in surprised at the hand, that had suddenly snapped out from under the blanket and grabbed his wrist, he took a step backwards, only to be pulled down anyway. The blanket lifted just slightly revealing a squinting blond that was surprisingly very much awake- and grumpy.

"Bad idea," he mumbled with a yawn, rubbing at his eye with the other hand. "No murdering friends in the morning."

The raven blinked, as the hand let go and the blanket fell down again.

Okay, that was certainly not what he had expected.

Shizu-chan didn´t even get mad-

And how did he know Izaya was going to pull the blanket away anyway?

For a second Izaya wondered if he should pull at the blanket still, after all since when was he listening to the brute?

Then again he wondered though. He had never actually seen how monsters started their day.

It was a rather new piece of information.

He hummed.

Well, he had a whole week right? He could still annoy him tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

"You gotta get up in 10 minutes though Shizu-chan," he announced, remembering that the teachers had stated a time at which they should assemble in the dining hall, and got up from the floor.

It was only 7 am. As far as he remembered the teachers would only do the wakeup call around 7:30am.

Walking over to the cupboard he decided to already get ready for whatever the teachers had planned today. It wasn´t like he would be able to sleep quickly again after a dream like that... or that he wanted to sleep quickly again in the first place.

He was pretty fine staying awake, thank you very much.

"So Shizu-chan prefers to sleep in?" he asked on purpose, keeping the blond from sleeping in a different way. Although there wasn´t any immediate response yet.

Shizu-chan was probably trying to prevent being asleep wasn´t he? Did he seriously think Izaya would just leave him completely alone? How naive.

Grinning the raven pulled a shirt over, seeing as the blond was still under the blanket he could do it in here.

"Got tired by ripping out that tree yesterday?" he hummed, putting on a pair of trousers.

"Ah, then again it was probably the whole midnight trip that rid you of your precious monster sleep." Come to think of it, when did they even get home? He forgot. but it had probably been after midnight or something.

No wonder the brute was tired.

"What do you think the teachers will make us do today?"

A groan was to be heard and the mountain under the blanket finally moved.

"Can´t you just shut up in the morning when other people try to sleep?" he asked groggily, the usual frown finally appearing on that way too peaceful face. The raven grinned, crossing his arms.

"Ah, so you are awake after all," the raven purred innocently, though it didn´t anger the brute as much as he wanted it to.

"Tell me how anyone could sleep when you keep rambling stupid shit," he groaned, finally getting out of the bed, throwing the blanket over himself, forming a walking cocoon.

The raven snorted- "What are you doing Shizu-chan?" The blond blinked, looking like he didn´t know what the flea was talking about until said raven pointed at the blanket.

"I´m cold. How are you even so hyper in the morning? Are you high or something?" It was a serious question actually, to be honest Shizuo thought that all of those weird morning people had to have some screws loose. who the hell would get up early voluntarily from that comfortable warm bed?

The raven irked an eyebrow- god this was almost too easy.

"High? Asks the one looking like a caterpillar wrapped in a cocoon."

To be honest Shizu-chan looked really different from usual in the morning. First of all he wasn´t wearing the uniform Izaya was used to see on him, second that frown wherever it had disappeared to, wasn´t there yet. And finally, there were just these few strains of hair on the side of his head that stood upright forming something that almost looked like an owls ear.

Bed hair kinda suited that brute, in a weird sense. Like an animal waking up from a good nice sleep with its fur all tousled.

Said animal had to yawn, indicating yet again just how tired he was.

"I´m just wrapped up in a blanket and you think I´m pretending to be a butterfly, now who is high?" Izaya snorted-

"Touché." that brute even managed to be kind of funny in the morning, interesting. "We are going outside soon though, you know? Are you going to take the blanket with you or something?" the blond groaned, visibly shuddering at the mere thought of setting foot out there.

"Of course not." Shizu-chan sounded so defeated when saying that Izaya almost felt bad for him. Somehow in the morning he didn´t behave like the usual brute he was but more like a puppy. It was... interesting.

"So, what about that friend deal, did you change your mind?" The blond blinked, then finally unwrapped himself from his cocoon and threw the blanket on the bed.

"Well, you aren´t dead yet are you? I want to give it a shot until you annoy me too much." The raven snorted.

"Seriously? That might happen sooner than you think." After all he had no intention of acting nice towards the brute or doing anything that would be considered as friendly, he was who he was and the brute was just so easy to annoy it was too tempting to resist.

"I will try my best at not getting annoyed then." Oh? How promising.

He knew all too well what happened if Shizu-chan tried to keep his temper down- disaster.

"Woah, trying so hard for me? I´m honored~!" In the morning when he acted like a puppy he would probably be able to not get annoyed too much, but during the day? No chance. The blond was about to reply something and the raven already felt like they were going to be fighting soon again, but they got interrupted.

A knock from the door startled them- the two hadn´t even realized that it was already 7:30 am.

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 10 C:
> 
> Well, well, let´s see where the trip is going today~ xD And let´s see what Shinra is like in the morning as well *0* xDD
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, soon, SOON drama and quite something will start xDDD But oh well~
> 
> Oh, btw my new story started today *^*^*^^** "A single touch" *0*0*0*0* It´s about Izaya being raped ;A; and Shizuo comforting him C; I would love it if you dropped by cx Also to my other story, "Sinful desire." xD An incubus one tho there isn´t any sex in the first chapter yet xD
> 
> Well then, see you on sunday the 14th *0* xD
> 
> PS.: On a little side note for those who are waiting for "I want to stay with you forever" chapter 38- it will be coming out in August on Sunday the 14th ;A; I´m so sorry, but I´m kinda gone now for 10 days- in which I hope I can update next week's three chapters- and I already know I won´t have time to write the final chapter xc


	11. Endless stairs

**Welcome to chapter 11 *^***

**Gosh I hurried to finish these updates you have no idea x'D it´s like approaching 1 am and I´m still sitting here writing x'DDD**

**Anyway anyway, xD I´m on time *0* Banzai xD Well not exactly on time since I´m late with this chapter by one week but heyyyyy no worries xD Next weekend there will also be a chapter of bcd in exchange C;**

**Now, now, this chapter hasn´t been corrected yet sadly- so please don´t kill me for mwa mistakes ;A;**

**And also... they are talking a lot here only so I dunno xD There is not much action but hey~! I have something SWEET in story for soonish future chapters xDD**

 

**I will reply to all the other reviews tomorrow morning!! xD sorry I´m so tired now x'D**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\--๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑--**

**ஜ Chapter 11: Endless stairs ஜ**

**\---Shizuo´s point of view---**

"Good morning Shizuo~!" 

"Please Shinra, not yet-" it had barely been half an hour of driving with the bus until they had gotten to he stairs. 

Enough time to try and sleep some more while the flea did whatever. After the teacher had knocked on the door there wasn´t much time left for him to ramble about bullshit and Shizuo had to get ready as well, no matter if he wanted to or not. 

They told them to get on the bus, and then they drove here- to some sort of temple. to be honest Shizuo didn´t pay too much attention- it was just too freaking early to bombard him with information and make him walk up a million of stairs- 

These stairs were god damn annoying- Every single one of the student was moving so slow but they had to stay in the row so they were marching right at the end of the queue - 

Well... it was his own fault anyway. 

He had fallen asleep on the bus. 

Izaya had actually stayed behind to wake him up, which no one else dared to. Probably only to annoy him so he wouldn't get bored, but whatever, he was glad he didn't actually. 

But now... they were last. 

As well as the puking friend and Shinra. Those two had been busy stopping to feel nauseous and had been falling behind as well. 

And now. 

They were all stuck here at the very last of the queue. 

Seriously- Shizuo couldn´t even see what was in front of them because of all the students or when these stupid stairs would end. 

"Beware, Shinra, he said he likes to kill his friends in the morning." A glare was sent at the raven who was chirping next to him without a single care. 

"I said no killing friends." he mumbled already annoyed as he remembered the flea´s words. Izaya quirked an eyebrow at that. 

"You looked ready to throw me across the campus though."

"That´s just because you are annoying." The sudden flash of bright light made both of them stop and blink- only to see a certain future doctor stand in front of them with a grin on his face and his phone in his hands. had he taken a picture of them? 

"What the fuck Shinra?" It was Shizuo who had asked that though Izaya was about to say something similar. 

"Well this was such a rare moment I thought I would catch it on tape." Shinra chirped, sliding the phone back into his pocket while the puking friend backed away in fear. 

Honestly, Izaya felt bad for the guy getting dragged into this, it was obvious how afraid he was of Shizu-chan, well and maybe of him as well. 

"Rare moment?" he questioned, making the brunette grin even wider as he glanced on a watch on his wrist. 

"You have been walking up here for at least 15 minutes and there are no vending machines flying around yet. It´s a miracle~!" the raven snorted, while Shizuo sighed. 

"About that, Izaya and me are trying to get along actually." For a second Shinra simply stopped and gaped at the two, slowly but surely falling behind as they walked past him on the stairs. 

"... come again?" he asked, running after them to catch up. Izaya just waved him off. 

"Shizu-chan just went crazy, that´s all. I´m sure by the end of today everything will be back to normal." After all, he didn´t particularly intend to act any nicer towards the brute so- it was more than predictable this time how the day would end. 

"You could try at least you know." Shizuo grumbled, glancing at the flea who was so obviously not trying to change a single thing about his behavior. 

"What? Becoming friends?" the way he said it sounded like a mockery in itself. As if he and the brute could be friends- that word itself was something that shouldn´t even exist in their dictionary. 

"Yeah. Stop saying annoying things." Seriously, thinking and wondering Shizu-chan, trying to change things was a Shizu-chan that he didn´t particularly like all too much. 

"So what, want me to lead a serious conversation with Shizu-chan the amoeba?" he spat, expecting an equal venomous reply, but instead the beast simply nodded. 

"Actually that would be nice." The raven sighed. 

"Seriously?" The blond actually looked like he meant what he said- not reacting to his taunt Izaya almost felt ignored. 

"You always say that it was my fault things ended up the way they did. So what would you have done if I had said something different that day?" Something different? 

So not You piss me off, but something else? 

"Honestly?" The blond nodded. 

"Honestly." 

"I would have still annoyed the shit out of you~" The brute didn´t react to this tease either though. The raven frowned, Shizu-chan was supposed to simply flip out and not start getting some self control and think. 

"Honestly," the blond repeated, obviously telling the raven that he would ignore whatever he said that didn´t sound like that truth. A defeated sigh left the raven´s lips. 

"I don´t know, seriously. You ask me things that happened like, ages ago. What do you think I would have done?" Shizuo just shrugged. 

"You would have probably used me for some schemes." At least that's what he liked to think, after all on that day he already wore this stupid grin that seemed like he was scheming dozens of plans in his head for Shizuo. The raven only hummed though.

"Well that strength of yours isn´t anything to put to shame, but I wouldn´t have used you."

Okay that made the blond laugh. 

"No? I don´t believe you, you would have used me to beat someone up or shit for sure." Okay now Izaya got annoyed. 

"If you don't believe me anyway then why ask in the first place?" 

Stupid Shizu-chan. Oh well, that´s what he got for thinking an amoeba was smart enough to get something easy as that. 

"Oh really? And why wouldn´t you have used me?"  The disbelief in his voice was still obvious. 

"It´s impossible to use you." Shizuo frowned, not understanding what he was getting at. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You are unpredictable Shizu-chan. So many things and people and whatever piss you off, it would be a gamble to actually try and use you in some way because the outcome would 99% surely be a disaster. If anything I would try to keep you away from any of my schemes." 

... that actually made sense in a way. 

"But then what else did you want with me?" It was odd wasn´t it? The flea was always doing everything with some freaking purpose behind it, there was no way he didn´t have anything up his sleeve at that time. "You made Shinra introduce us so, you must have had some sort of intention behind it." 

Somehow it was starting to get tiring to talk to the brute like this. 

"Shizu-chan, as much as it honors me that you think everything I do is part of some complex plan, that one actually wasn´t." It really wasn´t. In all honesty. "I had heard of you through rumors. Talking about a certain "Shizu-chan" that would knock everyone out. To be honest at first I thought you were a woman." He could still remember how surprised he as when he realized that wasn't the case. 

"Wait, you didn´t come up with that name to mock me?" Disbelief was accompanying the blond´s words again, but the raven had already given up on making him believe him. It was a fruitless attempt. 

"I thought you were a girl at first so I kinda thought of Shizu-chan. And when I saw you that name kinda slipped- well seeing how much you hated it, it was too tempting to stop using it. Who could ever guess you were a guy that literally knocked people out? I was surprised when I saw you, you know." 

Shizuo remember that day only too well. He didn´t know anymore what even pissed him off about those guys on the field, but somehow they must have made him angry, and well... 

"You probably thought I went crazy." Izaya thought about it. 

Shinra had dragged him over to the field and from far away he could already hear the screams of the guys that got beaten up- he could still remember thinking what kind of monster had to fight there. But crazy? 

 

"Actually I just thought you were interesting," he admitted. "If given the chance I wanted to learn more about you- that´s what I thought when I saw you the first time." 

And to be honest, not much had changed since then- realizing that he might have been a tad too honest with the brute he opened his mouth to switch the topic, only for hands to suddenly wrap around his waist from behind- 

Startled the raven almost lost balance as he whining friend sort of hugged him like that. 

"What the-" Or rather, abused him as an object to lean on. 

"Izayaaaa I don´t wanna walk anymore!" trying to pry the hands off him Izaya sighed at the behavior of his weird friend. 

"Can you even act more childish?" he questioned, tugging the hands off him. 

"But it's so many steps I'm freaking dying!" Shinra pouted, running in the front so Izaya couldn´t simply walk on anymore. The raven simply smirked, putting his hand on Shinra´s shoulder. 

"I could always shove you down the stairs so you have to go them up again once more~" Gasping in disbelief the future doctor stared at the raven. 

"Izaya... you are so mean." 

Shizuo just kept quiet, watching the two. Thinking about it... 

He guessed... he really messed it up on his own, right? 

He hated to admit it, but somehow Shinra might have been right all those times he said he should try getting along with him. Even when he acted like an asshole towards Shinra, somewhere deep down even Shizuo knew that Izaya cared somehow about their weird friend. 

He just didn´t show it. 

Then again... he didn´t act any different towards the four eye. 

"Go walk yourself Shinra, or I will shove my knife up your ass." It was obvious Izaya was getting annoyed by Shinra by now. 

"You even brought it to the trip?" 

"Of course I did." Before Shinra could even react the knife was flicked open and pulled out of the raven´s pockets, aiming right in front of Shinra´s face. 

A strain of hair tumbled down as Izaya intentionally had grazed it while pulling it up and a smirk drew across his lips.  The future doctor frowned, pulling at the strain that was now cut a bit shorter. 

"And that´s why you don´t have any friends." he pouted, only for the raven to wave at him. 

"Shoo shoo-" 

"What do you like doing?" A bit surprised by the question Izaya blinked, stopping the shooing motion he aimed at Shinra and glanced at the blond. 

"What?" A tad awkward Shizuo avoided his glance as he rubbed at his neck. 

"I don´t know. I just thought I would try get to know you better after all. Guess it´s a stupid question." 

To be honest, Izaya was surprised. 

"You didn´t give up yet? Admirable." 

"Oh shut it." He didn´t think Shizu-chan could be this tentative when it came to him- well except the topping was revolving around being chased atop roofs, then he could be very tentative, but even when trying to get along? 

"I like reading," he announced, surprising the blond with an actual answer. he blinked, then looked at him as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing on earth. 

Izaya quirked an eyebrow. 

"What´s that look for?" As far as he knew reading was a quite common and normal hobby. 

"I just kinda thought you would say I like setting cats on fire or something." The raven snorted, really now- 

"Just how evil do you think I am?" 

"Not evil, but you did stomp on that girls phone a few days ago like a psycho."

Laughter bubbled from the raven´s throat as he remembered that scene, he didn´t know Shizu-chan had seen it. 

"Shizu-chan, that was supposed to freak her out. I´m glad I gave the right impression though." 

"I'm not even gonna ask why you had to freak her out. So, books, really?" 

"Yeah." It didn´t suit the flea at all. 

"What do you read?" Izaya just shrugged, he didn´t prefer any kind of genre. 

"About everything I guess. I used to spend my lunch breaks in the library just reading whatever book fell into my hands." 

The flea and reading in the breaks? 

"You wouldn´t strike me as someone that...uh-"

 "Timid?" 

"If that means quiet and not annoying, then yeah." It was really an odd image. Izaya not annoying anyone, just staying on his own and reading in a library. It was such a calm imagination. 

"Well, I only started making plans as you call it when I entered high school after all." It weren´t exactly plans or schemes though, just little things that he needed to get by somehow. 

"That´s another thing I don´t get about you- why do you do that?" Shizuo asked- it was something that he had never understood. 

"Planning things?" he nodded. 

"Yeah. It´s almost like you make people hate you on purpose." Without any warning the fleas suddenly stopped, just staring at him, making the blond stop as well, but he didn´t say anything, he just wore that unreadable expression. 

"What...? Got something in my face?" The raven hummed, frowning just the lightest bit. 

"You know sometimes it really surprises me how perceptive you can be." Confused the blond blinked. 

"Huh?" And Izaya smirked again, jumping up the stairs until he had caught up to the crowd. 

"And then again be so incredibly dense," he laughed as the blond hurried after him. 

He wanted to retort something to that not wanting to leave things as they were, but then he heard a happy squeal and a certain bespectacled boy ran up the stairs. 

They had finally reached the end of the long staircase. 

**\--๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑--**

**End of chapter 11 C:**

**Now, now, the fun part will be starting soon hehe C: Sooner than you might think C; C; C; C; C;**

**Now I should get to writing once more xDD The next update will follow this Sunday!! Sunday the 28th~!! xD I will be on an anime convention this week in Vienna, so, maybe the update will be coming on Monday morning instead, but definitely not later C; With that being said~**

**See you next Sunday~! xD**

 


	12. Onsen

**Welcome to chapter 12 *^***

**Sorry for being so late again xD time just wasn´t working in my favor xD But now I´m done *^* *0* finally xD sowy**

**And the other updates are done too~ yay~ xDD**

**Now, now, let´s continue this sweet story C; Hehe if you knew what I have in mind for this ohoho xD things will get very, very, very interesting very soon C;**

**Guest 2: xD awww yeah haha Izaya lies just way too much -sighs- little kawaii flea should let others help him cx Yeah Shizuo always blames Izaya xc Shizuo has literally no idea how to even make friends xD Oh and it´s actually true that Izaya spent his days reading in the library when he was in school C: Before he started making schemes that is cx He used to really only watch people and not manipulate them at first cx well xD we will see if he figures out haha cx**

**Reader: I found lots of awesome stuff indeed *0* though they had almost nothing about DRRR :C not even speaking fo Shizaya -sobs- but there were two Cosplayers doing Izaya and Shizuo and they hugged for a pic xDDDD awwww haha yeah it´s true kinda, Izaya isn´t used to have someone actually care xD Hehe the really interesting part will start the next chapter though~ C;**

**Now now, this chappy isn´t corrected yet, but meh xD**

**I hope chu like it cx**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 12:** Onsen ஜ

**-Izaya´s point of view-**

"God I thought I was gonna die!" Finally crossing the last step the raven stared at his friend. It was the future doctor who had said that, sitting on top of the last stair… exhausted?

Rolling his eyes the raven passed the brunette who was obviously still pouting for what he did to his hair before.

"People don´t die that fast Shinra." He commented with a shrug, not really minding the boy on the ground. Rather than by his friend he was more disturbed by that blond´s behavior. Being all friendly like that- saying things that were too close to the truth for his comfort-

Said brute was following behind him, sending their friend a glance that obviously spelled how many fucks he didn´t give about Shinra.

"You say that, but those stairs aren´t from this world." The future doctor argued, only to have the blond grab the hem of his shirt- A sort of choked sound escaped the guy.

Glasses dropped to the ground and the brunette guy faced the blond who was now dragging Shinra after him.

"Better like that?"

"No- you are choking me Shizuo-" came the struggling answer and the blond let him drop down on the ground again. It was only after he watched that scene that Izaya realized everyone was gathering around the teacher who was holding up a small white flag.

A sign for gathering.

The raven approached the group - the teacher was adjusting her glasses before clearing her throat to read off a small clipboard she was carrying around all the time.

"For today we are going to stay at the Onsen behind the shrine-" almost instantly rambling started up between the students and cheers were filling the air-

"Ah that will be great~!" Shinra squealed while wiping his now dirty glasses, already happy over the little surprise he didn't expect. Shizuo hummed, obviously approving as well. The blond already knew they were going to visit it sometime during the week.

He just didn´t know it was today already.

"Well I guess going there on the first day isn´t so bad." Not that he was as happy about it as Shinra.

The teacher cleared her throat, she did it to try gain the attention of her students once more rather than for speaking.

"Before that we will be working some however- we get a cheaper entry for helping out in the Onsen before the bath. So I expect everyone that wants to go into the water to participate."

Shinra's face fell.

"Whaaat-?!" he had to help out? After walking up these torturous stairs?!

The raven however was frowning. Of course something like this had to happen. He had already seen the plan, but didn´t know they were going on the first day already.

How annoying.

"I can do that stuff for you." Izaya irked an eyebrow as he heard the blond speak to that lazy friend of his. Since when did Shizu-chan care about Shinra´s whines?

"I expect everyone to gather at the archway in 15 minutes." So they were taking a 15 minute break before starting.

Perfect.

"It will be great~! Imagine, that hot water, no stairs, and all of that outside, with no stairs, and knowing you no one will be getting in the water when you do because they are scared of you so we will be all alone. Without stairs of course~" Shinra rambled, his eyes being all glittery and excited over this little thing while Shizuo could just roll his eyes.

Really.

That boy just got excited too easily over everything.

"Just for you to pass out in the bath again, right?" Izaya argued suddenly making the brunette´s face drop as he remembered. A pout formed on his expression and he crossed his arms in front of his body.

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow.

"That happened?" to be honest he could already imagine something like that with that airhead of a friend.

"That only happened once! Izaya will pay attention this time so I don´t stay too long inside, ne?"

"I'm not going."

...

... huh?

The blond blinked not having expected that answer- He wasn´t going? Why? But the flea grinned, before turning around -merely waving at them as he walked away.

"Have fun you two~" Frowning the blond followed the raven-

Seriously.

Izaya sighed, walking over to one of his teachers. This thing that Shizu-chan was trying to pull off, this "Friendship" was becoming annoying. He didn´t need to be a genius to know that the brute was already following him. The students were looking behind his back as if some sort of monster was chasing him, so yeah.

Shizu-chan.

"Sensei, I haven´t been feeling too well-" he quickly said, ignoring the slight intake of breath behind his back that indicated Shizu-chan wanted to say something.

The teacher looked at him for a second, a bit skeptical.

"So you don´t want to go into the Onsen?", she asked, obviously expecting him to say that he did want to go in there and just wanted to skip on the working part.

That wasn´t it though.

With his body- there was no way he could go into the water without raising some grave suspicions.

Shizu-chan might have been stupid enough to not realize what exactly it was he saw, but he doubted everyone else in their class, especially Shinra, was as stupid.

"No, actually since I´m feeling unwell, I want to stay behind entirely." The teacher nodded, taking the blatant lie as the truth and adjusted her glasses.

"I see. Well you can stay in the main hall in the meanwhile then. Down the corridor on the right, another teacher will be staying behind to organize the activities for the rest of the week. Don´t expect to be allowed into the Onsen later though." A relieved sigh left the raven´s lips.

Just what he wanted.

"Understood."

"Oi flea, what are you doing?" Ah there he was.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Shizu-chan.

He was glaring at him. To be honest Izaya was surprised that he even waited until he finished talking to the teacher. That brute could be well mannered sometimes after all it seemed.

"You aren´t feeling bad, right?" The blond questioned, obviously distrusting the raven- Izaya smiled. That beast had already smelled blood, there was no point in denying it.

"Who knows~?" he purred, the teacher already walking away from the scene of course. She was busy enough with whatever anyway.

"Don´t bullshit me."

Hm, interesting.

"So, even if I weren´t feeling unwell, what does this have to do with you?" The blond frowned.

This stupid flea, he was obviously planning on something again. He didn´t know what and he didn´t know why but it was obvious as hell.

"Why aren´t you coming with us?" Annoying-

"I don´t really feel obligated to tell you that, Shizu-chan." This was none of that stupid brute´s business. But of course that beast didn´t just leave the topic alone like that.

Like he said- this "Friendship" business was getting annoying-

"Huh? What the hell does that mean?" Anger was starting to surface on the blond´s expression and the raven smirked.

Fine.

If he wanted it that way then sure-

"You don´t need to know, get it brute?" the raven snarled, a glare settling on his eyes that definitely intended to make that brute even more mad. And he seemed to succeed.

"You fucking-" From the corner of his eyes he could already see that fist tightening next to Shizu-chan.

"Aw, is the monster getting mad again~? Everyone be afraid, the beast has been let loose~" he announced loudly, smirking at the blond. "No wonder they wanted you to stay behind~"

Angry the blond raised his hand, intending to grab that stupid flea by his collar, but of course that louse wasn´t that easy to catch- before he knew it a cut was made into his palm and the familiar burn of pain surged through his veins.

"Ahaha I knew you wouldn´t be able to last this friend game for long-!" the raven cheered, only fuelling the blond´s rage.

"Ah, Shizuo!" Shinra called, already seeing the situation escalate-

"Shizuo!" But it was too late already-

"You fucking flea!" with a thundering sound one pile of the arch bow was ripped out of the pavement and lifted above the blond´s head.

The future doctor face palmed as the teachers face´s turned white and the two started their usual chase-

Except- today they were at the campus of a freaking temple-

He should have known something like that would happen…

**-A few hours later. In the Onsen. Shinra´s point of view.-**

"That stupid, annoying flea! He is so fucking annoying!"

Izaya had managed to escape... of course. It wasn´t like Shizuo would actually be able to catch Izaya if he really wasn´t out for a close up fight.

Izaya disappeared, and Shizuo- well... he ripped the arch bow out of the pavement... apart from the apologies he had to give everyone he also had to help repair the thing again and help out some more in the temple before walking to the Onsen- where he had to do trice the shift the others had to do- as punishment.

Well four times the shift considering he actually did Shinra's also.

"That´s all the fucking flea´s fault!" the blond yelled a soap flying from his hands at the speed of artillery- Only barely Shinra managed to evade the dangerous object as he entered the bath- the soap whooshing past him.

"Sometimes he gets that way. That uhm, hostile I mean," he started cautiously, not intending to be the next target for Shizuo´s rage. "I don´t think he actually did it to spite you." Then again it was quite sure that Izaya only said those thing _to_ spite the blond.

"You mean he acts like that to you too?" the blond growled, and Shinra shrugged. Technically speaking sometimes Izaya acted like that with him too. More often than he liked.

"I dunno, but I think he is keeping something from me. Sometimes when I ask certain things or when the topic revolves around his sisters he gets really grumpy." Grumpy was an underestimation though...

The blond let himself slump into the water, sending waves across the surface. An eyebrow was cocked as Shinra entered the bath as well.

"He has siblings?" No one was in the bath except for the two. Well, Shinra expected as much, after all it was Shizuo they were talking about.

"Two, Mairu and Kururi, they are twins as far as I know. Younger than him but don´t ask me their exact age." The expression on Shizuo´s face softened a bit and the future doctor released a breath he didn´t realize he had held.

Not that he worried about Shizuo hitting him to get his frustration and anger away, no, no, but he sure didn´t want to be dragged into an incident of a destroyed bath or something if he did flip out once more.

"Huh? So he is an older brother?" the blond mumbled, not really believing that sort of thing.

"Consequently, yeah."

...

Really? He was an older brother too, but Izaya really didn´t strike him as someone like that. A brother was supposed to be nice and caring right?

"I didn´t know." No matter how hard he tried to imagine, thinking the flea could be caring was something that sounded too odd to consider.

"Don´t ask him about it though, or you will get a scene like before again." Shinra warned, making the blond look at him once more.

"He isn´t treating them bad or something right?" he frowned- now that was something he could imagine- but the future doctor shook his head before Shizuo could start to imagine things that would make his blood boil.

"Actually I think he really loves them. He doesn´t talk about them a lot, but that´s the feeling I get from him."

...

The blond blinked at that. He loves them a lot? That didn´t sound like the flea at all.

"I think he just doesn´t like people prying too much." Shinra continued, playing with the water with his hands.

Prying, huh?

"You mean that´s why he got so angry?" he asked, remembering that he had been ... prying before.

"Yeah, if you ask the wrong questions he gets like that. I think he annoyed you on purpose just to make you stop asking. At least it sounds like the easiest way out- and we both know how much Izaya likes quick and easy plans to solve whatever he doesn´t like."

True, he would have never stopped pestering the flea if it hadn´t been for that fight.

...

The blond sighed, the frown easing back onto his forehead as he realized his mistake.

"Guess I fucked up there then..." Shinra chuckled leaning back on one of the stones outside. He could see the stars even. What a clear night.

"Well you only started trying to be friends today, so there is no way you can know that sort of thing." And they kept fighting each other for ages- it must be hard for both of them to try and get beyond that.

"You are probably laughing your ass off over this right?" the blond suddenly questioned, making the brunette boy tilt his head to face Shizuo once more. He shook his head though, a smile spreading over his face.

"No, I´m actually just glad that you two finally try to get along. Even though he is an asshole sometimes, there is a reason I'm his friend after all." the blond snorted.

"Be honest, that beetle shit was just so you could get us both out into the woods right?"

Woah.

"I didn´t think _you_ would be able to figure that out."

"As if your girlfriend would want a beetle."

"True." And there he thought only Izaya had been smart enough to realize that kind of thing. "... I think you actually have a lot in common even if you aren't aware of it." Shinra mumbled.

Both of them were shunned, bad boys in a sense. They didn´t let anyone tell them what to do. They were strong. Tho Izaya more in an intellectual sense. And they were both sort of loners and not as bad and evil as everyone made them seem to be.

It was odd but Shinra couldn´t help thinking that those two would make awesome friends.

Water splashing down next to him made the future doctor snap out of it as he looked over to the blond- he had stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shinra questioned, as Shizuo got out of the bath. Awkward he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Apologizing I guess."

A smile spread over Shinra´s face.

Now that was really mature of him. Now he just had to hope that Izaya wouldn´t make him flip out once more-

"Good luck~" And with that the blond disappeared.

Heh, he felt proud- he made Shizuo go and try to make up with Izaya. And now he had this bath all alone to himself.

Tilting his head back he looked at the stars above. It was just a bit after 9pm. He would have to return to their room soon. But until then, he could just enjoy this.

...

"Now if just Celty were here~" he chuckled to himself.

**To be continued~ xD**

**Ohohoho and now there will be some things happening that will make you squeal in joy xD 3 Hehe You will love the next update x'D**

**See you on 25** **th** **September~! *0* xD Be ready to squeal *0*0*0*0*0* xDDD**

**Now, now on a side note! *0*0*0***

**I AM DRAWING A DOUJINSHIE *0*0*0*0* for real yes xD Shizaya of course C;**

**And I already drew the cover of it *0*0***

**If you check out my** **story called "** Story pictures and stuff C; C: **" then you will see the cover of the doujinshie on chapter 3 xD**

 


	13. ஜ Bring it on! ஜ

  


-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Izaya's point of view.-**

Seriously- sighing the raven let himself slump down on the table. His arms were spread crossed on top of it and his forehead resting on his forearm.

Letting his eyes slip shut he sighed. He sort of really wanted to join that bath but then again there was no way he could do that.

With that brute in the bath and Shinra as well... there was no way he could show up there. Not to mention all the other classmates that he could run into by accident. Seriously, that excuse of a father ruined everything for him.

Letting his fingertips draw random patterns on top of the wooden desk he let his thoughts trail home. His father would be mad when he came home.

After saving up all that rage and shit- mum would only come home in the afternoon. And his siblings the day after.

It couldn´t be helped, he guessed. After all, if not him, then who would his father´s attention shift to?

"Are you asleep flea?" snapping his eyes back open he lifted his head, despite already knowing who it was that had called him. There was only one guy that used this stupid nickname on him.

_Oh please- seriously?_

Groaning he reverted to his former position and closed his eyes once more.

"Yes."

He couldn´t even leave him alone when he didn´t annoy him?

"Uhm Izaya-" Seriously-

"If you wanna fight can we move it to tomorrow? I´m not in the mood for that right now," the raven stated, tilting his head just the slightest bit, so he could actually glance at the brute.

He really wasn´t in the mood to fight right now. Shizu-chan should just get lost or whatever.

The blond didn´t leave though, nor did he reply anything.

A bit curious the raven kept glancing at him. It was odd for Shizu-chan to actually keep quiet. Yelling, and destroying their surroundings, that was a typical monster´s behavior, but remaining silent?

The blond rubbed his neck awkwardly, as he glanced away.

This was seriously awkward as fuck.

"Actually, I´m sorry about before." Apologizing to the flea- that was something he surely never would have thought he would do. If Shinra had told him to do something like that just two days ago he would have probably sent him flying into the next tree.

"... sorry?" Izaya cocked an eyebrow. There had to be a catch somewhere. None was coming thought as the blond nodded once again.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn´t have pried so much before." A snort escaped the raven as he propped up and elbow, resting his head in his palm. Okay this was seriously starting to become interesting.

"Why are you even trying so hard?" The blond frowned a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you only said that for the sake of our "friendship". Why try so hard and even apologize? I don´t get why you want to be friends all of a sudden in the first place."

...

It was a bit odd, probably, the flea was right. Still-

"Is it wrong to try?" Shizuo asked, not breaking eye contact with the raven. "Aren´t you tired of the fighting?" Chasing him every day, even though he said the flea was the one who was always annoying him, Shizuo surely had chased him just because he saw him somewhere by coincidence as well.

Izaya merely shrugged though and leant back on the chair.

"I thought our chases were fun to be honest." Of course he would say something like that.

"Don´t you think being friends could be fun too?" the raven frowned.

This was bad.

Shizuo was actually trying.

For him even...

Hah it was odd, the person he thought would get him into the least trouble was now the most persistent.

He would be lying if he said he didn´t want to try being friends. It sounded somewhat... nice. Interesting? He couldn´t really put a finger on it, but it was something he wouldn´t mind trying actually.

But he was anything but safe with him around... neither his body nor his secrets.

It would only bring trouble.

So it was best to end it now.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed theatrically and got up from the chair, walking over, "I don´t really believe in that concept of friendship that you have, why don´t you go and play with Shinra, hm?" he was sure that wannabe of a doctor would gladly join Shizu-chan in whatever he wanted to do. He didn't need another friend.

Shizuo didn´t share that opinion at all though.

"Come on, give it a chance, will you?" Shizuo´s life could be so much more peaceful like this. And he still had a feeling he had to make up for how everything started somehow.

Thinking about it now, the flea had ended up with some scratches or even some minor injuries from their fights. If he hadn´t said that in the first place and tried to get along instead that wouldn´t have happened.

So basically it was his fault right?

The flea seemed like he was about to reply something- but then he paused, looking at something behind the blond. Twisting his head the blond followed his stare, only to see a couple of his classmates, carrying a box down the hall.

A box?

"What are you doing?" Startled the boys stopped midway, only to sigh relieved when they spotted Shizuo. One of them smiled and walked up to the two while the others continued carrying the box.

"Getting booze, but psssshhh," he announced, proudly, moving a finger in front of his huge grin.

Shizuo just frowned though.

"Isn´t that forbidden?" Sudden laughter starting up behind him made him reconsider his words though.

"Pfft, Shizu-chan, really, did you think half of the class wanted to go here just for the attractions and their history?" Izaya chuckled, obviously making fun of the blond.

"You aren´t gonna rat us out, are you?" the guy asked Izaya- to be honest Shizuo didn´t even remember his name. He barely remembered any names of his classmates-

The flea merely pointed at Shizuo though.

"Ask that guy over here, I didn´t see anything~" A frown appeared on the blond´s forehead as the guy looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It´s not allowed." The raven snorted- this was way too fun. As expected of Shizu-chan.

"What if we give you some?"

Please as if Shizu-chan would ever drink something like that. Izaya knew what a sweet tooth the brute had. There was no way he would drink something as bitter as alcohol.

"I don´t want any, tastes gross." Of course-

The raven paused in his thoughts-

Or wait this could actually be interesting.

"Aw or maybe Shizu-chan is afraid of getting drunk~?" The blond blinked at the ridiculous statement and turned to face the louse.

"…huh?" the flea was just laughing at him though, pointing his finger at his face even.

"Ahaha Shizu-chan can´t handle alcohol I knew it-!" Wha-?! Almost biting his tongue the blond barked back-

"Of course I can!" But Izaya didn´t seem to believe him at all.

"Alright, alright I will believe you~" the raven merely winked at him. Winked. He fucking winked.

_Hook._

"You- Look how scrawny you are! I bet you would already get drunk after just a single drink!" The brute fumed, but Izaya merely grinned.

"Oh, are you challenging me?" _Line._

"Damn right!" _And sinker._

The flea smirked. Sometimes he seriously thought he was too smart for his own good. As unpredictable as Shizu-chan was, at the same time he was the easiest to manipulate of them all.

"Interesting- I think we will join you after all~" he purred, the guy was obviously torn now between being glad and afraid-

"Bring it on!"

Now what would a drunk Shizu-chan look like~? Izaya couldn´t wait to find out-

**-Shinra´s point of view-**

"Uh... you two are joining the party too?" Blinking in disbelieve the boy rubbed at his eyes as he saw his two friends enter the room- together.

They guys from their class had already set up everything, booze and snacks, they even dragged chairs and tables from the main hall into his room to make it more comfortable. Thinking about it Shinra was quite sure every guy from their class was here-

But those two too?!

"I´m actually surprised you are here Shinra," Izaya announced nonchalantly as if it were the most natural thing ever for him to appear together with Shizuo.

"Well, they sort of needed someone to stay sober and look out for teachers so here I am," he explained, glancing at his blond friend. He was obviously irritated, but not trying to kill Izaya, what was going on?

Wasn´t he going to apologize or something?

"Voluntarily?" Izaya asked, raising an eyebrow- but the future doctor just rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"They sorta pulled my unconscious body out of the bath before, so-"

"You are kidding- again?" this time it was Shizuo who had spoken. He seemed fairly calm, given he was sending Izaya death glances all the while.

"Shinra you seriously don´t learn do you?" Izaya sighed, shaking his head.

"Now, where are the drinks?"

"Whoah Shizu-chan seems to be in a hurry~"

Without even asking the guys Shizuo simply grabbed a table and moved it over. Slamming a bottle of booze and two cups on the table he took place in front of it.

"Shut up and sit down flea, I wanna get this straight right away."

"Heh~ Fine by me." A drinking competition?

Slowly it dawned on Shinra what those two had in mind. Or rather, what Izaya had in mind, seeing how Shizuo never drank anything. He wouldn´t dare interrupt those two tough-

Izaya opened the bottle with a grin, pouring Shizuo as well as himself a drink. Without even waiting for the raven the blond gulped the first drink down, instantly cringing at the bitter taste-

"God this is so gross," he groaned, shuddering. The raven smirked, gulping down his own drink without showing how much he hated the taste of it of course.

"Ahahaha, backing out already?" To be completely honest he disliked the taste of alcohol probably just as much as Shizu-chan, but there was no way he was going to show that of course.

"No way!" Pouring himself another drink the blond gulped it down once again, trying to contain the following grossed out shudder.

As if he was going to lose to someone like the flea!

Shinra could merely stand there, anticipating the sure apocalypse- both of them getting drunk like this.

It could only end bad-

With dread Shinra watched the two gulp down one drink after another not even pausing in between, just counting them and each of them trying to pretend that they didn´t mind the taste at all.

He knew well enough that Izaya hated the taste of alcohol- he was just doing this to get Shizuo drunk that he was sure of.

Seriously- he always thought Izaya was the more mature one of the three of them, but watching them like this he seriously felt like reconsidering.

And so the seconds passed- turning into minutes, then hours- The two didn´t speak a word except for random- "Hurry up flea"s or "Are you giving up yet"s.

Music was playing moderately loud and the other classmates were getting drunk as well, though not as obvious at those two were going at it.

With a sigh Shinra let himself slump down on one of the chairs, taking a few of the chips in front of him.

This... would be an disastrous night-

...

"Running awayyy~?"

It took three full bottles of alcohol and two hours later for the raven to ask that question as the blond got up from the table.

"As if, you better prepare yourself I´m not done with you yet!" the blond grumbled, pointing at the raven with his index finger- he didn´t seem particularly intimidating though. The way he clearly didn´t stand straight anymore gave away that he definitely has had enough to drink already-

"Aw don´t tell me you have to throw up?" the raven teased, only for the blond to wave him off as he strolled to the bathroom.

"NO way in hell. I won´t lose to you flea."

"Hai, hai~" Honestly speaking, Shizu-chan was doing better at drinking than Izaya thought. By now he really would have anticipated Shizu-chan to fall down or throw up or simply fall asleep or something. None of that happened yet though.

Surprising, considering that Shizu-chan only ever drank or ate sweet things.

Taking a gulp of plain old water he tried to cool off a bit. He sure as hell was already feeling the effects the alcohol had on him, feeling all hot and stuffed like this.

"You are pissing me off." Blinking the raven set the glass off his lips.

"Excuse me?" he tilted his head a bit to glance behind him, a group of boys from their class was sitting there, obviously a bit drunk already as well. One of them was glaring at Izaya while the others seemed to try calm him down.

"You heard me. Doing bullshit all the time, now even drinking all the booze, can´t you go die?" he was glaring at him, and yet- Izaya sort of didn´t give a fuck.

"Aw that´s not nice to say you know," he pouted playfully, and just poured himself another drink. "Thank you for the free drinks tho~"

Shuffling was to be heard and the raven only managed to put the glass down again in time to avoid it spilling over as the guy grabbed him from behind.

Fists were tightened around his collar and holding him up as the guy glared at him.

"You know what? I will get you Izaya Orihara!", he yelled, annoying Izaya just the slightest bit. Should he get out his flick blade? "I will get my brother and his friends from high school and then-" the guy didn´t get to say anymore though- all of a sudden Izaya felt himself being tugged backwards- rather gently, while the guy was thrown somewhere towards the group of boys.

"And then what?" a bark followed from behind the voice coming from no one else but Shizu-chan-

"UH- Hei-Hei-" All color faded from the guys face and he scrambled backwards causing Izaya to grin the slightest bit.

"If I were you I would piss off, Izaya is my friend now, and people who hurt my friends don´t live long, understood?" A few hectic nods were given and that was all the boy still did before running towards the door and leaving the room-

Everyone's eyes were on them, at least until Shizuo glared towards the guys, making them turn around instantly.

The raven snorted, still feeling that hand holding him up by his shirt. Not that it was uncomfortable or anything, but he sort of felt like a cat that was tugged upwards by its collar.

"People who hurt your friends don´t live long?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he wiggled out of the grasp. the words had sounded slightly slurred, giving away that the blond was noticing the effects of the alcohol on him as well, they weren´t any less intimidating though.

Or maybe they were even more intimidating because of that?

The raven let himself slump down again in front of the table.

"I hope you don´t want me to thank you now or something you didn´t need to interrupt," he made clear, taking the glass of booze once more as he took a sip. he seriously felt too hot already. Why the hell wasn´t Shizu-chan already laying in some corner and sleeping like a good drunk boy?

"Nah, never expected that kind of thing from you," the blond merely replied, mimicking the raven´s action as he took his own glass.

"Heh, Shizu-chan learns." A grin spread across his lips as he gulped another drink down, shuddering at the bitter taste now as well. "You are really serious about this friendship thing, hm?"

"Well... you already seem less like an ass so... I guess I just never gave you a chance."

A chance, huh?

"You mean because you said you didn´t like me right away?"

"Yeah... kinda." Hmmm. To be honest Izaya never thought Shizu-chan would be the type to worry about his own actions. He always rather struck him as the brutish type that did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and never regretted anything.

What a misconception.

"I wasn´t offended you know. Is not the first time people shun me right of the bat." The blond frowned, gulping down another drink.

"It was wrong though." He paused, pouring himself another glass as well as refilling Izaya's-

"... I was wrong."

...

... heh. Such honesty.

"You were right about me being an asshole, I mean even Shinra told you, and it´s true." It wasn´t like he had no reason to think bad of him in the first place.

"You seem really nice for an asshole though."

...

... nice?

The raven blinked slowly, glancing up at the blond in front of him.

He... didn´t see that coming.

Weird.

Haha.

Him?

Not an asshole?

Nice?

"Shizu-chan, could it be you are drunk already?" he chuckled, gulping down the drink he had in his palms. The blond merely shrugged, eyeing his own cup with an offended expression.

"I dunno, never drank before." The raven laughed, really now, Shizu-chan was really a class in its own.

"How many drinks did we have?" glancing at the glass he tried to remember, but honestly- he couldn´t recall how many they were-

"Should rather ask how many bottles we had," the blond hummed, obviously having just as much recollection of his memory. He frowned as he lifted the bottle to pour some more booze into his glass, only for it to not fill the glass- a single droplet was all that trickled down the bottle.

"Talking about it, this one is empty again," he mumbled with a frown on his face. "Oiiiii, where is more alcohol?"

Frightened glances were sent towards them as the blond looked around.

"You two drank it all..." It was Shinra who had announced that, obviously still keeping watch for any teachers that might drop by.

"Ehh, all?" Izaya hummed, thinking about how long they had been sitting here- well it was already midnight.

"I still have some in my room..." a bit surprised to see Shinra´s puking friend in here as well the raven got up from the floor smiling.

"Go and get more then-" a snort escaped Izaya´s lips at that response- seriously, Shizu-chan had to be drunk, considering how rude he behaved- usually he was all too nice to people that didn´t piss him off so-

"There, the key to Sugimoto´s room, get it yourself," Shinra said with a sigh and handed Izaya the keys. Seriously, he couldn´t make sense of those two. One second they were about to bust their heads in and the next second they were drinking together like best friends.

"Ahaha Shizu-chan, watch out so you don´t fall.~" from the corner of his eyes Shinra watched Shizuo tilt over a bit, catching himself on the wall- well Izaya was one to talk he mightn´t have realized it but he was swaying like he had way too much already.

Wobbling and cursing those two made their way over to the door- and with that they were gone.

"Are you sure those two will be alright?" Shinra mumbled, his companion from the bus merely shrugging as he turned away.

"Hey they aren´t trying to kill each other for once, what worse could happen?"

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**End of chapter 13 C:**

**Poor Izaya x'DDD oh my, oh my, what did you do Izzy~ xDDDD**

**Now, now, that´s it for today~ xD**

**if anyone is wondering- "A single touch" chapter 4 will be up in just a bit! I´m just flying over it once more, looking for mistakes and odd phrasing once more C:**

**"no escape" chapter 11 will be up in the evening most probably C:**

**Sowy for the slight delay and I hope you enjoyed this chapter xD**

**See you again on Sunday the 9th~! *0***

**PS.: Oh, oh and before I forget it, I recently read this story, and I just love how original, and funny as hell that story xD But also heart tugging kinda awwww**

**The story is called "What´s the big deal?" by weirdxyz C:**

**Please drop by to check her out *0***

 


	14. ஜ Accidents happen- ஜ

 

 

 

**Welcome to chapter 14 *^* *0*0***

**This time... ohohoho I won´t even spoiler this time x'DDD This chapter is 1000 words longer than usual x'DD**

**HAVE FUN x'DDDDDD**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Shizuo´s point of view. In front of Sugimoto´s room.-**

"Ahahahaha Shizu-chan can´t even put a simple key in a lock!" Groaning the blond narrowed his eyes, trying to make the stupid lock stand still- and yet it just kept swaying around in front of him, pissing him off!

"Shut up stupid flea-"

He bet the lock was doing it on purpose- mocking him by moving around like this. His arm, or rather his entire body was leaning against the door frame, while the flea had only been bragging about how he could walk down the stairs without having to hold onto the rail guide.

"Tch, this shit is probably broken," he spat after trying for the now felt tenth time to insert that stupid key into the hole. Mocking laughter was to be heard and the blond glanced at a flea that was already holding his stomach from how fucking funny he deemed this situation to be.

"Yeah that´s surely what it is!" Glaring he glanced at the silver traitor in his palm. Maybe it was the key´s fault.

A hand that suddenly snatched the object of his interest away from his palm made him look back up again.

"Let me try, genius," the raven chuckled, using his own arm now to lean against the closed door.

That show-off, just because he could still walk straight-

Slowly but surely the piece of metal approached the lock, making the blond roll his eyes- only for him to hear a soft clicking noise a second later. Glancing back at the flea a huge grin spread across his entire expression.

"Awww aren´t we getting the key in there? Izaya-kun~?" he purred, taking in the disbelieving expression Izaya wore as he glared at the key all the same now.

"Shut up I'm concentrating-" The raven frowned a tad irritated.

Tch- this stupid thing, was he really that drunk already? No way, it was just a fluke. He couldn´t believe he wasn´t even able to open a door by now-

Determined he locked his eyes with the door lock- stupid protozoan he would show him how to open a door!

Holding the little piece of metal tight he leaned against the door frame, for once not showing off how he could still stand straight opposite to Shizu-chan and aimed for the lock once more-

Almost it slow-motion he approached the stupid thing.

And-

_***Click*** _

_Insert, twist and done~_

Grinning he turned around, not even trying to contain his smirk over his definite victory.

"See~? Now where was the problem Shizu-chan~?" he purred, earning something that pretty much reminded him of a pout from the brute. It was almost cute how the blond had crossed his arms in front of his chest, denying that he was right.

"Hmph, the lock was probably intimidated by how much you glared at it."

Right. The door.

"Shizu-chan doors can´t be intimidated," Izaya snorted, trying to contain his laughter as he finally pressed down the door handle. Now then- they only had to get the bottles from their classmate´s room and then he could go upstairs again and win their little battle.

With a smirk he stepped into the dark room, already imagining the different things he would do to Shizu-chan once the blond finally fell asleep or passed out.

Good thing he had some waterproof markers with him~

"Its pitch black in here flea," the blond complained behind him- not much light was falling into the room, just a bit was illuminating the scene, coming from the corridor.

Touching the wall to the right of the entrance Izaya tried to find the light switch. Making out the smooth rectangular shape the flea pressed down on it-

Except it wasn´t the room´s light, but rather the bathroom´s one. The door to said bathroom was slightly opened, letting a streak of light fall into the room, illuminating it barely enough for the raven to make out some movement behind him.

Blinking he turned around, intending to turn on the other light switch right next to the one he touched before- only to suddenly find hands on both his shoulders-

"Wha- Shizu-chan-!"

Too late he registered that the blond was actually trying to hold onto him as the sudden pressure made his knees buckle and both of them dropped to the floor-

With a soft thud the raven´s head met the surface of the floor as the dead weigh pushed him down.

"Ouch- you stupid protozoan, I hit my head because of you-!" the raven complained, rubbing the back of his head, feeling that heavy body weigh rest on top of him. A groan ruptured through the monster as if shifted barely.

"So what happened now Shizu-chan? Was it the evil door again?" he asked, raising his hands to push at the drunk´s shoulders, but he didn´t particularly move.

Another intelligible groan followed and the blond shifted the slightest bit, moving at least his hands from Izaya´s shoulders as he tried to push himself off the ground- just a bit though. He was still hovering over the flea like an animal that found its prey.

"No, the floor. It wobbled on purpose to make me fall," he stated in a manner that seemed to serious the raven could only laugh at it.

"Shizu-chan just admit already that you are drunk of your ass!" The raven tried to wriggle out underneath the blond´s heavy figure, but discovered that this wasn´t such an easy task, considering the blond was still half laying on top of him.

"And you are hard as fuck, gain some weight flea, you are too scrawny." Too scrawny, huh? The raven sighed and poked the blond´s forehead instead.

"You are heavy, get down, would you?" Really, this was a tad annoying, Izaya already felt way too hot from the alcohol and being laid upon by someone who seemed to be a freaking heater himself wasn't exactly comfortable. The blond merely shrugged though.

"Don´t wanna," and with that he just let his head slip onto the raven´s shoulder, not even indicating in the slightest that he was going to move. "Gonna sleep now."

The raven groaned- really now.

"Not on top of meee, Shizu-chaaann," pushing at the blond´s shoulders and head he tried to shove the drunk monster off him- without any result.

"You are comfy though." Izaya sighed, giving up on the task. If he wanted that brute to move anymore tonight he would have to get him to do so on his own.

"I thought I was too scrawny," he added, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to come up with something smart.

"Nah. You are just perfect to sleep on." Perfect huh? The raven snorted.

"I´m not your pillow," he laughed- really now. Instead of ruining stuff or getting mad or whatever the only effect drinking seemed to have on Shizu-chan was that it was making him lose balance and get sleepy.

Izaya sort of expected more.

With a blink he noticed that the blond was actually staring at him. It was rather dim in Sugimoto´s room and the light coming from the hallway diminished with a low clicking sound. The bathroom was still letting enough light in to at least make out this much though. Tilting his head the raven met Shizu-chan´s stare.

"What?"

The blond hummed, moving up his palm to rest his chin on it.

"You are actually really nice you know that? Really." Izaya was fairly fascinated by how genuine the blond sounded. Him being nice, huh? This was the second time he said that sort of thing by now.

He was starting to repeat himself.

"And you are drunk, obviously," Izaya retorted with a snort, while the blond only sighed at the response.

"God damn what kind of ass was I?" It really seemed to bug the blond.

"A violently strong one," Izaya joked. For a second he was tempted to make the blond feel even more unnecessarily guilty than he already was- but then again... that wasn´t what a _nice_ Izaya would do, now was it?

"Yeah sorry ´bout that. To make up this ass here will now keep away other stupid assholes from you," Shizuo stated, dead serious as he nodded to his own statement. The raven tilted his head, one eyebrow raised in doubt.

"What kind of stupid assholes would you keep away?" he chuckled, amused by the blond´s behavior. It was sort of sweet in a strange way.

"Like the one that gave you those bruises."

The raven blinked.

The one that-

...

_Oh._

Not having expected the blond to bring this up the flea remained quiet for a second.

...

What was he supposed to reply?

Shizu-chan looked so determined the way he said that. Drunk, obviously, but still. A sigh escaped the raven´s lips and he closed his eyes.

The blond frowned, even in his drunk state he clearly noticed that Izaya didn´t believe him at all.

"No, really, I´m not gonna let anyone injure you again," he repeated, the frown only growing deeper. Did Izaya think he was just joking?

Upon inspecting the flea closer Shizuo noticed that he had pulled down the raven´s shirt quite a bit. The collar was obviously ruined from his previous attempt to abuse the flea as a chance to regain his balance. The fabric had loosened and was now revealing more of the raven´s skin.

With a frown he noticed a single bruise beneath the flea´s collarbone, partly hidden by the shirt still.

"I promise I will beat them up," he repeated once more, a familiar feeling of anger suddenly bugging him as he softly brushed over the skin before glancing at the raven´s face again.

...

Tilting his head into the other direction Izaya avoided the glance.

... stupid blond.

He didn´t even know what he was saying and going on about. And yet- Izaya couldn't really be mad at the blond. Beat him up, huh?

Shizu-chan would definitely do that sort of thing without wasting a thought.

Really now, he was only ignoring the blond or teasing him, how come Shizu-chan seemed so protective of him now?

Really, he didn´t get him after all.

Glancing back to meet the blond´s eyes he somehow felt hot.

Must be the alcohol´s effects.

"What if I don´t want you to do that sort of thing?" he questioned, meeting the blond´s glance after all. Shizuo merely shrugged.

"Then I will beat their asses anyway."

A chuckle escaped the raven´s lips. He should have expected that answer. So straight forward.

"You are an idiot." Shizuo grinned at the response.

"You are my friend, what does that make you?"

Hah. The raven snorted.

"Woah, shit, I really had too much to drink if you can counter my remarks-" How come the blond seemed so confident and calm when being drunk? He would have thought Shizu-chan was the type of drunk that would start a rampage, much as he would probably do all the time.

But this?

"Now let me sleep." What- Feeling the blond lean onto his shoulder the raven raised his hands to push at him once more-

"Noooo, Shizu-chaaan, I was serious you know, oii-" Instead of getting up and down from the flea, the blond merely shook his head though- making his hair tips brush along the flea´s neck repeatedly- the raven flinched, laughing and tried to shove the blond away.

"That´s tickles you asshole!" he giggled, tugging at those blond and surprisingly soft strains of hair to pull the brute away.

The second those words left the raven´s lips he realized he had just signed his death certificate as the blond lifted his head just shortly to grin at the flea.

"Hoh, so you are ticklish?"

Worst. Decision. Ever.

Before he could even try and say anything there were fingertips tripling softly along his throat, making the raven go into a laughing fit as he tried to get rid of the torturing hand-

No chance though- gasping and chuckling the raven squirmed beneath the blond´s touch. Only after a minute or two the blond decided to let go of the flea for a second, instantly receiving a playful glare.

"You-!"

Shizuo just chuckled.

"Out of breath already~?" The raven snorted, trying to catch his breath. That brute, seriously-

"I will show you out of breath-"

And with that he pulled the blond down by his collar-

Shizuo´s eyes widened-

The raven-

... was kissing him on the lips-

Completely perplex the blond could do nothing but stare as the flea let go of his shirt again, leaning back down in his initial position.

And the flea? The flea just laughed-

"Ahahahah that face- was that your first kiss?"

What-

To say Shizuo was confused was an underestimation.

"Why…?" he mumbled, still blinking in disbelieve.

Had he just imagined that?

Was he really that drunk?

The raven was still chuckling, as well as trying to catch his breath, from the tickle assault. Somehow Izaya knew what he had just done and yet he couldn´t seem to bring himself to really care about it.

He just felt like it-

Ahh, what was he thinking? The blond looked at him as if he were a ghost, and yet-

Why indeed...

"Beats me," he mumbled, letting his hand reach up once more, curling around that collar as he leant up. He didn´t really feel like stopping there yet.

His lips touched Shizuo´s once more- it was surprising how soft they were considering it were Shizu-chan´s. While one hand was still holding tightly onto the collar the other trailed to Shizuo´s neck finding hold in those soft blond strains of hair.

Okay so-

Shizuo had literally no idea what was going on-

But he didn´t feel like pushing the flea away either-

His lips were slightly parted; about to say something and yet he remained quiet. The raven took the opportunity and all of a sudden there was a tongue invading Shizuo´s mouth- sliding along his own.

Goosebumps traveled down the blond´s skin and yet he couldn't exactly say he hated the feeling- almost the opposite.

Unfreezing from his perplexed state he experimentally moved his lips against Izaya´s, using his own tongue to explore the raven's mouth.

He didn´t expect the sudden heat striking him when the flea hummed in approval- nor did he expected the raven to lean into his body and his own hands wrapping around that skinny frame to pull him closer-

Letting the flea dominate the kiss, the blond let his hands slide up Izaya´s lean body. It was weirdly intoxicating- and when Shizuo felt the raven´s hip buck into his he couldn´t help but feel heat collect in his groin-

Ravishing the raven´s lips he let his leg slip between the flea´s thighs- emitting a delightful gasp from Izaya, arching into the blond´s touch, mimicking the action all the same by propping up one leg-

Shizuo groaned, not once breaking eye contact with the flea as they parted to catch their breath-

This was Izaya.

But somehow this didn´t feel bad nor wrong at all-

Leaning down again without wasting a second thought the blond caressed the raven´s throat with his lips, before stopping at a particularly tempting spot, sucking hard at the skin. The raven tilted his head with a gasp giving the blond more access as his arms wrapped around those broad shoulders tightly, fingers curling around the white fabric of his shirt- goose bumps were travelling over his whole body, leaving him to tremble in delight as the blond elicited a soft moan from the raven.

There wasn´t any time for more of those to leave his mouth as they searched for each other´s lips desperately. Hips bucking into each other as the blond finally groaned- the flea gasped in surprise when he felt a pair of hands wrap around him, switching their positions in an instant.

Panting softly the raven glanced at the brute, now underneath him, his thighs resting to either side of the brute. The way Shizu-chan glanced up at him, with eyes so full of _lust_ -

God he wanted Shizu-chan to ravish him-

All self control he usually had somehow vanished as he grinded down on the blond, leaning in for another kiss- his hands almost flying to the blonds' pants as he unbuckled the belt-

He didn´t get farther than that though because the blond seemed to have similar ideas-

A moan escaped the raven´s lips and for a moment he only saw stars when he felt Shizuo´s hand slip inside his pants without a warning- his fingers clutched onto the blond´s shoulders as his hips met that palm fisting his now obvious erection-

Fuck-

Leaning onto the blond´s shoulder Izaya could do nothing but writhe in pleasure anymore- that hand pumping faster and harder- fuck- the blond caught the erotic sounds right next to his ear, letting his other hands slip inside the raven´s shirt, trailing up his spine-

"Shizu-" Izaya panted, tried to say something, yet he didn´t get to do so anymore as the blond suddenly twisted his head and caught the raven´s lips in a breathtaking kiss- that hand stroking faster-

It was too much-

Shuddering the raven clung to the blond as a silent cry left his lips, his body trembling as he came hard inside his pants-

Panting hard he tried to catch his breath as he laid on top of the blond, his chest heaving up and down all the same.

Only shortly he glanced up to meet the blond´s eyes- they were not done yet, oh no-

His hands found their way to Shizu-chan´s pants again, unbuckling the belt in a hurry-

He wanted more-

But a soft creak made both of them pause and blink- Only for the lights to suddenly turn on in the room.

Already feeling a feeling of dread approaching Shizuo turned his head to look at the entrance-

A pretty flabbergasted future doctor was standing in the door frame and adjusted his glasses as he took the situation in-

"Uh, sorry am I….. Interrupting something?" Oh god-

"Your timing sucks Shinra-" the raven suddenly voiced, turning around just the slightest bit, still sitting on top of the blond though-, "I was about to ask Shizu-chan to fuck my brains out."

Eyes widening slightly, the blond could feel the heat gather in his cheeks- oh god he just-

_Oh god_ -

Izaya did not just say that out loud-

Unable to speak the blond could do nothing but see this scene in front of him unfold- what did he do?!

He wasn´t long left to wonder about what to say or do now though because suddenly the flea got off his body really quick- almost at the speed of lightning the flea headed for a dustbin near them-

Throwing up.

Perplex the blond sat up feeling the dizziness return to him, while their friend moved over to the flea, rubbing his back.

"Okaaayy- I think you had enough to drink Izaya-" finally finding his voice again the blond moved from his laying position as well- ignoring the way the floor swayed a bit-

"- shit, you okay, flea?" A groan was heard and the flea just nodded, still hanging his head over the bin.

"Totally fine- just don´t take this dustbin away anytime soon, kay?"

The blond could just sit there, a tad worried about the flea- embarrassed, dizzy, a headache approaching- and horny as fuck.

_Fucking great-_

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**End of chapter 14 C:**

**Oh my- oh my... xDDDDDDDD Sorry, not sorry for the end x'DDD Ahahaha what a great way to end a tickle torture Izaya, really, thumbs up x'DDD**

**Well then~ Now let´s see what these actions will lead to the next morning~ x'DDDDD**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ATTENTIONNNN TAT  
**

**I´m really sorry ;-;**

**There will be NO updates today-**

**this week just kinda didn´t leave enough time to write and on top of that i got some sort of huge, evil, cruel writer´s block -sobs-**

**The next update will be due to 6th November**

**Im really sorry to make you all wait that long ;-;**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	15. ஜ Mysterious departure ஜ

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**-Izaya´s point of view-**

Oh god no.

Please let that have been a dream-

Twisting his head slowly the raven groaned, a headache of huge magnitude assaulting his poor nerves.

What had he been thinking? What on earth, seriously? Glancing to the side he caught a glimpse of the blond, sleeping rather peacefully still.

It was morning already, after what had happened yesterday he didn´t really recall much more. Shinra busted in on them and after that he just felt like shit. He kept throwing up for quite a while- and that even thought he hated nothing more than nausea urgh.

The sound of bed sheets rustling and a blond mob of hair moving up from the covers informed him on the fact that the beast had awoken. Begging for the brute to at least have some sense and not yell or anything the raven laid there on his bed, waiting what the blond was going to do.

With a low groan said male creaked his eyes open, immediately slipping them shut again as he cringed at the well lit room. The sun was already up and hurting his eyes as it shone ever too happily through the window.

It was only slowly that he recalled yesterday´s events. With a frown on his face and a barely noticeable blush he glanced at the raven-

"Flea, yesterday did we really-" A groan followed immediately, making him pause in his question as the raven shifted in his own bed, his arm covering his eyes as if to try and forget what had occurred.

"I was drunk off my ass. Please don´t remind me-" and with that he let himself slump back into bed again.

God- trying to chase away the memories that were now swarming around in Shizuo´s head as if his brain was just finding it utterly hilarious to remind him of what they did, he got up from his bed.

Almost instantly a soaring pain assaulted his head and he rubbed his temples with a groan. Never, ever, was he going to drink so much again-

"Headache?" the raven resounded from his bed, making the blond merely nod as an answer not really thinking about how the flea wasn´t able to see that with that arm over his eyes. But the raven seemed to get the message anyway.

"I have some aspirin." Hearing the raven rustle around in his bag the blond glanced at him as he pulled out a white little package with red stripes on it. Truth to be told for a second he wondered what the hell Izaya was going to give him- like-

It could be poison- but then he remembered that they were friends now after all.

And NO he didn´t not just think about how the flea kissed him yesterday-

Oh god-

"Why do you have that with you?" he asked quickly, trying to just forget what happened, right. Just forget.

"I tend to have headaches so I carry them around with me," Izaya shrugged glancing up to meet Shizu-chan´s eyes who quickly averted his gaze all too obvious.

"I see."

Salvia was swallowed, steps taken back to his bed as the blond tried to calm his stupid brain down and yet-

It was just literally fucking him all over again as it didn´t let him simply forget what he did with the flea- because...

HE FUCKING GOT THE FLEA OFF. Izaya fucking CAME on top of him from him touching his-

"Good morning~!" Startled the two snapped their heads almost simultaneously towards the source of the noise- also known as: Shinra.

"God, no-" the raven groaned instantly, only making the doctor grin wide in response. Seriously, if he disliked anything in the morning while having a headache then it was people rambling on and on while not giving a fuck about it.

"Good morning you two~!" the boy announced with a grin plastered on his face as he closed the door, quickly skipping over to Izaya's bed as he smiled at him.

"Shinra, I warn you , shut up, okay?" the raven threatened, glaring at him with an expression that said so much more than words- and yet that stupid doctor didn´t seem to be affected even in the slightest.

"Aww, about what? You couldn´t mean yesterday, could you?" he asked innocently, the grin only growing wider and wider.

"Shinra, seriously-" the doctor didn´t even let the raven end his sentence though as he put a finger on his lips, putting on a dumbfounded expression.

"You know I was surprised to see you two get along so umpf-" No more words left the boy´s mouth as a pillow came flying towards him at the speed of lightning, making the doctor bite his tongue and his glasses drop off his nose.

Giving a thumbs up the raven looked at the blond who had throw the dangerously fluffy projectile.

"Nice shot." The blond heaved, obviously not in the mood to hear anything from that doctor at the moment as well and simply nodded.

Coughing was to be heard and Izaya merely glanced at the doctor who was now kneeling on all four, whining as he got out of his bed.

"Uwah so mean- I´m dying... and where are my glasses-" Honestly, sometimes Izaya was really damn grateful Shinra was blind as a mole without them.

"Ah there-" a smile spread over the brunette's face as he spotted his glasses on the floor- or at least something that looked like they could be his glasses-

He reached out for them, intending to put them on, when a foot came into his sight kicking the desired object right out of his way-

"Oups~" the raven chuckled walking past the future doctor as he made his way over to the bathroom. Shinra pouted, looking into the direction he saw Izaya in.

"You are so mean!" he declared, but Izaya didn´t really seem to give a damn about that.

"That´s what you get for laying on the floor," he replied cold, merely shrugging as his friend made out the glasses anew, quickly putting them on before anyone could take them away from him again.

"You don´t just kick away someone´s glasses," he complained, entering the bathroom only to have the raven shrug in response as he turned on the sink, splashing some water in his face to wake up.

"You started it, now mind getting out? I would love to shower." Izaya swore the headache was killing him- and he knew at least a shower would help ease the thrumming pain, but oh, he didn´t think about Shinra there.

The moment he asked the guy to leave a huge smirk drew over his lips as he chuckled.

"Ah yeah," he chirped anew, his eyes glittering mischievous, "after all, you did stain yourself a little when you-" flushing hard the raven grabbed the boy´s head and shoved him in the sink, water splashing about before he could even dare and say that out loud-

Snapping his head towards the blond person who had now gotten up as well and stood there in front of the bathroom watching the scene, he hissed.

"I´m drowning this traitor okay?!" Gurgling sounds reached the blond´s ears as he watched the scene, his face feeling hot as the raven glanced at him with those bloody eyes.

"Didn´t see a thing-" Gasping and wheezing their friend tried to get out of the raven´s grasp, that stupid smirk still in place though. "I got it, I got it," he half panted, half laughed- the raven let off of him, quickly distancing himself as the future doctor shuffled out of the bathroom and headed for the room´s door immediately.

"See you later~ Try to not get it on, ne?" and with that the door was closed, both of them just gaping at the now closed entrance.

That fucking-

Simultaneously they glanced at each other, only to avert their gazes again just as quick.

"That stupid idiot," Izaya mumbled aloud, hoping that declaring their agreement on how stupid Shinra behaved today would let them forget about what happened. The blond, however, just glanced at him awkward.

It was then that the sudden ring of a cell phone tore the both of them out of the awkward silence. Glad for the interruption the raven headed for his bag the ringing already giving away that it was his phone that was begging to be picked up.

It was when he read the incoming caller´s name, that a frown replaced his rather relaxed, and slightly flushed, expression.

It was one of his siblings.

Sighing deeply the blond watched the raven pick up the call. Who was calling him that early anyway? Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was barely 6:15 am.

"Kururi? Something wrong?" the blond blinked upon catching the unfamiliar name. For a second he thought the flea might have a girlfriend that called him- but then he remember what Shinra had told him, he had two siblings hadn´t he?

"What do you mean she got sick?" Shizuo frowned a bit. Sick? One of his younger sisters?

"What...?"

... odd. The raven looked somewhat disturbed. It was almost obvious how much he had tensed- as if he were about to run away from him, Shizuo knew what he looked like before he did, getting every muscle in his body ready to run and jump and use his parkour skills to get away.

It was odd that he looked like that right now though.

"No, no you can, I will be heading home."

_Huh?_

Blinking the blond looked at the raven once more who hung up the call just at that moment.

"Heading home?" he repeated, not getting what he was saying- after all, he couldn´t mean himself, right?

But the cold glare he received made him shut up without having the flea even reply to him. He grabbed his phone, his bag and without even bothering to put on some fresh clothes he stormed out of the door.

Just like that.

Leaving Shizuo to stand there and wonder. Maybe it was the headaches fault or that fact that he was probably still a bit drunk, but Shizuo didn´t go after him at that time. He figured Izaya would come back eventually, whatever the heck had made him freak out.

But that wasn't the case.

He showered, he cleaned up his stuff put on new clothes, but the flea didn´t return. It was only when Shinra came back to the room and told him how the teacher said Izaya had left and headed home that Shizuo realized he wasn´t going to come back after all.

Confusion written over his face he could just look at Shinra who didn´t know the reason either. Telling him about the phone call he figured that maybe he had to take care of them since his parents were often on business trips.

Shinra said he did that often, taking care of his siblings- it was still kinda hard to believe. It was a totally different image of Izaya that he had.

And so he was alone in that room. Well, just like he wanted to, right? He wanted to get a room just for himself in the first place.

Shinra came and gathered some more of Izaya's things that he apparently left in his hurry.

And then he was all alone.

It was night, and he was staring at the ceiling as he couldn't fall asleep

It was odd. But somehow it had been nice to stick with the flea and try be friends.

And so the last three days passed.

The boys got scolded after a teacher found the empty alcohol bottles, and were made to do some extra work as punishment. Shizuo too, though he didn't mind too much , he wasn't even angry that Izaya didn´t get his punishment since he wasn´t there.

Without the flea the days passed surprisingly uneventful. They explored the city, drove sheer endlessly in the bus as they visited some other temples and places. Shinra once vomited in the vehicle as the driver couldn´t stop in time.

Boring almost.

And then it was the last day. Shizuo wrapped up his stuff, packed everything together and so they were sitting there gain. In that driving sardine can.

With a sigh he looked out of the window, the breath creating a light foam on the glass.

"Aw, do you miss Izaya?" turning towards the death seeking man he was met with a grin so annoying it might as well have matched Izaya's.

"I´m going to fucking murder you-" he announced, not intimidating Shinra in the slightest though. Well, then again, how would he? Shinra knew he wouldn´t ever do anything to him on purpose.

Smirk still in place the future doctor let himself slip into the seat next to Shizuo- no one had dared to take that place after all. With a frown Shizuo turned towards the friend.

"Oi, I swear if you start puking here I'm gonna throw you out of the bus, got that?"

"Nah it´s only half an hour more, I can take that much," Shinra assured, waving his hand dismissingly.

Yeah right. He could already see him vomiting all over the place.

With a sigh he looked out of the window again.

...

Missing Izaya, huh? It sounded incredibly stupid and odd, but somehow the idiot hit the mark.

It was odd, even from a normal point of view, Izaya was always there to tease the shit out of him, and now he was all of a sudden just not there. If that wasn´t awkward then Shizuo didn´t know what was.

And on top of that he had just been about to actually make friends with the flea.

He actually wanted to get to know him better.

"So, what exactly happened back there?" the blond blinked, taking a second before he got what the guy was talking about. But with that grin on his face it could only be one thing.

"Shinra, do you seriously have a death wish?" He started doubting his sanity-

Raising his hands in defense the doctor shook his head quickly.

"No, no, but I´m kinda seriously fascinated how you can go from _I´m killing the flea_ , to I´m fuc-" the hand shoved over the brunette's lips was faster there than he saw it coming.

"GOD damn it Shinra! Can you keep that mouth shut just for once?!" Feeling the lips curl into a smirk beneath his palm the friend merely grinned, pulling the hand off again.

"So?" Shizuo groaned- he wasn´t going to give up until he had his desired answers, now was he?

"It just somehow happened, okay? End of the story," Shizuo mumbled, hoping the questioning time was over with that, but oh was he wrong. The future doctor snorted at his answer.

"Yeah as if, you wouldn´t just suddenly start making out with Izaya out of the blue," Rubbing his temples Shizuo sighed.

"Who said that I started?"

Too late he realized he had made a huge mistake by saying that- Shinra´s face lit up like a Christmas tree as he blinked double and trice.

"EHHHH?!" Twisting his head to see if anyone was already following their conversation the blond hissed under his breath.

"Shinra, keep it down!" He didn´t exactly want everyone to know this sort of thing.

"Izaya did?!" With relief Shizuo realized that half of the bus was either sleeping or minding their own business as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Obviously." Still looking rather stupefied the future doctor hummed to himself.

"He must have been seriously drunk then," he stated, nodding to his own words. Shizuo snorted at that.

"Oh, really? Wow Shinra, I didn´t notice."

"Well usually Izaya is more of the type that pisses everyone off when he is drunk," Shinra explained, filling the blond in on a piece of information that was new to the male.

"You mean more than usual?" he joked, not really able to imagine the flea being an even greater pest than usual.

"Yeah, he starts fights and shit, real fights, punching and stuff, and we both know close up fighting is not exactly Izaya´s best skill." Now that didn´t sound like the flea at all.

Close up fighting? Punching? That sounded more like a thing Shizuo would do rather than Izaya.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. So I´m actually surprised you two didn´t end up destroying the whole town."

... Why did he even kiss him in the first place?

He didn´t remember everything but he said something about him being nicer than he thought, didn´t he? Something about making sure he wouldn´t get beat up by some ass. And then...? He tickled him that he remembered, but apart from that?

Did he say more? He didn´t remember.

Strange flea. Being all turned on and shit-

Shizuo nearly came- if Shinra hadn´t come along...

Shaking his head the blond tried to chase away the thoughts he had kept at bay during this whole time. He really needed to let this memory pass as exactly that, a memory, it was just an accident, a slip up, he bet Izaya just kissed him to make him stop tickling him.

As drunk as he had been that line of thoughts might have sounded rational to the flea.

Uncapping the cap of a bottle of water the blond took a gulp. That´s right, it was just a slip up.

"So," the bespectacled started again, making the blond glance at him as he took another gulp.

"Hm?"

"Did you like it?" Shizuo didn´t know what to do first- strangle Shinra until he shut the fuck up- or try to not choke on that fucking water as violent coughs shook his body.

"HUH?!" It was only when he snapped his head towards his friend again that he noticed his innocent expression.

"... the trip, Shizuo," Shinra said, blinking once, twice.

"... oh..." Shinra was still looking dumbfounded and the blond cursed himself for having such a fucked up mind, feeling the heat collect in his face again-

"You are blushing." Again he blinked, his lips slowly curling into a grin as they stared at each other. With dread Shizuo realized he just dug his own grave as Shinra's lips opened in a delighted manner, his eyes glittering, about to say some stupid nonsense-

"You di-!" Before he could even finish his sentence the blond shoved his pullover into the guy´s face, using the sleeves to make a knot he wrapped them around his face and arms, locking him up like those useful vests in psychiatric clinics and grabbed him by the collar- heaving him up like a cat-

It only took a second or two until he had dropped Shinra off in the first row and was back in his seat, his palm resting against his hot face.

Fucking Shinra.

**To be continued~**

**Now, now, I bet you wonder what happened to Izaya and what will be going on next chapter hehe C;**

**Sorry for updating every now and then recently XC I love having a schedule god damn but busy old me wasn´t able to keep up with it x'D For now I cut free some extra writing time this week so I can catch up on my updates C': Please bear with me for a while longer xD**

**"The wish to disappear" and "A single touch" Will be updated tomorrow, Monday the 7th C:**

**And on this Sunday the 13th you will get "Survival of the doomed", "No escape" and "Sinful Desire."**

**Just so you know what to expect xDD**

**Well then, see you on Sunday the 20th for the next chapter of bcd~ C;**

**PS.: I drew a Halloween Shizaya pic xD You can see it on my AO3 account C': Finally finished coloring it god damnit xD**

**PPS.: My stories are being translated into Portuguese by this little angel here:** Shirohime´s wifey **, you should find her if you type it in the author search bar on fanfiction xD**

**If you prefer Portuguese, you can check that out cx For now she only translated the first chapter of bcd, but more will be coming C: 3**


	16. ஜ How? ஜ

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Shizuo´s point of view-**

He failed-

That was the only thing that was currently on Shizuo´s mind. He outrageously failed-

"Shinra, I´m dead." The blond announced as a huge sigh escaped his lips, his head resting on top of his desk. The teacher was just leaving the classroom as the future doctor shuffled over.

"I thought you said you were studying at home so you would know everything beforehand?" Shinra asked, tilting his head slightly, he really did think Shizuo would be able to do this exam at least- not speaking about all his other subjects of course, but history?

"I think I just forgot everything during the trip..." It was Monday. The trip had ended the day before- it was a rather unspectacular bus drive after Shizuo had put Shinra in the front seat. As expected his friend did get nauseous after all and didn´t come back to visit him again. It was a pretty silent and boring drive afterwards.

Shizuo had pretty much forgotten all about the exam to be honest- there had been... other things his mind had been busy with.

"Ne, have you seen Izaya today?" Shizuo had pretty much expected the raven to appear in front of him in the morning right after he arrived at school, but unexpectedly the only person he met there were a few guys up for a fight. He did think it was the flea who sent them and got slightly annoyed, though it seemed that wasn´t the case, since the louse was nowhere to be spot during the fight.

There was no way Izaya wouldn´t watch something he arranged, that was for sure.

"Izaya?" the brunette boy tilted his head thinking. Since there was an exam today he had been at school fairly early, going through the different dates once more, but he couldn´t remember seeing Izaya anywhere.

"Now that you say it, I don´t think he is at school actually."

"You think he skipped?" the blond asked, frowning just the slightest- that flea was smart enough to ace a test like this, so why be absent?

"I think he might be taking care of his siblings or something actually."

Oh.

Right- Shinra had said something about that probably being the reason why he left the trip so early as well.

Taking care of his siblings, huh? Sounded awfully nice considering it was the flea they talked about. He still couldn´t really imagine the raven like that after all.

"... someone´s gotta bring him his homework and shit, ne?" Shinra blinked upon hearing that from the blond- it almost sounded like he was thinking about actually visiting the raven.

A grin spread along the brunette's expression and he was about to open his mouth to ask whether Shizuo was worried about Izaya- but when he saw Shizuo's face he hesitated and his expression dropped instead.

He didn´t really know what it was that made him stop, but somehow he felt if he teased the blond too much right now he might ruin something.

"Want me to give you his address?" he asked instead, knowing very well where the raven lived. The blond turned his head obviously a tad surprised by his question.

"Me? What for?" The future doctor had to try hard to not grin or anything as he continued. Shinra had to help his dork friends out there a bit, now hadn´t he?

"Well, sadly I have a date with my beloved Celty today!" he cheered, a lovesick smile spreading all over his face as he squealed. "There is no way I will drop by at that good for nothing´s house today~ So," he paused, hoping his plan would work as he looked at the blond with begging eyes.

"Could you do it for me, please?" He would make them become best friends, and then they would never end up in a fight again~!

The blond paused for what felt like a minute as he stared at the beaming brunette.

"Please~?" he repeated once more, folding his hands and bowing as he asked for the favor anew.

With a huge sigh the blond ruffled through his hair.

"... alright, can´t be helped if you have a date."

Shinra was a genius~

A sigh escaped the boy´s lips as soon as the blond left the scene. It was only 9am, the second lecture was starting now, but he already knew Shizuo wasn´t going to back out once he promised something. His plan had worked~!

... he wished Celty would actually go on a date with him.

That wasn´t gonna happen though for sure.

**-Shizuo´s point of view. A bit later in front of Izaya´s house.-**

...

Okay, so, this should be it.

Looking at the crappy description to Izaya's house the blond wondered for a second why he even agreed in the first place. Shinra could have dropped by very well before his date.

Well... if he even had a date. He doubted that Celty person actually existed, but somehow he had a feeling Shinra wasn´t lying about her either.

If anything then it was probably a misinterpretation on his part.

Folding the piece of paper and slipping it into his pants´ pocket he let his knuckles meet the door, knocking trice. It was a pretty average house- a small garden was decorating the front entrance and it seemed to have a second floor. Shizuo didn´t know why, but somehow he had always had the impression Izaya would live somewhere fancier.

With his school bag throw over his shoulder and a bag containing Izaya's things in the other hand he waited, hearing slow steps approach the door from within.

With a soft creak the door opened slowly. Not even waiting for it to open completely the blond spoke.

"Excuse me, is Izaya he-" he paused midsentence, seeing exactly the person he had come here for in the door frame.

"Izaya?" He mumbled, the flea being equally surprised as he stared back.

"Shizu-chan...?" The raven was only wearing what Shizuo identified as pajamas, and he looked pretty pale. Was he sick?

"I came to bring you your homework and stuff that you missed at school." The blond announced, still looking at the flea, who didn´t really seem to be listening. His eyes looked glazy and hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead.

The raven blinked a few times, wondering if he was dreaming or if Shizu-chan was seriously only bringing him his stuff. He was feeling hot and dizzy, holding onto the doorframe. He wanted to say okay and take the bag so he could close the door and send him away again, but somehow his limbs didn´t act accordingly.

He was feeling heavy, and tired-

Barely in time the blond noticed how the flea´s body tilted forward-

He was about to fall-!

The suitcase and bag dropped unceremoniously to the ground as Shizuo took a quick step forward, clumsily snaking his arms around the flea´s frame-

"Oi- Izaya-"

Even through the clothes Shizuo could feel how hot the raven was. The raven still seemed to be conscious, though his eyes were barely open and a red flush was decorating his pale cheeks, making him look even more feverish. He wasn´t even trying to get away or say anything, making it all the more obvious just how sick he had to be feeling as he went lax in his arms.

Carefully snaking his arms tighter around the flea´s body he stepped into the house. The bags were kicked into the entrance and the shoes thrown off as he closed the door with his back, the flea still half leaning half hanging in his arms.

Hot puffs of breath blew over his neck as he heaved the raven up completely.

"Jeez, ... hold on, okay?" he mumbled, only weakly he felt Izaya´s fingers tighten on his shirt.

"Sorry," the sick male whispered softly. Shizuo didn´t think he had anything to apologize for, he didn´t want to go on about that right now though.

"Where is your room?" he asked instead, as he looked around the house. He had thought there might be someone at home, but the disturbing silence and the fact that Izaya himself had opened the door made him believe otherwise.

"Last door on the right," came the quiet response and blond tightened his grip on the flea as he walked on. There was a little corridor on the right of a staircase, leading to just one door. Carefully, not letting the raven fall he opened it, stepping into what seemed to be Izaya's room. A desk was standing in front of a window, dozens of subject´s books spread all over it. It almost looked like the flea had been studying.

A cupboard, filled with books and another, closed one, which he suspected contained clothes were standing in there, accompanied by a pretty huge bed.

Gently he bent over said piece of furniture, pushing the blanket away before letting the flea slip onto the soft mattress. A soft but content sigh left the fleas lips when the blond covered him with the blanket. Shizuo pulled off his jacket, throwing it in some corner before he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Where are your parents?" The raven glanced at the blond, trying to focus his sight as he left out a small sigh.

"Work. Probably until the evening." He already suspected it, but knowing it for sure now the blond could only frown angry.

"And they leave you alone like this? Tch, shitty parents you have." Who knew, maybe Izaya would have just passed out somewhere on the house, maybe on those stairs he saw before- walking around like that, were they stupid?

"Nah, it´s my fault for catching Mairu´s cold." He heard the raven respond, his voice sounding way too weak compared to his usual cocky and confident way of speaking.

The raven blinked softly, a bit surprised when something cooler than his skin found its way to his forehead.

"Damnit flea, you have a pretty high fever." It was the blond´s palm that was checking his temperature.

"Wait a second." The raven blinked again, barely able to comprehend how the blond left the room. The usual silence was interrupted by a couple of swears and the sound of someone rummaging through cupboards. If it weren´t for the flea being so sick he might have been able to guess what the blond was doing, but like this it was nothing but a great mystery to him-

It was only about a minute that it took until he returned, now holding one of his mom´s baking bowls in one hand and a small towel in the other.

"Sorry, hope this is fine, didn't find anything better." Still confused the raven frowned.

"… what are you doing-" Shizu-chan sat down again on his bed´s side, leaning over as he put the towel into the water filled bowl.

"Trying to make you feel better a bit."

Cool and soft, the wet towel was placed on his forehead, making the raven slip his eyes shut for a second. He was feeling so hot, the blanket was making it only worse, but this towel was just amazing.

He had been having a headache ever since he got up to open the door before, but now slowly but surely the thrumming pain subsided as well.

"Does that feel good?" The blond asked, hoping he did at least something right. A soft nod was given and the blond sighed relieved.

"You are being awfully nice. Still because of the friends deal?" Izaya asked, for once his eyes opening just a bit more than just the narrow slits as he glanced at him.

"Yup. You better get used to this because I´m pretty confident I can endure your teases now." Shizuo answered, using the towel to wipe over the flea´s sweaty skin before dunking it into the cold water bowl again.

The raven grinned softly at the confident response. Endure his teases, huh?

"We will see about that." The blond loved to announce promises like that- didn´t mean he would really be able to keep them.

"So, your sister was sick?" A little surprised by the change of topic Izaya remembered what he said before. Right. The trip. He just left without saying a word, didn´t he?

"Mairu got sick, she had a cold, and since my parents weren´t at home all that much someone had to watch over her that´s why I left so quickly," he explained, giving the answers he knew Shizu-chan wanted to hear. Not that he felt obliged to tell him anything, but he didn´t intend to hide it in the first place.

"So that´s why you left." Shinra had been right after all, regarding the flea. He had said right away that his disappearance was probably connected to his sisters somehow.

"You can go, I can take care of myself now." Blinking the blond paused, the wet towel hovering over the raven.

"Go? There is no way I will leave." What was Izaya thinking? Was he getting delirious now? He had a pretty high fever and couldn't even walk straight and he suggested he should just leave him alone like that?

"I said it´s okay." That flea was actually serious, wasn´t he?

"But you´re sick, and I on my part hate being alone when I am sick. I am always bugging Kasuka to stay around, you would feel lonely too, aren´t I right?" the blond countered, placing the wet towel now on Izaya´s forehead to leave it there.

Izaya just looked at him, seemingly thinking about what he said, but he wasn´t denying it.

"I´ll take that as a yes."

"... but I will fall asleep." A soft mumble met Shizuo´s ears and he rubbed his temples with a sigh-

"Then I will be here when you wake up." Somehow he couldn´t distinguish which Izaya annoyed him more, the one that ran away from him smirking forcing him to chase after, or the one that wanted him to leave.

"Maybe the whole day." Izaya tried again, only earning a shrug from the blond who was obviously not giving a fuck about anything he said.

"I can do some of my homework."

...

He was already dead set on staying wasn´t he?

Why even? He was alright, he just had a fever. He could just leave already, and yet-

"... you will stay?" Izaya mumbled once more, and by now Shizuo was seriously starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah. Deal with it," he announced, turning to look at the flea again as he opened the eyes he had closed before. At the sight his breath got caught in his throat, however.

There was a tear drop running down Izaya´s face.

He could only stare as the clear liquid rolled down his face almost in slow motion. The raven seemed to notice as he quickly wiped at his face.

"Ah, got something into my eye-" he mumbled, and Shizuo couldn´t really decide whether the flea was saying the truth or he really just cried-

…

Reaching forward the blond pulled the wet towel off once more, dropping it into the cold water bowl, refreshing it.

"You should sleep now." He mumbled upon placing the towel back onto his still moderately feverish forehead.

"… kay..." Letting his eyelids flutter close the raven turned on his side.

It might have been due to the fever or just general exhaustion from walking around too much, but it didn´t take even a minute until Izaya´s breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep.

_So peaceful..._

The flea looked totally different when he slept. Not scheming or evil at all. During the trip Shizuo didn´t notice since it was always dark, but now like this-

Unwillingly the blond´s sight trailed to Izaya's lips.

His brain just loved to file him in on just how soft those felt and what they had done-

A slight flush tainting his cheek the blond slapped a palm in his face, trying to get rid of the annoying thoughts.

His brain was almost as annoying as Shinra.

_Did you like it?_

That stupid ass doctor had asked something that caused him way more headaches than the doctor might have thought.

_It_ , huh? He certainly did think about that time instead. And the scariest thing was- he actually did.

There was one thing that bugged him even more than that constant train of thoughts though.

The way he looked at Izaya. For fucks sake he was sitting here taking care of the flea- and as much as he could lie to himself, he couldn´t deny being too worried to leave the flea alone.

Looking at the flea again he noticed the towel had slipped off a bit. Carefully he bent over the raven, pulling the wet texture back in place.

...

A sigh left his lips and he sat down on the edge of the bed once more his hands finding their way to his temples.

He knew exactly what he was trying to ignore.

... shit.

How the hell did that happen?

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**End of chapter 16 C:**

**Well then~ What do you think Shizuo noticed~? xD eheheheh**

**I hope you liked this chapter C:**

**Also, I uploaded a new fic xDD A fucking POEM xDDD A poem one shot actually- It´s for Halloween C:**

**Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**NO, Halloween is not over, nuh uh, let´s all be nice and pretend I´m not 20 days late, oki? OKI?! xD**

**NOW NOW NOW:::::**

**Attentionnnnn: regarding the other updates, SD, ast, and twtd, please check out my profile page xD I always put info up there as to when which chapters will be out exactly C': That´s especially interesting considering I tend to be late sometimes x'D**

**The next update for Bcd will be out on Sunday the 4th December 2016 C:**

**See you there~ xD**

 


	17. ஜ Doting Shizuo ஜ

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Izaya´s point of view-**

…

Urgh- he felt hot.

Like a piece of meat that was getting roasted in an oven. Sighing the raven moved his numb limbs, trying to push the blanket off him, his eyes opening just a bit.

A hand found its way to his forehead as he tried to sit up. Crap, he was feeling so dizzy... the whole room seemed to sway in front of his eyes.

He closed them for a second a slight frown decorating his expression as he tried to adjust to his surroundings.

It was oddly quiet in his room.

Feeling a headache approach he opened his eyes once more, glancing around his room- turning his head the raven searched for a certain protozoan.

…. He- he had been here before right? He had been pretty sure Shizu-chan had visited him to bring him his stuff or something- and then...

Only blurry he remembered how he got back to his bed. But oddly there was no trace of the brute left now- did he dream after all? Swallowing drily the raven cringed.

His throat felt like a desert.

Twisting his upper body he pulled the covers off his body, he really craved for some cool and cold liquid sliding down his burning throat- if just his body would work accordingly-

Feeling another wave of dizziness overwhelm his mind the raven let himself slump back into the bed.

Honestly, he was feeling like shit.

It was only then that he noticed a piece of paper on his nightstand. Or rather- a sort of paper plane that was standing up, some not so neatly written words on it.

Focusing his eyes the raven leaned on his elbow to read the words.

_**Don´t get up flea. I will be back in a bit.** _

Ah- so he wasn´t crazy, Shizu-chan had been here after all. There was no one else in this household that had such a crappy handwriting or called him flea-

As if on cue a strange noise reached his ears, coming from the apartment´s entrance as far as Izaya could pinpoint it. Rustling was to be heard of someone who was undressing and hurried but steady steps approached his room.

The raven snapped his head towards the door, regretting the movement instantly as his surrounding started to sway again. At least he didn´t get nauseous from this kind of thing-

A blond mob of hair entered the scene, carrying something like a small plastic bag with him. His glance wandered straight to the flea´s bed noticing that he was staring right back at him.

"Ah, sorry did I wake you?" he asked, quickly closing the door to Izaya's room again. He had just been gone for a couple minutes- when he left the flea had still been sleeping peacefully. Now he didn´t look quite as relaxed anymore- his eyebrows were knitted into a frown and he had pushed the blankets aside, his eyes looked even glassier than before if he had to compare. He wasn´t even too sure if the raven had registered his question in the first place.

Putting the little bag onto the nightstand he reached out for the flea affirming his suspicions.

The raven´s frown ceased only the slightest bit when the fairly cool palm met his forehead again.

"Shit I think your fever went up even more," he heard the blond mumble, Izaya couldn´t really care less now though as long as Shizu-chan didn´t take that wonderful hand away.

"Would explain why I feel like crap," he uttered quietly, letting his eyes slip shut again. He almost whined when the cool hand slipped off his forehead and an odd rustling sound reached his ears instead.

Unwillingly he opened his eyes again, seeing the blond pull a little white package out of the plastic bag.

"What´s that?"

"Medicine. I thought you could use some." Opening the little package Shizu-chan pulled out a brown glass bottle, a piece of paper sliding along with it and dropping to the ground.

"Heh, pretty smart for a protozoan," the raven commented, now reaching with his own hand for his forehead- it wasn´t near where cool enough to bring him the same comfort Shizuo´s hand did.

"Well you aren´t going to get better on your own." Shizuo mumbled, while picking up the description of the medicine. Unfolding it, the piece of paper got larger and larger and the blond frowned a bit at the innocent sheet of paper. "The hell- where do I read how much I´m supposed to give you?" The description was annoying him before he even started to read it already.

A soft chuckle reached his ears and the raven reached out for him.

"Hand it to me, I know where to look." Handing over the piece of paper the blond shifted his attention to Izaya´s blanket instead, pulling it up to cover the raven again. Izaya groaned displeased by the action, eyeing the blond with a frown, the glare was entirely ignored though as the blond proceeded.

"Why did you take off the blanket?" he asked instead, making the raven sigh.

"Because I feel like I´m going to roast in here," was the short answer he gave as he tried to focus on the text he was reading. Somehow he kept re-reading some sentences, noticing that he couldn´t remember the beginning of them and they started to not make any sense anymore- seriously being sick and unfocused like that sucked. It was when he finally stumbled across some numbers that he realized this part was telling about the dosing.

"It says I just need one spoonful," he found himself mumbling and the blond leaned over to look at the part he was reading, just to check if he was right. Now that Izaya pointed it out though the blond could easily spot this certain part as well.

He took a little plastic spoon that was included in the little package and poured the oddly brown liquid onto it, filling it up till the 2,5ml mark. Shizuo had never been fond of medicines, especially since they tasted gross and bitter most of the time, and the way this poured out of the bottle with the consistency of snail slime only made him shudder more in disgust.

The poor flea, couldn´t those pharmacists at least make their medics look like they tasted good?

"There you go," he mumbled, holding out the odd spoon.

Izaya blinked for a second, seeing the spoon being held out in front of his mouth.

Ah, this was sort of weird-

To Shizuo´s great surprise Izaya didn´t even seem to mind the way this shit looked as he just swallowed down the gross liquid. The blond found himself swallowing drily as he imagined how this shit had to taste-

The raven snorted, having caught the blond´s grossed out expression. Somehow this was oddly fun- it wasn´t like Izaya minded the taste of medicine but for a sweet tooth like Shizu-chan was they had to be horrifying.

Having the blond sit here on his bed acting all doting and trying his best to take care of him, Izaya almost found himself thinking that it wasn't so bad to be sick after all.

Putting the spoon away and placing the glass bottle back into the package the blond glanced at the flea who was still watching him. Somehow he was getting oddly fidget at the stare.

"What? Do I have something on my face?", he asked, putting the package away. The raven shook his head just the slightest bit as a smile crossed his expression.

"Nah, this situation is just so surreal kinda- I´m wondering if I´m not dreaming after all."

Dreaming, huh?

Rubbing his neck awkwardly the blond glanced away. He did have a point there, this situation most certainly wasn´t anything he would have seen coming a week ago. Much less would he have thought he could change his mind to this degree about the flea...

Glancing back he had let his eyes slip shut again, the soft frown still interrupting his peaceful expression. Reaching out for the nightstand he picked up the towel and dunked it into the cold water.

He swore he heard Izaya purr when he placed the thing back onto his forehead. Well at least his expression relaxed.

It was odd after all for him to take care of the flea like this, wasn´t it?

...

"Ne, Izaya-" it was then that a sudden ringing noise startled the two of them. They looked at each other before Shizuo quickly got up heading for the door.

He didn´t even get to open the entrance, however, as the sound of a key opening the lock was being heard and the door was opened by itself instead.

"Iza-nii, we are home~!" Two little girls, probably no more than six or seven barged into the entrance, smiling and laughing, throwing their bags into the corner. One had a tad shorter hair while the other was wearing a long braid and glasses. They were wearing what Shizuo suspected to be elementary school uniforms.

Their eyes went wide though when they spotted Shizuo instead of their older brother-

One of the two took an instant step back while the other did the opposite, a glare settling on her face immediately.

"Who are you?" the girl with the braid questioned, the little sister hiding behind her.

"Scary man," was the only thing she mumbled- as the blond realized that the two were Izaya's sisters-

"Huh- no I'm not scary, I´m just-"

"Where is Iza-nii?!" one girl cried, not even letting him end his sentence as they glanced around, the bolder one looking angry while the other just looked at him scared.

"No no, I´m not a scary man, Izaya is here-"

"Iza-nii...?" The other girl´s eyes went wide, glassy-

Oh SHIT- she looked like she was about to cry-!

"Mairu, Kururi-" the savior´s voice reached the three of them, causing the siblings expression to light up again as they ran past Shizuo- Honestly, Shizuo had never felt more relieved to hear the flea´s voice-

Following the two he went back to Izaya´s room- the two girls were already sitting on the bed agitated talking about the blond and pointing towards him as he entered the room.

"Iza-nii, who is the bad guy?" the bespectacled one asked-

"Bad guy." The other repeated, nodding as she glanced at Shizuo.

He wasn´t a bad guy for fucks sake! But the raven didn´t even say anything and just laughed at the questions.

"That´s Shizu-chan," he chuckled, making the two not look any more friendly at him though.

"I´m not a bad guy, I go to school with Izaya," the blond tried, smiling to not look scary as they put it, apparently they already knew who he was though-

"Ah, you are the one that always chases our brother and throw things at him!" the girl complained loudly, the other nodding and hugging her brother protective.

Ah-

"Meanie," she murmured with an reproachful glance as if he had just murdered an innocent kitten-

That-!

"That- but-" he couldn´t actually say no to that could he?!

What the hell was he even supposed to say to that?!

Yes, because your brother behaved like an ass?!

The flea was close to no help at all there as he just laughed his ass of at the scene playing out in front of him. The siblings were still glaring at him so he chose to glare at the flea.

"You sure think that´s funny." The raven chuckled some more, nodding before he pat his little sister on the head.

"Today he took care of me today Mairu, he is a nice guy, not a meanie." The girl pouted a bit, crossing her arms as she scanned the blond once more.

"Took care? Really? He didn´t hit you?"

What the fuck- he wouldn´t start attacking Izaya when he was sick, what the hell did they flea tell his siblings?!

"Nope, he just tugged me into bed and gave me medicine." It was at that moment that a by now familiar sound of keys clattering against the entrance lock reached the blond´s ears once more.

With a groan Shizuo wondered who was going to arrive here now-

The little kids seemed to know though as they jumped out of Izaya´s bed, running straight for the entrance.

"Mommy~!" they laughed together, attacking the woman with a hug that just entered the room.

"Hello my dear little angels," she chuckled, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Have you been good girls while I was gone?" They nodded, laughing as the mother tickled them by trailing her fingers along their neck.

So this was Izaya´s mother? He didn´t expect her to seem so… nice. Then again the flea was actually nicer than he had thought as well.

Glancing up the woman finally noticed him standing in the corridor.

"Ah, who are you?" she asked, the siblings immediately briefing her-

"Meanie!" the quiet one stated, frowning serious.

"No Izaya said Shizu-chan isn´t a meanie." The other scolded her quickly.

And the mother just tilted her head a bit confused.

"Shizu... _chan_?" that stupid flea for giving him this stupid nickname- Embarassed he had to explain now why they called him Shizu-chan he quickly spoke up.

"I-Izaya came up with that name- I´m Heiwajima Shizuo I just brought him his homework and stuff." One day he would fucking murder that stupid flea after all-

Just not today.

"Iza-nii said he took care of him." The glasses wearing girl spoke up, causing the woman to relax.

"Oh, you did? Sorry for the trouble," she smiled, taking off her coat and shoes as she stepped into her home. "Are you his friend?"

"Ah, yes," the blond mumbled- this was seriously too damn awkward.

"But shouldn´t you head home now? It´s getting dark, I bet your parents are worried about you." Oh-

Oh shit she was right, he didn´t tell them he would be late-!

"Judging from your face I guess I´m right arent I?" she laughed and for a second there she really reminded him of the flea a bit- "You should head home before they start searching for you." Nodding quickly the blond smiled guilty.

"Yeah, I should really head home after all-" Quickly glancing into the room he looked at the flea who was still watching him from his bed with that grin of his.

"Uh... see you at school, I guess." He mumbled quickly only waving at the flea as he hurried to the entrance, knowing pretty well that flea probably had already figured out how awkward he was feeling with his entire family-

Izaya chuckled all on his own as he listened to the door open and close. Food steps approached the room, it was his mother that came in now.

Somehow Izaya found himself thinking he wouldn´t have minded if Shizuo stayed some more.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed just like Shizu-chan had done making the matress shift just slightly.

"I´m fine, no worries." The raven smiled, giving his best to sound convincing, but of course his mum wasn´t up to believe that. She rose an eyebrow at him, in disbelieve.

"Fine, huh? Want me to take your temperature to see how fine you are?" she asked, making Izaya pout as she just chuckled. She took the towel that was resting on his forehead off to cool it once more. Upon dunking the piece of cloth into the water she blinked, "Ah, isn´t this my cooking bowl…?"

"Shizu-chan didn´t find anything else-" Izaya laughed softly causing the woman to giggle as well.

"This Shizu-chan seemed like a straight forward, honest boy. Not sneaky like you," she smiled, placing the cool towel back on Izaya´s forehead.

"Yeah, he surprised me in the afternoon. I think I kinda passed out on him or something." A worried frown crossed the woman´s expression as she heard that.

"Why didn´t you call your father? I told you he could stay home to take care of you." Ahh, Izaya knew she was only worried about him- but what a dreadful question.

"No, I didn´t want to bug him when he is working," the raven lied, having his father at home when he was sick already was definitely the last thing he needed. The woman´s frown eased although she sighed at the raven´s words.

"Such a mature son. But still, when you are sick you shouldn´t worry about burdening others so much." The raven blinked when a fingertip poked his nose in a playful manner.

At that moment the two girls barged back into the room, squealing as they jumped into Izaya´s bed. He bet they had played who was going to be in his room first.

"Is Iza-nii still sick?" Mairu asked their mother, switching between looking at her and her older brother.

"Yes Mairu, so you two gotta be good siblings and be quiet so he can sleep." She whispered, placing her finger on her lips as she winked at the two.

"Okay," Mairu whispered back, giggling beneath her hand and Kururi just drew her fingers across her closed lips as if she were zipping them shut.

The woman chuckled, getting up as she pushed the two out of the room.

"I will get you something to eat later, now just rest some more, okay?" she whispered before turning off the light and closing the door.

Silence being the only thing that filled the room again the raven rolled on his side, just for a second he thought about this interesting da. Shizu-chan coming over, taking care of him, yeah this was a really interesting day alright-

But it wasn´t long he could think about this day because his eyes slipped shut sooner then he imagined.

And after a few mintues he was tight asleep.

**To be continued~**

**Daww, so ... apart from the dickhead father Izaya actually has a nice family, doesn´t he? C: Kawaii little sisters~ xD**

**Hehe, be happy Minna-san~! Izaya is gonna appear next chapter again C;**

**Also important info, you may have noticed, or maybe you didn´t, but my updating schedule is being changed xD just slightly though C:**

**Instead of SUNDAYS on which I update really late only always anyway, I will be updating my stories on MONDAYS from now on C: I just realized this fits way better with everything else I gotta do like studying and shit, and as said I end up posting only Monday so often anyway, it´s not even really a change xDD**

**And hey, that way the hated Monday has something good to it, no? xDDD**

**So anyway, just leaving this info here so you aren´t waiting each Sunday and wonder why there are no updates C':**

**Well then, with that being said, see you on MONDAY the 19th~!**

**On a tiny lil side note- I got nerve inflammation again ;-; fuck my life I swear- I will try to be on time this Monday though 3**

 


	18. ஜ Growing feelings ஜ

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**-Shizuo´s point of view. The next day, morning. At school.-**

"So, why did Izaya skip school?" The blond paused upon hearing the words when a very familiar bespectacled friend approached him from behind. He had just been about to close his locker and head for the first class. Scoffing he glanced at the brunette.

This was all his doing-

...

Then again was he even really mad about it?

"He was sick actually, had a fever and all," he informed his friend, who blinked obviously surprised by the news.

"Wait, he was sick?" Shinra repeated, seeming like he actually did care about the flea´s wellbeing. Somehow Shizuo couldn´t really believe that kind of thing, at least considering how nonchalant he had been last time.

In general he always sort of had the impression that Shinra wasn´t all that concerned about his friend. They were always acting rather weird with each other, not like what Shizuo would expect friends to act like.

"Woah you sound awfully concerned considering you didn´t want to visit the _good for nothing_." Honestly speaking, now that he thought about it, it almost made him mad- Izaya had been feeling really bad after all, and Shinra, Izaya´s only friend didn't even visit him.

The doctor pouted, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well I didn´t think he would be sick. I thought he was just being lazy as usual. It wouldn´t be the first time he just skipped classes because he didn´t feel like coming to school."

... Shinra was probably right with that.

Why was this whole thing bugging him so much anyway? Felt as if he had just swallowed down his heart.

The blond sighed, getting irritated at his own thoughts. "So?" Shinra asked, "How is he? Did he catch a cold?"

"Looked more like the flu to me- all I know is that his fever was pretty high." It really was. He hadn´t been able to actually check it but from what he had felt he definitely had a high temperature.

He has had a fever like that often enough to know that kind of thing.

Talking about it made him think about how miserable the flea had looked. All alone in that room until he came, it seemed way too lonely. When Kasuka or him got sick in the past there would always be someone staying behind to take care of them. Then maybe in Izaya´s family that just wasn´t possible. They did seem like they were busy working all day.

The future doctor beside him hummed, leaning against the shoe locker while Shizuo closed his space and put on his indoor shoes.

... Izaya... had even cried, hadn´t he? He didn´t know if maybe he was just misinterpreting things,- maybe he really just got something in his eye- but somehow he had a feeling it was not.

Was it because of the fever? Did he get emotional or something?

...

Why would he be crying in the first place though?

And why did Shizuo want to, to... he didn´t know. At that point he just wanted to reach out to the flea. Not in a sense of hugging the flea or something, gosh that would be awkward.

But he wanted to be reachable. He wanted Izaya to look at him, he wanted to know about what he was thinking. He found himself wanting to know more about the flea.

"Earth to Shizuo." Blinking the blond snapped out of his thoughts, finding a hand waving up and down in front of his face. A bit confused he looked at his brunette friend that kept grinning at him.

"Is something wrong?" Shinra question, looking as though he already knew about everything that was going on in Shizuo´s head- then again that couldn't be, Shinra didn´t know anything-

"Why?" he mumbled instead, throwing his bag over his shoulders as he headed for the hallway. It was already late, in five minutes the classes would start.

"You spaced out- you tend to do that when you have something to think about."

Space out, huh?

He couldn´t deny that.

Neither could he deny he was thinking about something really hard.

Tch- who was he even kidding? He knew what he was thinking about. It had come to him slowly, creeping its way a long so quiet he didn´t even notice.

He didn´t even know what sparked it. Was it because of yesterday? Because of how different the flea acted? Was it because Shinra told him what a great brother and friend he actually was?

Maybe because of what happened at the party?

Or even before that- when he helped him to get onto that bus ride even though he was sick?

He didn´t know it. He couldn´t pinpoint it or anything. It just came to him all of a sudden yesterday- when he was looking after Izaya.

This sudden urge to get to know the flea, to want Izaya to get to know him too. To show him he wasn´t as much of a monster as he had always shown him.

Then again ... Izaya probably knew that anyway. He wasn´t stupid. Maybe he even already knew what was going on with Shizuo- he didn´t know.

And yet...

"I mean if you don´t want to let me in on the secret you are hiding, then okay, it´s not like I´m gonna be offended or anything~" Shinra announced, chirping, setting up his best grin as he swirled around, walking backwards now as to be able to look into Shizuo´s face as they walked on to their classroom.

It was then that the blond suddenly stopped and looked straight at him. Shinra stopped as well, blinking just the slightest as Shizuo´s expression had sort of changed. Only slowly, but surely his lips moved as he spoke.

"... I think I like the flea."

...

Shinra blinked, one, twice-

...

A sudden clap made by Shinra startled the blond greatly while the brunette smiled as if he had just treated him to a laboratory excursion to some frog dissection.

"Well finally! I knew you two would get along! See, I always told you, you two could be friends!"

_... friends?_

Softly but surely Shizuo's palm found its way against his forehead, a deep sigh escaping his lips. That idiot.

"Not as a friend Shinra." He repeated, taking the hand down as he looked at his friend again.

That wasn´t it.

Seemingly a bit confused by the statement Shinra´s grin dropped and he tilted his head questioningly. Shizuo swore he could almost see the steam rise from the guy´s head as he tried to figure out what Shizuo meant exactly.

...

"As an enemy?" he asked, Shizuo shook his head. He couldn´t blame him for not getting it right away, after all, no matter how he thought about it, it was strange to feel that way about the flea in the first place.

"Rival?" Again he shook his head. A sudden sense of realization spread across the future doctor´s expression.

...

"You are kidding-"

Ah- now he got it. It really had to sound like a joke to him, just one week ago he was having a conversation with him about how he should deal with the flea best. That he should ignore him since he hated that, and that he couldn´t do that since Izaya annoyed him too much, and now?

No wonder Shinra had such a hard time believing it.

"Since when were you gay?" The question surprised Shizuo to the extent he almost choked on his own spit-

"Wha-!? No, I don´t like guys!"

Blinking again Shinra sighed while adjusting his glasses. He had always known Shizuo wasn´t the fastest one to catch up to things and saying he _thought_ he liked the flea already told him enough anyway, but this, really?

"… hold on a second. You just said you like Izaya. As far as I know he is a _guy_." He started slowly, feeling as though he was lecturing a child that said it liked strawberries but told him it hated fruits.

"That doesn´t mean I´m gay, it´s just Izaya." Shizuo repeated, and Shinra felt as though he really didn´t get it.

"… just to make this clear, you do want to kiss and do perverted stuff with him?" The expression he got from the blond was the best he had ever seen in his life- for a moment he felt he understood finally what Izaya meant when he said he just enjoyed seeing Shizuo´s reactions-

That red color that suddenly tainted Shizuo´s cheeks spoke more than a thousand words.

"What the fuck Shinra?!" Instead of replying to that the brunette just nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"I will take that as a yes."

Struggling with the words the blond almost bit his tongue-

"What? No, I mean yes, but no that´s-" god damnit- slapping a hand over his face he groaned, knowing full well that Shinra was right anyway.

"So, rationally speaking~" the future doctor continued making the blond feel as though he was going to die from embarrassment already- why the hell did he even decide to go ahead and tell that stupid quack?

"Okay, okay, then maybe I´m gay for the flea, I got it already." He swore, one day, one day he was going to kill his friend.

Shinra seemed pretty satisfied with the answer he got, however, and just nodded triumphantly.

"Said so. And there I thought you were just embarrassed when I asked if you liked what happened- oh my god-" A groan interrupted him.

"Please Shinra-" The boy chuckled.

Ah okay, okay, maybe he was going too far now.

It was really surprising though. Sure, he had always thought they would get along well if they just tried to, but this-

Well then again he felt like he should have considered that option too.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Caught by surprise the blond frowned.

"About what?"

"Your feelings. Are you gonna tell Izaya?"

Tell-

"No." The answer came so fast Shinra was actually taken aback, it wasn´t even a no that sounded like he wasn´t confident enough to do it, more like he had just already decided on it.

"What, why not?" he asked, not really getting why Shizuo wasn´t making a move when he knew what he was feeling for the raven.

To Shizuo it was a fairly easy question though.

"Shinra I seriously doubt he feels the same for me. I would just dig my own grave." It´s not like just because he realized he had the hots for him that he would confess right away or something cliché like that. What did he expect to happen?

The flea liking him back? Yeah right as if.

Shinra didn´t seem to be particularly satisfied with that sort of answer and just pouted.

"… but how would you really know? I never thought I would catch you two getting it on either." Couldn´t he just forget that he saw that kind of thing?! Seriously-!

"Shinra please-"

"Ah! Izaya did kiss you first though, didn´t you say that?" the bespectacled threw in before the blond could even finish his sentence, making him sigh a bit annoyed. He knew Shinra was just trying to help, but his annoying whining was seriously counterproductive.

"He was drunk of his ass Shinra. That didn´t mean anything." Why was he so keen on him telling Izaya anything in the first place? It wasn´t as if anything good would come of it.

And besides, he was totally fine just continuing their relationship the way it was right now. The past two weeks were the best they had ever gotten along.

"I warn you Shinra, don´t you dare say a single word or I swear I will punch you where it hurts-" gulping the future doctor glanced at his friend.

"You would castrate me-"

"Then you better watch your mouth."

It was at that moment that the sound of the school´s bell interrupted the two. The brunette groaned, hurrying along the hallway. "Because of you we will be late again Shizuo!"

Noticing that his friend wasn´t following him, Shinra turned around, only to see him stand there and look back to the lockers.

Ah-

"Izaya?" The raven had suddenly appeared in the hallway, obviously not having heard anything of their conversation though as he seemed to be surprised to see the two in the first place.

"Morning," he mumbled as he approached the two, finding himself not being able to describe how weird it was for them to talk civilized like this after just one week.

Shizu-chan didn´t seem to be thinking about that sort of thing at all though.

"Aren't you still sick?" The raven felt a chuckle escape his lips- honestly- Shizu-chan sounded close to worried about him. It was weird, yet not dislikeable.

"Well the fever went down really fast so-" he shrugged. That was a bit of a lie- his temperature had went down considerably, yes, but that didn´t mean he wasn´t still sick. He had measured 37,4°C in the morning, of course he didn´t say anything though.

It wasn´t like he particularly wanted to skip school and have his dad stay at home with him...

"You shouldn´t be at school." Shizuo frowned, scanning the flea from head to toe. He had looked like shit yesterday so there was no way he could be completely fine again. The raven didn´t seem to even want to listen to him at all though.

"What are you, my mum?" he asked instead, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, but would be a waste if you got sick again after I took care of you."

...

Aw- that-

The raven blinked a bit taken aback by how genuinely concerned the blond sounded. Yesterday he had been thinking Shizu-chan was just taking care of him because tit was a human thing to do and he was a nice guy at heart after all-

But looking at it like this...

A soft smile sneaked onto his lips.

"So solicitous," he chuckled, "I like that."

Now it was the blond´s turn to be a bit perplexed. For one thing he didn´t know the word he said and for the other- did he just smile and say he liked whatever that was about him?

Shinra really had to hold back as to not say anything he might regret- or laugh for that matter.

Izaya had definitely complimented Shizuo, though he didn't seem to get it, yet he seemed to be happy about it, honestly he had the expression of a child that just got a present but had no idea what was in it in the first place.

"Well I should hurry to my class now. See you~" the raven chuckled, leaving the two idiots behind just like that.

"Ah, yeah, See you later." Shizuo repeated rather dumbfounded, and Shinra really couldn´t hold it in anymore and just started to laugh.

" _See you later_ ~ you said~" he chirped, repeating the blond´s words, like some dumb parrot.

"Oh shut up-" Shizuo groaned, his hand trailing t back of his neck awkwardly as he glanced after the flea.

Why the hell did he tell Shinra in the first place? He would fucking slip up, he already saw it coming-

Ah- well there was at least one thing he was usable for.

"Shinra, what´s soli- soli... whatever he said?"

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**To be continued~ C:**

**Naw now wasn´t this a cute chapter? xDD Embarrassed Shizzy and a flea that´s just being too energetic for his own good? xD Something sweetie, sweetie will be happening next time hehe C': look forward to it~! xD**

**Now now on a side note, "let it snow" is supposed to be updated today, ... I am trying my best, but I´m so sure whether I will actually manage till today x'D I am working on it though! So if I don´t finish today, then tomorrow you will get it at least! That´s still Christmas for some people, so- xDD I will still try to finish today tho C':**

**Now with that being said I have some more news:**

**\- I´m already warning you ahead of time, in January there will be NO UPDATES apart from sotd and bcd on Monday the 2nd xD It´s exam time and I have really a lot of important exams to study for this time C': So I will only continue updating regularly again starting 6th February C:**

**Plz forgive me xD I really need the time to study C': I will be trying to draw some Shizaya pictures meanwhile tho so look forward to February the 1st cuz I most definitely will be uploading at least one picture then xD**

**And for everyone who is wondering why ast hasn´t been updated: I´m kinda stuck there xD give me a bit of time I will definitely write more, just right now I´m stuck C':**

**Well then, with all that being said, see you again on Mondays the 2nd January~! xD**

 


	19. ஜ Rooftop ஜ

\--๑-๑ **ஜ** ๑-*0*-๑ **ஜ** ๑-๑--

**\---Shizuo´s point of view---**

A sound so angelic the blond thought he hadn´t heard anything quite like it yet reached his ears as he stretched himself on his chair. Finally-

It had been the school´s clock, announcing the next break. Glancing at the teacher that now left the classroom while carrying her books, he groaned, his sight travelling over to the blackboard, and then back to his desk- to a certain piece of paper that had found its way into his hands.  

_"Heiwajima-kun, if this keeps up I´m afraid you know what the consequences will be."_

"What´s this?" of course Shinra had to be the usual annoying friend he was, looming over him, being a curious little shit as he inspected the paper he held.

Twisting it upside down quickly the blond dropped it on the desk. Shinra was his friend and all- but he really didn´t need him to pry.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug, it was already bad enough that he had to show this to his parents when he got home. He could really skip on one of Shinra´s "you are going to fail this year" lectures.

"So, what about the history exam?" sighing the blond shoved the paper into his school bag.

"I failed it. Did you expect anything different?"

"Well I did have some hope that you made it somehow..."

"And what do you dream of at night? I didn´t even get three questions right," the blond admitted, partly embarrassed, partly just devastated because he seriously had no idea how to do this.

He had been studying really hard but this stuff just wouldn´t get stuck in his brain for some reason. Was he really that stupid?

"What are you going to do now about your grades though?" Groaning the blond pushed himself up from his desk.

"Can we please not talk about that shit now?" he asked, heading for the hallway a deep frown decorating his expression as the future doctor followed close behind.

"Whoa, now if that isn´t a stern expression." The blond blinked upon the words, tearing his eyes from the ground that he had been basically glaring at as he faced the male in the hallway. Izaya had been the one to say these words, standing there in the hall, carrying what seemed like a bento box.

Actually he had come over to have  some fun maybe annoy Shizu-chan a bit, despite being friends, after all just being friends didn´t mean he wasn't allowed to do that, but looking at the blond now Izaya had the feeling something had already annoyed him well enough.

"Any reason in particular why you are so mad?" he asked, eyebrow risen, he felt like he was stabbing in a wasps nest, not that he minded stirring some commotion in there.

But the blond didn´t even get to answer when a smirk drew across Shinra´s expression as his eyes trailed back and forth between the two.

"Nene, Izaya, wanna have lunch with us?" Shinra burst, beaming at the two of them.

Izaya merely snorted at the odd request, raising an eyebrow.

"We have been going to this school for like 4 years and you ask me _now_ if I want to eat together with you?" it was a fun thing in itself that Shinra even asked, not to mention that it seemed somewhat suspicious for him to do that now.

"It´s never too late~" the brunette chirped, a huge grin spreading across his face as he ran back into class to get whatever he packed for lunch, only making Izaya more suspicious.

Humming the brunette boy rummaged in his school bag, drawing out the box he had packed for today. A grin spread across his expression as he made his way back.

Shizuo might have no intention of telling Izaya anything, but that didn´t mean he couldn´t try getting them to be together some more.

He knew for a fact that Izaya was overly obsessed with Shizuo´s strength in the first place and heck what happened on the school trip was still a mystery to him- so maybe just maybe-

"So creepy. What are you staring at me for?" the raven suddenly asked, addressing Shinra who was grinning like some sort of madman.

"I´m not~" he chirped.

Shizuo could only wonder what the hell Shinra was thinking he was doing.

"You are," Izaya repeated looking over his shoulder. With a sigh he pointed behind his back.

"Talking about staring." The blond followed the raven's glance. "Don´t you think we attract too much attention?"

Behind the small group a few students had gathered, or rather, the entire corridor had just stopped talking and kept looking at them.

Probably waiting for a fight to start. A soft smile sneaking on his face the blond remembered how he had chased Izaya through here just before the trip.

"I think we do yeah-"

They really did have reason to think things were going to escalate.

Not that he ever went and tried to kill the flea without a good reason.

"Hmmm, true. Let´s head for somewhere else then," Shinra chirped and headed for the staircase on the right.

Seriously. Shizuo wondered just what on earth Shinra was even trying to do.

... then again he could probably guess it.

After all he had told Shinra about what he felt for the flea. Seriously that had been a mistake, hadn´t it? Just looking at the grinning doctor from behind as he skipped up the stairs to the school´s roof he knew that he would pull something unnecessary to try and make him confess his feelings.

Or worse- he might as well just tell Izaya-

For a second Shizuo felt dread overcome him, but then he breathed in deeply, shaking his head. No, Shinra wouldn't go that far.

He promised he wouldn´t tell him and even if he was a freaking rambler, he wouldn´t tell Izaya.

Hearing the roof´s door open with a creak he felt a gush of wind blow past his face.

The roof was empty. Well it was most of the time. He knew there were rumors coursing around that he spent his breaks here from time to time. Well, probably ever since he beat up some guys on this roof that were trying to pick a fight.   
Seriously who picks up a fight on a roof? They couldn´t even run away.

He was used to spend some time up here when he got too annoyed too, so he doubted anyone would have enough guts to approach him up here except they wanted to fight him.

"What the hell, it's cold up here," Izaya complained, shivering as soon as he stepped out on the roof. Chills were travelling up his spine just feeling the soft wind brush past him. At the speed of lightning his arms found their way around his own frame.

Considering he wasn´t feeling all that well yet- it was probably a stupid idea to stay up here. The only reason he had come to school was so he wouldn´t have to stay home when his dad had a day off in the first place.

But now that he felt the cool wind brush against him and felt his own too heated skin beneath his finger tips he wondered if it had been that smart after all.

"That´s cause you are so skinny," he heard the blond comment, frowning just a bit at that.  

"Oh shut up, I´m not that thin," he argued, trembling like a leaf when suddenly one gush of wind decided it would be incredibly fun if it blew up the backside of his shirt. Goose bumps travelling over his skin he frowned.

"We should go inside again."

"Eh? But I like it on the roof! I don´t wanna go inside," Shinra whined almost instantly, already having sat down on the cold ground and gotten out whatever food he had brought with him in that bento box.

"Shinra please," the raven tried, already feeling the hair in his neck stand up straight.

"Oh come on five minutes won´t kill you."A sigh escaped the raven´s lips and he sat down on the cold ground unwillingly.  

Why was he his friend again?

Suddenly darkness startled the raven as something was dropped right on top of his head.

"What-" Unlocking his crossed arms he pulled the weird fabric of his head, only to notice that it was a familiar blue vest.

He only needed to glance at Shizu-chan  who now only wore a white shirt to know he had just dropped his own on him.

"Take it, before you get sick again," he commented as he sat down next to him cross-legged.

"Shizu-chan, are you treating all your friends this nice?" Izaya laughed, gladly taking the bigger jacket though and slipped into the too long sleeves.

It certainly did help that the jacket was already warmed up from Shizu-chan.

"Aw Shizuo, you really-" A sudden choked sound caught the raven´s attention- a flying rice ball, so fast he had mistaken it for some sort of weapon, had slammed right into Shinra´s talking face, knocking him out efficiently.  

Blinking the raven looked at the blond who had thrown the dangerous projectile.

"What was that for?" But the blond merely shrugged, unwrapping the bento box he had taken up here.

"He annoyed me."

"Uwah, please do warn me once I do," he laughed, "Would be hilarious if I got knocked out by a rice ball."

Knocking Izaya out with a rice ball? That would certainly be a first. Of all the things he had thrown at him food definitely had never been on the list.

"Thank you by the way. I never really got to say that did I?" Confused the blond blinked, for a second not knowing what Izaya meant.

"Huh?" returning back to life, Shinra started picking rice off his face while listening.

"Well you did waste quite the amount of time looking after my sorry ass, so," Izaya elaborated-

Ah, he meant the day before. Shizuo couldn´t help but feel a bit... embarrassed about that. Especially when he remembered how Izaya´s siblings had come home and then his mum-

"That´s fine, you were sick after all," he shrugged clearing his throat, "Couldn´t exactly leave you sprawled on the doorstep." The raven hummed in approval.

"Shizu-chan might be less of a monster than I thought he was," he pointed out, stabbing one of the egg rolls in his box.  

"Kururi says sorry btw, for calling you a meanie-"

"Kururi? What exactly happened yesterday?" Shinra suddenly threw in, being done with picking the sticky rice off his face.

"Revived form the dead?" Izaya asked sarcastic, making Shinra pout and look at Shizuo instead.

"I thought you were going to kill me! So mean! You don´t play with food!"

"You mean you don´t murder anyone with food," Izaya threw in, making the brunette doctor nod in agreement.

"That too." Dropping his chopsticks on top of the box their friend shifted his entire attention back to the two. "Anyway, so what actually did happen?" he asked with glittering eyes, and Shizuo swore he was going to kill Shinra after all.

"Ah, Shizu-chan dropped by to bring me stuff from school, but he ended up staying and making sure I don´t die, then my siblings came home and thought he was a murderer," Izaya summed the whole story up with a shrug, pulling the warm vest up again as it had slipped off his shoulders.

"I didn't´ think you were gonna die," Shizuo argued, making Izaya laugh.

"You were acting like it though." Just thinking about how the blond didn´t leave the whole time somehow made Izaya grin. Not that he hated it or thought it was fun how Shizu-chan behaved, well that too maybe, but it was more like, he was pleasantly surprised.

"I see," Shinra suddenly voiced, wearing that weird grin on his face that he usually only wore while talking about dissecting something. Creepy.  

"He is behaving weird, isn´t he?" Izaya commented. "This friendship thing sure is fascinating."

"I don´t think it is."

"Could you two stop talking about me when I´m sitting next to you?" Izaya snorted, glancing at the blond once more- he seriously wondered how Shizu-chan wasn´t cold just wearing that white shirt.

"Feeling left out?" he asked with a grin. Instead Shizu-chan´s glance already seemed to have travelled to somewhere else though.

"Does your mum make that for you?" Following his gaze Izaya blinked, looking at his own bento.

Ah-

"No, it´s me who gets up and makes them in the morning," he was looking at all the tasty things in his bento box. "Actually I don´t spend so much time on my own, but Mairu simply decided to switch hers with mine today. She was all like, since I was sick I have to eat the better bento." 

Shizuo had to smile at that, his siblings seriously were too cute. Not nasty rude or evil like some other kids he had seen. Honestly he had seen kids doing stuff that made him think they were the spawns of Satan.

But from what he saw yesterday, how they acted with Izaya they seemed really damn nice and sweet. Said much about the older brother too.

"Heh," he hummed impressed, eating a bit of his own, plain cooked rice with eggs."I can´t do something like that. Last time I tried to help Kasuka I blew up an egg in the microwave-"

"Pfft-" Soft coughing caught the blond´s ears as the raven had almost chocked on the rice he was eating.

"What the hell Shizu-chan?!" he asked, now right out laughing.

"I have no idea how that happened!" Shizuo said quickly, still remembering the mess in the kitchen. "It just suddenly went BOOM."

Holding his tummy Izaya just laughed more and more.

"Was, was your brother mad?" he asked, wiping a tear at the corner of his eyes.

"Kasuka? No. He just stood there, expressionless. But his eyebrow twitched I swear he was angry as fuck-"

Seriously- the raven laughed, just imagining that little brother of his, watching that scene in the kitchen was hilarious enough as it was.

"Please remind me to never let you step into a kitchen when I´m near," Izaya sighed, catching his breath. Of all the incidents in kitchens, whether he cooked alone or with his siblings they certainly never had any accidents of that magnitude.

Exploding an egg in the microwave, really now, that sounded so like Shizu-chan.

Looking at his own bento the raven cringed  a bit, stabbing the plum that had been waiting on top of the rice, staring at him like the gross little shit it was.

"Oh, that looks tasty." Raising an eyebrow the raven twisted his head, looking at the blond in doubt.

"Seriously? I hate plums." Raising it to eye level he looked at the black wrinkly excuse of food with a frown.

"What? They are the best thing about the entire bento, geez," Izaya grinned at that. The best huh?

"Well, then there you go-" he announced, and before the blond could even ask what he meant-

_Ah-_

The plum- had already found its way into his mouth. Shizuo blinked, the chopsticks retreating as Izaya merely grinned at him.

"I got rid of it, you are happy, I am happy, what's more~?" he announced, while Shizuo tasted the sweet treat on his tongue, a weird kind of heat finding its way into his face as he merely nodded.

Hearing the loud sound of the school´s bell ringing once more, announcing the end of the break the raven got up with a sigh.

And Shinra, Shinra could only sit there and stare at the two in awe.

"Ah well, we should head back to class now," pulling off the warm vest he had been borrowing he smiled at the blond, "Thanks."

"S no big deal."  

He couldn´t believe Izaya was this blind. Getting up from his seat quickly he grabbed his empty bento box and hurried after the raven.

"Ah wait Izaya, I will come with you," The raven turned around fascinated by Shinra´s behavior today.

"You are awfully clingy today," he commented with a chuckle, not minding it in particular though. The future doctor just shrugged, walking alongside the raven as the door behind them closed, leaving the blond alone on the roof.

Shinra knew he couldn't say anything because Shizuo was most probably going to kill him if he did, and he really didn´t want to pry that much either, but he couldn´t help but wonder what exactly Izaya was thinking of the blond at the moment.  

After all they had made out on the trip, so- there had to be at least some sort of mutual feeling, right?

"Say Izaya, do you always give away indirect kisses like that?" Blinking obviously confused the raven looked at the friend next to him.

"What?"

"You know, that," Shinra started, wondering how to put it, "You sorta fed Shizuo."

Actually Shinra expected Izaya to think about it, or thought that maybe he had been right about his hunch and Izaya wasn´t as clueless as he was pretending to be. But all that hope came crushing down when Izaya just laughed really hard.

"Shinra you really are funny sometimes. Shizuo´s a beast, giving him food, that´s like feeding a puppy," Izaya chuckled, making the brunette somehow feel really bad for the blond.

Ahhhh...

There was no hope for Shizuo, was there...?

**To be continued~**

**xDD Sorry xD I know this chapter was shitty xD Somehow I couldn´t get into the story C': I promise next chapter is gonna be better again - the plot at least for the next is better x'DDD**

**I am so Sorry for taking so long ahhh!!**

**I am basically cut off from the internet people x'D**

**It sucks so bad, there is a slight bit of it, but it just doesn´t let me upload pretty much anything. xD While writing little text messages seems to work (with a delay of ten minutes lol) doing anything apart from that is out of the question x'DDDD**

**So basically right now I´m hijacking my cousin´s computer to upload this while I´m visiting C': Actually I wanted to update on Monday but hell I couldn't get done in time and then I had no internet x'DDDD**

**Sorry again for the long delay my dear readers xD Seeing as I won´t have any proper internet any time soon I will now think of solutions to upload each Monday x'DDD So, next week Monday the 27th I will be updating Sotd, twtd and ast C:**

**And on Monday the 6th March I will update SnS, SD and bcd C:**

**That being said, see you in the next chapter~! C: Which will hopefully be much better -sobs- sorry**


	20. ஜ Vertigo ஜ

 

 

 

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Izaya´s point of view.-**

_***Tick tock tic tock*** _

Steadily the annoying sound of the clock´s hands kept aggravating the raven´s ears. He just wanted to sleep for god´s sake, but it almost seemed like the devilish counter of time was making fun of him, ticking extra loud each time he was about to drift off to sleep.

Sighing he pushed the white covers off his body, feeling too hot to keep being beneath them.

It had been a shitty idea to come here. To school that is. Leaving home was a smart move but he should have really just entered the house secretly again or something and sleep. Running around all day, going on the roof, even if it was a nice change of his midday break he had been feeling only worse since then.

He had no clue what his temperature was at the moment but seeing how hot he was feeling he suspected the fever might have just risen instead of fallen.

After he had parted ways with Shinra he just went straight for the infirmary. The nurse didn´t ask any questions at least. He just needed to say his stomach was hurting and she would believe it like that. Thinking about it she had to be thinking he wanted to skip a certain class or exam because he didn´t study, well not that he minded. It was better than her actually realizing he was sick and sending him home.

...

Blinking the raven glanced at the ceiling.

Something about that train of thoughts made him pause. But he didn´t know what it was. Getting sent home-

...

The last time she said that to him was before the trip. That he had to go home that is and next thing he knew he woke up on Shizu-chan´s back in the infirmary. A frown crossed his forehead as he realized the oddness of the situation.

With a sigh the raven´s expression relaxed and he rolled on his side, the blanket slipping off his shoulders just the slightest bit. Right now his head was hurting so he would just think about that again once he was actually able to.

Letting his eyes trail up he could spot a tiny gap between the curtains. They hadn´t been pulled close properly and so he could see the nurse sitting at the desk, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

It was only then that he heard a couple footsteps approach from the hallway- He could hear voices, loud ones and then-

"THAT DUDE ATTACKD HIM FOR NO REASON!" The door to the infirmary had barely been opened when some guy screamed those words at the top of his lungs. Judging his tone of voice he was obviously mad and he could hear someone hiss in pain.

He saw the nurse getting up from the chair with a sigh. He could hear rustling, "It hurts!" Another voice complained-

"it´s just a bruise it will heal soon." Pfft- seriously? The raven almost snorted at that. He whined like that when he wasn´t even seriously injured?

Really he wondered how the nurse wasn´t getting fed up with this job. Rolling on his back the raven closed his eyes, deciding he wasn´t going to pay any more attention to this scene and just sleep some more.

"It was your fucking fault in the first place!"

And then the raven blinked-

That voice-

"Heiwajima-san you are bleeding , _again_. How many times have you even come here this week?" Ah- Shizu-chan?

Interest piqued the raven rolled on his elbows and reached forward with his right hand to move the curtains just the slightest bit.

Advancing his field of vision the raven caught a glimpse of the situation- two guys were standing there, one really had a bruise, but it was nowhere as serious as some of which he had seen in his life, and then there was a blond guy next to them, scowling just like he always did.

The two guys he didn´t recognize were standing next to him, yet making sure to keep their distance from the blond as the nurse scolded him. Blood was staining his right arm´s sleeve and Izaya wondered what had actually happened.

"... three?" the blond mumbled awkwardly, answering the nurse´s question obviously feeling guilty.

"It were five! Fi-ve!" the woman announced, shaking her head as she emphasized the number. The blond frowned, glaring at the guys next to him.

"But that´s all their fault-!"

"HUH?! You fucking asshole- you just attacked us out of nowhere!" The two yelled in unison, and for a second Izaya found himself thinking they might be stupid enough to try and start a fight with Shizu-chan in the infirmary.

"I forbid this kind of language in my infirmary." The nurse hallowed quickly, making both of the two parties shut up instantly. Turning their heads they avoided looking at each other. "I suggest you leave before I inform the principle about this incident, understood?" The nurse stated, addressing the two random guys.

Hoh- the raven blinked- putting it that way, did she really think it was their fault? It had to be that way otherwise she would have scolded Shizu-chan some more and told him he would have to visit the principle later.

"Understood," the two mumbled, obviously annoyed, one was still cradling his arm as they stepped out of the door. With a noise louder than intended the door slipped shut.

Sighing the nurse reached for one of the cupboards. "Pull up that sleeve so I can take a look at that injury," she announced while grabbing a tube that Izaya suspected to be filled with sanitizer. Following the orders obediently the blond pulled the white fabric up- revealing a pretty nasty looking cut. The raven frowned a bit, finding himself thinking that he never cut the blond that deep with his flick knife.

Pouring the clear liquid over the wound, cleaning it of dirt and crusted brown blood the woman cleaned the cut.

"Well at least you don´t complain about the burn like the others do," she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the infirmary.

Izaya wondered why Shizu-chan seemed as though he was feeling guilty for what he did. The boy wasn´t even seriously injured and judging what kind of assholes were going to this school Izaya suspected Shizu-chan has had quite the good reason to hit the guy. If he had to think about a reason, then he suspected they challenged him for a fight or something.

The nurse screwed the cap shut again and put it back into the cupboard.

"Almost done," she announced, getting up from the chair, "wait here for a minute, I have to fetch some more band aids." Blinking the blond glanced at her.

"Aren´t there any here?" The smile that spread along the nurse´s lips was something so scary Izaya had a feeling he understood why Shizu-chan was too timid in this room.

"Oh there would be, but a certain _someone_ had me use them up on him." The nurse didn´t even need to say more as the blond nodded, realizing just who had made her use it all up.

"Wait here," she chirped again with her all to friendly smile and passed the blond, and so the door closed with a silent click.

Shizuo was seriously feeling guilty for all the times he came here- he made her do so much extra work because he always got involved into unnecessary fights. He had no idea how that even happened, he just threw whatever was in his reach- was it one of the gym boxes? Those awkward ones that the teacher always used for weird dances?

Sighing he looked at the cut on his arm. No wonder she was mad at him.

A soft rustling sound tore the blond´s attention away from the arm and instead towards a certain white curtain that now opened itself, revealing a raven he seriously hadn´t expected to meet here.

"Got into a fight again?"

"Izaya-?" the blond blinked surprised, seeing the raven lay there propped on an elbow.

"The one and only~" he chirped, seemingly without a care in the world.

For a second Shizuo was perplex, wondering if somehow Izaya had known he got injured and came here to see what´s up, then he thought the maybe Izaya had something to do with this cut, but all of these thoughts got dropped when he realized that Izaya had been in the infirmary before he came in and a feeling of worry replaced the confusion and beginning usual anger.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong?" But the raven just shook his head with a grin.

"Nah, I was just being lazy~!" Well that wasn´t the truth, but Izaya had only been sleeping here, so it wasn´t all that much of a lie either.

Besides, he was actually feeling a bit better after sleeping some.

"So how did that happen?" he asked, curiosity still nagging at him as he pointed at the still non wrapped injury.

The blond followed his stare as though he had already forgotten about it and sighed.

"That stupid prick was trying to sneak into the girl´s shower. So I grabbed him by his neck and threw him across the campus... kinda," the blond mumbled, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "And then I grabbed one of the sports wooden box things and threw it after him-" The raven snorted. So he had been wrong, no one actually challenged him to a fight this time.

"A bit of an exaggeration don´t you think?" he asked with a chuckle, making the blond feel even more guilty about it.

"... maybe..."

"Maybe?" The blond groaned.

"Okay, it was." _Interesting nonetheless_ , the raven mused in his head as he let himself drop back onto the comfortable fluffy pillow. Judging as those two were only average students from this school he figured Shizu-chan must have hurt himself somehow while raging.

It wasn´t the first time he noticed Shizu-chan was hurting himself when he got into fights or started one of his usual destructive chases with him.

That blond didn´t even seem to notice getting hurt when he was mad.

"And you are really fine?" Blinking the raven glanced back at the blond, not having expected the blond to ask again. Honestly, the way he glanced at him it was obvious he was actually worried for him- not that it was unpleasant, he had seen enough of that face when Shizu-chan was taking care of him at home, but while it was somehow nice to see that sort of thing on Shizu-chan's face it was equally irritating.

"I already said so," he answered with a sigh. The blond seriously should stop caring so much just because he wanted the to be friends. "Please don´t be so... caring, it´s weird, you used to chase after me wanting to kill me," Izaya explained, not really managing to convince the blond it seemed though.

"Well, but we are friends now, so-"

"That´s what I mean," Izaya tried again, getting up from his laying position as he sat up, letting his legs dangle off the bed´s ledge. "I´m not used to this kind of thing. The only friend I have is Shinra and I´m sure you noticed we don´t treat each other near as nice as you try to do."

True, as far as Shizuo remembered Izaya and Shinra had always treated each other strange. He didn´t understand why they did, but seeing as Shinra was an odd ball and Izaya didn´t have the easiest personality either he never thought much of it.

"I´m not Shinra though so you better deal with that," he shrugged, making the raven sigh in defeat.

"You are impossible," Izaya snorted, wondering just what mess he got himself into now.

Becoming actual friends with Shizu-chan was somewhat... dangerous.

"I will be heading to the next class," he announced, feeling as though it was time to leave now before they ended up talking more than necessary. Seeming surprised the blond looked at the clock in the infirmary.

"There is only one lesson left, why not go home right away?" he watched the raven as he got out of the bed, shoving the curtains back to their original position. It was just for a moment that the raven blinked and paused in his movement as if he had suddenly realized something.

"Hmm, true, well then I´m heading home," he chirped instead, heading for the infirmary´s door quickly before the blond could even try and say more-

"See you~" he chirped, and with that he closed the door.

...

That was close.

Strolling down the corridor the infirmary moved further and further into the distance until Izaya had reached the lockers with fast steps. The moment he had stood up from that infirmary bed he had felt vertigo wash over him and for a split second he thought he might as well just tilt over right then and there.

Now that would have been perfect, fainting right in front of Shizu-chan when he tried to convince him that he was alright. _Smart move Izaya, really._

He wondered if Shizu-chan would be mad if he knew that he lied to him.

Considering this new, caring friendly version of the brute he probably would be.

But what was he supposed to say? No, I don´t want to be friends, please just go back to hating me? It wasn´t even like he disliked Shizu-chan's behavior.

But friends pried. Friends asked questions, even Shinra did once in a while, he could deal with those, but Shizu-chan was just too stubborn for his own good.

Getting close to anyone was a bad idea.

Unlocking his school´s locker he pulled out his shoes and bag that he had just left in there before heading to the infirmary. All along he had just been waiting until enough time had passed so his father had left home for work.

Which was approximately now.

Slipping on the shoes and coat he stepped out of the horrifying institution called school. It was still surprisingly cold out here, and the wind was just as strong as it had been before.

Wrapping his arms around his shivering body he sneezed as he headed for the school gate.

He couldn't wait to be home alone. Just curl up in his warm bed and sleep for the rest of the day. And then once he was all better again he could think of what exactly he was going to do with Shizu-chan.

Step after step he crossed the campus all while cursing the sun that suddenly decided to reappear from behind some clouds. Not that he disliked the warmth, not that, but the way it illuminated everything around him the point it hurt his eyes and head was really not all too pleasant.

Pausing at the school gate he let himself sit down on a small ledge of the fence surrounding the building. Rubbing his temples the raven closed his eyes for a second, trying to chase away the stinging pain between his eyes.

He didn´t have to be a genius to know that this was all due to him running around while he wasn´t all healed up yet. But soon he was going to be home and then it would be alright again.

Sighing softly the raven opened his eyes again, only to face the ground- a ground that was decorated with odd shadows.

"That´s rare, are you being inattentive, huh?" Quickly lifting his head a frown crossed his expression and he instinctively reached for the flick blade in his pants. There were guys, four of them. He only knew one of them, from the trip.

"If I may introduce, this is my brother and his friends~" the smaller boy chirped and Izaya remembered only too clearly how the guy had said on the trip that he was going to gather his brother and his friends to beat him up like he deserved it.

"Ah, didn´t think you actually had the guts to approach me~" the raven mused, letting his thumb brush across the smooth surface of his blade inside his pants as if to assure himself that it was there.

They should just try to approach him, he would teach them what it meant to bother with him.

**To be continued~**

**Ho ho ho, now what´s going to happen~? C: C: C: C: You will see next time~! xDDDDD**

**Now, now minna-san, just telling you again that I colored another picture of mine xD it´s from sotd where Izaya gets slammed into the wall by a zombie xD As usually, if you want to see it you just gotta google "Ao3 Shirohimesshizaya" In my "works" folder there should be a story called "Story pictures and stuff C; C:" xD**

**Well then, that´s it for today~! xD See you again in 13 days~ C':**

 


	21. ஜ Bonding ஜ

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Izaya´s point of view-**

Grinning the idiots were looking at him, arms crossed, Izaya was completely surrounded by the high schoolers- well not that he was intimidated by it. It wasn´t the first time people tried to challenge him. Although it was the first time that he was being assaulted by a headache of immense magnitude during an approaching fight.

Not trusting his legs to actually make a run for it the raven remained in his seat, setting up his best smirk. Of all the things he was capable off, physical or close up fighting was an option he would rather avoid if possible- his tongue was way more useful after all.

"You do know that I could very well make your life hell, right?" the raven grinned confident seeming not in the slightest intimidated, while he let his thumb brush in soothing patterns over his knife´s blade. Threatening the guys apparently was the wrong move though when the three guys in front of him merely laughed.

One of the guys had a bat- stepped forward-

Pushing himself of the ledge the raven jumped right, the blade ready in his hands and-

"You little shit!" the guy hissed, the threatening wood clattered to the ground. Glaring at the raven he held his right cheek. Having taken a slash tiny droplets of blood were trickling from his chin.

The other two guys were now glaring at him as well the laugh having been ripped off their faces, and it was as though now that their leader hadn´t managed to hit Izaya, they were going to try next. The little brother in the back just grinned triumphantly, seemingly sure of his victory.

The raven sighed softly. This was annoying- his head was throbbing, his movements were slower than he liked them to be and he really just wanted to sleep.

"Didn´t you want to take revenge for whatever? Isn´t going too great now is it?" The raven cooed, purposely annoying the guys even more so they would just hurry the fuck up already.

"You little piece of shit-" one of them growled and picked up the bat the former guy had dropped. Izaya took a small step back, got the knife ready and-

_***CRASH*** _

\- was left to blink surprised.

Wood, splinters, in a brief moment his eyes caught the sight of something brown and huge pass by his eyes.

And then there were no people in front of him anymore- no, - quickly snapping his head to the right he saw them all sprawled on the ground.

Seriously if Izaya didn´t know it better he would say that a table came flying by just now.

"GET LOST!" Snapping his head into the other direction the raven put one and one together.

A violent Shizu-chan, a table and people sprawled on the floor, yeah the situation wasn´t too hard to read.

Lowering his knife and pocketing it into his pants the high schoolers got up from the ground hurriedly and took off running.

Izaya was a tiny bit taken aback by the fact that they didn´t ran from him, but they did when they saw Shizu-chan. Sure he wasn´t as great of a monster as the blond was but he sure had thought his reputation would be bad enough for people to keep their distance.

Well then again the monster was coming towards him like a puppy wagging with its tail- he couldn´t be all that threatening after all.

"Heh, seems my knight in shining armor appeared, or rather, a monster in a bloody school uniform," Izaya noted when the blond caught up to him, but Shizu-chan didn´t even seem to have heard his words, or registered them properly as he merely frowned into the direction the guys disappeared to.

"Are you okay?" he asked instead, robbing the flea finally of every last drop of dignity.

"Seriously? Those guys didn´t even manage to touch me Shizu-chan," Izaya made clear, letting himself slump down on that fence´s ledge again. A soft hint of irritation flashed in his eyes as he looked at the blond.

It was almost as if the blond was trying to say he couldn´t take care of himself- and it pissed him off. How often had they been running across the entire school while Shizu-chan kept throwing deadly projectiles like tables, chairs and other people at him?

"That´s not it, but you look kinda pale." The raven took a deep breath.

Again- so what?

"Didn´t I say I´m fine?" he asked, maybe a bit too hostile considering Shizu-chan had taken care quicker of the problem than Izaya would have been able to, but still- if he hated anything then it was being looked down upon.

And being done favors he didn´t need.

"You did, but you were also at the infirmary," Shizuo threw in, totally not getting why the flea seemed... angry?

"Oh my, the protozoan is getting smarter by the day, am I influencing you perhaps?" Okay, he was definitely mad. Izaya hadn´t used any of these stupid nicknames, except for the _Shizu-chan_ of course, since they kinda became friends.

"Why are you here anyway? Weren´t you supposed to wait for the nurse?" Izaya threw in, seemingly still not in a much better mood.

Well if some shitheads approached him in front of the school gate challenging him to a fight Shizuo wouldn´t be too amused by it either. Just thinking about how these assholes ganged up on him even though he wasn´t feeling well made his blood boil. And no matter what the raven said, it was obvious that he wasn´t quite as energetic and back to his old state like he pretended to be.

Who the hell would attack a person when they were sick? That was just beyond mean.

"Actually you forgot your phone," the blond answered, pulling the said device out of his pants pockets. He had noticed it before when the flea hurriedly left the room, he had left it on the bed.

Obviously surprised by the answer the raven blinked and the frown disappeared from his face for once.

"Oh," the raven said, taking the device. He hadn´t noticed he had even dropped it. "Well thanks for that, I guess." Izaya mumbled, putting it into his pants, feeling just the slightest bit guilty for lashing out at Shizu-chan.

The blond hummed, glancing around. Considering the next lesson wasn´t over yet they were the only ones at the school gate. The other students would be coming rushing out of the school in just half an hour.

"Are you heading home now?" the blond asked, frowning just the slightest as he thought of the possibility of these assholes trying to pick a fight with Izaya again once he was gone.

"Yes. And you should go back to the infirmary," the raven answered firmly, getting up from the ledge.

Shoving up his shirt´s bloody sleeve the blond showed the raven his arm. It was already covered by white fabric and tended to.

"The nurse already wrapped my hand, so-" the blond faded out, rubbing his neck as he wondered how to put his next words without making the flea angry again. He had already noticed that Izaya seemed somehow opposed to the idea of them becoming or being friends, so he figured he shouldn´t mention it too much.

Well Izaya was too smart for his own good though.

"You aren´t seriously suggesting to walk me home?" he asked, annoyance layered thick in his voice as he had already figured out what the blond wanted to say.

Well- then again, Izaya always said he was stupid right?

So Shizuo cleared his throat and tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

"No, just asking if you mind me joining you. Since it´s boring to walk home alone."

"..." Catching the frowning glance the raven sent him Shizuo wondered if maybe, just maybe he would find a knife slashing across his chest now.

It was the most common instant reaction from Izaya when they were standing this close and considering his glare, well-

"You know what, I don´t care, do what you do," the raven answered instead with a sigh, surprising the blond pleasantly as he turned around to walk away.

Shouldering his bag again that he had dropped at the gate the blond hurriedly followed the raven.

Sighing softly the raven let his eyes travel across the trees decorating the school ground. Autumn was approaching, if not already there considering how the leaves already changed their colors according to his most hated season.

Cold weather, strong wind, freezing temperatures in the morning that would rise during the day to a degree it was just warm enough to make the raven feel suffocated in his clothes only for a storm to appear and drench him on his way home.

Yeah, really, a lovely season.

Feeling the wind from the roof breeze across his neck again the raven shuddered annoyed. He threw a glance at the blond next to him, who was oddly quiet for once.

Well then again usually Izaya was the one to rant endlessly long, wrap everyone into a conversation and put words in their mouths for fun- but for the blond to say nothing at all like this was a bit strange too.

"So, I heard you failed ceremoniously on your history exam?" Izaya said aloud, feeling that it would be too weird to just walk home with his lifelong enemy without even saying a word.

"What?" the blond asked surprised snapping his head to look at the raven, "How do you know?"

"Shizu-chan, because I know everything of course~!" Frowning the blond remembered how he got the most recent exam back- that was only a couple lessons ago and only Shinra-

Of course.

"Shinra," the blond groaned, causing a smirk to crawl across the raven´s lips.

"Bingo~!" the raven cheered, feeling less annoyed at the prospect of being able to tease the shit out of the blond because of his lacking intelligence regarding exams.

"I´m going to skin that idiot..." he heard the blond mutter under his breath causing his mood to lighten up more and more.

"Why did you fail in the first place~?" the raven asked with a sly grin, "It´s just history. You just need to memorize who did what, when and why." Honestly speaking though, history? Of all subjects? If it were maths, well okay, he would get that, a lot of people had problems with math or physics, but history?

If anything he was amazed the blond had troubles in only that one subject.

"Alright, alright, I got it, I am stupid," the blond growled, the all too familiar vein on his forehead having popped already. For a second the raven felt the urge to tease the blond to his limits- would be fun to get chased around again. It had been a while since their last chase, but thinking about how he wasn´t even confident to run from these high schoolers before because of his not so top condition he refrained from going that far.

"Seriously though, do you have such troubles memorizing?" he asked instead, a different idea forming in his mind.

"Well not everyone is a smartass like you," the blond answered, the frown growing deeper and deeper.

Interesting Izaya ended up annoying Shizu-chan even more without even trying to- which was totally due to the blond lack of listening skills and his temper.

"No really, how do you usually study?" he tried once more, giving his best to sound serious as he had different plans with the blond now.

"How?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the raven.

"Yeah, do you slam your had against the book in an attempt to make the knowledge enter your brain or-"

"What the fuck flea?" Izaya snorted, the blond seriously was just too easy to tease.

"No really, what do you do?"

Hmm, what did he do? Tilting his head thinking Shizuo figured no one ever really showed him how to study. Of course everyone told him that he should study and learn and what he should memorize, but... how?

"Usually I just read what I have to memorize over and over again till it sticks," he mumbled, his hand travelling to his neck in an awkward gesture. The raven hummed and nodded to himself as if to affirm something.

"... well that´s what _I_ do for studying. Difference is when I do it the information actually _stick_ s." Feeling embarrassed the blond speed up his steps- why again did he decide to walk the flea home? He was only making a fool of himself-

"I got it I´m stupid," he uttered under his breath as the flea caught up.

"Well no, maybe you just use the wrong method. There are different types of learning you know," the raven informed, causing the heat in Shizuo´s cheeks to lessen at least a bit.

"Types?" he repeated not having heard of that sort of thing before.

Pointing to his ear the raven nodded.

"Maybe you are the audio type rather than the visual one." Okay now Shizuo was confused.

"Audio?" What was the raven even trying to tell him.

A soft chuckle left the raven´s lips as he saw the blond´s dumbfounded expression. Looking clueless like this he really reminded him of a lost puppy that searched for a ball that he never threw.

Sneaking a quick glance at his watch the raven looked up again.

"Actually, how about you come over for a bit?"

One blink.

...

Another.

"Huh?" was the overly intelligent response that followed after a couple of seconds.

"My place," the raven repeated, getting that he probably exceeded the blond´s brain´s capacity in keeping up with what he said. "You already were there and besides Mairu and Kururi aren´t coming home today since they are sleeping over at a friend´s place."

Izaya swore he could almost see those gears inside Shizu-chan´s head rotate quite like they would inside a clock.

"Let´s see if I can teach the monster something," the raven added with a grin, giving the last hint to the blond to get what Izaya was trying to say.

"... you want to help me study?"

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**To be continued~ C:**

**Lmao so a couple people had already asked if Izaya wasn´t going to tutor Shizuo at a point and whelp there you go xD I thought why not xD this is probably gonna be the only high school shizaya fic I will ever write so if not here then where would I put it x'D**

**Hehehe be prepared for some drama though~ C: xD**

**Sorry for the delay btw- lol for lots of delays ahhh I took ages to update I know- sorry people 3**

**But hey I managed to get internet today and finished the chapters so- Happy late easter xD 3**

**I will be faster again now xD**

**Next chapter will be out on Saturday the 6th May C: Sorry I bet you are thinking now- WHAAAATTTT?! xD But I do want to draw on my doujinshie and write on my book and live a little while studying for university so- squeezing four chapters in one week is just impossible C': Except I drop the quality xDD but no way xD I do wanna give my best with each chapter and take my time making it good xD**

**So two weeks and three days it is C': sowy 3**

 


	22. -๑-๑ஜ ๑- Home time-๑ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

It was… pretty damn quiet. Too quiet almost. Nervous the blond let his eyes travel around the room he was currently in- Izaya's house- the living room. Sure it wasn't like he hadn't been here before, but last time had sort of been some kind of emergency- the flea had a fever and all and Shizuo didn't think too much about it but now when he was sitting here at the tiny table waiting for izaya to return with the books he couldn't help but feel tense.

He had a feeling he was going to mess up somehow-

What if Izaya managed to piss him off actually and he destroyed something inside his house? What if he acted weird and Izaya found out that he didn't exactly hate him as much anymore as he used to?

Dozens and dozens of "what ifs" flew through Shizuo's mind as he looked at the small table in front of him.

… okay maybe he wasn't exactly going to destroy his house- but there were still dozens of other possibilities that he could mess up-

It certainly didn't help that he knew he was going so spend some time with the flea all alone now either.

Hearing footsteps approach the living room again the blond sat straight up.

With his usual grin plastered on his face the raven entered the living room with a book and... glasses?

"So, from what Shinra told me your exam was about political important historical events from 1900 to 2000, right?" the raven started right off the bat while Shizuo was still pretty damn dumbfounded by the seeing aid on Izaya's nose.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" he asked dumbfounded, already ignoring the first question Izaya had asked.

Feeling the book hit his head, albeit softly, the raven clicked his tongue.

"Concentration Shizu-chan, we are supposed to study not to elaborate on each other's vision."

"Alright alright-" the blond mumbled, letting his hand ruffle through his blond strains- his eyes were still pretty damn fixated on Izaya's glasses though. With a sigh the raven realized that the blond probably wasn´t going to concentrate on anything until he answered Shizu-chan´s question.

"I happen to be a bit wide sighted. Means it´s hard to read stuff that's too close to my face. That´s what they are for." he explained shortly, hoping the topic would be done with that, though with Shizu-chan it seemed no topic was going to be done quickly.

"Heh... I never knew," the fascination was almost visible in his face- what was he even getting so excited for? Was he seriously the type to be happy about knowing little secrets that only he did?

"I never use them at school so how would you? Not even Shinra knows I think," the raven shrugged, wondering just what had gotten into the blond as he opened the history book on page one.

"Now, show me how you would memorize this part," he continued quickly, wanting to get back to the studying part already.

Handing the book to the blond a soft grin flashed over his face when he saw the blond´s bewildered expression.

"There are nothing but dates-"

"Yeah, so?" Blinking the blond looked at the raven.

Was he serious?

"I can't memorize that- there aren't even any words or anything to you know… remember this," he complained, wondering if maybe the flea had gone insane now or something, there were like 6 different dates- maybe one or two he could remember, but six?

"Still try." Izaya hummed, obviously not giving a fuck about whether he was going to fail right at the start at their "studying".

Groaning the blond stared at the various numbers on the page. These were nothing but numbers for the blond- how the hell was he supposed to remember anything like this?

1775, 1517, 1989, 1914, 1945, 1440,

Fucking hell they all looked so similar just how was he going to-

"Now tell me what you read." Reacting too slow the book slipped from Shizuo's grasp and the raven shut it close.

For a second the blond thought Izaya was just joking because there was no way he had had enough time to even remember any of these- well apparently he wasn't because he looked pretty damn well like he was expecting to hear something from him.

Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck Shizuo tried to recall at least some numbers.

"... uhhhh ... 1775, and uh 15…. 40?" That's it. That was everything he did remember the other were just a mix of a couple 19s with other numbers attached- he would have to guess to try and get another right.

"Nice try Shizu-chan," Izaya chuckled "It were 1775, 1517, 1989, 1914, 1945 and 1440," Shizuo swore he hadn't felt this stupid in his whole life. Izaya had seriously remembered them all without fail and that even though he had just glanced at the page for like half a minute.

How the hell even?

"Sorry I'm so stupid," the blond mumbled flustered, wondering if it had been a good idea to come here in the first place. Being in the same room with Izaya and all was nice, but exposing to him just how dumb he was, wasn´t exactly-

Shaking his head as if to deny what Shizuo had said the raven negated his words.

"No you aren´t, let´s try this instead, I read this to you and then you tell me again what you can remember, alright?"

Did he even have the choice to say no and just go home?

Already feeling the embarrassment grow worse and worse the bond nodded, this time gathering all the concentration he managed because hell he couldn't fail another time-

And then the raven started reading the numbers to him- and dang, Shizuo´s attention sure was elsewhere at that moment.

He had never actually paused to stop and listen to Izaya, nor had he ever paid much attention to what he said in the first place- but now that he was reading the numbers to him in what he could only describe as a reading voice for bedtime stories, the blond couldn't help but notice just how much he liked Izaya's voice.

It was smooth, elegant, slow and compassionate. Not quite like the mocking tune he used at school not did it have this certain sense of being superior in the back.

He could imagine Izaya reading bedtime stories to his siblings like that.

"Okay, so how many do you remember?"

Oh shit- he should have memorized those, he should have-

…

The blond paused.

Wait-

He… remembered? Somewhat-

"... 1775, 1517, 1989, 1914, 1945 and... uhh-" it were the same old numbers, he hadn't exactly paid too much attention to them and yet-

"Holy shit." How come he remembered this many?!

"Shizu-chan no swearing at home," the raven scolded him almost instantly, but he couldn't hide a chuckle following the burst out.

"How-?" Shizuo asked, wondering just what the hell had just happened.

The raven grinned and for a second the blond thought he was just going to tease him-

"You remember hearing things by ear better than by seeing them in front of you Shizu-chan," Izaya explained, putting the book away again. "Shinra is like that too. I saw him walk around practice for an exam- at first I thought he was talking to himself but actually he was just studying."

Just studying wrong? Really, that was all? The blond couldn't believe it. Well then again no one ever told him how he was supposed to study. None of the teachers at school seemed to care enough to tell them that.

They always just said what they were supposed to know at what point in time, but nothing on the topic of how they were supposed to learn that stuff.

"How did you know I'm not just stupid though?" Shizuo asked, although a bit quiet because he still remembered how he had failed to remember anything earlier. He must have seemed pretty stupid.

The raven just shrugged at the question.

"You don't strike me as someone who would slack off with studies on purpose and as much of a protozoan you are, you aren´t stupid." Blinking the blond looked up at the raven.

"Did you just call me intelligent?"

"Nope, just _not stupid_ ," Izaya remarked with a grin.

Feeling all warm all of a sudden the blond couldn't help but smile.

"From now on you should try reading this aloud to yourself and memorize it that way, or have someone read this to you, Shinra I would suggest," the raven informed, getting up again from the floor only to disappear into the kitchen- it wasn't hidden beneath a door or anything, rather it was connected with the living room, not even a wall was separating the two rooms so he could watch the raven easily as he rummaged around in a cupboard.

"Do you study like this too?" he found himself asking, wondering if that´s why despite never being at school the raven could still keep up with the best grades. Shinra had told him what kind of grades the raven had after all and dang that had only pissed him off even more.

Making him chase the flea around all day made him fall behind so it was unfair that Izaya didn´t.

"No, I´m more of a visual type. I read something or see it one paper and it´s just there copied into my head like that." The blond hummed, already having expected something along these lines.

"Sounds like cheating." A snort followed and the raven pulled out two glasses from the cupboard filling one with some gross looking liquid that was probably supposed to be tea and the other with milk. "Even I feel sometimes as if it is," the raven informed, while to Shizuo´s delight, carrying the two cups over.

"I heard milk is your favourite drink?" the raven asked with a smirk while placing the treat in front of the blond.

"It is- thanks." How did Izaya even know that? Must have been Shinra.

"How do you know this stuff about studying though?" the blond asked, noting that the flea had the good kind of milk at home- not any low fat gross kind of milk, nope it was the perfectly fatty liquid of heaven running down his throat.

"Ah, I once read a book about human psychology, it was referring to the brain and how its processing information, really interesting I may add," the raven answered sipping from his still pretty gross looking tea.

"You read that voluntarily?" Shizuo asked, remembering all too well a time he grabbed the wrong book in the library, something about anatomy, and didn't understand shit of what he read there.

"Some people do like reading just for the sake of it you know." Izaya laughed obviously amused by the blond's funny questions. Somehow the blond really happy right now.

Having a cup of milk, a new way to study and actually remember shit while talking to a very unusually nice flea- yeah he definitely couldn't complain.

"Before we started our chases I used to hang out in the library at breaks and read every book I could find there, so I guess it's not that surprising."

"Ah- you said so on the trip-" the blond remarked remembering the conversation they had while walking up that endless flight of stairs.

"So you do remember!" the raven hummed, not bothering to his hide surprisement.

"Of course, I remember every single thing you did on the trip."

-a blink followed by both of them and all of sudden Shizuo remembered something else as well-

"Good thing Shizu-chan has such a nice memory~" the raven hummed in a way that seemed way too suggestive to the blond-

Shizuo's mind just about exploded right then and there- the very, very vivid image of a flea on top of him getting off reappearing in his mind as choked on the milk he had been given.

A glance was thrown here and there and Shizuo almost expected Izaya to say something, say more, but no he didn´t.

The opposite he just looked at Shizuo as if he were trying to see something as if he were waiting for something. Having the raven look at him this closely in this context didn't exactly make the blond feel any less embarrassed.

Izaya's lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but instead he forced them shut again, swallowing the words. The way Izaya averted his gaze and his cheeks took on the faintest hint of red after that made the blond´s imagination run wild.

Izaya was being pretty amazed at the direction his brain was moving into.

He had just been about to make a joke about how they should get drunk again sometime together- he had intended to tease the bond with it but somehow he was the one who ended up being embarrassed by the sole thought of saying that out aloud. It was just a joke for fuck´s sake and yet the memory of how he had thrown himself at Shizu-chan as way to fresh to just brush it off like that.

"Want some more milk?" the raven asked clearing his throat, grateful he had an excuse to break the silence.

Nodding quickly the blond seemed to be pretty speechless as well.

It was when he was about to take the glass in front of him that they both heard the clicking sound of a door falling shut.

All of a sudden there was a tension in the air Shizuo couldn't quite pinpoint. The raven´s expression had somewhat frozen, growing cold, way different to the one he had just been showing and he hesitated to take the glass.

"Izaya, are you home?" a cold voice asked and even though Shizuo didn't know why he suddenly felt his hair stand on ends.

"Father-"

**to be continued**

**hello! Gosh I am so sorry, I took way to freaking long for this update I don´t even have an excuse TAT Maybe exams a bit but gah I still took way too freaking long sowy –sobs- now I will be updating a bit faster again C:**

**Oh and also I´m updating the word count of every single one of my stories every day xD So if I end up being late or something just check on my profile page on fanfiction.net and you will know whether I´m stuck or just a bit late or at the beginning of the chapter still x'D**

**Well then, the next chapter will be up on 21stJuly2017~! Sorry for the kinda longish wait again but I´m having all of my exams next week x'D and after that I´m going straight on a vacation *^* xD But once I´m back I will work hard on the chapters ho ho ho C: C: C:**


	23. -๑-๑ஜ ๑- It´s all your fault -๑ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

Silence occupied the room for what felt almost like minutes to the blond. To say the mood was killed was almost an underestimation there. Izaya had said nothing except that one word- _father._

Remembering that Shizuo had already met the man before he tried to recall the man. Back then he had seemed fairly cold, maybe strict but nice. He didn't yell at him or was annoyed that he had had to drive all the way to their school even though he didn't actually have to fetch Izaya in the end.

… and yet somehow he didn't like the guy all too much.

Entering the door frame the man let his eyes travel over the living room. For a second the blond thought he saw the guy frown, but then he smiled instead with the same smile he showed at school.

"Oh, so you brought a friend over. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, yeah, nice to meet you too," Shizuo mumbled, he couldn't shake this odd feeling off. Like he was missing out on something.

The flea had gone terribly quiet as well, not exactly helping him figure out what was going on. Glancing back he looked at the raven who was just looking at his dad as if he had zoned out.

"Izaya?" Shizuo called, making the flea unfreeze as he twisted his head back to the blond.

"The tutoring lesson is over Shizu-chan, shouldn't you be going home?" he asked instead, one of the smirks that used to piss Shizuo off crawled over his face.

"I guess- Yeah," the blond replied dumbfounded, a bit disappointed that their little afternoon meeting was already over. Not that he had enjoyed looking like an idiot in front of the raven, but he did enjoy the time they spent together.

Getting up from the floor he grabbed his books. An odd silence was hovering over the scene- it was really odd. Usually Izaya would be rambling. Shizuo half expected Izaya to tell his dad some weird things about him, just to make him feel even more embarrassed- his mother and siblings already thought he was weird for being called "Shizu-chan" by the raven.

But nothing. The flea stayed awfully quiet. The silence was odd to a point that was unnerving almost.

"Izaya is something wrong?" As if on cue the raven got up from the table and moved over to the entrance.

"Of course not," he chirped with a grin on his face. "I'm just surprised I actually managed to teach you something." The blond snorted, this was more like the flea he knew.

"Hey, I'm not entirely stupid," he threw in as the raven opened the door. He expected the flea to remarks more and give another witty response like he used to, but no-

"See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

"Ah, yeah, see you..." And with that the door was shut close.

Just like that.

Rubbing the back of his neck the blond spend half a minute just staring at the closed door-

The afternoon had been nice, but somehow…. looking back at the house the blond felt as though something was off. Just a little.

Just what was he missing?

Turning around to walk away from the house he left out a sigh.

He didn´t know.

**-Izaya´s point of view.-**

Quiet the door´s lock twisted shut. For a second the raven remained just like that, hand on the door grip, facing the entrance.

"Was that a friend?" a voice asked, not bothering to raise the volume loud enough so Izaya would hear him clearly. A shadow appeared in the hallway and slow steps approached the raven.

"What did I tell you about bringing anyone home, Izaya?"

Feeling his stomach drop the raven turned around- not intending to defy his father even more than he already did. He didn't know he was coming home- or no, rather he did know, that´s why Kururi and Mairu weren't home in the first place- but he didn't know he would be coming home this early-

He thought having Shizu-chan over for just an hour would be safe, he thought just an hour would-

"So you are ignoring me, is that it?" The raven´s eyes widened as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"No-" he responded so quick he bit his tongue but the man wasn't patient enough- the rough sound of skin meeting skin resounded through the hallway and the raven squeezed his eyes shut in a momentary sting of pain.

Rolling up his right arms sleeve the man repeated his earlier question. "Answer me Izaya, what did I tell you about bringing anyone home?" With dread the raven saw how his father's fingers formed a fist, only to relax again, waiting for a response. But the raven didn't give any, he knew already that no matter what he said it was useless anyway. Despite that he couldn´t swallow down that lump forming in the back of his throat.

He just wanted to run away. Open the door behind him and run- run far.

Maybe even run to Shizu-chan, no one could compete against the blond in terms of strength.

But he couldn´t.

He knew he couldn´t. It wasn´t a matter of possibilities at hand he knew that.

"I think you forgot where your place is in this house."

Shaking his head despite the uselessness of his action he took a step backwards, his whole body tensing. "No, I didn´t- I´m sorry I know I shouldn't have brought anyone over," the expression of his father´s still didn't change- he could see that anger, the rage glitter in his eyes. His father never yelled oh no, he never lost his composure either- be it when others were present or when they were completely alone. His father would never lose control over himself- as far as hitting your son could be viewed as a form of having control over yourself-

"The teacher," the raven started once more, hoping that maybe he was lucky enough to avoid a confrontation still- "The teacher made me give my classmate tutoring lessons because he is going to fail his classes," a sort of relieved feeling washed over the raven at the not even too far off of the truth excuse. This was something acceptable right?

After all it was a teacher who suggested it, if it was a teacher who-

"Do you think I'm stupid Izaya?" A shudder ran down the raven's back and he felt his stomach drop as he realized his mistake.

"No, of course no-"

"Turn around." Silence started to ring inside Izaya's ears. He could hear some faint noise almost tuning out everything else as he just looked at his father for what felt like a century. The words had not been loud, no, if anything they were threateningly quiet.

"I said turn around," the father repeated making the raven flinch at the mere sentence.

his feet moved as if on autopilot, turning twisting, his body shifting until he was facing the door again.

His whole body was tense, waiting for what the man would do now just what-

Harsh pain crashed into the raven´s scalp as his head got slammed to his right, meeting the cupboard standing there with full force. Pain tore through his mind and for a second nothing but black surrounded his eyes- he wasn't able to make out why he was on the ground.

His hands touched the carpet beneath his fingertips, he could feel warm liquid drip down softly from the side of his head. Nausea was welcoming him with open arms, and then his father moved again.

"Did you stumble Izaya?" even through his blurry sight he could make out his father´s shoe in front of his face. Standing there."Falling down the stairs," the shoe rose out of the raven´s sight, "you should really watch where you are walking-" The force the kick met his body with made the raven gasp for air momentarily losing the ability to breath as pain shot through his body. "You should watch your words too," again, harsh in the same spot- Izaya's hands turned into fists, "It's not good to lie to people Izaya-" and there was the third, making the raven feel like he was about to throw up any moment now.

Squeezing his eyes shut for what felt like a minute he tried to swallow down the feeling, chase the nausea away- he was scared, he was scared what his father would do if he actually threw up-

"You knew what you were doing Izaya, it was written all over your face when I came home," his father spoke again as the raven tried to concentrate on his own breathing and the fresh air entering his lungs.

His whole body tensed as he prepared for a fourth kick to come- but it didn´t.

The floor creaked and the raven opened his eyes again, seeing his father walk back to the living room. He only paused at the door frame, looking the male into the eyes.

"You know, this is all your fault," he sighed, shaking his head as if he were disappointed. "If you hadn't lied to me this wouldn't have had to happen."

**-Shinra´s point of view.-**

Groaning the brunette heaved himself out of his bed. Covers were pushed aside and hands fumbled for glasses that were supposed to rest on his desk. A curse ripped from the future doctor when something fell to the floor.

Glass clattered and a second later the familiar object was resting on his nose again.

Squinting and yawning the boy looked at his bedside table, the numbers on his alarm now clearly reading 11:26pm.

A frown crossed his face. Shinra had thought h had heard someone knock at the door- but at this hour?

Deeming the knocking as a part of one of his dreams the brunette turned around in his bed again and put the glasses back on the table.

Must have been his imagination. His father was only going to return in a week and Celty had gone with him for more experiments.

A grin sneaked onto his expression when he thought about the woman. Sure she might be just a little bit too old, but hey she was a Dullahan, he would catch up to her in no time and then she wouldn't be able to argue any further why he shouldn´t be her boyfriend~

He really wondered why she was so keen on keeping everyone away from her in the first place.

... Reminded him of a certain someone he knew all too well. Izaya was like that too. Better not make any friends or seem approachable, ne?

_***knock knock*** _

Startled the brunette´s eyes shot open again, the sudden noise having ripped him out of his thoughts. Okay this time he was really sure he had heard someone knock at the door.

A frown, more anxious than annoyed found its way onto his forehead and he quickly fidgeted with his glasses, getting them back on his face again.

A baseball bat that was always kept next to his bed, for scientific reasons of course, was grabbed as the boy slipped out of the bed.

No one being at home Shinra didn´t even have any sort of back up. The thought crossed him only when he was almost at the door. Again a knock resounded and the brunette took the last step forward- forgetting the small table at the entrance that always held onto everyone´s keys and little belongings.

With a clattering sound he bumped into the wooden piece of furniture, curses leaving his mouth as he had ran right into the edge of it.

"What are you doing in there?" a voice suddenly resounded from outside the apartment, making the brunette blink while rubbing his poor side.

The baseball bat was dropped and the light flicked on as he opened the door finally, a pretty damn familiar raven standing in front of his entrance, only raising an eyebrow at him.

"...Izaya?" The raven snorted as his eyes caught the deadly weapon on the ground and the slightly moved desk next to the door- he didn´t need to be a genius to know what had happened.

"Expected someone else?" he asked, biting back some laughter- the future doctor, however, wasn´t exactly joining his fun as he worried frown spread on his expression.

"What happened to your face?" The raven looked awful- one of his eyes had turned completely blue and swollen up, purple and blue was visible beneath the tender skin and he could see something that almost looked like blood cling to Izaya's hair tips on the side of his head.

The raven looked as if something had hit his head pretty hard.

"I fell down some stairs," Izaya merely shrugged, taking the opportunity to slip inside the apartment before the doctor could start asking hundreds of questions in the door. "Since you are the kid of a crazy scientist I thought you might have some bandages to spare," he explained further not exactly putting the brunette at ease though.

Shinra´s brows only furrowed more at the answer and he closed the door before coming after the raven.

"That looks pretty bad this time, you should go to hospital-"

"Really? And worry my mum?" The raven didn´t even let him finish his sentence as he turned on the light in the living room and let himself slump down on top of the couch.

"You live alone don't you? Your dad is gone for a trip again and it doesn't matter if I drop by- your words."

"I was more thinking of you hiding from Shizuo or maybe just dropping by for a sleepover or something not this kind of thing." Shinra sighed, sitting down on the table before letting his hands reach out for the raven. "Let me take a look at that."

Wordlessly the boy closed his eyes and let him do as he pleased as Shinra trailed his fingertips along a small cut on the side, lifting the black strains of hair just a bit to see the wound more clearly.

Looked like he had hit his head real hard there. The blood was already drying, forming a crust and a bump was forming. At least he wouldn't need any stitches though from what he could tell.

He couldn´t do much about his face, however, it was swollen and except for some ointment he might be able to put on it he couldn´t really do much for him.

"Geez you look like shit," Shinra sighed, letting off the raven and stood up again walking to one of the cupboards in the room.

"Are you going to fix me up or not?" Izaya questioned missing the cool finger tips on the hurting skin.

"Of course, I´m just getting father´s equipment." With those words a silver suitcase was pulled out of the piece of furniture. Almost looked like those they had at school, filled with tools to dissect frogs.

Izaya bet Shinra loved that kind of shit too.

Putting the case on top of the desk Izaya felt just a slight tad relieved that the thing was just filled with band aids, ointments and crèmes.

A bottle filled with brown strong smelling liquid was taken out of it and he watched his friend pour some of it on a cotton ball.

"This might burn," Shinra warned, almost like a real doctor as he dragged the wet fluff across the cut.

The raven merely nodded, didn´t even flinch when he pressed the thing against his skin.

It was odd for Izaya to remain this silent and yet it wasn´t something Shinra wasn´t used to.

Izaya was just like that. On occasions, sometimes, he would just show up here with some kind of injury and ask him to fix him up.

Shinra knew he didn´t just fall down some stairs. Everyone else he might have believed, but definitely not someone as agile and good at parkour as Izaya. If he managed to run away from Shizuo and jump down buildings, then a simple slip on stairs should have been no problem for him as well.

It worried him. Shizuo had already said that someone managed to beat Izaya up- who knew what kind of business the raven had gotten himself into.

"What was the baseball bat for though?" snapping out of his thoughts the brunette blinked, adjusting his glasses before answering the question.

"Hey, did you look at the clock? It´s freaking late- no one drops by at this kind of hour." No one except Izaya that is.

The raven merely hummed, closing his eyes as the four eyed friend smeared some kind of crème on his cut and bruise.

"Besides, what if I had been busy with something?" Shinra threw in, a grin on his face.

"You. Busy." The raven repeated, looking at the clock in the living room, doing her ticking business on the wall, and raised an eyebrow. "At 11:26pm?"

"I could have been having date or something more if you know what I mean~" Shinra grinned, screwing the ointment close before grabbing a scissor inside the suitcase to cut the bandage into the right length.

"The imaginary girlfriend again?" Izaya asked, the mockery audible in his voice.

"You are so mean, who is saying she is imaginary?" Shinra pouted while lifting the bandage to Izaya´s face.

"Sure, sure," Izaya cooed flinching softly, however, when the bespectacled wrapped the rough silk over his wound.

Pausing shortly Shinra made it a point to cover it even more careful and slow, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he did.

"You should be more careful," he mumbled, making the raven glance at him with one eye. "on the _stairs_." he didn´t really empathize a lot on that one single word, but Izaya sure as hell got the message.

"Are you implying you don´t believe me?" the raven pouted, acting offended by the words, but when was he not acting that way?

"Nope, not one bit," Shinra stated bluntly, making Izaya gasp theatrically in response.

"Woah, that's mean, where did your trust go?"

"Never existed, my friend," the future doctor responded with a smirk, putting one last adhesive tape onto the fabric to make sure it would hold up during the night. "Okay, all done, I have to admit you look better than usual like this," Shinra announced proudly, twisting the raven by his shoulder just so much he was looking right into the mirror on the living room´s wall.

"You covered half my face," Izaya noticed dryly, looking at the boy inside the mirror who wasn´t letting the chance slip to shove his ticklish brown hair into the raven´s neck with a grin in a makeshift hug.

"That's the point~" Snorting the raven pried himself off the brunette making him lose his balance and flop onto he couch. The glasses didn´t quite stick to his nose as they went falling to the ground, making the brunette a blind mole again.

"You are flattering as usual," Izaya commented, bending down to pick the pair of glasses up and swiftly place them back on Shinra´s nose.

The future doctor blinked, seeing as the raven wasn´t leaving yet, instead he was just standing there.

So it was one of those nights, huh? Must have been rougher than he thought.

"Well then," Shinra announced with a smile, getting up from the couch and shuffled over to yet another cupboard and shoved it open.

"My room or here?"

"Yours, I don´t wanna get woken up by some annoying sunlight."

To others it might seem like an odd conversation, but to Shinra it was just their way of handling each other. Just like Izaya always came to get fixed but never really told him what happened he sometimes just stayed over and didn´t go home.

"Sure," the brunette mumbled, giving his best to pull that futon inside his bedroom.

Sometimes after being patched up Izaya would just crash on the couch and sometimes he would just sleep over here in his room.

Of course the latter one was something that happened pretty scarce, and yet it wasn´t the first time either.

Sighing he dropped the heavy thing and Izaya took it upon himself to make himself comfortable in it while Shinra crawled back inside his bed.

It was just a minute the raven took until he was curled up under the blanket only that black mob of hair visible from underneath and the brunette extinguished the light.

He really wondered, what made it so hard for Izaya to jut tell him what happened. Sometimes he really wanted to ask, wanted to know who he was fighting with to get injured so much. But he knew the moment he asked Izaya probably would stop coming over altogether.

"Good night, Izaya~"

Shinra knew he didn´t want him to pry but as long as he kept coming to him at least when he got into trouble that was alright.

"Night, Shinra."

Izaya was his most precious friend after all.

**To be continued**

**GAHHHHH IM SORRYYYYYYY -cries forever-**

I know I haven't been updating regularly TAT None of my stories actually -bows in apology

I don't even have a good excuse geez because the reason is fairly selfish x'D

Anyway peeps, **no worries xD**

First off: **I´m not dead, I didn't drop mah love for Shizaya, I didn't drop mah love for writing nor am I stopping any of my stories xD**

The reason I'm so late is because **I´m trying to fulfill a dream of mine** C':

You know peeps, I allllllways ever since I first started typing little stories on a keyboard when I was 8 years old, **dreamt of one day writing a book xD**

**My own book series to be precise C:**

I´m not sure whether it´s gonna be a trilogy or more books but the thing is I have been working on the plot since 5 years ago (holy fuck that long?!)- on a plot xD Of an original book C: no fanfiction, just me and mah old brain coming up with the most fucked up fantasy/love/friendship/mystery/adventure story I could think of xD

As some of you might know from various authors notes or stuff **I only started writing fanfiction stories in the first place because I wanted to train writing and get something like a writing style** before I start writing down the story I came up with C:

And over the course of time over those 5 years (Fucking long time omg) lots of you lovely wonderful encouraging cookies started gradually but surely saying not only nice things about my story but also mah writing itself xD Which is like the ultimate compliment for me gosh -squeals in joy at all those encouraging words- And I myself noticed too that my writing changed and it's way easier for me today to write and describe scenes than it was 5 years ago xD

And that grew and grew and you all encouraged me so much that by now **I finally gathered enough to confidence and experience to actually start writing my book C: xD** (lol after 5 years xD)

So to put it simple: **I started writing my book two weeks ago xD**

Now **I'm on chapter 5** with the whole shit **and got 20.728 words so far** x'D

I'm writing between 1000 and 2000 words a day, if not more because I wanna get it done before December C': Looking at the pace I´m going at, considering a book of 600 pages, counting roughly 300 words per page, roughly equals an amount of 150.000 words, **I should be done with the first book** of the story somewhere **between October the 8th** (earliest possible date lmao) **and** **December the 17th** (latest possible date) x'D -coughs- you might have noticed I like making plans and calculating shit lmao x'D -cough-

Anyway, So actually that´s the reason I'm so late with all the updates x'D C':

I´m so immersed in mah book´s world and shit and working on it all day there's barely any time left for ma precious shizaya -cries-

**I'm sorry for updating so sparingly** gah, but I´m getting back to it!

I set up a schedule I can keep xD Just look at mah profile and you will see when all the updates are scheduled C:

If you are curious, **I´m updating the word counts of all the updates everyday on my profile on fanfiction . net** \- also the words count of my book if anyone is interested x'D That way you can check whether I´m progressing and the chapter will come out in time or not xD

Also for all the worried cookies out there- you can see on the "profile updated:23h ago" that I´m very much alive and haven't forgotten everyone C':

Well then, I guess that´s everything for today- C': sowy again for the long ass delay TAT

**And back to bcd- this chapter was pretty shitty I know xd kill meh for it xD but I promise this was one of the worst chapters C': now some sweet ones will follow again C: xD And just as a side note- gosh do you love Shinra as much as I do? That cutie clumsy cookie?! xD geez he is so cuddable xD**

**Well then, that´s it for today my lovelies xD**

**See you~! C: 3 3 3**


	24. -๑-๑ஜ ๑- Shinra and...?! -๑ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

"Good morning, Shizuo~!" Oh god, no.

The blond groaned as he tried to stifle a yawn coming up from his throat. School seriously was always starting way too early for his taste.

Why not only go there in the afternoon? He could have his peace in the morning then, sleep long too- and he wouldn't have to deal with way too happy Shinra´s either.

"How can you be so freaking happy this early in the morning?" he asked with a frown on his forehead. Seriously, if not Izaya, then that guy managed to annoy him.

Shinra merely grinned though, skipping along sides the blond.

"Someone seems to be in a great mood today~" he chirped busily flipping through his textbook.

Ah, right, the first class was history, wasn't it? This time Shizuo actually felt confident to be able to actually pass one of the teacher´s exams.

The blond just shrugged, his mood bettering bit by bit as he recalled the dates and names he had memorized the day before. After the little study session he had had with Izaya he had straight gone home to study, and dang, this was the first time in his life he actually enjoyed studying.

"Some people pissed me off, that's all," he answered the brunette as his mood gradually started to lift, the memory of the guys in the morning asking him for a fight fading more and more into the distance.

That´s right, today he would surprise his teacher by knowing every answer to everything she asked.

"People?" the brunette suddenly repeated, stopping in his steps. The blond blinked as the brunette´s usually so carefree expression changed into one he rarely saw. Almost serious.

"Don't tell me you fought with Izaya," Shinra asked, his eyes seeming somewhat accusing, somewhat worrying. Honestly, sometimes the blond wished he were able to read the guy's thoughts. With Izaya, seriously?

"What? No, of course not." He was trying to be _friends_ with the flea after all. Not to mention that Shinra knew about his feelings for Izaya as well.

The brunette´s expression relaxed, seeming as though he was relieved about something.

"He kicked me out of his house after he helped me study," the blond clarified, still thinking it was somewhat odd how he basically threw him out. Then again he had spontaneously invited him over after all, who knew if his parents even agreed to that sort of invitation.

His father had seemed like he hadn't expected anyone to be home but Izaya to say the least.

"What? Izaya tutored you?" the brunette repeated astonished, making the blond snap out of his thoughts.

"Ah, yeah he did…" he admitted, feeling somewhat abashed by it- not to mention that it was somewhat embarrassing to actually need tutoring, the fact that Shinra knew about what he was feeling for the raven didn't exactly better the situation either.

"Hooo, you two all alone at his home~?" Shinra chirped instantly, making the blond groan internally. "Did something happen I should know off?"

"Shinra-!" Shizuo hissed, quickly letting his eyes trail left and right to see if anyone was close enough to listen to the brunette. But as always people were keeping a good amount of distance to both of them.

"What? The way you two were making out on the trip it's not that hmpf-" Glasses flying beautifully in the air reflected the early sunlight gracefully as a certain blond´s book found its way into the brunette's face.

Ah. Love was a gorgeous thing, now wasn't it?

Stomps faded into the distance really quick and by the time Shinra had found his glasses on the ground and put them back on his nose the blond was already far down the corridor.

"Don't kill anyone with your books~" he managed to chirp laughing as the blond disappeared around the corner.

That Shinra- seriously.

Expression grim and frown deep the blond headed for the school's lockers. Shinra did that on purpose didn't he? Shizuo swore, if anyone ever noticed just what that idiot was rambling about he was going to punch him out of Japan.

Tilting his head the blond sighed- well, out of Raira would probably be more appropriate, he didn't actually want to kill that weirdo after all.

It was only then that he noticed the odd stares his classmates were giving him. Ah, he was a bit mad after all, they were probably thinking he was on his search for Izaya or something.

Maybe for a fight or something else. Who knew maybe they had just noticed how peaceful his days seemed to be considering he hadn't actually chased Izaya around for at least a week by now.

It was odd wasn´t it? They were probably expecting some kind of huge fight, or maybe-

Oh.

Or… not.

Blinking the blond stared at a certain someone on the ground.

Leaning against the lockers… sleeping.

Izaya.

Blinking a few times the blond wondered whether he was just imagining things, but the way everyone around them seemed to start whispering and rambling things about how he was going to kick the flea out he supposed he was not.

Was the flea seriously just sleeping here?!

Crouched down on the ground he had pulled his knees up, his cheek pressing against his knees and his eyes were closed.

Seriously, he looked so peaceful like that. Why was he sleeping here though?

It was then that the awfully familiar sound of the school bell´s ringing reached the blond´s ears and the people around him actually started to move.

Well, everyone except for Izaya.

While everyone simple left, not wanting to risk getting scolded by the teacher or involved into the anticipated fight, Shizuo was still there and of course the sleeping raven.

And suddenly he was all alone. Awkwardness suddenly started to take over the blond´s mind as he wondered what to do.

…. was he supposed to wake the flea?

Izaya did skip a lot of lessons, so maybe he should just leave… but then again, why was he sleeping here then? He knew if he wanted to skip lessons Izaya would either head to the roof or infirmary with some kind of excuse.

Chest heaving up and down softly and slowly the raven seemed to have the best sleep of his life right beneath his locker.

Maybe he just fell asleep?

The blond wondered what to do- ahhh… what was there to wonder about? he couldn't just leave the flea here sleeping.

Ah, the most difficult part was coming up now though, how was he supposed to wake him up? Shake him? No, that seemed too cruel. Shizuo hated being woken up in the first place but if he really had to get up he preferred something more peaceful.

"Izaya?" he tried, hoping the raven would just open his eyes right away- but oh of course the flea seemed to be asleep so freaking tight that he didn't even flinch at the sound of his own name-

"Hey," the blond tried again, softly poking the raven´s shoulder- hoping touch would wake him up at least.

…..

It did not.

Ah fuck-

"Waking timeee," he tried again, this time placing his whole hand on the raven´s shoulder softly shaking the louse. It was only after another "hey" that the raven finally stirred.

Slowly but surely the raven´s eyes opened, blinking slowly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shizu-chan? What are you doing in my bedroom?" the raven asked groggily, and for a second Shizuo couldn't really say anything as he was too mesmerized by how cute the raven seemed to be- he almost regretted waking the flea up from his sweet dreams.

"Uhm, Izaya this is school," he answered after gaping at the raven for what felt like a minute and cleared his throat.

The raven's eyebrow rose in confusion, he glanced right, he glanced left-

"Oh." He was at school after all.

"Must have fallen asleep after getting here," he mumbled as another yawn tore from his lips, swallowing the rest of his words almost completely.

The blond couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously, in front of the lockers? You must have been pretty tired then." A groan was to be heard and the raven pushed himself off the ground. Red lines were decorating his cheek, having rested on his knee like this.

Another yawn ripped from his lips and the raven glanced at the clock, noticing that it was already past the break.

he was about to tease the blond for being late to classes again because of him, but ah a certain someone interrupted him before he could even start to speak.

"Izaya? What are you doing here?" A certain bespectacled friend was suddenly in the hallway, approaching both of them fairly quickly.

Shizu-chan seemed to be as surprised as him at the brunette's sight.

"Why aren't you in class?" Shinra heard the blond ask- funny considering he was supposed to know just which lesson he was skipping on.

"The history teacher asked the same and told me to fetch you instantly," he informed the blond and he swore he saw the blond´s expression drop before he even finished his sentence. "She wants to have a serious chat after class with you."

"Fuck," was the only word leaving Shizuo's mouth- ah they both knew it wasn't exactly good if a teacher asked you to stay behind for a chat.

But more importantly, right now Shinra was more curious why Izaya was here. Sure, he had left pretty early in the morning after using his father's make up- he seriously had no idea why the man even possessed some. Thinking about it why did that guy really possess makeup? he doubted it was for himself, and even if he always wore a mask anyway.

So Izaya used it, covered up his blue eye and headed out for school to prevent any stupid rumors from rising. Somewhat around 6am or even earlier.

Seeing the two of them here together now made his senses tingle a a grin slipped onto his face.

"So, what are you two doing here~?" he chirped, knowing that it probably wasn't anything extraordinary, but hey, hope dies last doesn´t it?

"He was sleeping," the blond informed, all too nonchalant, leaving the brunette to internally sigh. Of course.

Twisting his head towards the still yawning raven he noted the male was pretty damn good at using makeup. Maybe because of his sisters? Anyway there was nothing to be seen of the blue eye except for a tiny cut hiding beneath his bangs. Shinra was only able to discern that much though because he knew what he was looking for.

A grin sneaked onto his expression as he chirped on.

"Had a rough night~?" he purred, knowing exactly just what kind of sleep he was.

A frown creased through Izaya's forehead while the blond was only left to speak a baffled _Huh_.

"Of course I had! You kept me up all night!" Izaya complained making the brunette's grin grew even wider. Ahhh yes, sleep talking and sleepwalking sure had to be annoying in the middle of the night. He didn't exactly know what he had done but considering he had had the feeling he stepped onto something too soft to be the floor tonight when he woke up for a second, and hearing some sort of annoyed his and rambling afterwards before he found himself laying in bed again he had a slight feeling he knew what he did.

"Shinra did?!" Shizuo suddenly said, with a voice that sounded so damn surprised it made the brunette pause.

It was only then that it clicked inside his head and an uncontrollable smirk drew across his expression.

"Aw, I'm sorry, are you still hurting though? You were gone when I woke up," Shinra chirped on, barely keeping his laughter as the blond´s expressed faded to something that seemed almost like shock.

Seriously. sometimes he wondered what was going on in Shizuo's head- as if he and Izaya-

"Nah it's all better already. The cream you used helped." A snort escaped the brunette's lips at that response-

That-

Perfect oh god. He doubted Izaya knew just how ambiguous that just sounded.

"What cream?" the blond asked petrified and Shinra had to give his best to not just start laughing right away- which was pretty damn hard because his expression was priceless.

"Talking about it, I wanted to ask if I can borrow that cream. I was thinking of using it myself at home."

Done- Shinra was seriously done. For the tiniest split of a second he wondered whether Izaya was doing this on purpose- the embarrassed yet shocked expression accompanied by a special kind of red tinting the blond´s cheeks made the brunette die laughing. Seriously he couldn't even hold back anymore.

"Sure, sure, go ahead, I give it to you," he wheezed, not yet willing to solve the riddle for the blond yet.

"What's so funny, Shinra?" Izaya asked with the slightest hint of a frown. That four eyed idiot, did he actually remember stepping on him in the night or why was he laughing that much? He thought he was gonna die when that foot suddenly came down on him in the middle of his sleep for fucks sake- not that he didn't know about Shinra´s sleepwalking, but he did hope he would have one of his more peaceful nights.

"You and Shinra...-" Shizuo suddenly mumbled, not exactly making much sense.

"What?" Izaya asked, wondering whether he had missed something here. The brute seemed like he was trying to say something. "Did, did he treat you nice?"

Huh? Confused the raven blinked, wondering just what kind of impression Shizuo had of the four eyed idiot.

"What's with that kind of question? Of course, he always does." As if Shinra would hurt anyone on purpose while fixing them up. the laughter growing louder and louder the raven looked at the person in question who seemed to be having the time of his life right over there.

"What are you laughing about Shinra?" Wheezing the brunette was holding his tummy and shaking his head.

"I can't take it anymore," he laughed, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eyes as he turned to Shizu-chan.

"Shizuo, he is talking about a cut on his head that I fixed for him," he explained, making the blond not only feel relieved, but also pretty damn stupid.

"A cut?" he repeated, making the raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? I slept over after he fixed it up." Wait, he thought Shizu-chan knew about the visit. he had been so sure Shinra would have already told him about it- but if the wasn´t it, then-

"What did you think I was-"

… OH.

"Nothing, nevermind-!" the blond instantly said, but Izaya had already connected the dots of their conversation.

"Oh my god get your mind out of the gutter!" What the hell was that idiot thinking about?

And Shinra, Shinra was still laughing his ass off.

"That's Shinra´s fault!" Shizu-chan tried to defend himself- only now the horrified expression he had worn made sense- and now, was that the slightest hint of a blush on Shizu-chan´s cheeks? Aw the brute was embarrassed wasn't he? For a moment he had considered chopping Shinra´s head off for pulling this shit on them, but seeing how amusing this was right now he decided not to.

Snorting the raven waged the situation as one he could use to tease him with for later.

"Says the one that imagines Shinra and me doing naughty things," he purred with the sweetest smile, only making the blonds embarrassment grow even worse.

"That-!" the raven snorted, the blond wasn't even able to complete his sentence as he just turned around and stomped away.

"Lesson now-" he mumbled gruff- The raven grinned, the battle was lost and Shizu-chan definitely wasn't the winner.

"See you at midday break Shizuo," the brunette chirped as Shizuo turned around to embarrassed glare at him once more. "I'm going to fucking murder you," he announced, not sounding too convincing though.

"Eh, why me?!" Shinra whined, laughter still layered in his voice though as the blond disappeared. "You misunderstood all by yourself!" he repeated, but the blond was already gone.

Izaya just stood next to the brunette shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder what´s going on in your head Shinra," he announced before grabbing his stuff leaning against the school lockers. The brunette merely grinned.

"Ah, if you knew Izaya," he chuckled and suddenly there was an idea surfacing from the back of his mind.

"Say," he started, "what do you think about Shizuo?"

**To be continued~**

**DUN DUN DUUUN XDD lol after a chapter of nothing but silly lil rants and jokes I´m dropping this ho ho C: Now what will Izaya answer? Lets just say Shinra isn´t going to let him off the hook too easily, that matchmaking cupid xDD**

**Trololo, I managed to update kinda in time too x'D yaaayy lmao**

**As always, if I´m late or something, its best to check out my fan fiction profile so you know if the update is rescheduled or I´m just a slow batch right now and the chapter will be out in time x'DDD**

**Well then~**

**See you again on September the 15th C: I love you guys~ C:**


	25. -๑-๑ ஜ ๑- Sheming Shinra-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**-Izaya´s point of view.-**

Blinking the raven turned towards his friend, letting the question pass through his head once more, but it still didn't exactly make much sense the second time either. What he thought about Shizu-chan?

"What do you mean?" he inquired, hoping for the future doctor to go more into detail.

The grin the guy showed at the question already gave away that asking for more details had not exactly been the wisest decision-

"Well I remember a certain night on a school trip where I ran into you two, having-" with a groan the raven covered his friend´s mouth with his palm getting the guy to shut up quickly before anyone would hear what he was rambling- although actually no one was out in the hallways since lessons had already started, but nevermind.

"Do you have to bring that up?" the raven mumbled, leaving off the brunette as he felt something akin to embarrassment surface in his mind- well maybe not exactly embarrassment he just couldn't stand the fact that Shinra kept bringing up the topic time after time.

It wasn't like he regretted what they did - oh my god where was his thinking even leading to, of course he regretted it.

"I´m still wondering why you started it in the first place," Shinra continued, getting to the root of the question. To Izaya it might just seem as if he were teasing him, but oh actually that wasn't exactly the case.

"For fucks sake I was drunk Shinra!" Izaya groaned, hoping that he would drop the topic soon enough, but oh he really didn't know his best friend well enough it seemed.

"You never tried to fuck with me when you got drunk though." The blunt way Shinra put it almost made the raven choke on air-

"That-"

"So?" Unwavering shina stared at the raven, and for a tiny little moment it seemed as though Shinra wasn't just making fun of him but rather asking a serious question.

It threw the raven off to say the least and he kept his mouth shut on whatever reply had been about to slip from his lips.

Why, huh? He knew Shinra wasn't stupid even though he acted weird most of the time- he had a point. It wasn't just the alcohol that made him do it, Izaya knew himself well enough to say at least that much- not even under the influence of alcohol would he act this way.

And yet- ahhhh why did he even do that?

"I don't know okay, can we just leave it?" the raven grumbled, their class already getting in sight.

"Are you trying to avoid my questions?" Shinra continued, not intending to give up at all, after all he had a plan.

"I´m not avoiding anything."

"Except talking about that night." Again the raven shut up and honestly the more Izaya kept quiet the more Shinra found himself thinking that maybe Shizu-chan´s chances weren't as low as he deemed them to be.

Izaya was never someone to just fall silent like this. If anything he would just argue his way out of a conversation, so seeing him rendered speechless like this made him think as though there was something the raven didn't want to tell him.

…

"So?" he asked, gesturing for the raven to move on.

"Shinra what do you even want to hear?" Izaya sighed stopping in front of the classroom's door. This whole conversation wasn't leading anywhere anyway. Shinra was just being annoying on purpose after all-

"I want you to give Shizuo a try." or not.

"... what?" his hand slipping of the door handle again that he had been about to push open the raven looked at the brunette in what could only be described as utter perplexity.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Shizuo."

"You-" At first Izaya was astonished- but then quiet but surely a chuckle made its way up his throat.

"Shizu-chan hates me Shinra." Izaya snorted, trying to keep his voice down as to not catch the teacher's attention inside the class. "Sure he is trying to be friends for some weird kind of reason, but he hated me, there is no way he would even remotely consider this sort of idea." Honestly, what was even going on in Shira´s mind?

Shizu-chan would probably kill him if he heard him spout this kind of nonsense.

"Shizu-chan would never-"

"Is there a reason you are only saying how _Shizuo_ wouldn't want that?" And suddenly the laughter died on Izaya's lips as he blinked- almost triumphantly Shinra cheered inside his mind. Izaya looked like he wanted to say something and yet his lips remained sealed.

Hah! He knew it.

...

It wasn't like Izaya hadn't considered the idea.

When Shizu-chan was over at his place, when they were studying and he mentioned the trip, something... the raven didn't know what it was. That moment he almost wanted to ask the blond about that night. What he thought of it, why he had even went along with it in the first place-

Yeah actually that one question was still there in the back of his mind. Why he even kissed him back that is.

It would have been a mindless question and after looking at the blond´s red face the raven couldn't bring himself to say it and yet- he really wanted to know the answer.

"Just shut up Shinra," he finally groaned, hoping the future doctor would finally drop the topic. "It's a stupid idea."

Hmm, a stupid idea, huh?

Shinra didn't really think it was as the two finally entered the classroom, a short moment of silence passed among the students and the teacher as they took their seats- well it wasn't like the teacher was going to scold them anyway, Izaya was barely attending school when he didn't feel like wasting time in the classroom, so if anything the teacher was probably just glad his favourite student was present today.

Shinra honestly wondered how Izaya pulled off to be this smart and good at studies when he barely even showed up for class.

Sometimes Shinra had the feeling he might as well be bribing them with some sort of secret- but then again he knew just how smart Izaya was so that option seemed kinda unrealistic.

Propping his book up the brunette slipped out his phone, hiding it behind the piece of literature as he quickly typed away on it.

After all, he had something to accomplish, didn't he?

Character after character appeared on the screen and after finishing the message he slid the phone back into his pocket with a triumphant grin.

He couldn't wait to see Shizuo's face~

And Shizuo, Shizuo didn't even know what to expect when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. He didn't have any friends except for Shinra and they certainly didn't write on a constant basis, if anything Shizuo had told him to not annoy him.

So he was pretty surprised to actually spot Shinra´s name on his phone´s screen as he discreetly pulled it out of his pocket.

(Meet up with us after school at the shoe lockers, Izaya might not hate you as much as you think he does. C;)

For a moment the blond could do nothing but stare at the screen in front of him.

What- what did he mean Izaya didn't hate him as much as he thought he did? Swallowing the blond tried to keep his hopes down, after all this was Shinra he was talking about he might as well just have mixed something up- and yet he couldn't help but feel a small spark of hope and excitement grow.

Why would Shinra say that? Did he talk to Izaya? Did Izaya say something about him? Curiosity was eating him alive as he stared at a phone almost begging it to tell him more, but the metallic device remained silent.

Shinra didn´t say too much right? He didn't tell izaya about- about the way he felt towards him, right?

A feeling of doom made itself noticeable as the blond imagined Shinra doing exactly that.

What if Shinra thought he would do him a favour confessing in his pace? What if izaya thought it was a joke or worse wanted to tease him with that from now on?

Shizuo had never been someone to care much about those kind of things but now thinking about it he couldn't help but feel his stomach churn a bit.

"Heiwajima-san do you want to share this with the entire class?"

"What?" the blond replied, snapping out of his thoughts and away from his phone as he looked up at a pretty pissed history teacher-

Crap.

"Heiwajima-san, I want to see you in my consultation hour, tomorrow 5pm sharp," the teacher announced with a smile on her lips that reminded Shizuo of the nurse´s one- she definitely was not amused despite looking so-

"Yes, Sensei…" Shizuo mumbled, quickly shoving the phone back inside his pocket.

Well great. He was so going to kill Shinra-

**-midday break. Izaya´s point of view.-**

A sneeze ripped from the brunette's nose as the bell finally rang announcing the last lesson of the day.

"Ah don't tell me I'm getting a cold," the bespectacled friend cried, making Izaya roll his eyes in response as he collected his books from the table.

"One sneeze doesn't mean you are going to get sick Shinra," he announced while shoving everything into his school bag.

"How do you know? I might as well already be sick," Shinra rambled on, and suddenly the brunette was right in front of the raven, arms spread for what seemed to be an attempt of hugging the raven.

"Here have my germs~" he chirped, through Izaya didn't even blink and just crossed his arms in front of his body with an eyebrow risen.

"Not going to move away?" the future doctor asked, still frozen in the action.

"I told you, you aren't sick why would I move away?" A pout drew across Shinra´s lips and he lowered his hand with a sigh.

"Geez you're no fun."

"Sure, sure, now why did I have to attend the last lesson?" Usually Izaya would skip the last lesson and head home earlier to be there before his sisters arrived, but for some reason Shinra had requested for him to stay- he didn't exactly know why but the teacher had already entered the room so he figured he would do the brunette the favour.

He was curious about the reason though.

"No reason actually~"

Nevermind, he was killing this guy.

"You are kidding," the raven mumbled in disbelief, but that oh so innocent and silly grin Shinra was wearing was only confirming his suspicion.

"I was just bored and didn't want to endure the lesson alone."

…

"I'm heading home-"

"Ahhh, wait Izaya!" instantly the brunette was clinging to the raven's back trying to get him to stay. Sighing the raven halted.

"What now?" Honestly he was a tiny bit fed up with the brunette for today. He had been sleeping at his place, was stepped upon and after what had happened yesterday he really just wanted to get a peace of mind for once.

Grinning the brunette was smiling at him.

"Could you walk by my shoe locker? I sorta got detention and someone is waiting for this." With those words he handed the raven what seemed to be a folded piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow the raven took the object but looked at his bespectacled friend instead.

"You got detention?" Shinra wasn't exactly what he would have called a delinquent nor had he ever caused commotion or trouble inside the school- the thought that a teacher actually made him stay behind for something he did really got the raven curious.

"Last chemic lesson I kinda exaggerated the experiments," Shinra merely stated, making the raven snort in response.

"Why am I not surprised?" Taking a look at the small piece of paper he had received the raven wondered why Shinra wasn't just texting this person.

"You do know I could just read this?" he questioned, flipping the folded piece of paper between his fingers.

"But you won't because I trust you."

… wow.

Shinra was long gone and the raven now on his way to the shoe lockers as he looked at the damned piece of paper in his hand once more.

To be honest Izaya had really been curious and intended to look what his friend was making him carry around like this.

But with this- sheer amount of trust… he couldn´t. Even if Shinra was never going to know he had looked it seemed sheer impossible to open the piece of paper and spite the brunette weirdo.

Sighing the raven turned around the corner- only to see one certain blond there. Leaning against the lockers he seemed to be waiting for something. Or someone.

"Are you waiting for Shinra?" Seemingly the blond hadn´t expected to meet anyone anymore as he flinched quite surprised at the suddenly voice entering the scene.

"Izaya?" The raven couldn't help but grin, he had obviously expected the brunette and not him.

"Apparently he got detention for experimenting on something he wasn't supposed to. I didn't ask," he explained quickly while letting his eyes trail left and right. Huh fascinating, no one seemed to be here anymore. Usually the lockers would be filled with people at this hour because everyone wanted to leave school.

It was only when he looked past Shizu-chan´s shoulder that he spotted a couple guys on the stairs- glancing towards the blond.

"Detention?" Shizu-chan asked while the raven had to try hard and contain his laughter. Those guys were waiting until the blond was gone.

"There," he said with a small chuckle escaping his lips as he handed the blond the little message he had been given. With a frown on his face the blond took the white paper,

"What is this?" and unfolded it.

"From Shinra," was the only piece of information he got as he folded the paper open.

There were only four words, but they sure made his face suddenly feel really hot as he figured out just what the brunette had planned.

(Good luck with Izaya~!) was written there in hideous handwriting, making the blond´s embarrassment exceed a limit he thought it had already reached.

That fucking idiot-

"Seems Shinra offended you."

"What?" the blond asked, snapping his head back up at the flea. He hadn't read this right? Or did he? Did he see what Shinra wrote?

"Well," the raven started, pointing towards the paper instead, "you crushed it the moment you saw what's inside…?"

Letting his glance follow the raven´s the blond looked at his hands on to see the crumpled piece of paper in it.

"Oh-" he hadn't even noticed- ah fuck just what was he supposed to do now?

Good luck Shinra had said-

…

"Are you heading home now?" the blond asked, already feeling awkward just suggesting what he had in mind.

"Sure, I didn't plan to stay any longer at school than necessary."

"Then, wanna go together?"

**-Shinra´s point of view.-**

Oh my god he really did it~! Barely able to contain the huge grin that was spreading on his face the brunette watched the two from a window in his classroom.

He had thought Shizuo might not get the hint- not that he was stupid, but who knew if he understood what he had intended with that message.

But he did~! Squealing in joy he watched his two friends walk across the campus- together.

"Go for it Shizuo~!" the future doctor chirped as he threw his own bag over his shoulder.

Well then, now it was his turn to head home. That is until the door to the classroom opened with a thud.

"Kishitani-kun what are you still doing at class?" Seeing one of their teachers in the entrance the bespectacled hurriedly headed for the door.

"Ah, sorry sensei, I just forgot one of my books," but oh, that wasn't what he should have said, because suddenly the teacher merely grinned and the brunette felt something grab him by the handle of his school bag.

"Oh well, great timing actually," the teacher chirped, "I could use some help in classroom 3B, would you be so kind Kishitani-kun?"

"Ehhh?" The poor bespectacled male wasn't even asked as he got dragged down the hall-

But he wanted to go home too-!

**to be continued~**

**xD**

**lmao well I hope this chapter was to your liking- and sorry I took so long argh x'D I had a small mini surprise operation and laid flat like a flounder for a few days x'DDD But now I'm back on track ho ho and ready to write again everyday xDDD**

**Well then, walking home together- one could think this will end like all the other times those two dorks were together already, but ohhhh, nyu uh C:This time things might just change a bit C'; xDD**

**Thank you for updating!**

**Well then, see you again on October the 8th~! xDD**

 


	26. --๑-๑ ஜ ๑- Chaste kiss -๑ ஜ ๑-๑--

 

 **  
** **\---Shizuo´s point of view.---**

…. what had Shinra been talking about? Over and over the question was repeating inside Shizuo´s head as he kept glancing at the raven walking next to him.

Shinra had said Izaya might not hate him as much as he thought he did- what exactly did that mean? And why did he leave him a message reading “good luck with Izaya”?!

Wordlessly the two walked out of the school, the entrance barely having been passed and Shizuo already couldn't take the silence-

He was supposed to say something wasn't he? No, usually it was Izaya rambling- but why wasn't Izaya rambling today? Shinra must have told him something after all- what had he even meant in the first place? Why did that bespectacled idiot send them off together like this?

… no actually going home together had been Shizuo´s idea- …. but still!

Ah-

Izaya had slept over at Shinra´ s today hadn't he?

Glancing at the raven Shizuo wondered whether it had been then that the brunette had found something out about the flea that he didn't know about-

But then what would that be?

The misunderstanding from before, involving being kept up all night long and using creams was resurfacing on his mind causing the nervousness and embarrassment to increase only further.

Wait-

“Ah, wait didn't Shinra say you got hurt?” He did didn't he? After clearing up the misunderstanding- Shizuo never got to ask how the flea even got injured in the first place.

Izaya turned his head, slowed down a bit too so he was walking right next to the blond.

“Yeah so?” he asked, not really getting what the blond was going on about. Wasn't the first time he was getting injured and patched up by the doctor.

But the blond find´t seem to be done yet with his questionnaire.

“How did that happen?” A blink followed, a momentary feeling of having been caught, but no, there was no way Shizuo could know where this came from. Feeling himself relax the raven merely chuckled in response to Shizuo´s question.

“Aw, are you worried about me?” he crooned with a smirk, but he definitely didn't expect the answer that followed.

“Hell yes.” Surprised the raven blinked, and it seemed he wasn't the only one surprised by the answer because Shizu-chan looked as though he had realized this wasn't exactly an answer he was supposed to give as well.

“I mean-” Shizuo mumbled, a hand finding its way into his own blond hair as he tried to explain- but there was no necessity for that anyway as the raven suddenly burst out laughing.

“Please check if I got a fever, Shizu-chan doesn't want to see me dead for once?” he repeated, that heartfelt laughter still shaking his body- the blond couldn't help but feel warm at heart, listening to the raven like this.

Ah, was it odd he wanted to hear it one more time? With the same amount of honesty? He felt his ears tingly and his lips curl into a smile without even wanting to.

It reminded him way too much of the trip they had been on, the night they had gotten drunk and had so much fun- …. and more, but that wasn't even what he was so hung up on. It was his smile, that heartfelt laughter.

“Hey we are friends, aren't we? I'm allowed to be worried,” Shizuo tried to defend himself. Chuckling Izaya sighed.

Certainly- he really had to get used to this yet. This “friendship”. Not only that he was used to being enemies with the blond, but only he never had a friend like Shizu-chan. Sure Shinra was his friend, had been for a pretty damn long time as well, but in terms of behavior the two were as similar as day and night.

With Shizu-chan it was just… different.

“I want you to give Shizuo a try.”

….

What an odd way to put it seriously, as if Shizu-chan would-

Blinking the raven paused in his thoughts. He had turned his head to look at the blond, only to find that Shizu-chan was looking at him also. Quickly averting his gaze the blond looked up ahead, towards an unknown destination as he spoke again.

“So, uh, you aren't complaining anymore about being friends? Got used to it flea?” he questioned with a smile making the raven snort in response.

“Used to huh? Not really,” he sighed, “I miss our chases, they used to be so much fun~!” Izaya grinned, only to make Shizuo roll his eyes in response.

“For you maybe,” the blond replied, “I wasn't enjoying them.”

“And yet you were still chasing me~!”

“Well you annoyed me!” Shizuo defended himself, but that smirk on Izaya's lips already told him that he was playing yet again with the blond.

“Say Shizu-chan, how about it?” the flea suddenly questioned making the blond hum in return. “Hm?”

“Wanna go for it?” The glance that was thrown back at the raven made him wonder for a second whether he had accidentally used the wrong language- but no he was pretty sure he used japanese.

“Go for what?” The blond repeated anyway still seeming pretty confused- to be honest it cause the raven to laugh.

“A chase! Like in the good old times!” he explained- honestly, they had become friends like, a week ago- how come Shizu-chan was already this … domesticated? Was that the right word to describe him with?

“.... we only got friends like… a week ago or something,” Shizu-chan pointed out only causing the raven to snort once again.

“Come on,”  Izaya purred, and for once his words and his thoughts were in harmony, because he really wanted to go for one of those chases.

He missed the adrenaline, they way Shizu-chan kept yelling his name over and over again while trying to catch him. “Or are you afraid you could lose?” the raven added, knowing that making a challenge out of this would be more than enough to make the blond agree.

“Lose?” Shizu-chan questioned, that glint that the raven loved to see during their chases already back in those eyes.

Sighing theatrically the raven took a step backwards with a shrug.

“Then again you never caught me so-”

“I could catch you if I wanted to!” And that's what he wanted to hear.

“Hoh? How come you are so confident?” The flea crooned, only fuelling the blond´s competitive side.

“Because I can!”  the flea would see just how capable Shizuo was of catching that louse if he really wanted to!

A mischievous glint appeared in the raven´s eyes and his body visibly tensed. “So that means we have a bet?” The air was already getting thicker as the two of them felt that adrenaline start to pump in their veins.

“Hell yes, bring it on flea.” The blond replied as he dropped that school bag he had been carrying with him onto the side of the sidewalk. No one would dare to take his things away anyway.

“All the way to my home?” the raven repeated, backtracking a few of his steps as he retreated from the blond just the smallest bit.

“If you even get that far,” Shizuo grinned, feeling as though they were just going to play a game, a game they had gotten so used to it was merely that.

“Challenge accepted, Shizu-chan,” the raven purred and with that he was dashed off the scene-

Right behind was the blond already on his heels as this time he was merely concentrating on actually catching that flea-

It was odd because usually Shizu-chan would keep throwing various objects of the city like street lamps or vending machines after the raven, but right now he was really just chasing the raven- It was exhilarating- because Shizu-chan was that much more faster without halting for his usual bursts of anger.

No time was wasted ripping out any street signs, no city property was being damaged and hell- a grin spread over his expression as he yelled on top of his lungs, “IZAAYYAAAA-” and a grin spread along his expression. Anyone else walking along the pavement would probably think the two of them were insane but hell no one cared about that anyway.

This- was actually fun.

For once in his life the blond understood why Izaya had always been saying how their chases were amazing and something he would miss- provided he wasn't destroying anything on his way it actually was!

Alleys were passed, streets crossed, he could hear some people scream and yell after running and jumping across fences and various gardens of houses- but his eyes were all on the flea, so agile, to fucking elegant even. Shizuo felt like a stupid elephant trying to chase a dragonfly. Izaya was evading every little obstacle in such a graceful manner, he was jumping, sliding, twisting into corners, tie over time increasing the distance between them just that little bit more-

It made the blond realize just that much more just how much the flea had always been playing with him.

Staying there, always just in sight for the blond to continue running- while Shizuo had been ripping out various signs or lifted cars the flea had always waited for the sake of not losing his chaser yet.

An alley was taken, another- the blond was starting to struggle to keep up with the flea as he crashed into a few dustbins the raven had all to gracefully evaded- he was slipping more and more from the blond´s grasp until-

There was a glance a glance thrown back at the blond by the raven. It wasn't a mischievous one it was something different and suddenly the flea slipped into another alley-

One that he definitely shouldn't have chosen.

Coming to a quick halt the raven stopped dead in his tracks as the alley he had chosen had been nothing but a dead end. Within a second the heaving blond had caught up to the flea, a winning grin on his face, but no, actually it wasn't a victorious one.

"Got you," he laughed, panting still as the raven leaned against a wall evening his own breath.

"Daw seems I lost the bet,” the raven whined although the blond knew that wasn't true.

"Since when did you start taking dead ends as shortcuts?" he chuckled, already knowing it fully well. The flea had always waiting for him to catch up, be it back in their deadly chases or now- he had run into this alley on purpose to let him win.

A blink followed from the flea´spart and then there was just that laughter bubbling from the raven's lips that made the blond feel so much at ease.

“Well, considering you don't wanna kill me anymore,” Izaya shrugged, admitting his little lie. He was still leaning against the wall, the blond in front of him straightening himself as his breathing was calming down.

“Don't be too full of yourself flea,” he snorted, and yet- all of a sudden he just felt so close to the flea.

They were just standing there, the sun was starting to set and drowning the alley in orange and red. The flea was still catching his breath a bit as he looked at the blond.

And suddenly Shinra´s words invaded the raven's thoughts like some kind of virus taking over his brain.

_I want you to give Shizuo a try._

Just what- what was he even talking about? The thought was absurd, as if Shizuo would be willing to try that sort of thing.

That … _incident,_ on the trip, that had been an exception, a drunk exception to be precise. It wasn't based on anything but alcohol so why did the brunette think-

Blinking the thoughts just suddenly wiped themselves out on his mind as he looked up at Shizu-chan. He was still just standing there, looking at the raven- hehe he was … smiling wasn't he? Izaya couldn't help but think that he had never seen the blond smile this content and whole heartedly.

It happened without thinking. Honestly.

Izaya didn't know what he was even doing when he suddenly took a step forward- nor why he was even doing it as those soft lips of his suddenly pressed against Shizu-chan´s.

Surprise was reflecting in the blond´s eyes, Izaya's hands were resting on Shizuo's shoulders, trying to close that distance of those ten centimeter´s height difference.

Left in astonishment the raven let go of the blond as quickly as he had initiated the action as he blinked, seeming as though he was surprised by his own actions.

“Sorry, this-” the raven suddenly started, seeming a bit lost, “Shinra said something stupid, must have grossed you out huh?”

Izaya was actually confused by his very own actions for once, something that had never happened before-

“Shinra... did?” Shizu-chan repeated slowly, still seeming not any less surprised, maybe still trying to grasp what the fla had done just now- and hell at that moment Izaya wished some kind of hole would open just beneath his feet so he could disappear into it.

“Aren't you gonna bash my face in?” he tried to laugh, brushing the awkward situation aside, hoping that maybe the blond would resort to the all too well known anger, he could deal with that, so he really hoped he would, but no.

“... not really,” the blond responded, and his eyes somehow said so much more than the blond even managed to express with words.

Swallowing the raven glanced to the side, averting the blond´s gaze, but even though he didn't mean to they trailed back to the blond´s anyway.

Izaya's hand was suddenly being taken and the raven felt like he was being burnt alive right then and there as the blond suddenly leaned closer.

It felt like a gamble, Izaya knew he could run away if he wanted to, and yet, he found himself thinking he had never wanted to stay somewhere as badly as he wanted to right now.

Lips covered the raven´s ones again, and this time the blond was initiating the kiss. Surprise was written all across the raven´s expression, because even though his mind had logically concluded what the blond was doing Izaya himself still couldn't believe it. Izaya somehow felt his heart flutter in a way he never had before.

The sudden ring of a phone caused the both of them to jerk apart in surprise-

It was Izaya's, Shizuo could spot the familiar name “Mairu” displayed on the screen as the raven lifted it to his ear really quick.

"Mairu? What do you want?” he questioned, his voice somewhat creaking at his sister´s name as he cleared his voice.

Upon realizing the reason the blond suddenly felt the heat rush to his face- fuck. Fuck, what was he doing? Izaya had just kissed him- he said it was because of something Shinra said, but what if he was just testing something? What if he was just-

Snapping out of his thoughts by the sound of the phone clapping shut again he looked back at the flea.

"One of your siblings?" he questioned, now feeling his voice fail him a bit.

"Both, they are asking whether I will come home or not since it's getting dark," the raven chuckled, pointing towards the sun that had almost disappeared completely by now-

It was already this late? Shizuo hadn't realized they had been running for so long-

Averting his gaze he glanced back at the flea, who was still looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“Uhm, Izaya-” he started, honestly speaking he didn't even know what he was going to say, or ask, but it wasn't necessary to think about that anymore anyway, because suddenly his lips were sealed once more- with the flea´s.

Hands were slipped around his neck, threading through those blond strands of hair-

the blond´s lips were parted, still having been about to say, or ask something, whatever, and the flea gladly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Izaya didn't even really know what he was doing, just that he really really enjoyed this right now- and hell if that wasn't more than enough reason to follow his guts just one time. hands were suddenly sneaked around the raven´s waist and he felt himself being pulled just a bit closer.

A minute passed, two, until the two parted again, both breathless in a way.

A soft smile was spreading along Izaya's lips and suddenly the blond was pushed away softly.

"See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan,” the raven cooed, and with a hint of embarrassment the blond realized they were in an alley right next to Izaya's home.

"... see you-” he managed to say his brain still working to catch up on what had just happened as the raven slipped inside the house- and the blond felt like the fucking happiest being alive.

**To be continued**

 

**Sowy for having taken so long to update people ahhhh gomen xD**

**Truth to be told, I had some early exams already - and as usual let the study time take over my writing time like a zombie virus lmao xDDD Not to mention I had to hold a speech too -screams because I´m one of those cookies that dies speaking in front of a crowd- Anway!! xD I have been slacking off but now I only have like, three more exams left to do so i should have enough time to write again finally x’D**

 

**I will definitely update more regularly again from now on xD the next update is scheduled for: 23rd January 2018 C: I know that´s a bit late again but judging how my exams are gonna take place in that week I would rather take a more realistic guess there x’DD**

 

****OH!! And I also decided I won´t finish off Behind closed doors as soon  as I had intended too either xD Guess i´m gonna keep this story around for just a little while longer than i had anticipated xD** **

 

**PS.: Happy new year to you all peeps xD and sorry again C’:**

 

**PPS.: For all of you who are waiting for Let it snow part 3- I am on it!!!!!!! xDDDD lmao do you hear that? That whooshing noise of the deadlines flying past? x’DD I will try to get it out this freaking month at least x’DD sowy <3 **


	27. --๑-๑ ஜ ๑- Are we dating...? -๑ ஜ ๑-๑--

\--๑-๑ **ஜ** ๑- **Chapter 27: Are we dating...?** -๑ **ஜ** ๑-๑--

 

 **\---Shizuo´s point of view. At home.---** **  
** Light. Ah the blond felt so light.

Dropping the school bag next to his desk he could do nothing but grin while closing the door to his room. Kasuka had been looking at him as though he wanted to ask why he was smiling so broad, but he didn't even notice as he threw himself on top of his bed.

Face buried inside his pillow he just recalled the prior events.

...

He did it.

He kissed Izaya

He confessed.

Sorta- well it wasn't like he actually got to say what had been on his mind for a while now, but it was clear. The flea was smart, Izaya understood, he got what he meant and the bond felt as though he was in a daze, in a dream like haze.

Reaching up towards his lips countless questions were racing through his mind, why the raven had kissed him first- he hadn't expected it at all. And what did Shinra have to do with all of this?

What did Izaya's kiss mean?

What did their second kiss mean?

At first he had been worried, thought that maybe Izaya was just fooling around for a second but the moment he wanted to ask he only threw his mind into even further confusion as his lips met the blond´s once more.

He had no real idea what was going on, but if Izaya was kissing him like that, without being drunk - it had to mean something right?

The blond felt as though his chest was going to melt with all the heat that was collecting as his heart thumped fast.

The door to his room opened with a soft creak and the blond rose his head to look at a pretty confused brother who was tilting his head questioningly.

“Why are you in such a good mood today?” he questioned, and Shizuo could really do nothing but grin broadly as he responded.

“I'm just looking forward to school tomorrow.”

He really was- and unknown to him he wasn't the only one thinking the exact same way.

“Iza-nii~!” cheerful laughter reached the raven´s ears when he entered his home- the twins were rolling on the floor- it looked as though they were fighting but judging from how wide they were smiling and laughing it was just one of their silly little games.

“Welcome home, Izaya,” his mother suddenly said, coming heather from the kitchen- a pleasant smell was filling the entire floor as she was already cooking dinner- or rather nearly done with it judging from the smell.

“Iza-nii, play,” Kururi suddenly said, running over to the raven to grab his hand and tug at it softly.

A grin spread across Izaya's face at the surprisingly sweet gesture from the usually so silent girl.

"Sorry you two I have to study."

"But Iza-nii," Mairu pouted while being pushed into the kitchen instead.

“So who wants to help me peel the potatoes?” Izaya's mother asked, taking care of the kids as Izaya made his way towards his room.

A unified “me!” was being heard as the door to the raven's room slipped shut.

Silence welcomed him with gentle arms while his heart was hammering against his chest.

Ah, he almost felt bad for lying there a little bit but gosh-

Leaning against the door he couldn't help but grin even wider than he had when he had entered the house.

Shizu-chan had kissed him back- it was odd Izaya had already kissed the blond, hell, back on the trip they had done even more than that and yet- feeling a hint of embarrassment flush his face the raven touched his lips. A step was taken back and the raven leaned against the door, head thudding softly against the wood as he looked up at his ceiling.

This- he had no idea what he had started there, hell for once he wasn't even sure whether he could predict anything that was going to happen from now on- after all Shizu-chan was involved and yet, he couldn't remember ever having felt this awesome before.

Snorting to himself the raven found himself thinking that he was actually looking forward to school tomorrow.

To school, heh- sighing deeply the raven let himself drop onto his matress. He felt so content, so warm and happy. He didn't know what do do with this feeling.

He could still feel the warmth lingering on his lips- he wanted to do that again. Kiss Shizu-chan that is.

Somehow he had this intense urge to met up again with the blond again as soon as possible. Pausing in his thoughts the raven grinned, realizing that he could do exactly that first off in the morning.

And so the thought was executed.

“Shizuo, wait for me!” looking up the raven glanced towards the school ground, a few leafes blocking his vision as he looked towards the source of the voice. He was at school again- after not having been able to fall asleep after yesterday's incident it had taken him ages to find some rest, only to end up oversleeping as a result and running late for school.

By the time he arrived at the building Shizuo and Shinra were already gone for their lessons and the raven decided to act upon his wishes.

Why he was currently sitting in the only tree placed in the middle of the school´s training grounds and watching Shizuo and Shinra as well as the rest of the class that was absolving their PE lesson, he didn't really know. He had intended to simply meet up with him- so how come he was observing him from here instead?

Well he knew why he had chosen the tree- he hadn't had the best view from the roof so that's for that. Letting his back thud against the tree trunk the raven let his eyes slip shut for a moment.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to act now. He had never been in the position of actually not wanting someone to hate him again.

It had always only been games and fun, no matter what the result of his deeds was it always proved to be amusing, but now?

He was curious beyond a level he had ever known.

Watching his two objectives he could spot them walking over, right towards the tree he was sitting in.

“No more laps?" Shinra questioned following the blond right behind. Shizu-chan had stopped exercising, breaking out of that row of other students. He ruffled through his hair while he glanced at the brunette.

"You think the teacher would complain?"

As if. The raven muffled a chuckle at the all too obvious question.

"Don't think he got the balls to,” Shinra agreed lifting his arms above his head to stretch his muscles.

“So, what's up?” he suddenly questioned catching the blond a bit off guard. Lowering his arms having imitated Shinra’s actions he lowered himself into the grass instead.

“What do you mean?” he questioned, and Izaya was curious about that as well.“You have been acting a bit off today,” Shinra added going into detail and suddenly there was this smirk drawing alongside his lips seeming as though he already knew everything anyway. “Did anything happen with Izaya perhaps?” he purred causing izaya to blink in surprise.

Hoh- what did Shinra know?

“Oh shut up, Shinra,” the blond groaned merely as he let his back thud against the tree trunk behind him. Izaya's curiosity was growing more and more intense- what was Shinra talking about? Why did he think something could have happened?

For a tiny moment Izaya remembered Shinra telling him that he should give Shizu-chan a shot- what did the brunette know that he didn't?

“Come on, tell me!” Shinra whined, but to Izaya's disappointment the brunette didn’t have much more time to question the blond as the familiar voice of the teacher’s reached his ears.

“Kishitani-kun!” The teacher was looking over at the two, he had obviously realized that Shinra wasn’t exercising like he was supposed to.

“Ah, nooo, I don't wanna…” the brunette complained groaning as he thruded back to the sports ground. Of course the teacher hadn’t called for Shizu-chan. Be it strength or speed the blond was exceeding even the teachers by far in both of those categories. If anything the teachers should be hoping for Shizu-chan’s strength to decrease.

Remaining quiet, not wanting to be spotted yet the raven looked at the blond from above. He was still sitting in the grass, his eyes following the friend that had just left.

Judging from the conversation Izaya figured he hadn’t told Shinra about yesterday’s events yet. What did Shinra know?

Not being the one handling the strings and controlling everyone from behind the scenes was surprisingly exhilarating. he wanted to know what Shizu-chan was thinking, and hey that was a first in all the time he had known him so far.

And so it was the moment Shizuo got up from the meadow below that he heard some kind of rustling right above his head.

Swinging down the flea´s legs were wrapped around the branch he had been sitting on efficiently surprising the blond as he found the flea swinging in front of his face mere centimeters apart.

"Good morning~" said flea chirped, looking at a pretty baffled Shizu-chan before letting himself fall down the branch and land on the grass instead.

Okay- Shizuo had definitely expected anything but Izaya jumping from the tree out of the blue.

“Izaya?”

“You should see your face Shizu-chan,” Izaya snorted quite satisfied with his little surprise.

“Flea- what were you doing in that tree?”

“I have just been hanging around a bit,” Izaya responded with a shrug, only to snort about his own little unintended pun, “Quite literally.”

“In the tree?” Shizuo repeated, tilting his head so he was able to glance at that branch above.

“What? Don't want me around?” Izaya questioned already turning on his heels as he chirped playfully, “Guess I should leave then~” That certainly made the blond snap out of his surprised daze as he lunged for that flea.

“Oh no, just you wait-” before he knew it Izaya found a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and pull him back to the tree.

Surprised the raven blinked- if anything he had expected Shizu-chan to start chasing him or run after but grabbing him around the wasit was an action he hadn't quite foreseen.

“Hoh, taking the offense are we?” he laughed.

“I don't know what you are talking about,” the blond mumbled feeling a hint of embarrassment surface as he realized how bold his move had been.

He was about to loosen his grip on the flea again and let him go, but it was just at that moment that they heard voices. two from what izaya could hear and hell the people they belonged to were turning around that corner of the building way too fast for the both of them to react.

Well or maybe one of them was quick enough to act because suddenly the blond´s grip on the flea tightened and with a short yelp the raven found himself being pulled down into Shizu-chan´s lap- hiding behind the tree trunk Shizuo had been leaning on.

A snort escaped the raven´s lips at the unexpected action and he had to slap a hand in front of his face as to not start laughing and give their position away.

Was Shizu-chan seriously just hiding with the raven?

Shizu-chan´s brain must have had a reflex reaction or something, because pulling the raven into his lap behind the tree was definitely way more suspicious than Izaya running away.

Both his arms having grasped Shizu-chan´s shoulders the flea couldn't help but chuckle softly while looking at Shizu-chan´s expression. He had obviously realized his mistake, but hey now it was too late.

Hearing, what Izaya ought to be two boys from Shizu-chan´s class, walk by he noticed they weren't exactly hurrying to get away. if anything they were chattering and probably going to stay from what the raven could determine.

Ah of course, the teacher was down on the field, they had probably sneaked away in an attempt of skipping the lesson.

But that also meant they wouldn´t walk away anytime soon.

“And what now Shizu-chan?” the raven questioned quietly with a low whisper. Shizuo hadn't failed to catch the amusement in his voice.

“Oh shut up-” he groaned softly but he couldn't deny finding the situation a bit fun as well.

The two boys behind them didn’t seem like they were going to leave. Great, now Shizuo was sitting here, in the grass, leaning against the tree, with izaya sitting in his lap. The blond didn't even know where to start- not that he didn't like having the flea this close, he could basically hug him without it seeming weird since they were this close, and yet it was also kinda driving his mind insane.

Like- okay so Izaya kissed him but honestly speaking Shizuo had no idea what he should be doing now-

Like, were they dating? Or still just friends? What did Izaya think about that? And holy shit he was sitting in his freaking lap.

Turning his head and simultaneously facing Shizuo once more the blond cleared his throat.

“Say,” he started, figured that asking the flea about yesterday was probably the wisest option. “...about yesterday-” he mumbled already struggling with how the hell was supposed to phrase this.

But hey, Izaya saved him the trouble.

“You mean the kiss?” Biting his tongue the blond felt his lips zip up- oh yeah, right that yeah, that was what he was going to talk about. But hell why was the raven so casual about it?!

“Yeah, uhm, I was thinking like…” Okay, now or never. He had to ask. “What are we now?”

 

**To be continued~**

**haha sowy I know I was a tiny winy bitty latey xD Anyway~ hehe things are getting cuter and cuter between those two awww and gosh shizu-chan pretty gutsy question you are asking there xD**

 

**On a different matter, people! I am curious!**

I had the feeling the Shizaya fandom was growing smaller and I haven't been updating a lot recently so I was wondering how many of you are still reading or interested in this story/the pairing so I asked in sotd and dang xD

I was pretty surprised how many people were actually still there reading and all xD

Lol now I got curious which of my stories is the most popular at the moment C: So:  

 

**////// if YOU are reading this story/////**

**///////leave me a “Still there buddy” in the comments x’D ////////**

**I decided that the story with the most readers on both ff and Ao3 will be getting DOUBLE updates from now on!! xD**

 

On “Survival of the doomed” it were 53 people- (holy fuck?! O.O) so far

**Well then, see ya in the next update on 7th February with the result~! :3**

**PS.:** I have been thinking of starting a little doodle drawing sketch shit thing on my instagram account, (in February) so if ya wanna check that out (again in february lol there is still time till then xD)  

**thefeather_shirohimesstories**

that's my name on there xD

 

PPS.: Nope i did not forget about let it snow but my last exams are tomorrow and the day after aaaaaahhhhhh- afterwards i will get to that xD !!!


	28. --๑-๑ ஜ ๑- Chapter 28: Kiss me~ -๑ ஜ ๑-๑--

\--๑-๑ **ஜ** ๑\- **Chapter 28: Kiss me~** -๑ **ஜ** ๑-๑\--

 

**\---Shizuo´s point of view. At home.---** **  
** Izaya wasn't stupid, he had seen the question coming- after all, he had been who kissed the blond first and hell going from enemies to kissing each other in just a little over a week sure was something worthy to talk about. 

Tilting his head the raven let his eyes travel behind the blond. He could spot the two classmates- they were already walking away. 

A chance to switch that topic he supposed, would be pretty smooth as well as the blond hadn't noticed them yet, but he didn't really feel leaving Shizu-chan hanging was what he wanted to do right now. 

Well then again, what did he want to do? 

“Good question,” he repeated, trying to gain some time there to actually come up with a proper answer. 

But what was he supposed to say? He didn't really know what they were either. 

“I don't like people suffocating me,” he started to explain- because why not start with what he was really feeling? Just elling the blond a yes or no, we are lovers or we are enemies wasn't just going to cover it up. Remaining quiet the blond listened to the raven, hoping that this kind of start wasn't going to end in something he didn't want to hear. “Which is why I don't have any friends except for Shinra,” Izaya snorted, because yeah, Shinra definitely never pried, never got too close, the opposite, if Izaya weren't the one initiating stuff he would probably never waste any effort in approaching the raven. 

It was pleasant, having someone there that was never going to turn his back on him, but still wasn't going to get any closer than he wanted him to. 

But what was Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan definitely didn't fit the Shinra kathegory. 

“So referring to us as lovers would be kinda…” he faded out, not really knowing how to put it without hurting the blond. 

“... so friends…?” the blond questioned and dang Izaya could almost feel the disappointment tug at his own heart there when the blond asked that. 

“Would be kinda odd to be friends too don't you think? Kissing and all-” he argued, and he was oddly aware of how paradoxically he was sounding- after all he had just said he didn't want the blond to get any closer basically- and now he was saying the opposite.    
Seriously, he was on the best way to confuse himself and the blond as well while he was at it. 

“You make it sound like you want to do that again,” the blond noted, thinking that the raven had probably just messed up his phrasing. after all what he probably meant was how they had already kissed and that it would be weird to just go separate ways again now- but the silence that followed made the blond stop short to look at the raven properly. 

He was silent, but not a normal kind of silent- he seemed speechless. 

Avoiding the sudden intense gaze that the blond had aimed at him Izaya even went as far as to avert his eyes softly. 

And damn, that speechlessness was like a spark of hope. 

Shizuo seriously didn't understand the flea at all, he just didn't get any wiser as to how he was even feeling towards him even though he was obviously giving his best to explain, but his silence was more than just an answer for the blond. 

It meant there was something there at least. 

Feeling a soft smile crawl on his face the blond closed the space between his hand behind the flea´s back, efficiently trapping him in a loose hug. 

 “.... okay then like, do we go on a date or something?” he questioned, meeting the flea´s gaze as he turned to look at the blond again. 

“Woah are you asking me out?” he questioned, causing the blond´s cheeks to feel just a little hotter at the blunt phrasing of his suggestion. 

“No-” he stammered- 

“Aw, no?” the flea tilted his head with a fake pout.

“No, I mean, yes, I mean-” Seriously one day he was just going to tape the flea´s mouth shut with something that was going to make him shut u for good. lie, tuck tape or something. 

He was already just toying around with him- and yet, the blond couldn´t really say he minded it too much, after all, this was just how Izaya was. 

“A date huh?” he hummed, trying to picture something like a date with the blond-  “Can you imagine us walking around and holding hands?” he questioned, finding the image to be somewhat…. odd. 

“No,” was also Shizu-chan´s immediate reply making the raven blink and snort at once at the quick response. 

“Wow, instant answer,” he snorted somewhat disappointed that the blond hadn't even taken a second to think about what he said. 

“Yeah, well,” Shizuo mumbled, watching a leaf that had fallen from the tree float by between them as the wind carried it off. “When I think about you the first thing coming to mind is chasing your ass,” he explained truthfully, and well… that's just what it was. 

That's what it had been like for so many years, it was odd to suddenly turn everything upside down. 

“Woah Shizu-chan sounds like you have ulterior motives,” the raven merely snorted in response, causing the hot feeling to return to the blond´s cheeks. 

“Not that way idiot-” he grumbled, but oh he was just digging his grave deeper and deeper there. 

“Not?” the raven asked with feigned disappointment spread across his expression- 

“You know what I mean-!” Why did the flea always have to twist his words like that? It was fucking embarrassing-

Well and for Izaya it was amusing. To throw the brute off easily like this it was assuring, somehow relieving to know he still had control over everything like he wanted to. Shizu-chan was Shizu-chan after all. Maybe that's why he felt so attracted to the blond. he was so easy to read, so uncomplicated. And nervous- Izaya couldn't help but grin softly at the way the blond blushed so easily when twisting his words into ambiguous meanings- he sure was making it easy for the raven as well though. 

As for what he had said-

“Well, it's not that different for me actually,” he admitted. When he thought about SHizu-chan the first thing coming to mind was that image of a raging bull chasing him through the entire school, throwing streets lamps cars and whatever after him in order to catch him. It was a rather violent imagination, but it was what he was used to. Of course there was also a part that thought about how calm the blond could be, how he had acted on the trip, the words he said, the things he did- … it was more than just the chases and yet he didn't know yet just how much more. 

“Chasing my ass now?” Shizu-chan suddenly said, making the raven blink as he had lost track of the conversation. It took him the blink of an eye to realize Shizu-chan was trying to tease him. 

Nice try Shizu-chan. 

“Maybe~” he purred, Shizuo´s own tease totally backfiring again when the flea suddenly moved just a little bit closer to mischievously glance up at the blond. 

Honestly the flea always had to make everything a challenge didn't he? 

“I bet you would set me up for shit even if we were in an official relationship,” Shizuo suddenly found himself saying and hell it sounded pretty damn true to his ears. 

Bursting out into laughter the raven withdrew again, agreeing with the blond at once. 

“Oh, hell yes I would do that-” The harsh sound of the school's bell ringing  made the two twist their head towards the clock on the top of their school. 

“Ah the bell,” Shizuo mumbled, remembering that they were still at school- he had completely forgotten about his lessons. Not to mention that he was still in his gym clothes and supposed to be changed and back in his next lecture already. Feeling the raven shift he watched him get up from the ground. 

“We should get back to class I guess,” he announced, turning his head to glance towards the school's entrance but woah he was surprised when he suddenly found himself being pulled down by his wrist again. 

With a soft whelp he found himself in the bond´s lap once more, a tiny little bit too close to Shizu-chan´s face perhaps as he blinked at the blond. 

"Ne, Izaya,” he started, somewhat nervous if the flea was anyone to judge as he rubbed the back on his neck with his other hand. 

"Yeah?" Izaya questioned, and somehow his heart was pounding really fast all of a sudden. 

"Uhm, wanna go home together later?" the blond asked, kinda awkward- Izaya couldn't help but think how cute the monster was being, “And maybe … come over to my place...?” Not able to hide the smirk that was crawling upon the raven´s features the raven hummed.

“Hoh, I sense ulterior motives after all,” he joked, trying to get rid of this hot feeling in his chest. 

“Oh, shut up, so yes or no?” the blond repeated, not backing down from his request- Hell yes or no- a whole afternoon together with the blond his room? 

How could he do that when he already felt as though his heart was going to melt right here in these few minutes he had spoken to the brute?

“Only if you give me a kiss~” he stated, a mischievous grin sneaking across his expression at the obviously impossible request- Izaya was joking, didn't think the blond would have the guts to do that- after all he was already being this shy asking him out into the first pace, after all to his relief Shizu-chan seemed to be not any less nervous than he was so there was no way- 

No way- he had been about to think that there was no way the blond was going to have the guts to do that but oh hell he certainly hadn't seen it coming when the blond´s lips suddenly met his own. 

Surprised he wasn't even smart enough to close his lips again and before he knew it there was already a tongue sliding along his own. 

It was different- different to the last time. On the trip he had been drunk, he had just done it without thinking really, but now being fully aware of what was happening it was just that much more intense.

He could feel his own hands unconsciously clench around that white fabric of Shizu-chan´s shirt- the heat that was suddenly radiating from his cheeks and just Shizu-chan. 

The way he moved, the way he felt, the way he gazed at him not even bothering to close his eyes. They were slightly out of sync when the raven kissed him back, but hell it felt too good to complain about something as irrelevant as that. 

Rustling the wind blew across the sports ground causing a few more of those leaves above in the tree to fall as they broke apart from a kiss that somehow left both of them breathless. 

“Your answer?” Feeling the heat and unknown nervousness crawl into his mind the raven couldn't do anything but blink at the blond for a second trying to re-organize his thoughts. 

He had been the one to ask for a kiss and Shizu-chan had taken him serious- oh god. And yet- he found himself thinking that he… really wouldn't mind doing this again. 

His heart was beating twice as fat as usual and at the thought that he would spend the whole afternoon with the blond in one room his mind was kinda thrown into chaos, but damn- 

Pushing himself up from the ground the raven looked at the blond- or rather… he tried to but ended up averting his gaze just a tiny little bit anyway. 

“... I will wait for you at the gate,” and hell, his cheeks burnt when he turned around and headed for the school's entrance. 

And Shizuo- well Shizuo wasn't any better. Watching the flea walk away he felt as though his entire body was floating. Might be fainting- although nah, who would be fainting from a kiss? Then again- 

Feeling the heat increase in his cheeks the blond brought his hand up to his lips- not able to hold back that grin that was suddenly pushing itself onto him. 

Holy shit- 

He didn't know what he should be more happy about- that they were having sort of a date in eh afternoon or that they just ki-

“EEEHHH?!” jumping in his skin the blond nearly thought he was going to have a heart attack as he twisted around in surprise. 

“You kissed!” It was Shinra- god damn fucking Shinra. With his glittering excited eyes he was looking at him just like he did when asking him for blood samples- which he never gave him of course. 

“I swear one day you are gonna give me a heart attack!” the blond groaned, trying to lose the light feeling he had been having until Shinra came along yet. 

but oh of course the brunette wasn't going to let him be in peace. 

“Are you a couple?!” he questioned, suddenly sitting down right in front of Shizuo, cross legged on that grass. 

“No,” the blond answered instantly- but ah, then he remembered their kiss. -god that kiss- and the date they were supposed to have. feeling the heat raise to his face again he wondered how he had even managed to pull that off. 

When the flea had asked for a kiss his mind had been screaming at him, thinking this and that, yes or no- but hey his instincts had kicked in saving the situation. 

Ahhh that kiss-! “Maybe-” he mumbled, correcting the former no since it had been pretty clear that the raven´s answer had certainly not been a clear no. 

“.... maybe?!” Shinra repeated and seriously he looked as though someone had told him christmas would be coming around a day earlier than usual. 

“I heard you ask him out for a date~” the future doctor grinned, hiding his smirk behind his hand as he looked expectantly at the blond. 

“You creepy stalker how long have you been standing there?” Shizuo questioned, feeling way too embarrassed to talk to Shinra about this- 

“Long enough~” Of course. 

That little shit, he should have known. Shinra wasnßt just going to leave for the net lesson without telling him to go as well, he was probably standing there ever since the flea came over. 

“And what are you going to do with Izaya at home? Got any plans?” the brunette suddenly questioned, surprisingly serious, like he was really interested- while Shizuo…. Shizuo was only left to blink. 

Once. Twice- 

And then, then the realization came. 

he was going to be alone- with Izaya- in his room. The whole afternoon- 

Oh god- He was so going to fuck up. 

 

**to be continued~**

**xDDDD lmao might have written them a tad too much out of character but meh x’D I couldn´t resist the shy cuteness xDDD**

 

**Listen, listen cookies~! The winner for the double updates is “Survival of the doomed” having the most readers at the moment xD**

**just wanted to say that haha**

 

**Well then, see you in the next update on 25th February~! xD**


	29. --๑-๑ ஜ ๑- Home alone -๑ ஜ ๑-๑--

**\---Shizuo´s point of view. ---** **  
** Scared, maybe intimidated or both of those together the students from the campus walked out of their school. The bell had rung mere seconds ago, but a certain blond haired male was already standing at the gate, waiting.

And the glance that was settled on his expression was anything but... well friendly. Leaning against the iron rods of the gate leading inside this institution that was called school, Shizu-chan couldn´t ease that frown off his face- a frown that didn't originate from anger this time, nope, this time it was originating from nervousness.

He had mindlessly invited the flea over to his place, kissed him just like he suggested as well- and now- hell he had no idea what he was supposed to do with the flea at home!

Like, were they supposed to just talk? Was Izaya going to bring stuff up on his own? Or maybe they were going to kiss again- truth being told Shizuo totally wouldn't mind kissing Izaya again, heck just the idea of kissing the flea at home when noone was going to interrupt them for once and no one had to leave was exhilarating him- and yet at the same time he was so nervous and worried about fucking up perhaps.

Maybe the flea expected something entirely different? Maybe he didn't expect anything at all…? Hell Shizuo had no idea-

And what about their talk from before? If they weren't lovers then what were they really?

They were no friends, that much was already clear, but then what? Shizuo didn't even have any sort of frame he could work with to find out just what he was supposed or allowed to do and what not-

And hell the flea was already complicated enough as it was.

growling and mumbling to himself even the teacher´s were keeping their distance as the blond walked in circles.

“Shizu-chan~” feeling his heart skip a beat the blond snapped his head around, the panic in his mind tumbling over setting every decent thought he had been holding onto aflame-

Only for his eyes to glance upon a certain brunette friend of his that was laughing his ass off at the blond´s expression.

“C-can´t believe it worked,” he wheezed, rising those damned glasses of his to wipe away a tear drop forming at the edge of his eyes.

Groaning the blond ruffled through his hair, somewhat embarrassed, somewhat annoyed as he glared at the future doctor.

“What the hell are you calling me Shizu-chan for? Want to fight? Huh?” the blond grumbled, not really impressing the old friend at all though. Well… it wasn't like he was going to actually fight Shinra.

“No, I just thought- oh my god are you really this nervous? You looked like you did when Izaya threw that bug at you back on the trip,” Shinra laughed, putting his glasses back on his face again.

“Oh shut up, I would like to see you if you were going to a… to-”

grinning widely the brunette tilted his head, fishing for the word that somehow didn't spill from the blond´s lips.

“A date~?”  It was amazing, in all those years he had seen many things from the blond- the most unbelievable stunts, injuries, expressions of rage, really he thought whatever Shizuo did he wouldn't be able to surprise him anymore, but seeing him this anxious and nervous as well as happy was something he hadn't quite seen coming.

“It's not- just, we are meeting up, okay?” said blond mumbled, a tinge of red dying his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

“All alone in your room, after school~” Shinra purred and dang at that moment Shizuo really pondered on punching the guy just so that he was going to shut up already.

“Don't you have to go home to that imaginary girlfriend of yours or something?” he questioned, hoping that please, Shinra would be gone before the raven came out of that damned school.

“She isn't imaginary, how many times do I have to tell you?” Shinra sighed, shaking his head, but not without flashing another smirk before patting the blond on his shoulder, “Good luck with Izaya~” and turning away, finally leaving to the blond´s relief.

Honestly when he imagined that Shinra might as well have decided to stay and make fun of him again while Izaya was there he really would have murdered the guy.

… talking about it, the flea was kinda late.

Slowly but surely the people on the campus were starting to vanish, passing the school gate, hopping into the car of their parents, there were maybe four or five people left that were still too absorbed in their conversations to leave yet.

Leaning his back against the wall next to the gate the blond let his head thud against the cool material. Maybe he had already headed home? Or changed his mind?

Considering the flea had always been running from him it would be no real surprise for the blond if he really just left without saying a word.

After all he had told Shizuo they weren't lovers or anything, maybe he had changed his mind?

Closing his eyes the blond sighed softly- okay Izaya wasn't that late yet, maybe he just got held up, by the teachers maybe, or the other-

“Are you sleeping?” flinching the blond´s eyes snapped back open, his head tilting forward- only to meet a resistance he hadn't quite seen coming.

“God damnit, Shizu-chan,” a groan followed, the blond feeling the familiar feeling of soft thrumming pain beating against his forehead.  

The flea was standing in front of him, rubbing his forehead as well with a cringe decorating his expression. For fucks sake-

“Sorry-” Shizuo had managed to blurt out, having managed to actually snap his head forward and bump together with the flea head on.

A snort was all that followed though, the usual grin Izaya always wore reappearing on his face as he rose an eyebrow.

“I knew you were hitting on me, but this is a bit too much don't you think?” he mused, picking the school bag he had been carrying with him back up from the ground. He must have dropped it upon being hit.

“That's only because you were sneaking up on me,” the blond argued, but the undeniable heat of embarrassment for fucking up before they were even at home was making busting the blond way too easily, “Why were you so late anyway, I thought you might have gone home already,” he continued, switching the topic quickly so the flea would let him off the hook.

A grin sneaked across his lips as he tilted his head, “And miss my chance to inspect the monster´s habitat?” the flea teased and for a moment Shizuo didn't quite know whether he was supposed to be offended or be glad Izaya wasn't mocking him in a different way.

“Oh shut up, flea.”

“Daw, still that nickname?” the raven asked with a fake pout.

“You didn't drop the Shizu-chan either.”

“I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?” After all Shizu-chan had told him on the trip he preferred being called the way he always had or else he would think Izaya was just trying to mock him.

“No, right,” the blond mumbled just as expected. Taking a few steps past the blond Izaya implied for the blond to get moving already, and he did, walking past the gate with Izaya.

“So,” the raven started, cars passing on the street as they walked together on the pavement. “Any plans?” he questioned catching the blond off guard.

“What?” Confusion was making itself noticeable as he looked at the raven.

“Well you invited me to your place, what are we gonna do? Stare at each other till one of us drops dead?” the raven asked, a muffled laughter bubbling from his throat as Shizu-chan just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“No, of course not-” he repeated, not quite answering the raven’s question though.

“Want another history lesson then?” the raven suggested, seeing as the last time they met up had been in order to tutor the blond in terms of studying correctly.

“... would you wear the glasses again?” Blinking the raven glanced at the blond.

“...huh?” he said, “You got something against my glasses?”

“No,” the blond answered quickly, “the opposite, they looked good on you-” only to realize a second after having spilled the words just how embarrassing they had to sound.

“Is that so,” the raven hummed and god Shizuo couldn’t help but avert his eyes, he could already imagine that grin on Izaya’s lips saying something like this.

But oh he was so wrong- because glancing at the flea he was not showing the mocking grin, no, instead Shizuo wasn’t able to see the flea’s face at all. Averted he could only see but the ears, a hint of red colouring them.

Maybe saying that sort of thing wasn’t such a bad move after all.

Noticing the familiar surroundings the blond stopped in front of a small house.

“Here we are,” he announced, opening the small gate to the door.

“... What you are living this close to school?” Izaya questioned, following right after while the blond unlocked the door.

“Uh, yes?” To be honest Shizuo was pretty surprised the raven did not know where he lived, seeing how he seemed to know everything else it came as a surprise.

“...hmmm,” well that explained why Izaya couldn't find the blond after school hours. With this short route back home he was gone from the raven's sight way too fast.  

“I'm home,” the door had been opened, the bags were tossed into a corner as the blond said those words.

For a second Izaya imagined that brother of his to come around the corner or maybe Shizu-chan´s mother? He couldn't help but be curious what kind of person she was going to be.

But no answer came.

It was dead quiet in the house.

“No one is home?” the raven questioned, speaking the dreading truth out loud as the blond realized.

“Ah- yeah, I forgot Kasuka is still at school and mum is- uh-” Crap.

Crap, crap crap-

“Heh,” the raven hummed glancing at the blond with that mischievous glint in his eyes, “So we are alone aren't we? Did you plan this?”

Like a feeling of doom the realization hit the blond- they were alone at home- alone, alone- oh god.

“Of course not-” he hastily replied, only increasing the flea´s amusement.

Izaya knew he hadn't, Shizu-chan was just too much of an airhead for Izaya to expect him to know the schedule of others. Hell he doubted Shizu-chan even remembered his timetable at school without Shinra there to tell him.

“Your room?” he questioned instead, looking down was seemed to be a corridor leading to a couple rooms.

“Ah,” walking in front the blond was faster with showing than moving it seemed as he stalked towards his room, ripping that door open in a manner that made Izaya wonder if he ever accidentally ripped one of these doors out of its hinges.

Stepping inside he let his eyes travel across the new sight.

It was simple, quite like the blond was. A bed, desk along with a cupboard next to the window was all the furniture he seemed to own. It made him wonder what the blond was doing when he wasn't busting up gangs and destroying the city.

“And now?” Izaya questioned, making the blond turn towards him- Shizuo was just glad there were no dirty socks laying around anywhere or any other embarrassing stuff like that.

“What?” he repeated, watchin the flea as he sat down on his bed, looking out of the window before flashing him that grin of his.

“Wanna do something naughty now that your parents aren't here?” Shizuo swore he almost choked on air there, “Wh-what?” but the flea was hella amused by his reaction it seemed.

“I was just joking Shizu-chan, but your reaction was fabulous,” the raven announced only laughing so much more-

“Really funny, yeah,” the blond grumbled, not knowing yet if he should feel angry or embarrassed about the flea´s teasing.

“Come on, you have been thinking about it, don't deny it, you got really red when you noticed we are by ourselves,” Izaya sighed, letting himself fall back into those comfortable fluffy sheets of Shizu-chan´s bed.

“I wasn't,” was the gruff reply that followed, the blond slumping down on the floor , his back leaning against the bed as one of that annoyed frowns Izaya was used to see crossed his face.

“Aw, come on don't look like that,” the raven pouted, rolling over so he was laying on the edge. One arm dropping of the bed he lifted it, poking Shizu-chan´s cheek- and honestly speaking, he felt as though he was tasing a bull there when the blond´s eyes flicked towards him in a questioning glance.

Who knew how he was going to react? It was exciting. Everything about this whole situation was exciting.

“You have one of those really deep frowns on your face. The ones you have when chasing me usually~” he purred, teased, wondering what the blond was going to do if he poked him on his forehead next-

But oh he didn't get to execute his action anymore as there was suddenly a pair of hands wrapping around him in a smooth fashion.

“Wha-” before he knew it he found himself being pulled down from the bed, landing in the blond´s lap, arms crossed as the blond was keeping ahold of each of his wrists.

Blinking the raven looked at the blond from underneath-

“... what are you doing Shizu-chan?” he snorted even while being trapped like this. At any other moment he would have probably already been trying to escape. But now? Shizu-chan wasn't out anymore to kill him after all.

“...caught you so you can´t be an annoying little louse anymore,” the blond simply announced, and that gruff and as a matter of fact expression he was wearing was only amusing the raven even more.

“Should I be scared?” he purred, but it was quite obvious he was just teasing the blond- well not like he couldn't do that too!

“Maybe. Might squish you,” Shizuo answered while tightening his grip on the flea just a little bit more- but of course not in a way that was going to actually hurt the flea. no if anything it was nothing but a bear hug- causing Izaya to do nothing but laugh of course.

Letting go of the raven again the blond leant back against the edge of his bed- but instead of getting up and off the blond Izaya's plans seemed to go into a different direction as he simply stayed there, making himself comfortable in his lap it seemed.

“Not going to run?” Shizuo questioned, an eyebrow risen at the action.

“Nah, you are comfy actually. “ Izaya announced while looking up at the blond´s face. Heh. Looking down at him like that Shizu-chan´s blond hair dangeled downwards and the raven could catch a glimpse of brown hidden within the blond colour.

Reaching up his fingers reached for one of those strains.

“Originally you have brown hair, right? Why did you dye it?” the raven suddenly questioned, the blond´s cheeks somehow feeling kinda hot as the flea was still playing around with his hair.

“Tom-san gave me that idea,” he answered truthfully, “He said if I was easy recognizable then some thugs would stop picking a fight with me if they know who I am.”

“Smart move,” izaya added with a hum, finally letting go of that strain.

“Yeah, just that now it also helps gangs find me.”

Oh.

“You mean like the ones I send?” Izaya grinned, misschievous- after all he had caused the blond quite a lot of trouble- well and still was to be honest. He didn't really plan to stop doing that anytime soon.

“Like the ones you send, yeah,” the blond snorted.

“Ahaha, I apologize for the inconvenience~” Of course Shizuo noticed there was not a shred of guilt hidden in that “apology”.

“Sneaky lil shit,” he grumbled, although he wasn't actually mad. After all, this was Izaya they were talking about here. Izaya. Orihara-I'm gonna get you into trouble and probs myself as well- Izaya.

These fights and chases that they had hadn't always been that bad.

“How about I give you a kiss as an apology? Would that make up for the fights?” surprised the blond blinked- totally not having seen that coming at all.

“...maybe?” he found himself saying with a voice that could have been taken as a seductive whisper or an unsure answer both at the same time.  

Pushing himself up from the ground the raven was suddenly finding himself in a very familiar position. Just like under the tree he had slipped from resting on Shizu-chan´s lap, into sitting there, arms settled on his shoulders, as he leant in for a kiss.

Soft, warm. Carefully and somewhat unsure what to do with his hands the blond decided to let them rest left and right on Izaya's hips as his lips moved against his.

It was exhilarating- exciting. Shizuo felt as though his stomach was doing a backflip, but in a good way- and also craving for something more.

He decided he really, really liked kissing the flea.

But sadly the kiss ended quite as soon as it had started, leaving the two of them to look into each other's eyes.

For a moment the raven was unsure what to do- he had been quite bold.

So far it had always been Shizu-chan somewhat who initiated the kiss or asked for it, except for that moment in the alley, after the chase. But now he was a bit unsure what to do.

“I should make up too for throwing cars and signs at you, don't you think?” Shizu-chan suddenly said and hell Izaya had never been more glad to hear the blond speak.

“You certainly should,” he smiled, only for the blond to lean in for another kiss. Izaya could feel Shizu-chan´s hands around him, not quite trapping him, but still holding him close, and gosh how badly he wanted them to pull him just a bit closer.

The first kiss had been soft and somewhat hesitant, now it was gentle, hot- after a second the raven felt a tongue slipping its way beneath his lips sending a ray of pleasant shudders down his back.

This kiss- it reminded him way too much of when they kissed back on the trip.

Parting again the blond looked at the raven as though he was waiting for confirmation, or maybe a scolding, depending what the raven wanted.

“Guess I should make up for making fun of you as well,” Izaya hummed as the answer to the unspoken question and their lips found each others once more.

Hell they both already knew they just wanted to kiss more, but somehow finding small little excuses was taking away the uncertainty.

Slowly but surely the flea was feeling hotter and hotter- still sitting in Shizu-chan´s lap was certainly not really helping there and god- what was the blond doing with his hands?

Having rested on his waist they had swiftly slid upwards underneath the raven´s shirt. feeling the blond´s hands travel across the raven´s skin sent pleasant trembles throughout the raven´s body.

“Shizu-chan if you go on like that you will make me feel horny you know-” he laughed softly, breaking the kiss for a moment. Seemingly having realized what he had been doing Shizu-chan averted his eyes for a moment in what the raven clearly defined as embarrassment.

“So, you wanna stop?” he questioned, mumbling quiet and unsure as his eyes glanced back to meet Izaya's gaze.

Ahhh.

Well-

Not exactly no.

“Didn't say that,” the raven purred and somehow Shizuo found himself thinking that being home alone was not exactly the worst thing after all.

And yet he hadn't quite intended to feel the raven up like this- and so he removed his hands again, let them slide back down, only to notice something he had already seen once before.

“Did you get into a fight again?” Blue, was staining the beautiful skin of Izaya's stomach and made the blond look up in worry- only to meet Izaya's gaze.

But it wasn't soft, ot wasn't like it had been before.

It was hard. his body had suddenly become tense beneath the blond´s fingertips.

“That's none of your business,” was all he said before suddenly getting up and off the blond in a swift and fluent motion. He turned around, opened the blond´s door-

“What are you doing?” but the flea was already out in the hallway. Getting up as well the blond pushed himself off the ground, following the flea right after.

“I forgot, I had to be home at 3 sharp,” was the next he heard, spotting the flea as he put his shoes back on and grabbed the school bag he had dropped in the entrance.

“What?” was all the blond managed to utter, because honestly- what just happened? “Wait, Izaya,” but his word only fell onto deaf ears as the entrance slipped shut.

For a moment the blond could feel nothing but utter confusion.

“... what the hell?”

Did he say something wrong? Shizuo had no idea what the fuck had just happened. From kissing the flea in his lap to reverting to be this hostile- it awfully reminded him of the trip where Izaya suddenly insulted him, called him monster and stuff despite getting along earlier.

Had he said something wrong again? Or done?

Great.

Shizuo couldn't help but groan- he didn't know how exactly, but he definitely seemed to have fucked up somehow after all.  

And Izaya- … Izaya was outside.

Not too far actually.

Just across the street in an alley. His heart was pounding like crazy- the schoolbag dropped as he leant against the cool wall of another building.

He had been so happy- just thinking about all the kisses made his heart flutter in a way that made him wonder whether he was going to get a heart attack from this- but then that.

That dreaded question.

Sliding down the wall Izaya's eyes stung. His guts had churned in the worst way and the warmth he had felt had just turned so horribly cold within a matter of seconds.

He didn't want to push the blond off like that, didn't mean to hurt him, but he knew he did- just leaving like that without even a proper excuse or a goodbye.

Fuck.

Cringing the raven swallowed the lump that was starting to form inside his throat.

He was so stupid. Stupid to think this was going to work out.

 

**to be continued~**

**Awwwwww poor Izaya- somebody plz give him a hug xD**

**Heyo peeps~! xD As you can see, nope I'm not dead yet lmao x’D University just started again and … lol I just didn't get my shit together well enough to have time to write x’DDDD And then i got sick which kinda delayed things too x’D sowy C’: But now I managed everything again~! -banzai xD**

 

**Well then, see you in the next chapter on April the 30th~!**


	30. --๑-๑ ஜ ๑- Stranger danger -๑ ஜ ๑-๑--

**\---Izaya´s point of view.---** **  
** “Alright, remember this will be on your final exam.” Groans were resounding throughout the classroom as the teacher announced those words. It was maths time. 

A lesson of equations and how to solve them. 

Hah, solving equations. 

What a minor and easy task. 

The raven had long been done before the teacher eve started to explain what they were about. 

Softly, noisey he could hear the woman ramble as he glanced out of the window. It was a sunny day. The school ground was illuminated brightly and the raven could see some people walk on the street in front of the school´s gate. 

The gate… yeah. 

Head hanging low he rested it on his crossed arms. The teacher had long ago given up on scolding ther aven for seemingly not paying attention so Izaya didn't have to fear getting called upon his move. 

No, his thoughts were merely traveling, trailing, lingering on the gate and the person that had waited for him there yesterday. 

Letting his own fingers kneed through his dark hair in a comforting fashion he tried to think of his next step. 

What he was going to do- 

Because… he had to take a decision. If he wanted to or not. Yesterday at the blond´s house- 

he had been stupid- should have seen the question coming, should have seen that the blond wasn't stupid. He was going to notice things especially if he kept behaving recklessly like this… and yet- 

his chest just felt so god damn constricted at the thought of just ditching the blond. 

ignoring him- maybe not even that, they could just go back to hating each other right? 

Back to their chases, back to their previous relationship of hatred. 

Feeling a deep sigh fall from his lips a frown replaced the relaxed expression he had been wearing. 

This- was hard. Harder than he thought. 

“Orihara-san, are you feeling unwell?” Surprised by the voice that sounded so much closer now than before the raven looked up from the desk and right at the teacher's face.

Ah- leaning on the table like that, frowning and sighing he probably didn't give off the best impression. it was a bad thing, for him to lose his composure like that, and yet- right now? it was convenient. 

“Yes, actually I think I will be heading for the infirmary.” Whispers and gossip were instantly spreading through the class as the raven got up from his seat. 

“Are you okay? Going by yourself?” the teacher questioned, awfully responsible as she was, but the raven merely hummed a sure as he passed the door, and let it slip shut behind him. 

Really. He wondered why he even went to school in the first place. Not that he was going to stay at home, no. Not when his father had the day off, but he could have just stayed in the city. Coming here had been foolish- he had wanted to clear things up with the blond- try and make a cut- but… 

Who was he kidding? He wasn't even able to convince himself to do what he wanted- what he had to do. Quiet, awfully sluggish and unmotivated the raven passed the halls, down to the entrance of the school as he got his shoes from the locker. he was just going to go somewhere. Somewhere peaceful, maybe take a nap. 

Stepping outside he could spot the sky wasn't as clear as it had been before. 

Cloud after cloud was passing by, outside he could see them, tiny little puffs of white. 

Shizuo could see them too. 

“Just how many times are you going to visit me?” dressed in a white coat just as always the nurse scolded the blond as he had again appeared in her infirmary with a bloody arm. “Do you have any idea just how many supplies we are wasting on you?” she sighed, although the blond already knew she didn't mean it like that. She was just mad he got himself hurt again. 

Honestly this time it wasn't even anyone´s fault. Really. The guys that had pissed him off in the morning did nothing. They were just standing there, on his way to school. They were just glancing his way, not even glaring or calling him, no. They just looked. Shizuo didn't even know why that had set him off. They hadn't been much of a fight. 

And the wound on his arm was his own fault. He hadn't paid attention, rammed the torn of stalk of a former lamppost that he had beheaded just a mere second earlier. It was a stupid injury compared to what he had experienced so far. 

“You are awfully quiet today.” 

Blinking the blond looked at the woman, realizing that he had sat there with his fixed hand for a whole minute without saying a thing. “Is something wrong?” she questioned, looking right through the blond. 

Something wrong huh? 

“Not really.” 

Oh yeah, there was. 

He-... he had to apologize. To the flea. He didn't really know what he did or where he went wrong, but he did realize that it were his actions that caused Izaya to take off like that. The way izaya had reacted ad tensed up- Shizuo just couldn't shake off the feeling that he had really disturbed the raven somehow. That wasn't just some sort of game- the flea used to play a lot, but that was different- it was as though he had hurt the raven with whatever he said or did. 

And he had no idea what that was- which was really really weighing heavy on his conscience. 

“You do realize I'm also the school's consultant?” the doctor suddenly questioned, drawing his attention back to her. A soft smile crossed his expression as he realized she was worried about him. 

“I know,” and with that he got up from the chair. “Thank you for fixing my arm.” 

“I hope I don't have to see you here too soon again,” the woman replied and with that the door behind the blond was closed again. Considering the many, many times SHizuo had already been here this end of their conversation had already become some sort of ritual. Shoving his wrapped hand into his pants pocket he strolled down the hall, back to his class- great history. 

And ther his mind was really nowhere close to history, if anything it was only revolving around- 

“... Izaya?” 

Blinking, stopping in the middle of his walk the blond glanced to his right and out of the window. He was on the first floor, able to see the gate of the school. 

That familiar black hair, red shirt and silver dangling from those black pants- what was Izaya doing on his way to the gate? Was he leaving? The first lesson had barely even started. 

Interest piqued the blond stood there for a moment, wondering wondering- if- should he go over? Now? He could apologize. 

Ahhh apologize what for though? 

Damn it he didn't even figure out just what exactly it was that he had done wrong yet- 

Just saying sorry without having a clue of what he was sorry about was like lying to the flea- 

Groaning the blond let his healthy hand run through his hair- okay- nevermind, then he just had to ask the flea, ask him what he had done- because then he should better himself right? And apologize for real. 

Right, that's what he was going to do- and then it was not. 

Because the flea had halted, and not only the flea. 

There was a car in front of the gate. Red flashy and the window was rolling down. 

What? 

Who was that? 

"Do you happen to be Orihara Izaya?" Startled by the unknown voice resounding from the front the raven's head snapped up. 

Huh? Blinking the raven looked at a man, having pulled up to the gate with that car of his- wait did he just ask his name? He didn't seem like a thug- the opposite actually, he looked pretty wealthy if he had to guess. 

"Depends,” he voiced wary, “what do you want from me?" And how do you know my name? Was another question that was burning on his tongue, but he wasn't going to voice it yet. 

"Your father just asked me to give you a ride home from school- being already out this early, don't tell me you are skipping?” the man asked, but honestly Izaya's mind was still busy with the first part of his explanation. 

"... father did?"

There was something really fishy here. Just the fact that his father, the person who probably hated him the most on this planet, asked someone to  _ pick him up _ \- the sentence alone just sounded so wrong. The disturbing thought of this guy knowing about what his father was doing with the raven at home was crossing izaya's mind as he looked at that suddenly so creepy grin that decorated the man´s expression. 

Who was this guy?

What did he want?

“Hey, flea.” Startled by the voice calling his name from behind the raven wiped around- 

Blinking in surprise he looked at a very familiar blond coming up to the two with even steps. 

“Shizu-chan-” the raven mumbled, although his voice somehow seemed to fail him as it died down for a moment making the raven clear his throat. 

“The teacher called for you, she sounded mad so you better hurry back inside.” 

The teacher- 

… what? 

Confused the raven looked at the blond- his teacher? Apart from the fact that Shizu-chan and him were sharing different classes in the morning- how come of all people she would chose Shizu-chan to send after him? 

Something was odd here although Izaya didn't quite know what it was yet- nevermind the reason of Shizu-chan´s appearance he came just at the right time. 

“I apologize it seems I have to pass for today,” the raven said turning to the man inside the car. A polite smile was decorating his lips despite the disgust he felt for the guy- he didn't know who that was and acting out of place towards someone who might know his father didn't seem to be a good idea. 

The man´s grin dropped as he hummed. 

"... I see. Too bad,” and for a moment the raven thought he might start and try to convince him- he didn't know what it was, maybe Shizu-chan´s glare maybe the fact that they were in front of school, but the man seemed to change his mind halfway as he merely nodded at the raven. 

The gas pedal was pushed, the engine roared and with that he was gone. 

A guy that Izaya had no idea of who he was. 

“Who the fuck was that..?” it was Shizu-chan who spoke what was on the raven's mind out aloud. 

Casting a glance at the blond from the side the raven's eyes narrowed for a moment. Right, this was Shizu-chan. He still had something to deal with there. 

“… no-one you need to concern yourself with, and besides-” but the blond wasn't going to let the raven finish his sentence as a gruff, “Shut up Izaya, I asked who that was.” interrupted him right away. 

What the hell? 

“As I said, it's none of your business,” the raven repeated with the same glare he had been wearing before. Although he had the feeling his words were falling onto deaf ears anyway. “So.. what did the teacher want from me?” he asked instead with a sigh, hoping to get somewhere there at least. But Shizu-chan´s answer sure managed to surprise him yet again with this unexpected unpredictability of his. 

“Nothing.” 

A blink followed, mostly filled with confusion as the raven looked at the blond. 

“Nothing?” 

“I lied- That guy creeped me out. Who was that?” 

He lied, huh? Somehow the raven didn't know whether he was supposed to be amazed by the blond or absolutely enraged- He was meddling with his business again, he was sticking his nose into things were he didn't belong- and yet… 

He couldn't really blame the blond either, because honestly Izaya had just felt exactly the same way. That guy had creeped him out on a new level. 

"No matter who that was, it's none of your business you get me?" Izaya sighed, a frown decorating his expression as he glared at the blond, because despite everything he had already taken his decision, this whatever this was, whatever this had been between them, this couldn't continue, it was too dangerous. 

“Not my business?” Shizuo repeated, and honestly it had been a while but right now he just felt really pissed off by the flea. Whoever that guy was Izaya didn't want to talk to the guy as much as Shizuo, he noticed that, so why the hell was he acting like this now? “You really are an asshole sometimes you know that?” he growled, because no matter what he had done wrong the day before that was no excuse for the flea´s shitty attitude towards him. The blond felt as though the flea had reverted to the shitty way he had always behaved before they started to get along- it pissed him off, made his fists clench next to his body. And the flea noticed that. 

Suddenly there was that annoying smirk crawling across his expression as he tilted his head. 

“What? Is the amoeba mad now? Maybe you should destruct the school again, it's been a while after all~” 

Honestly- a few weeks ago the blond might just have started throwing shit at the flea, ripping out whatever was next to him, but now- the anger subsiding the shitty feeling of disappointment was the only thing filling his head as the frown on his expression grew deeper, and the fists loosened. 

“Tch, fuck you flea.” If he was going to act like this, then okay- the blond was fed up. And with that he turned around- walked back to school. Whatever- the flea should just do whatever the hell he liked then. 

“What? Are you running away now?” the raven called, teased, because- fuck. The frown on his face grew deeper, his voice somewhat desperate. He hated this. 

He hated it- why didn't the blond just chase him? Why wasn't he just mad? It would be so much easier if he just downright hated the raven again- but just walking away like this- 

Shit. 

Swallowing the lump that was forming inside his throat the raven was left to watch the blond disappear inside the school. 

Great- well… at least he had gotten rid of Shizu-chan for good. That was a good thing, right? 

… right? 

And yet… the blond had helped him out of a pinch there. 

... who was that guy?

Just thinking about him made a shudder run down his spine.

**to be continued~**

**Ohohoho things are gonna get serious now C: Tho next chapter will be like, the calm before the storm I suppose xD**

**And hey I actually updated in time! xD I'm proud of myself lmao xD I will try to be just as punctual with the next update on May the 18th~ C:**


End file.
